La femme du professeur de potions
by gensi
Summary: Séverus Rogue, jouant son rôle d'espion, ainsi que celui de Dumbledore se doit d'être le plus discret possible. Mais voilà que va arriver un événement qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé lors de son service pour Voldemort... TERMINE
1. Constance Erwing

Chapitre 1 : Constance Erwing  
  
Séverus Rogue, professeur à la très célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avait tout pour être satisfait. Maître des potions depuis plus de dix ans, expert en sortilèges - ce qui lui permettrait d'accéder au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, s'il le pouvait-, connaisseur de la Magie Noire, il est à la fois extrêmement cultivé et attaché à son travail. Mais seulement, comme tout à chacun, la vie de ce professeur n'est pas aussi "rose" qu'elle y paraîtrait. En fait, elle serait plutôt "noire". Noire comme la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, reflétant un profond désespoir à quiconque croisait son regard. Il était connu que Séverus Rogue n'aimait personne, bien qu'il pourrait dire qu'il éprouve une profonde gratitude envers son mentor Albus Dumbledore, qui lui avait accordé sa confiance après les atrocités qu'il avait commises.  
  
Car des horreurs il en avait fait, cela allait sans dire. Pas pour son propre "plaisir", mais plus pour le compte du sorcier le plus puissant que le monde magique ait connu, déterminé à voir la race des Sangs pur (sorciers issus de familles uniquement composées de sorciers) gouverner le monde des sorciers et bien entendu par la suite, celui des moldus (non sorciers). Lord Voldemort était connu pour sa cruauté et il n'hésitait pas à tuer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Seul Albus Dumbledore était assez puissant pour pouvoir lui résister. Voldemort ne s'était pas manifesté durant près de 13 années mais à la suite de l'aide d'un de ses serviteurs, il était revenu à la vie, le sang de Harry Potter coulant dans ses veines, et faisait depuis régner la terreur dans le monde des sorciers. Beaucoup s'étaient joints à lui, sûrement dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire tuer et d'être protégés par la suite. Séverus Rogue avait dû retourner auprès de son ancien Maître, jouant le rôle d'espion pour le compte de Dumbledore, un jeu extrêmement risqué avec un être aussi perfide que Voldemort. Mais personne ne se doutait que ce terrible professeur de potions jouait sa vie à chaque fois qu'il rejoignait son 'Maître" pour exécuter ses ordres. Il se voyait obligé de participer aux tueries qu'organisaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui visaient à éliminer ses opposants et bien entendu les moldus et les Sangs de bourbe.  
  
-Séverus, vous savez que je vous fais confiance, mais vous risquez un jour de ne plus pouvoir assurer votre rôle d'espion. Lord Voldemort ne restera pas dupe bien longtemps. Il faudra bien s'attendre à ce qu'un jour il découvre la vérité à votre sujet...  
  
Ces mots raisonnaient encore dans la tête de Séverus alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs du repère de Lord Voldemort. Son Maître l'avait appelé il y a peu, il avait senti la Marque le brûler. Il se demandait maintenant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La prochaine "sortie" des Mangemorts n'était pas prévue avant deux semaines dans une université de Magie comprenant énormément de sorciers issus de parents moldus -événement que Séverus s'était empressé d'annoncer à Dumbledore. Or ce soir, Voldemort l'avait appelé.  
  
Arrivé devant la double porte, les deux Mangemorts montant la garde lui demandèrent de s'identifier, ne sachant qui se distinguait derrière le capuchon noir.  
  
-Séverus Rogue. Le Maître m'a appelé... -Entre...  
  
Le Mangemort de droite lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer devant lui avant de refermer l'entrer après qu'il soit entré. Voldemort trônait dans un fauteuil, tenant un verre à la main, devant une immense cheminée.  
  
-Séverus... je vois que tu es venu aussitôt après avoir entendu mon appel. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous... -Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé Maître ? -Je tiens à te faire part de quelque chose. Approche...  
  
Séverus s'avança et se plaça devant Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son siège et se tourna vers la cheminée.  
  
-Je ne te cache pas que je suis plus qu'enchanté de la terreur qui règne partout où l'on passe. Tous me craignent, ce que je cherchais à faire. Tu fais partis de mes meilleurs sujets en qui je peux avoir pleinement confiance. D'autant plus que tu es aux côtés de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et que tu me donnes des renseignements plus qu'honorables. Mais comme tous, je me préoccupe de l'avenir. Je ne doute pas que mes serviteurs veilleront à ce que la terreur que j'ai générée continue perpétuellement, et ce pour des décennies, surtout lorsque leurs enfants continueront à exercer leur autorité sur ces Sangs de bourbe et ces moldus. Mais aujourd'hui, je tiens à te faire part d'un honneur de ma part et qui me procurera une entière satisfaction quand tu l'auras réalisée. Je n'ai pas de descendant officiel étant donné que vous êtes tous mes héritiers et que je vous lègue la terreur que vous déversez autour de vous en utilisant le nom de votre Maître.  
  
Séverus sentit son c?ur accélérer. Voldemort allait-il lui proposer d'être son "héritier" officiel et lui demander de diriger les Mangemorts s'il venait à disparaître -chose qui n'était pas prête d'arriver d'après Voldemort lui-même ?  
  
-Vois-tu Séverus, au sein de notre communauté, nous ne comptons que des membres masculins, ce qui est fort dommage car tous les sorciers de sang purs, qu'ils soient des homme ou des femmes nous sont forts utiles. Le dernier couple a m'avoir servi s'est fait tué il y a peu et cela me fait prendre conscience que je dois agir rapidement si je veux avoir une chance d'obtenir ce que je désire.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Séverus commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Voldemort lui parlait-il de couples et de la communauté masculine ?  
  
-Je ne peux malheureusement plus assurer ma propre descendance, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir continuer mon ?uvre lorsque je ne serais plus ici -ce qui n'arrivera pas de sitôt- mais je dois tout de même penser à l'avenir. Comme je te le disais, tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance après Lucius, mais étant donné que son fils s'est fait embobiné par Saint Potter, je ne pourrais rien attendre de sa part et de toute façon il est trop jeune pour elle.  
  
"Elle" ? De qui parlait-il ?  
  
-Je souhaiterais te présenter une personne qui vient de rejoindre notre côté et qui joue son rôle comme personne. Elle pourrait même rivaliser avec toi.  
  
Voldemort se tourna vers Séverus et le regarda. Il leva ensuite la tête et se mit à héler quelqu'un.  
  
-Erwing !  
  
Séverus se retourna et Voldemort se plaça à ses côtés, un sourire horrible sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore ? La double porte s'ouvrit ensuite et apparut un des Mangemorts suivi par un autre, ou plutôt une autre si on regardait bien la robe sombre sous le manteau. Les deux Mangemorts s'approchèrent de leur Maître et s'inclinèrent.  
  
-Séverus, tu connais bien entendu Fletchus Erwing, un de mes serviteurs. -Certainement Maître, lui répondit Séverus. -Et voici sa fille, Constance qui vient de nous rejoindre. Je t'ai un peu menti quand je disais que nous ne comptions que des membres masculins parmi nous. En fait la jeune Constance nous a rejoint il y a un mois, mais étant donné que tu n'as pas pu assister à la cérémonie, tu ne l'as pas encore rencontrée. Constance Erwing, je te présente Séverus Rogue.  
  
La dénommée Constance, dont Séverus ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage à cause de la capuche qui lui recouvrait la tête, s'inclina devant lui. Séverus en fit autant.  
  
-Erwing, tu sais déjà ce qu'il en retourne, tu peux disposer... et sache que tu seras récompensé pour ce que tu as fais... Annonça Voldemort au Mangemort. -Merci Maître, je n'ai fais que mon devoir Maître...  
  
Le Mangemort s'inclina et se recula pour sortir de la pièce. Sa fille, Constance, le regarda partir sans prononcer un mot.  
  
-Bien. Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, je vais pouvoir vous faire part de mes intentions. Constance, tu es issue d'une famille de nobles sorciers et tu viens de rejoindre nos rangs d'après la demande de ton père. Cela montre combien votre famille me respecte. Séverus, tu es aussi issu d'une famille de sorciers au Sang pur et tu es l'un de mes meilleurs agents. Pour ce que je vais te demander, tu es celui qui sera le plus qualifié, les autres n'ayant pas les capacités et ce que je recherche chez mes serviteurs. D'autant plus que tu vis dans un lieu où l'on apprend à se servir de la Magie tous les jours, cela ne pourra lui être que bénéfique et je sais que tu joues ton rôle de professeur le plus sérieusement du monde, tu pourras lui enseigner tous les côtés noirs de la Magie, jusqu'à ce que je prenne le relais. -Excusez-moi Maître, mais quelle est notre mission ? Lui demanda Constance.  
  
Séverus était étonné par l'audace de la jeune femme. On n'interrompait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la sorte. Mais cela fit sourire Voldemort.  
  
-Jeune Constance, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous faire mener à bien une mission qui va certainement être la plus difficile que vous aurez eue à faire. Je vous demande de créer le premier être qui sera issu de deux sorciers de Sang pur Mangemorts et qui sera le signe de la continuité de mon règne.  
  
Séverus s'étrangla avec sa salive quand Voldemort fit part de son plan aux deux Mangemorts.  
  
-Vous voulez que l'on fasse quoi ? Demanda Constance, visiblement aussi choquée que Séverus, qui ne s'étonnait même plus de son audace. -Vous allez vous marier et donner naissance à Mon héritier. Je l'aurais fait avec plaisir ma chère Constance, mais je ne le puis. Séverus est le meilleur de mes sujets et qui pourra faire en sorte que cette mission aboutisse. N'y a-t-il pas de meilleure façon pour vous de montrer votre dévotion envers votre Maître que de lui donner son héritier qui accomplira la suite du règne de son "père". Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui donnerais un peu de mes pouvoirs lorsqu'il sera en âge de gouverner à mes côtés. Il sera le premier d'une longue lignée de sorciers issus de Mangemorts, éternellement dévoués à leur Maître.  
  
Il est complètement fou ! Pensa Séverus, pas du tout heureux de cette "mission" qu'on venait de lui confier. Se marier et faire un héritier à son Maître ? Il était certain que c'était la mission la plus difficile qu'il lui avait confiée. Mais pourquoi lui ?  
  
-Maître... pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à Macnair ou encore Avery... je veux dire qu'ils seront plus attentifs en ce qui concerne Miss Erwing, vous me connaissez... -Justement Séverus, je ne crois pas connaître de meilleure personne que toi pour enseigner à mon futur héritier le côté sombre de la vie. Tu es le plus doué pour apporter de la cruauté à ton entourage. Il est hors de question que cet enfant grandisse dans l'amour et la joie. Macnair était aussi préposé au rôle mais il m'a déçu dernièrement et tu es celui qui va accomplir cette tâche.  
  
Constance ne disait plus rien, apparemment aussi choquée que Séverus.  
  
-Vous pouvez disposer, nous célèbrerons votre union dès la semaine prochaine. Séverus, je compte sur toi pour annoncer ton union avec cette jeune personne à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Il risque d'être surpris de savoir que tu te maries ! Mais je pense que tu trouveras bien quelque chose à lui inventer, tout comme tu sais le faire ! Constance a également une couverture mais elle ne peut rien te dire. Je compte sur votre discrétion à tous deux dès à présent. Une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez, il est bien entendu que Constance s'installera dans tes appartements, et je serais toi, je ferais en sorte de dire adieu à mes habitudes de célibataire... je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre une éternité avant que mon fils ne vienne au monde....  
  
La voix de Voldemort était stricte et dénuée de sympathie dans ses dernières paroles.  
  
-Nous nous revoyons la semaine prochaine en petit comité et tâchez de vous rendre présentable, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se marie, avec l'un de ses semblables qui plus est ! Le premier mariage entre Mangemorts, cela va faire parler de lui pendant longtemps ! Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Séverus et Constance s'inclinèrent devant leur Maître et s'éloignèrent. Sortis de la pièce, ils restèrent silencieux en s'éloignant des deux Mangemorts qui montaient la garde. Séverus ne savait plus quoi penser à présent. On ne lui avait jamais confié de mission plus difficile que celle-là. Comment pourrait-il la mener à bien, lui pour qui la vie se résolvait à être le plus froid possible envers tous. Il n'arriverait jamais à se laisser approcher de Constance, dont il ignorait encore le visage, et il n'en n'avait pas l'envie de toute façon. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? 


	2. Adieu le célibat !

Chapitre 2 : Adieu le célibat !  
  
-Vous dites qu'il vous a littéralement obligé à épouser cette jeune femme ? -Oui Albus. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me marier avec elle. Si je ne le fais pas, il saura que je ne lui suis pas fidèle et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il risque de se passer par la suite... -C'est tout de même une mission, si je la qualifie comme telle, assez périlleuse ! Le mariage est une chose importante et encore plus la venue d'un enfant qui deviendrait le descendant de Lord Voldemort. Il faut bien s'attendre à ce qu'il lui lègue ses pouvoirs lorsque le temps sera venu pour lui de disparaître, bien que cela n'arrive pas dans les quelques années à venir, j'en ai peur... -Je le sais... Je ne suis pas enjoué à cette idée. Mais voyez-vous autre chose ? -Malheureusement non. La seule chose que nous pouvons essayer de faire est de retarder au maximum la venue de... votre fils ou fille en prétextant toutes sortes de raisons... Avez-vous discuté avec cette jeune femme ? -Constance ? Non. Nous nous sommes quittés sans parler. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle pense de cette affaire... Bien qu'elle avait l'air aussi choqué que je l'étais quand il nous l'a annoncé. -Nous pourrions essayer de nous en servir... -Nous servir de quoi ? -Elle ne doit sûrement pas être plus à l'aise que vous pour cette affaire. Elle est peut-être entrée dans les rangs de Voldemort mais c'est avant tout une femme. Un mariage forcé et la demande de procréer sont souvent un traumatisme. Nous pourrions essayer de lui faire prendre conscience de la folie dont fait preuve Lord Voldemort... -Vous n'avez pas tors, mais comment faire ? -Il faudra certainement du temps avant qu'elle ne s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie. Il faudra que vous la tranquillisiez petit à petit pour qu'elle s'habitue à vous et au nouveau monde qui va l'entourer. Plus elle gagnera votre confiance, plus il sera facile de la monter contre Voldemort... sans pour autant lui révéler votre véritable identité. Après tout, nous ne savons rien d'elle et il ne faut pas risquer votre situation en allant tout lui révéler. Il ne faut faire confiance à personne. En attendant, je vous conseille de faire en sorte de rendre votre vie plus agréable si vous voulez que cette jeune personne se fasse à sa nouvelle vie qui débutera la semaine prochaine et qu'elle arrive à oublier les ordres de Voldemort pour se joindre à nous...  
  
La semaine passa trop rapidement au goût de Séverus. Il avait un peu fait en sorte de rendre ses appartements un peu plus présentables qu'ils ne l'étaient. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rendre son lieu de vie "accueillant". Il avait d'autres soucis en tête plutôt que de passer son temps à rendre sa vie enthousiaste. Alors son milieu de vie ressemblait plus à un grenier qu'à une chambre... Mais il avait tout de même mis des couleurs un peu plus chatoyantes qui avaient finalement rendu l'endroit assez "agréable". Il était hors de question qu'il change sa garde-robe, exclusivement composée de costumes noirs sous ses robes de sorcier. Voldemort lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire que le jour de son mariage, il aurait une tenue qui représenterait parfaitement les attributs de Serpentard. Son présent de mariage, si on pouvait le dire. Seuls deux Mangemorts assisteraient à l'union de Séverus et de Constance, cela étant réduit au silence au sein de leur communauté. Lucius Malefoy et Hardilius Pieters seraient les seuls à être présents à côté de Voldemort.  
  
Le jour J, Dumbledore tenta de rassurer son "protégé", voyant bien que celui-ci était anxieux. Il ne l'avait jamais été autant de sa vie.  
  
-Surtout, souvenez-vous... Ne la brusquez pas et tâchez d'être patient pour qu'elle s'habitue à nous. Nous réussirons à la faire changer de camps, je suis certain. Elle réussira à repousser son côté sombre pour faire ressortir la raison. Elle verra que tout ceci est une odieuse expérience dont elle est le cobaye, tout comme vous l'êtes, et son instinct féminin fera le reste.  
  
Séverus lui avait sourit d'un sourire sans joie. Mais il fallait qu'il aille à son rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous qui allait bouleverser sa vie sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment...  
  
Arrivé devant la double porte, Séverus s'adressa aux deux gardes en donnant son nom. Il entra et vit que Malefoy se tenait déjà là. Pour cette occasion, ils agissaient à visage découvert, Séverus connaissant le visage de Malefoy, cela ne le surprit pas. Il découvrit par contre celui de Pieters, un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années au visage marqué par diverses cicatrices, ce qui le rendait assez repoussant. En le voyant arriver, les deux Mangemorts cessèrent leur discussion et vinrent à la rencontre de Séverus. Malefoy le premier.  
  
-Voilà notre jeune marié ! Ironisa celui-ci. Je suis réellement surpris que notre Maître t'aie confié pareille mission ! Après tout, tu ne connais rien aux responsabilités familiales et encore moins sur l'attention que l'on peut porter à une jeune femme aussi charmante que Constance ! -La connais-tu Lucius ? Lui demanda Séverus d'une voix froide.  
  
Ils étaient un peu en froid ces derniers temps à cause du fils de Lucius qui avait changé de camp. Lucius accusait Séverus de ne pas avoir porté assez d'attention à son fils pour l'empêcher d'aller du côté de Harry Potter.  
  
-Evidemment que je la connais. Je connais son père, il est bien évidant que je connaisse sa fille ! -Ah ! Je vois que tout mes Serviteurs sont ici, nous allons pouvoir commencer... Messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous mettre à vos places respectives...  
  
Voldemort était entré, accompagné de Queudver à sa suite. Il pointa sa baguette sur Séverus et un rayon en sortit, qui transforma le costume noir du Maître de potions en une robe de sorcier de couleur vert foncé brodée de fils argentés.  
  
-Faites que je me réveille... Pensa Séverus en regardant le costume cérémonial qu'il portait à présent. -Je tiens à ce que tu fasses bonne impression à ma jeune protégée... lui dit Voldemort en prenant place devant la cheminée.  
  
Il fit apparaître devant lui un fil doré qu'il prit dans ses mains.  
  
-Ce n'est pas possible... sortez-moi d'ici... Se dit Séverus qui voyait sa "mission" se confirmer au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. -Erwing, amène celle que tu donnes pour épouse à l'un de mes fidèles sujets...  
  
Venant d'un coin de la pièce fermé par une porte dissimulée dans un mur, apparût le dénommé Fletchus Erwing accompagné par une femme à ses côtés. Séverus ne distinguait pas encore parfaitement le visage de celle qu'il allait épouser mais dans son allure générale il remarqua qu'elle était douée d'une grâce dans sa démarche. Sa silhouette fine se distinguait par moments sous une robe de couleur vert émeraude argentée rehaussée de fils de la même couleur argent. Puis la lumière se posa finalement sur son visage. Séverus fut frappé tout d'abord par la jeunesse qui s'y reflétait. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. La seconde chose qui le frappa fut sa beauté. De là où il se trouvait, il ne distinguait pas vraiment les traits de son visage mais il voyait parfaitement que ses traits réguliers et sa longue chevelure brune aux reflets rouges la rendait... charmante, tout comme l'avait dit Malefoy. Même plus que charmante...  
  
-N'oublie pas Séverus, c'est une mission... Se dit-il.  
  
Elle arriva à hauteur des quatre hommes, son père la suivant de près et elle se plaça aux côtés de Séverus, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une fée, loin de là, mais tout était envoûtant chez elle. Ses yeux en amande d'une couleur qui s'harmonisait avec sa robe du même vert émeraude, son sourire paisible sur ses lèvres qui ne semblait jamais la quitter. Elle avait un port de tête très digne et ne semblait pas être une de ces petites mijaurées qui passaient leur temps à faire perdre la tête aux hommes... Séverus pensa pendant une fraction de seconde que sa mission n'était pas aussi démoralisante que cela finalement mais il se reprit rapidement. Il fallait qu'il pense à la suite et à ce que cette union avec cette parfaite inconnue allait provoquer.  
  
-Nous pouvons commencer... Que les deux sorciers se donnent la main...  
  
Séverus tendit sa main à la jeune femme et il sentit le contact chaud de celle-ci dans la sienne peu après. Elle avait la peau douce, et il sentait qu'elle était aussi tendue que lui à travers la moiteur qui se dégageait de ses paumes.  
  
-Qu'en ce jour soient unis ces deux êtres afin de veiller à la continuité de notre communauté. Que cette union soit la dominante devant toutes celles qui suivront et que de cette union survienne celui qui sera le résultat de l'unification d'une race pure. Devant témoins, je déclare solennellement moi, Lord Voldemort, que Séverus Rogue et Constance Erwing sont unis dans la vie comme dans la mort pour être les primordiaux de cette nouvelle engeance.  
  
Voldemort prit ensuite le fil qu'il avait dans la main et le plaça autour du poignet de Séverus avant d'attacher l'autre extrémité au poignet de Constance.  
  
-Qu'avec ce lien ils se promettent fidélité et force commune pour mener à bien la mission qui leur a été confiée. -Pas du tout égocentrique... Se dit Séverus en sentant une légère sensation d'échauffement au niveau du poignet où était accroché le fil doré.  
  
Le fil disparut petit à petit et Voldemort fit baisser les bras de ses deux Serviteurs.  
  
-Mes chers sujets, je vous présente Séverus et Constance Rogue... Lança la voix sifflante de Voldemort, un sourire en coin.  
  
Les deux autres Mangemorts (les témoins), suivirent leur Maître dans son sourire en regardant le couple nouvellement formé. Le père de Constance regardait sa fille avec fierté mais aussi avec appréhension quand il voyait au bras de quel homme elle était à présent. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.  
  
-Erwing, amène celle que tu donnes pour épouse à l'un de mes fidèles sujets... -Oh non ! Pas déjà ! -Allons-y ma fille... ne décevons pas notre Maître...  
  
Fletchus Erwing conduisit sa fille Constance vers Lord Voldemort. Sa fille paraissait anxieuse malgré l'air serin qu'elle affichait difficilement sous son sourire. Constance regardait les quatre hommes et plus particulièrement celui qui allait devenir son mari dans quelques secondes.  
  
-Ne me dites pas que je vais me marier à... ça ! Oh non, tout sauf... lui ! Se dit-elle en approchant de lui.  
  
Une fois arrivée à ses côtés, elle vit qu'il la regardait étrangement.  
  
-Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ? Je ne sais même pas s'il connaît le mot sourire dans son vocabulaire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée... Et maintenant il va falloir que je... Ah non ! Pas avec lui ! Du calme Constance, essaie de ne pas être trop te faire remarquer, je crois qu'il ne va pas trop apprécier si je lui dis que je ne veux pas me marier avec Monsieur Grincheux qui ne connaît certainement pas le mot shampoing, à mes côtés. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de vouloir faire ça ? La prochaine fois, ils iront à ma place...  
  
-Nous pouvons commencer... Que les deux sorciers se donnent la main... -Oh non ! Oh non ! Je ne veux pas... Se dit Constance toujours intérieurement.  
  
Elle donna pourtant sa main à son futur époux.  
  
-Tiens ? C'est étrange il a la peau douce... qui l'eut crû ? Il a l'air aussi heureux que moi d'être là... alors mon futur époux, on a les mains moites ? -Qu'en ce jour soient unis ces deux êtres afin de veiller à la continuité de notre communauté. Que cette union soit la dominante devant toutes celles qui suivront et que de cette union survienne celui qui sera le résultat de l'unification d'une race pure. Devant témoins, je déclare solennellement moi, Lord Voldemort, que Séverus Rogue et Constance Erwing sont unis dans la vie comme dans la mort pour être les primordiaux de cette nouvelle engeance. -Dites-moi que je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce discours à la gomme ? Ce n'est plus une mission là, c'est de la folie !  
  
Voldemort prit ensuite le fil qu'il avait dans la main et le plaça autour du poignet de Séverus avant d'attacher l'autre extrémité au poignet de Constance.  
  
-Qu'avec ce lien ils se promettent fidélité et force commune pour mener à bien la mission qui leur a été confiée. - La mission je ne sais pas quand elle sera terminée parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il mette les mains sur moi... bien qu'elles soient douces... Non Constance, IL ne mettra pas les mains sur toi !  
  
Le fil disparut petit à petit et Voldemort fit baisser les bras de ses deux Serviteurs.  
  
-Mes chers sujets, je vous présente Séverus et Constance Rogue... Lança la voix sifflante de Voldemort, un sourire en coin. -Et ça y est ! Je suis Madame Grincheuse à mon tour... Si on ne m'avait pas dit à quoi m'en tenir avec toi Séverus Rogue, j'aurais certainement pris mes jambes à mon cou. Mais je suis téméraire et je sais que je mènerai ma mission jusqu'au bout...  
  
Constance regarda les deux témoins pour son mariage qui affichaient un sourire tout comme leur Maître.  
  
-Riez bien, je ne sais pas si vous continuerez de le faire dans quelques temps ! -Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps... Annonça Voldemort à Constance et Séverus. -Quoi c'est tout ? Se dit Constance. -Ma fille, je souhaite que tu réussisses à exécuter ta mission et à trouver un tant soit peu de bonheur avec ton... époux... Lui dit son père alors qu'il l'éloignait quelques secondes. -Père, tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'une mission et qu'il n'est pas question de bonheur ou d'amour ici... -Je suis fier que tu aies été choisie par notre Maître pour être la mère de son descendant... bien que ce soit avec lui... Lui dit-il en désignant Séverus de la tête.  
  
Constance se retourna et vit que ce dernier la regardait tout en discutant avec Malefoy.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas... si jamais j'ai des problèmes, je lui dirais ma façon de penser... -Prend tout de même soin de toi... tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la vie de couple et bien que ce soit une mission, tu vas tout de même vivre une toute autre vie. -Oh oui, une tout autre vie... Lui dit Constance en restant perdue dans ses pensées. -Madame Rogue, je crois qu'il serait sage de suivre votre nouvel époux et de débuter votre mission... Lança une voix désagréable derrière le père et la fille.  
  
Constance se retourna et vit le sourire sur le visage d'Hardilius Pieters qui la scrutait d'un ?il qui ne plût pas du tout à Constance.  
  
-Mais j'y allais, ne vous inquiétez pas... je disais juste au revoir à mon père...  
  
Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.  
  
-Vous savez, si jamais vous êtes déçue par ce cher Rogue, vous pouvez toujours faire appel à moi...  
  
Cette fois-ci, Constance vit rouge. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ?  
  
-Non merci, je pense que vous tomberiez vite dans les pommes si je devais vous faire faire quelque chose ! Lui répondit-elle dans un sourire sarcastique. -Pieters ! Appela la voix de Voldemort. -Oui Maître... -Nous y allons, nous n'avons pas terminé notre affaire. Laisse donc partir nos jeunes mariés... -A vos ordres Maître. Lui dit-il en continuant de fixer Constance.  
  
Il s'éloigna et Séverus s'approcha de sa nouvelle épouse. Elle le regarda arriver et lui sourit timidement.  
  
-Y allons-nous ? Lui demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Séverus fut prit au dépourvu et lui répondit rapidement.  
  
-Oui... si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient... -Non... après tout je suis votre femme, il faut bien que je voie le lieu où je vais vivre à présent. Je vous suis...  
  
Ils s'approchèrent de Voldemort qui attendait leur départ et s'inclinèrent devant lui.  
  
-Tâchez de ne pas me décevoir... vous savez ce que vous risquez si vous veniez à me tromper. Je vous contacterais dans quelques temps, juste le temps que ta nouvelle épouse se fasse à sa nouvelle vie Séverus... Vous pouvez y aller...  
  
Séverus et Constance s'inclinèrent devant leur Maître et s'éclipsèrent par la porte principale. Arrivés dehors, Constance se débarrassa de sa tenue de mariée et remit sa robe habituelle et observa son "époux".  
  
-Vous devriez en faire autant vous savez ?  
  
Séverus fut surpris par son audace. Il sortit néanmoins sa baguette et se changea à son tour pour retrouver son habituelle tenue. Constance écarquilla un sourcil, Séverus ne sut si c'était de satisfaction ou d'antipathie.  
  
-Nous y allons ? Lui dit-elle en le regardant de son regard envoûtant. -Je vais nous faire transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard... -Vous vivez à Poudlard ? -Oui... -Ce n'est pas la peine, je connais. Je peux m'y rendre par moi-même.  
  
Séverus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Constance avait déjà transplané. Il la suivit de peu, se posant d'innombrables questions concernant sa vie future avec cette femme qui avait l'audace d'une femme mûre et qui pourtant agissait comme une jeune fille. Elle semblait avoir un certain charisme et il se dit que ce ne serait pas une mission de tout repos. 


	3. Drôle de couple

Chapitre 3 : Un drôle de couple.  
  
-Je suis très enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! J'ai été très étonné lorsque Séverus m'a fait part de son union avec vous... je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! -Oui, je sais... je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que l'on se marie si rapidement !  
  
Séverus regarda sa nouvelle épouse débiter ses mensonges devant Dumbledore, ébahit. Le vieil homme lui lança un regard malicieux avant de se replonger dans son accueil envers Constance.  
  
-Et puis-je savoir quelle est votre occupation ? -Oh et bien je travaille dans une librairie de Londres sur le Chemin de Traverse. -Chez Fleurie et Botts ? Lui demanda Dumbledore. -Non, c'est Carpentras Adis. -Ah je vois... Répondit le directeur en écarquillant un sourcil.  
  
Séverus soutint le regard de son mentor car il connaissait ce magasin. Il n'était pas vraiment du "bon" côté du chemin de Traverse, mais plutôt du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes. Constance ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.  
  
-C'est le propriétaire qui m'y a accueilli, il connaît mon père. -Madame, je tiens à être clair. Nous ne dispensons pas de cours de Magie noire ici, alors je vous demanderais de ne pas parler de vos activités aux élèves s'il vous arrivait d'en croiser... -Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vends pas que des livres sur la Magie noire... et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de parler de mon activité à vos élèves...  
  
Le ton de Constance était doux mais stricte. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, cela allait sans dire. Dumbledore lança un regard à Séverus, lui signifiant qu'il fallait être prudent.  
  
-Séverus, peut-être devriez-vous emmener votre jeune épouse voir vos appartements... vous devez être exténuée... -Ca va pour le moment, merci ! Le temps n'est plus à la chaleur... Lui répondit aimablement Constance. Par contre, j'ai vu que vous aviez un immense parc, j'aimerais bien aller le visiter... si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ! -Non, bien sûr ! Faites comme chez vous... mais je dois vous dire que les élèves vont certainement vous poser des questions s'ils vous croisent, je serais vous, j'éviterais de trop me faire voir... -Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne me dérange pas qu'ils me parlent et rassurez-vous, je ne leur parlerais pas de mon activité... Vous venez ? Demanda Constance à Séverus, le surprenant quelque peu. -Je... j'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant... Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. -Ah ? Très bien. Dans ce cas... Au revoir professeur, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. -Moi de même chère madame. Je vous souhaite une agréable promenade ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous libère votre époux le plus rapidement possible. -Ne vous privez pas de ses services pour moi !  
  
Constance avait dit cela en jetant un coup d'?il à Séverus, ce qui le surprit, surtout la lueur malicieuse qui s'en dégageait. Les deux hommes saluèrent la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne sorte du bureau du directeur. Une fois qu'ils furent assurés qu'ils étaient seuls, Séverus s'empressa de discuter avec Dumbledore.  
  
-Vous voyez à quel point cela est risqué ! Elle est trop impulsive et mène sa mission parfaitement. Vous avez vu comme elle a monté ses mensonges ! -Je le sais Séverus... je le sais. Je ne suis pas plus rassuré que vous. Mais il va pourtant falloir que nous réussissions à la mettre de notre côté. Elle a l'air déterminé. Il va donc falloir lui faire perdre ses illusions. Il faut éviter que vous ne cédiez à ses avances, car c'est bien ce qu'elle fait d'après moi. -Mais je n'en n'ai aucunement l'intention. -Je sais Séverus, mais rappelez-vous, vous avez une mission commune et elle doit certainement être pressée de la terminer au plus vite. Elle va sûrement utiliser divers moyens pour arriver à ses fins. -Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée... -Quelle idée ? -Qui pourrait retarder la mise en place du plan de Voldemort si jamais ma charmante épouse se décidait à mettre en pratique ce que souhaite notre "Maître"...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Constance arrivait au niveau du hall d'entrée où se trouvaient quelques élèves. Ils la regardèrent passer, étonnés de voir une telle personne en ces lieux et la virent s'éloigner dans le parc. Elle se promena aux environs et aux abords du lac en observant les élèves de loin. Eux aussi l'observaient. Que pouvait bien faire cette ravissante femme au bord du lac à se promener ainsi ?  
  
-Profitez bien de la paix qui règne ici mes chéris... ça risque de ne pas durer éternellement... Se dit-elle.  
  
Constance paraissait calme et sereine en apparence, mais à l'intérieur bouillait une anxiété comme jamais elle n'en n'avait connu.  
  
-Comment je vais faire ce soir moi ? Il va vouloir terminer ça rapidement pour que le "Maître" soit satisfait... Je suis mal partie, il faut que je sois plus distante avec lui ou sinon, je vais finir par donner ce qu'il veut à Voldemort... Il est hors de question que cet homme mette la main sur moi... pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas Estilia qui a pris ma place ? Je savais que je le regretterais ! -Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Constance se tourna, le c?ur battant à tout rompre. Un homme de taille démesurée se tenait devant elle et lui souriait à travers les poils de sa barbe hirsute.  
  
-Rubéus Hagrid. Je suis le gardien des clefs à Poudlard. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, vous êtes ? -Oh ! Constance. Constance Erwi... Rogue. -Vous êtes de la famille au professeur Rogue ? Demanda Hagrid, surpris. -Je suis sa femme.  
  
Les yeux du demi géant exprimèrent son étonnement.  
  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il était marié. -Nous venons tout juste de nous marier... Mais dites-moi, vous le connaissez bien ? -Bien, non. Je ne le vois que rarement... Je ne dirais pas qu'il est très bavard, au contraire. La preuve, il ne nous a jamais parlé de sa fiancée ni de son projet de mariage. C'est vraiment très étonnant ! Enfin, peut-être que vous réussirez à lui donner le sourire, lui qui ne l'a jamais sur les lèvres ! -Vraiment ? Lui demanda Constance qui râlait intérieurement pour avoir hérité d'un mari grincheux. -Mais je suis sûr qu'il sourira rapidement avec une personne telle que vous... -Si vous le dites ! -Vous êtes là ! Lança une voix derrière Hagrid que Constance reconnut sans peine.  
  
Le demi géant se poussa pour laisser la place à Séverus.  
  
-Bonjour professeur Rogue. Je viens de faire connaissance avec votre charmante épouse. Vus êtes un sacré cachottier dites-moi ! -Oui... excusez-nous... -Oh ! Certainement ! Au revoir madame ! Lança Hagrid à Constance dans un large sourire.  
  
Il s'éloigna et laissa Séverus et son épouse seuls.  
  
-Il est gentil dites moi. C'est un demi géant ? Demanda Constance en le regardant s'éloigner. -Oui... Mais il vaut mieux éviter de discuter avec lui, il ne tient pas sa langue dans sa poche... -Ah ? Alors, vous avez terminé votre réunion avec le professeur Dumbledore ? -Oh ! Oui. Tout est arrangé. Il ne se doute pas de ce que nous a confié notre Maître. Il avait quelques appréhensions concernant notre mariage mais j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'opinion. -Très bien... Vous me faites visiter ? Lui demanda-t-elle. -Je pensais que vous connaissiez Poudlard ? -De l'extérieur seulement. Je n'ai jamais été à l'intérieur. J'ai fait mes études à Durmstang. -Je voulais vous poser une question... Lui demanda Séverus, un peu hésitant à le faire. -Laquelle ? -Quel âge avez-vous ? Je ne veux pas être indiscret mais je suis étonné de voir une aussi jeune femme rejoindre les rangs de Lord Voldemort. -Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné ! J'ai 24 ans. Vous, je dirais que vous avez près de 40 ans, je me trompe ?  
  
Séverus fut surpris et choqué qu'elle lui annonce son âge de la sorte. Il acquiesça cependant. Elle lui sourit mais se reprit aussitôt.  
  
-Et bien, voudrez-vous me faire la visite ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement. -Bien sûr...  
  
Ils avancèrent dans le parc, Séverus sentant les regards des quelques élèves encore présent dans le parc qui regardaient leur professeur de potions déambuler en compagnie de la jeune femme. Tout au long de leur balade, Séverus et Constance firent plus ample connaissance, les deux mentant bien entendu sur leurs origines ou leur vie en général. Ils avaient tous deux une couverture qu'ils ne voulaient pas révéler. Séverus, celle de Dumbledore et Constance, celle que lui avait confiée Voldemort. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'intérieur et Séverus la conduisit aux cachots.  
  
-Vous vivez dans les sous-sols ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un peu anxieuse. -Oui... je suis le directeur des Serpentards qui se trouvent également aux sous-sols. -Ah.... Répondit-elle, étonnée et assez réticente.  
  
Ils descendirent les marches et arrivèrent devant un large couloir où la lumière se faisait plus rare.  
  
-Voici la salle commune des Serpentards. Lui dit-il en indiquant avec son doigt un mur qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à une entrée.  
  
Ils continuèrent et passèrent par la salle de classe et le bureau de Séverus avant de gagner les appartements du professeur de potions. La porte qui menait à sa chambre était fermée par un mot de passe et une clef qu'il s'empressa de lui donner.  
  
-Aconit.  
  
Il entra sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il fit passer Constance devant lui et la laissa regarder autour d'elle. Ses affaires avaient déjà été portées là, empilées dans un coin de la pièce. Constance jeta un coup d'?il alentour et curieusement se tourna vers Séverus et lui dit dans un large sourire.  
  
-C'est drôle, je me croirais chez moi ! -Pardon ? Lui demanda Séverus, choqué d'un tel enthousiasme. -Si, je vous assure, la demeure de mon père a des pièces identiques à celle- ci. Aussi froides et à la fois... envoûtantes...  
  
Séverus resta quelques secondes à la détailler du regard puis se souvint qu'elle était également adepte de la magie noire, ce qui faisait qu'elle appréciait le côté lugubre de ses appartements, qu'il avait pourtant amélioré... Constance s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre et Séverus la laissa regarder plus en profondeur ses nouveaux appartements. Elle était très curieuse et ne se gêna pas pour ouvrir toutes les portes qu'elle trouvait.  
  
-Ah, je crois que c'est votre laboratoire privé, je me trompe ? Lui demanda- t-elle en ouvrant une porte qui renfermait un local aménagé par Séverus pour ses potions. -Non, vous avez raison... La salle de bain se trouve dans le fond de la chambre. Lui dit-il en lui désignant la porte du fond.  
  
Constance passa devant le lit, une pointe d'appréhension à la vue de celui-ci et elle essaya de l'ignorer en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit le seul endroit qui soir éclairé de la sorte et incroyablement propre. Elle fit un rapide tour, notant la grandeur de la douche et l'espace dont elle allait disposer à présent. Ce n'était pas immense, mais suffisamment grand. Séverus restait dans la chambre et attendit qu'elle ressorte. Une fois dehors, elle le regarda et changea son regard de direction, celui-ci se posant accidentellement sur... le lit. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux adultes, mais tous deux ignoraient que l'autre était aussi gêné que lui ou elle.  
  
-Trouve quelque chose avant qu'elle ne décide de faire ce qu'elle a en tête... Se dit Séverus.  
  
Il la regardait, ne sachant ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire avec son regard étrange.  
  
-Voudriez-vous du thé ?  
  
Ce fut la seule chose qui lui vint à la bouche. Mais cela parût faire réagir la jeune femme qui lui sourit.  
  
-Oui, volontiers...  
  
Séverus fit apparaître une théière fumante et deux tasses sur la table qui se trouvait devant la cheminée. Constance s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait.  
  
-Travaillez-vous toute la journée à la librairie ? Demanda-t-il, histoire d'engager la conversation, bien que cela ne soit pas dans ses habitudes. -Oh ! Oui... Je commence le matin vers dix heures et je rentre vers six heures. Mais il m'arrive de rester plus tard certains jours. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne me voyez pas rentrer avant dix heures parfois. -Dix heures ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, des salons de lecture de Magie Noire ?  
  
Constance eut un petit rire, ce qui étonna Séverus. Il ne faisait jamais rire...  
  
-Pas vraiment, disons que je dois classer et remettre de l'ordre dans la boutique. En parlant d'ordre, vous savez que nous devons aller faire un "nettoyage" à l'université la semaine prochaine ?  
  
Séverus l'observa attentivement.  
  
-Oui, je le sais. Je ne savais pas que vous alliez être présente. -Si, notre Maître m'a demandé de vous suivre lorsqu'il y aura des "sorties". -Vous allez m'accompagner à chaque fois ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet. -Il faut croire que oui... Mais changeons de sujet. Parlez-moi de vous, après tout nous sommes mariés mais je ne connais rien de vous. -Je ne crois pas que ma vie soit riche en rebondissements... -Mais si ! Allez-y !  
  
Séverus dû donc parler de sa vie avant de connaître Constance et tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, des blagues faites par les Maraudeurs contre lui, en passant par sa scolarité à Poudlard, à son adhésion au clan des Mangemorts, et toutes sortes de choses plus diverses les unes que les autres.  
  
-Je ne trouve pas que votre vie ne soit pas riche en rebondissements ! Comme les blagues de ce Sirius Black... -Il n'y a que lui qui trouvait cela amusant. Lui et ses "amis". Vous savez tout de moi, parlez-moi de vous... -Très bien. Alors comme vous le savez, j'ai suivi mes études à Durmstang et j'ai été élevée par mon père. Il est repartit en Angleterre quand j'avais dix-huit ans et j'ai vécu seule là-bas jusqu'à l'année dernière. Mon père m'a fait revenir auprès de lui, me disant que celui qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps était enfin revenu depuis quelques années maintenant. Je n'avais pas compris au début et quand je suis arrivée en Angleterre, il m'a proposé de m'allier à celui qui permettrait à la race des sorciers de sangs purs d'éliminer les sangs de bourbe. Ayant été à Durmstang, j'étais ravie car il n'y a pas de sangs de bourbe là-bas. Et mon père m'a présenté à notre Maître en qui j'ai une grande confiance aujourd'hui...  
  
Un coup frappé au carreau de la chambre les interrompit. Séverus se leva et vit qu'un vautour attendait près de la fenêtre.  
  
-Je crois que le Maître nous envoie quelque chose... Lança-t-il à Constance.  
  
Il se leva et alla ouvrir à l'oiseau qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Il tenait une boîte entre ses serres que Séverus lui prit. Une fois débarrassé de son colis, le vautour s'envola sans plus attendre. Séverus lut la carte accrochée au paquet.  
  
-Un présent venu tout droit de Belgique... -Un cadeau ? Demanda Constance, surprise. -De Lord Voldemort lui-même.  
  
Il lui tendit la boîte et Constance s'empressa de l'ouvrir, amatrice de cadeaux comme elle l'était.  
  
-Oh ! Des chocolats ! Sublime ! Lança-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut ouvert. -Des chocolats ? S'étonna Séverus.  
  
Constance lui tendit la boîte.  
  
-Prenez-en un ! -Non merci... je n'aime pas le chocolat. -S'il vous plaît ! Après tout c'est notre Maître qui nous l'envoie !  
  
Constance lui faisait une mine implorante à laquelle il ne put résister. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait de se plier à ses caprices maintenant ? Il prit un des chocolats dans la boîte en le regardant d'un ?il suspect. Constance se servit également et mordit dans le sien. Séverus l'imita et prit une mine dégoûtée. Décidément, il avait horreur du chocolat et celui-ci avait un arrière goût indéfinissable.  
  
-Vous n'aimez vraiment pas ! Lui lança Constance en souriant devant sa mine. -Vraiment, non... -Ce n'est pas grave ! Ils ne sont pas perdus de toute façon ! -Il va bientôt être l'heure du dîner, nous ferions mieux d'aller dans la grande salle. -La grande salle ? -C'est le lieu où nous prenons nos repas, professeurs et élèves. Normalement, les professeurs mariés ne mangent pas dans la grande salle mais étant donné que je suis le directeur des Serpentards, je me dois d'être présent, ma femme également. -Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas, lui dit Constance d'une voix peu entraînante.  
  
La jeune femme se leva et Séverus fit disparaître les accessoires pour le thé. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent à la grande salle. Arrivés là-bas, Séverus lui attribua la place qui était voisine à la sienne. Constance voyait des élèves rentrer par les doubles portes et qui l'observaient.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la curiosité les dépassera. Lui dit Séverus à l'oreille.  
  
Constance le regarda et tentât de lui sourire. Mais plus les élèves entraient, plus ils la regardaient. Et s'ils arrivaient à savoir qu'elle était ici pour une mission très "spéciale" ? Elle ne s'imaginait pas leur dire "oui, je suis là comme mère porteuse de votre prof de potion pour donner mon fils à Voldemort !" Cela risquait d'être dur de leur cacher la raison à sa présence ici.  
  
-Dumbledore va leur expliquer la raison de votre présence ici, reprit Séverus.  
  
Elle le regarda à nouveau. Son c?ur battait la chamade mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que son "époux" était aussi anxieux qu'elle. Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.  
  
-Chers élèves, c'est avec joie que j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la venue d'une nouvelle personne dans notre école. Vous ne la verrez que très rarement mais elle fait dores et déjà partit de Poudlard. Je vous demande d'accueillir Mme Constance Rogue, la femme du professeur Rogue.  
  
Des exclamations de stupeur peu discrètes de la part des élèves se firent entendre un peu partout. Constance pouvait entendre des réflexions du genre "Sa femme ? On dirait une élève !", "Il l'a mise sous imperium ou quoi ?","la pauvre... sûr que c'est un mariage arrangé..." Elle était vraiment mal maintenant. Elle prenait pleinement conscience que sa mission venait de commencer et qu'elle ne pourrait plus reculer. Elle regarda en direction de Séverus, cherchant un peu de compassion dans ses yeux mais celui-ci était devenu à nouveau distant. Peut-être était-ce dû aux réflexions qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui ? Elle resta silencieuse tout le long du repas, un n?ud la serrant dans l'estomac. Et plus l'heure passait, plus elle redoutait le prochain moment où elle serait seule avec... lui.  
  
A la fin du repas, Séverus présenta sa nouvelle épouse à ses collègues, très intéressés de voir cette jeune femme ici subitement. Les Serpentards vinrent également aux nouvelles lorsque leur directeur et sa femme se rendirent à leurs appartements. Il fut obligé de leur présenter Constance qui les regardaient d'un ?il perplexe. L'un d'entre eux attira son regard. Elle avait déjà vu cette tête là quelque part, mais où ?  
  
-C'est Drago Malefoy... lui dit Séverus en se penchant à son oreille alors qu'elle observait le jeune homme. -Je savais que j'avais déjà vu cette tête quelque part... -Nous y allons ? Je dois faire quelque chose... pour demain. -Vous travaillez un samedi ? -Non, c'est juste pour... vous-savez-qui... -Ah ? D'accord...  
  
Constance suivit son époux en saluant les élèves de ce dernier. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau et Séverus ferma la porte. Elle restait debout, face à la cheminée et attendant la suite des évènements, bien plus timide que lors de son arrivée. Elle était anxieuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle et fit volte face.  
  
-Je dois préparer une potion... Je vous laisse vous mettre à votre aise. Mais je préfère vous faire part de ce que je pense être "honorable" pour vous. Je ne souhaite pas vous brusquer, alors il vaut mieux que nous nous habituions l'un à l'autre avant de faire quoi que ce soit...  
  
Il n'en revenait pas lui-même d'avoir dit ça. Il avait réussit à la devancer sur quoi que ce soit ! Et cela avait l'air de fonctionner puisque Constance écarquilla un sourcil.  
  
-Oui, je comprends... Merci de me laisser du temps.  
  
Séverus s'éloigna et alla dans son laboratoire préparer sa potion.  
  
-Ouf ! J'ai bien crû qu'il allait me dire qu'il fallait se dépêcher de faire ça ! Se dit Constance en soufflant.  
  
Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se déshabilla pour passer sa chemise de nuit et se mettre au lit. Elle allait devoir partager SON lit mais au moins, elle ne sentirait pas SES mains sur son corps... du moins pour le moment...  
  
Séverus, pendant ce temps, terminait sa potion et s'empressa de la boire avant que Constance ne vienne fouiner par ici s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Il regarda longuement la fiole, sachant que ce qu'il allait faire risquait de lui ôter tout espoir de voir un jour sa propre descendance devant lui, mais le risque était trop grand à présent pour faire marche arrière. Il vida la fiole et la reposa sur sa table de travail. Il sentit une violente douleur au niveau du ventre qui le fit se contorsionner. Ce n'était pas normal. Cette potion était sans effet secondaire, hormis le fait de rendre la personne qui la buvait stérile, mais il n'aurait jamais dû en ressentir les effets... à moins que cela ne soit pas mentionné dans son livre ? Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais testée ni réalisée... La douleur s'évanouit peu à peu et il se releva. Il rejoignit sa chambre, voyant que Constance était déjà couchée en lui tournant le dos. Il gagna sa salle de bain et prit une douche pour le débarrasser de toute cette anxiété et de cette moiteur qui lui collait. Une fois lavé, il passa sa chemise de nuit et alla rejoindre sa femme, prenant soin de ne pas la déranger en se plongeant dans les draps. C'était étrange a précaution dont il faisait preuve avec cette parfaite inconnue qui partageait sa couche. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures seulement mais il se sentait poussé vers une attitude protectrice envers celle qui était chargée comme lui de suivre la mission que leur avait donnée Voldemort, celle de s'unir contre leur gré afin de créer cette nouvelle "race" de sorciers, qui sèmerait des ravages d'ici quelques années si elle parvenait à exister. Mais étant donné ce que Séverus venait de faire auparavant, cela avait toutes les chances d'échouer de son côté, à moins qu'un caprice du destin ne produise le contraire... 


	4. Les doutes de chacun

Chapitre 4 : Les doutes de chacun.  
  
Séverus s'éveilla avec une étrange sensation sur le torse. Comme quelque chose de chaud posé sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'habitua à la lumière qui fusait dans la chambre. Il se frotta le visage de la main pour se revigorer quelque peu. Il sentit quelque chose remuer sur sa poitrine. Il ôta sa main qui était posée sur ses yeux et écarquilla un sourcil. Il releva lentement la tête et regarda le bras qui reposait sur son buste. La personne à qui appartenait ce bras était serrée contre lui, la tête dans l'oreiller. Séverus n'apercevait que la chevelure brune aux reflets rouges, le visage étant complètement tourné vers l'autre côté du lit. Pourtant, elle était si proche de lui qu'il sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers sa chemise de nuit. Il prit délicatement le bras qui reposait sur lui et le posa le long du corps de la jeune femme, s'extirpant du lit le plus doucement possible. Il se releva et regarda Constance en train de remuer la tête pour la tourner vers son côté. Elle était encore endormie et remuait, c'était tout. Elle remonta le bras qu'il venait juste de déplacer, vers le haut et il put la voir. La Marque luisante sur son avant bras. La Marque qui lui rappela la raison pour laquelle cette jeune femme se trouvait dans son lit. Il se ressaisit et s'éloigna du lit pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, il vit qu'elle se réveillait lentement en grommelant.  
  
-Hummmm ! Eteint la lumière... Dit-elle en passant sa tête sous son oreiller.  
  
Cela fit sourire Séverus qui attrapa sa robe de sorcier pour la passer sur ses épaules. Tout à coup, Constance se releva dans un bond et s'assit sur le lit, affolée, les cheveux en bataille sur son visage. Séverus s'approcha et attendit qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle cligna d'abord des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle paraissait perdue ce matin.  
  
-Bonjour... Lui dit Séverus lentement, ne sachant pas de quelle humeur elle était le matin au réveil.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement "je ne parle pas au réveil", et il préféra aller mettre ses chaussures. Constance bâilla longuement en s'étirant et se gratta la tête en se levant. Apparemment, elle n'était plus perdue et elle faisait tout comme à ses habitudes à son réveil. Elle chercha sa robe de chambre, la passa et mit ses pantoufles.  
  
-Je vais à la grande salle prendre mon petit déjeuner. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'u retrouver quand vous serez prête... Lui dit Séverus en se relevant, étant finalement prêt. -Hummm hummm... Lui dit Constance sans ouvrir la bouche.  
  
Apparemment, elle n'était vraiment pas du matin, ce qui allait être charmant pour la suite ! Séverus la regarda une dernière fois avec une mine de totale incompréhension face à ce changement d'attitude qui lui donnait des airs de petite fille au réveil, et sortit finalement de la chambre. Constance changea alors du tout au tout.  
  
-Et moi qui croyais que je rêvais ! C'est pas possible, j'ai dormi dans le même lit que lui ! Lança-t-elle à qui voulait l'entendre en se tenant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'espère qu'il en a pas profité cette nuit ! Si ça se trouve, il m'a fait tout un baratin hier soir et il en a profité ! Raahhhh !  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le local qu'il avait à côté et regarda les fioles sur le plan de travail. Elle vit une des bouteilles à côté d'un livre qu'elle prit. Un livre de potion, bien entendu ! Elle le feuilleta et son regard se posa sur la recette d'un philtre d'amour.  
  
-Oh non ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire ce coup là pour arriver à ses fins ? Il va falloir que je prenne garde à tout ce qu'il va me proposer...  
  
Son regard se porta vers l'étagère contre le mur du fond. Elle s'en approcha et regarda une fiole qui avait l'air dissimulée derrière les autres.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se demanda-t-elle en prenant la fiole qui avait un aspect étrange.  
  
Elle l'ouvrit et sentit l'odeur lui arracher les narines.  
  
-Pouah ! Mais c'est une infection ce truc ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Du poison ? -C'est un contre poison, lui dit une voix derrière elle.  
  
Constance faillit lâcher la fiole tant elle avait eu peur. Elle se retourna et découvrit Séverus qui l'observait.  
  
-Je suis désolée, je regardais juste. Lui dit-elle en reposant la fiole. -Il n'y a pas de mal, mais vous devriez éviter de regarder dans mon laboratoire. Il y a des substances dangereuses et je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez accidentée pour une simple « erreur » de manipulation.  
  
Constance baissa les yeux, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise devant le regard que lui tendait Séverus. Un regard mêlé de curiosité et de suspicion. Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à sortir. Mais elle préféra l'éviter et sortit sans aide, passant devant son époux. Séverus en profita pour vérifier si ses fioles n'avaient pas bougé de place ou s'il en manquait une par le plus grand des hasards. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se verrouiller et quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau de la douche couler. Il prit le livre que Constance venait de regarder quelques secondes auparavant et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à son bureau. Il valait mieux être prudent, si jamais Constance apprenait ce qu'il venait de faire, elle ne se ferait pas prier pour aller le reporter à Voldemort. Il avait eu un pressentiment en partant vers la grande salle et était revenu pour enlever la moindre trace de ce qui pourrait prouver sa trahison et la potion qu'il avait réalisée la veille en était une. Il repartit donc vers son bureau pour déposer son livre et partit vers la grande salle pour pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes après qu'il ait commencé son petit déjeuner, Constance arrivait à ses côtés. Elle resta silencieuse et regarda les plats disposés devant elle.  
  
-Ah mais voilà nos jeunes mariés ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
Le professeur Chourave s'approchait derrière Constance et la prenait par les épaules dans un geste d'affection. La jeune femme écarquilla les sourcils face à cet engouement de la part de cette étrangère pour elle.  
  
-Oulà ! Vous avez une petite mine. la nuit a-t-elle été longue ? -S'il vous plaît Emma, pourriez-vous nous laisser ? Lui demanda Séverus qui ne supportait pas ses débordements de bonne humeur. -Voyons, Séverus ! Il faut bien faire sourire votre femme ! On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez un bon exemple pour ça ! -Ecoutez, je ne vais pas gaspiller mon temps avec vous, alors allez vous occuper de vos plantes et laissez mon épouse tranquille ! -Ouh ! Très bien, j'y vais ! Mais je tiens à aller rendre visite à Madame pour éviter qu'elle ne perde le sourire à rester tout le temps à vos côtés !  
  
Pomfresh s'éloigna en râlant et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Constance qui continuait de contempler son assiette se mit soudainement à rire devant l'air enjoué de la collègue de son mari. Séverus la regarda, étonné.  
  
-Y a t-il quelque chose d'amusant ? Lui demanda-t-il, l'air sceptique. -Assez. Dites-moi elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant. -C'est une commère, rien d'autre. Faites attention à elle, elle pourrait vous tirer les vers du nez au sujet de notre « mission » sans que vous vous en rendiez compte ! -N'ayez crainte, je sais tenir ma langue ! Et au pire si elle veut discuter, je m'arrangerais pour lui dire que notre couple va parfaitement. bien.  
  
Séverus soutint son regard pendant un moment et retourna à son petit déjeuner. Une fois terminé celui-ci il s'adressa à Constance qui était en train de se resservir en gaufres.  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous attendre, j'ai quelque chose à faire avec Dumbledore. -Vous jouez bien votre rôle d'espion à aller lui parler aussi souvent ! On pourrait presque croire que vous êtes réellement de son côté !  
  
Séverus sentit une sueur froide le parcourir devant cette remarque et le regard soutenant que lui lançait Constance.  
  
-Je joue mon rôle comme il se doit ! Si Dumbledore me réclame, je me dois de répondre à sa requête. ou je serais suspecté. -Je m'en doute ! Je ne vous retiens pas, je trouverais bien une occupation durant votre absence. Je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. -N'espérez pas trouver de livres sur la Magie noire, il n'y a que moi qui en possède encore quelques uns. -Je sais. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en chercher. -Très bien, alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Je ne sais pas quand je vous reverrais.  
  
Séverus se leva de son siège et la salua avant de quitter la grande salle, laissant son épouse à son petit déjeuner.  
  
Rejoignant Dumbledore, il lui fit part de ce qu'il s'était passé et des soupçons qu'il avait sur Constance.  
  
-Elle était en train de regarder mon laboratoire. et avait la potion de révélateur dans les mains. J'ai réussi à lui dire que c'était du contre poison. -Je vois. Et en ce qui concerne la potion dont vous m'avez parlée. -Je l'ai prise.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda d'un air sceptique alors que Séverus fixait un point invisible devant lui.  
  
-J'avais oublié le livre sur ma table de travail. je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait lu. En tout cas, je l'ai enlevé tout de suite aussitôt qu'elle soit sortie du labo. -Son comportement est vraiment très étrange. Elle agit comme une jeune femme insouciante. Et vous dites qu'elle n'a rien tenté hier soir ? -Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais alors que je pensais la décevoir en lui disant que nous prendrions notre temps, elle a eu une réaction qui semblait. le contraire. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux. A croire qu'elle était. rassurée. -Je vous l'ai dit, un mariage forcé peut être un traumatisme et elle agit comme le ferait n'importe quelle femme. Vous avez bien fait, je crois qu'elle est en effet rassurée. Elle est peut-être au service de Voldemort mais elle reste avant tout une femme. et elle possède ce que toutes recherchent. -C'est à dire ? -La protection et la sincérité. Je pourrais dire aussi l'affection et l'amour mais dans cette situation il n'en n'est pas question.  
  
Séverus se mit à réfléchir. Réfléchir ? Mais à quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à réfléchir. Cette femme avait peut-être besoin de protection , mais cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de protéger Et pourtant hier soir, il avait agi de façon très protectrice avec elle.  
  
-Continuez d'agir comme vous le faites, je suis certain qu'elle finira par oublier sa mission. -Je l'espère.  
  
Constance était dans la bibliothèque et lisait un ouvrage sur les peuples des pays étrangers et leurs rituels magiques lorsqu'elle entendit un coup frappé sur le carreau. Elle releva la tête et regarda en direction de la fenêtre.   
  
-Hermès ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et caressa l'oiseau qui était posé sur le rebord.  
  
-C'est Ed' qui t'envoie ? Il a message pour moi ?  
  
Elle prit le rouleau de parchemin et caressa à nouveau le hibou.  
  
-Je ne peux pas te garder ici.  
  
L'oiseau secoua vivement la tête et piailla. -Quoi ? Il veut que je lui réponde ?  
  
Constance regarda derrière elle et vit qu'il n'y avait personne aux environs. Elle déplia le parchemin et lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.  
  
« Tu l'as fait ? »  
  
Constance secoua la tête en soufflant.  
  
-Il est pas possible !  
  
Elle prit une plume qui était sur sa table et inscrivit la  
réponse à la question.  
  
« Evidemment que je l'ai fait ! Cette question ! Non mais, je ne suis pas une fille de ce genre MOI ! »  
  
Elle roula le bout de papier et l'accrocha aux serres de l'animal avant de lui caresser à nouveau la tête. Le hibou s'envola et piaillant et la laissa seule.  
  
-Non je ne l'ai pas fait Ed'. et j'espère que je ne le ferais pas. Se dit- elle en sentant une boule se former dans la gorge.  
  
Elle referma la fenêtre et se replongea dans sa lecture, gardant à l'esprit la mission qui lui avait été confiée par Voldemort. Elle resta enfermée dans la bibliothèque durant toute la matinée, ne voyant pas les heures défilées. Elle avait finalement trouvé un sujet passionnant sur une population au Brésil qui était adepte de Magie Noire. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et elle se retourna.  
  
-Oh ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. -Il est l'heure du repas, je suis venu vous chercher. Lui dit Séverus. -Déjà ? Lu dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Ah, oui, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Très bien, je vous suis.  
  
Constance alla ranger son volume et sortit en compagnie de son époux pour aller prendre le repas dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Quelques semaines passèrent sur ce rythme, Constance travaillant à la librairie, Séverus ne s'en préoccupant pas et la voyant uniquement le matin au réveil et le soir après que les cours se soient terminés. Quelques soirs, Constance rentrait plus tardivement, vers dix heures, comme elle le lui avait dit. Séverus s'occupait pendant ces moments de « solitude » retrouvée dans son bureau ou son laboratoire. Un de ces fameux soirs où il rentrait de son bureau, il fut surpris de voir de la lumière provenant de la salle de bain dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas encore l'heure où Constance devait rentrer et il était certain de ne pas avoir laissé de source de lumière en sortant de sa chambre. Il s'avança pour ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci lui résista.  
  
-Constance ? Vous êtes là ? Demanda-t-il à travers la porte. -Oui oui. Lui dit la voix de son « épouse » à travers la porte de la salle de bain.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix, comme de la panique.  
  
-Vous allez bien ? -Oui oui, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. je. je sors de ma douche et j'arrive.  
  
Séverus resta pensif pendant un instant et lui répondit.  
  
-Très bien. voudrez-vous du thé ? -Euh. oui merci.  
  
Séverus s'éloigna de la porte et alla préparer la théière et les tasses. C'était bien un des rares moments où ils restaient ensemble -hormis lors du coucher- et se parlaient. Voldemort ne s'était pas encore manifesté pour prendre des nouvelles concernant l'avancée de leur « mission ». L'opération qui avait été prévue dans l'université avait été annulée à la dernière minute à cause d'un incendie qui s'était déclaré étrangement dans ce bâtiment, faisant sortir tous les étudiants en magie de leur lieu de scolarité. Les raisons de l'incendie n'avaient pas été éclaircies pour le moment. Lorsque Constance sortit de la salle de bain, elle portait son peignoir par dessus sa chemise de nuit. Elle avait l'air épuisé, ce qui lui tirait les traits de son visage naturellement charmant. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et prit la tasse de thé fumant que lui tendait Séverus.  
  
-Vous avez l'air exténué. Il y avait autant de travail que cela ce soir ? -Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer. -Je ne me l'imagine pas en effet ! Lui dit Séverus en s'asseyant à son tour. -Il y avait tant de bazar dans cette boutique après le passage d'un groupe de sorciers qui s'est penché sur la lecture des livres tout en haut des étagères, que j'ai dû tout remettre à sa place. -Vous ne pouvez pas le faire le matin en ouvrant votre boutique ? -Non. tout doit être propre à l'ouverture. Alors, comment s'est passée votre journée de cours avec vos élèves ? -Comme d'habitude. J'enseigne à des incapables qui font n'importe quoi dans un art aussi subtile que celui des potions.  
  
Constance écarquilla un sourcil et reposa ensuite sa tasse en l'observant quelques secondes.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? -Rien. Je suis juste fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Vous m'excuserez ? -Bien sûr. Bonne nuit. -Bonne nuit.  
  
Constance se dirigeait vers le lit lorsqu'un coup frappé sur la fenêtre la fit se retourner. Séverus se leva et alla ouvrir le carreau. Le vautour le regarda de ses yeux froids et Séverus décrocha le papier de la patte de l'oiseau, qui s'envola aussitôt après.  
  
-Je crois que Voldemort va vouloir nous voir.  
  
Constance se rapprocha de lui et attendit de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Séverus déplia le rouleau et son visage afficha de l'inquiétude.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Lui demanda Constance. -Tenez.  
  
Il lui tendit le bout de papier et Constance le lut.  
  
-Mes chers sujets, je souhaite vivement faire le point sur votre « relation » jeudi soir prochain. Madame, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que vous vous fassiez suivre par l'infirmière que je vous aurais attribuée. En espérant que lors de votre visite vous me fassiez part de ce que j'attends de votre part, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans la vie de votre couple...  
  
Constance déglutit bruyamment. Une infirmière qui la suivrait ? Devait-elle comprendre ce qu'elle croyait ? Dans ce cas, la situation devenait très « chaotique », car si l'infirmière la suivait réellement, elle verrait qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre son époux et elle. Elle regarda Séverus qui paraissait aussi embarrassé qu'elle.  
  
-A ce que je vois. il est impatient de voir son plan en route. Dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.  
  
Ce changement soudain dans l'attitude et la voix de Constance fit réagir Séverus. Elle ne semblait pas aussi attachée que ça à sa mission. D'ailleurs en y repensant bien, elle n'avait pas cherché à l'amadouer pour pouvoir suivre la mission. Pouvait-elle être aussi traumatisée que cela par son mariage forcé, comme avait indiqué Dumbledore ?  
  
-Il faut que je sache quelque chose Constance.  
  
La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, perplexe.  
  
-Avez-vous. envie de suivre le plan de Voldemort.  
  
Elle eut un instant de panique, comme prise au piège. Voilà qu'il lui posait la question qu'elle redoutait autant que lui redoutait la réponse, sans qu'elle le sache.  
  
-B. Bien sûr, mais je ne me sens pas. prête à faire. ça.  
  
Séverus acquiesça en replongeant dans ses pensées. Il avait la réponse qu'il voulait : elle était littéralement paniquée à cette idée. Il devait jouer sur sa peur et l'inciter à continuer dans ce sens.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne ferons rien tant que vous ne serez pas prête. Nous expliquerons à notre Maître que nous essayons mais que rien n'a encore fonctionné. -Je ne sais pas s'il nous croira, en plus son infirmière va me suivre et je pense qu'elle trouvera rapidement que nous n'agissons pas réellement comme. un couple devrait le faire. -Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de faire cela si vous ne voulez pas ? -Parce que vous pensez que j'ai eu le choix ? Je suis au service de Voldemort tout comme vous l'êtes. il a choisi ses sujets pour faire cette mission et je n'ai pas pu me défiler. vous l'avez bien vu, je l'ai appris en même temps que vous que nous devrions faire l'enfant que notre Maître choisirait comme héritier de ses pouvoirs.  
  
Constance s'était soudainement énervée, la pression qu'elle subissait depuis quelques temps s'expulsant d'elle. Séverus vit alors que ce sujet de Voldemort n'appréciait pas d'être au service de Voldemort. Ce que Constance remarqua sûrement car son visage afficha une crainte devant lui. Elle attrapa son bras et le supplia presque de ses paroles.  
  
-Je vous en prie, ne le dites pas à Voldemort. je ne veux pas lui désobéir. mais je. je ne peux pas.  
  
Elle baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer, sa main toujours accrochée au bras de Séverus comme si elle voulait prouver son appartenance au même groupe dont elle faisait partie que lui. Séverus était plus que surpris par son attitude. Surpris et dérouté. Elle était plus qu'apeurée par sa mission, elle en était incapable. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une de ses équipières » qui ne voulait pas réaliser la mission de leur « Maître ».  
  
-Constance, calmez-vous. Je ne lui dirais rien.  
  
La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui et le regarda, les yeux baignés de larmes. Séverus lui prit la main qui agrippait son bras et la pressa entre les siennes.  
  
-Ne soyez pas inquiète. Voldemort n'en saura rien. -Vous. vous n'êtes pas comme eux. -Comme qui ? -Les autres Mangemorts.  
  
Elle avait un regard encore plus pénétrant que d'habitude et cela déstabilisa Séverus, qui faillit bien lui révéler tout à son sujet. Mais il se ressaisit et essaya de la calmer, comme il aurait pu le faire -bien qu'il n'ait jamais été capable de consoler quiconque auparavant.  
  
-Constance, je ne suis pas comme eux comme vous le dites mais je suis tout de même un Mangemort. Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir, je ne suis pas moi-même à l'aise dans cette situation. Je ne suis pas pressé comme l'est notre Maître et je suis sûr que je pourrais lui en toucher un ou deux mots jeudi prochain.  
  
Il esquissa un bref sourire et relâcha l'étreinte de ses mains. Il l'emmena avec lui vers le lit et l'aida à s'allonger.  
  
-Endormez-vous. cela ne sert à rien de continuer à vous inquiéter comme vous le faites. Nous saurons la suite des événements jeudi prochain.  
  
Il la recouvrit et la laissa fermer les yeux avant de s'éloigner et d'aller dire à Dumbledore ce qui venait de se passer. 


	5. Le langage du coeur

Chapitre 5 : Le langage du coeur.  
  
Dumbledore avait paru surpris par ce que lui avait dit Séverus, mais également rassuré.  
  
-Comme je vous l'avais dit, elle a besoin d'être rassurée. A mon avis, vous devriez réussir très facilement à lui faire comprendre combien le plan de Voldemort est insensé. et la faire passer de notre côté. -Oui mais en ce qui concerne jeudi prochain, que vais-je dire à Voldemort ?  
  
-Et bien ce que vous m'avez dit. que vous essayez et que cela ne fonctionne pas. -Oui mais en ce qui concerne l'infirmière, elle va sûrement. examiner Constance et remarquer qu'il y a quelque chose. d'anormal. -Avec un peu de chance, elle n'y verra que du feu. vous pourriez bien trouver une potion qui puisse vous être utile.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda avec un air amusé et pénétrant. Séverus se cogna le front soudainement.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Je vais la préparer tout de suite.  
  
Séverus sortit en trombe du bureau de Dumbledore et retourna dans ses appartements. Constance devait certainement être en train de dormir à présent, mais quand il regarda en direction du lit, il le trouva vide.  
  
-Constance ? Appela-t-il.  
  
Un cri étouffé le fit tourner la tête vers la salle de bain. Il se précipita vers la porte et bien évidemment, elle ne s'ouvrit pas.  
  
-Constance, que faites-vous ? -Rien ! -Je sais que vous mentez, ouvrez cette porte ! -Non ! -Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu.  
  
Séverus prit sa baguette et au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Constance. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et paraissait irritée.  
  
-Je vous ai dit que je n'avais rien ! Il faudrait peut-être que vous appreniez que parfois je puisse avoir quelques petits problèmes ! Lui dit- elle, légèrement énervée.  
  
Séverus comprit son erreur et leva les yeux au ciel. Constance était déjà retournée dans le lit et se recouchait en lui tournant le dos, passant la couette au dessus de sa tête. Il ne chercha même plus à lui parler ou a s'excuser et préféra aller préparer sa potion. Il se coucha vers deux heures du matin, exténué mais ravi d'avoir terminé sa potion. Alors qu'il se couchait, il posa son regard sur celle avec qui il s'était marié il y avait déjà trois semaines. Le temps était passé déjà si vite qu'il s'était habitué à se coucher aux côtés de quelqu'un qu'il avait épousé le jour même de sa rencontre. Constance se retourna dans son sommeil et son visage se retrouva en face du sien. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il la trouvait ravissante et cela rendait la situation très envenimée. Il se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant. Ne rien dire à Voldemort, ce n'était pas son intention. Il n'avait pas envie de faire quoique ce soit pour ce fou qui ne reculait pas devant le fait de se servir d'une femme comme objet servant à « procréer ». Il ferma les yeux, ne réalisant pas dans son sommeil qu'il enlaçait Constance, la serrant contre lui, assurant son rôle de « protecteur » inconsciemment.  
  
Constance s'éveilla tardivement le lendemain matin. Après tout, le week-end était enfin arrivé et elle n'avait pas besoin de se lever tôt pour aller jusqu'au chemin de Traverse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la personne qui partageait le même lit qu'elle depuis plusieurs semaines sans jamais l'avoir touchée. Il était profondément endormit, alors que d'habitude, il était le premier levé, et elle remarqua pour la première fois combien il paraissait apaisé pendant son sommeil. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il l'enlaçait -inconsciemment, certainement- mais quand elle le réalisa, la panique s'empara d'elle.  
  
-Oh non ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans ses bras ? On n'a pourtant.  
  
Elle vérifia qu'elle était bien habillée -lui aussi par la même occasion- et se rassura. Bien qu'elle se sentait protégée dans cette position, elle voulut se libérer, mais au moment où elle bougeait, Séverus remua la tête. L'instant d'après, il ouvrit les yeux et Constance se retrouva aussitôt plongée dans le regard sombre et captivant de son « époux ». Il prenait s'habituait à la lumière, ce qui expliqua qu'il ne bougeât pas plus, mais elle, elle aurait pu se libérer de son étreinte. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Leur visage était assez proche, l'un de l'autre et ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre contre leur peau.  
  
-Je. je crois. que vos bras. me bloquent. lui dit-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté.  
  
Séverus fronça les sourcils -il n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire saluer le matin avec une phrase du type « vos bras me bloquent », et d'abord qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? -puis il chercha une réponse dans le regard de Constance. Elle bougea un peu pour lui faire comprendre de quoi elle parlait et il réalisa qu'il était enlacé contre elle. Il retira instinctivement ses membres qui l'entouraient dans un état de panique.  
  
-Ne paniquez pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous dirais rien ! Le rassura Constance alors qu'il se levait rapidement du lit. -Je. je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte. Lui dit-il en cherchant lui-même une raison à sa situation.  
  
Constance se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
-Je vous ai dit que ça ne fait rien ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ! Et au moins, vous êtes sincère, vous vous excusez ! Ca me prouve que vous n'avez pas fait cela intentionnellement. -Oui, en effet, j'ai dû le faire pendant mon sommeil. -Je vous assure que ce n'est pas grave. Continua Constance en lui souriant.  
  
Séverus finit par se calmer et retrouva ses esprits.  
  
-Je vais aller prendre une douche. lui dit-il en s'éloignant de son regard. -D'accord. je prendrais la mienne après. -Oh avant que je n'oublie. J'ai préparé une potion hier soir qui devrait nous aider jeudi prochain. -Une potion qui puisse nous aider jeudi soir ? -Enfin, elle vous sera plus utile qu'à moi. C'est une potion d'illusion. -D'illusion ?Comment cela ? -Il vous suffira de la boire avant que nous nous rendions à notre rendez- vous et de dire ce que vous souhaitez créer comme illusion. Je vous expliquerais tout cela jeudi. Je tenais juste à vous dire ce que j'avais pensé faire pour vous aider. -Oh ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vous êtes sûr que ça réussira à le tromper ? -Au moins l'infirmière. Mais ça aura le mérite de fonctionner j'en suis sûr. En attendant, détendez-vous. il nous reste plusieurs jours avant jeudi. -Je vais essayer.  
  
Séverus entra dans la salle de bain et prit sa douche. Une fois celle- ci terminée il se prépara et sortit de la salle de bain, trouvant Constance en train de refermer la fenêtre d'un geste précipité. Elle se retourna vivement et lui sourit, visiblement prise au dépourvu.  
  
-J'ai aéré un peu la chambre. Lui dit-elle.  
  
Séverus ne répondit pas mais se contenta de l'observer un instant avant qu'elle ne décide de se déplacer. Elle attrapa son peignoir et entra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Séverus se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre et tenta de scruter le ciel, bien que sa chambre soit située à un niveau extrêmement bas par rapport à la vision d'ensemble du château. Mais il lui sembla voir un pont noir se déplacer dans la hauteur du ciel. Il regarda en direction de la porte que venait de refermer Constance et espéra qu'il ne venait pas de faire une erreur en lui parlant de la potion.  
  
Pour ce week-end, Séverus resta aux côtés de Constance, cette dernière l'emmenant dans sa boutique pour lui montrer -enfin- le lieu où elle travaillait (bien qu'il connaissait déjà la boutique de vue). Elle lui montra les étalages qui offraient divers volumes qui auraient fait s'évanouir Minerva McGonagall si elle les avaient vus, tant ils étaient emplis de Magie Noire.  
  
-Je croyais que vous ne vendiez pas seulement des livres sur la Magie Noire ? -C'est vrai. J'ai quelques volumes sur la Magie Blanche, à l'étage.  
  
Constance lui montra les livres dont elle lui parlait et Séverus dut avouer qu'il l'avait sous-estimée. L'étage regorgeait de livres de Magie Blanche.  
  
-C'est étrange de trouver autant de livres de ce genre dans ce côté du chemin de Traverse. -C'est parce que beaucoup de sorciers achètent des livres sur la Magie Noire et se rendent comptent qu'ils ont besoin de Magie Blanche pour pouvoir contrer des pouvoirs trop puissants pour eux à certaines occasions. Ou tout simplement que les parents achètent les livres pour eux et ceux pour leurs enfants qui vont à l'école. Lui dit-elle en écarquillant un sourcil. -Vraiment ? -Vous seriez étonné de voir le nombre de parents qui amènent leur progéniture ici !  
  
A ces mots, le visage de Constance se fit plus sombre. Séverus changea de conversation.  
  
-Vous travaillez seule ? -Mon patron m'aide parfois mais il est trop occupé pour passer son temps ici ! Je me débrouille toute seule. Nous ferions mieux de sortir, il ne fait pas trop froid dehors, autant en profiter, je vois déjà assez cette boutique tous les jours.  
  
Constance descendit l'escalier qui menait au hall de la boutique, suivie par Séverus. Arrivés en bas, la porte s'ouvrit et apparut un homme au dos voûté et au visage émacié.  
  
-Adis ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? -J'avais des choses à venir récupérer. Qui est cet homme ? -Oh ! C'est mon époux. Séverus, voici mon patron Adis Carpentras. Adis, voici mon mari, Séverus Rogue. -Ah ! C'est vous le fameux Séverus Rogue ! Lui dit Adis dans un sourire édenté. -Je ne sais pas si je suis fameux mais c'est bien moi en effet. -Pensez-vous que je vous connais, je vois souvent Pieters et ma petite Constance me parle de sa nouvelle vie à vos côtés ! -Vraiment ? Lui demanda Séverus en jetant un coup d'?il à la jeune femme qui se sentait en proie à une subite envie de sortir d'ici. -Oui ! elle m'a dit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle qui était assez anxieuse à l'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit comme Poudlard ! Surtout quand on sait qu'il y a autant de Sang de bourbe dedans ! Enfin, le monde des sorciers n'est plus celui que l'on a connu il y a quelques temps ! Mais je suis sûr que tout ça finira par s'arranger ! Tu lui faisais visiter ma douce ? -Bien sûr !  
  
« Ma douce » ! Voilà un terme qui lui convenait tout à fait. Pensa Séverus.  
  
-J'espère ne pas vous avoir interrompu !  
  
Constance ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête en essayant de se justifier.  
  
-Oh non non ! Vous n'y êtes pas, je lui. -Après tout, j'ai été jeune aussi et je comprend les jeunes mariés ! Leur dit Adis en souriant. -Non ! Je lui montrais juste l'endroit où je travaillais. -Oui oui.  
  
Mais c'était un oui qui en disait long.  
  
-Vous nous excuserez, mais nous allons profiter du beau temps d'aujourd'hui pour aller se promener avant qu'il ne fasse moins bon ! -Certainement ! Tu n'oublies pas que dans deux semaines, mes amis viennent nous rendre visite ! -Non, bien sûr. -Parfait ! Je ne pourrais pas être là, tu devras t'en occuper seule. -Oui, pas de problème.  
  
Adis leur sourit avant d'aller dans l'arrière boutique. Constance le regarda s'éloigner tout en parlant à Séverus.  
  
-C'est un vieux fou mais je l'aime bien ! -Il a l'air assez aimant des sorciers au sang pur ! -Comme nous le sommes tous ! Lui dit-elle en le regardant en écarquillant un sourcil. -Oui bien entendu ! -Nous y allons ? -Je vous suis. -Que diriez-vous de ne pas aller manger à Poudlard ce soir ? Il y a un restaurant sur le chemin de Traverse qui sert des plats italiens. -Oh ! Et bien je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. -Tant mieux ! Ca nous sortira du train train habituel.  
  
Séverus écarquilla un sourcil et la suivit hors de la boutique. Ils passèrent donc la soirée dans un restaurant qui donnait sur l'allée principale du chemin de Traverse. La soirée était détendue et ils ressemblaient à un couple tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, bien que ce ne soit pas réellement le cas ; et pourtant.  
  
-Oulà ! Je crois que j'ai un peu forcé sur le vin ! Annonça Constance à la sortie du restaurant en sentant sa tête tourner.  
  
Séverus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne titube.  
  
-Je suis pas habituée à boire. autant ! Lui dit-elle d'une voix légèrement ivre. -Je nous ramène à Poudlard. Lui dit-il en la tenant par la taille. -Vouz'êtes gentil ! Lui dit-elle en s'agrippant à son cou.  
  
Elle partit dans un fou rire qu'elle seule pouvait en savoir l'origine. Séverus transplana jusqu'à l'école et tâcha de la ramener à l'intérieur, mais elle ne semblait pas du même avis.  
  
-Venez ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut voir pleins de bestioles dans les bois ! Lui dit-elle en le tirant par le bras en direction de la forêt. -Et nous faire dévorer ? Il n'en n'est pas question ! On rentre ! -Ah non ! Moi j'ai envie d'aller voir les fées.  
  
Elle se libéra de la main de Séverus et se mit à courir en direction du parc.  
  
-Constance ! Revenez ! C'est trop dangereux ! Lui dit Séverus en commençant à lui courir après.  
  
La jeune femme ne voyant pas le danger dans l'état où elle se trouvait se mit à rire en courant et en regardant derrière elle pour voir si elle le distançait de beaucoup. Elle était complètement ancrée dans son jeu et cela exaspéra Séverus qui commençait à s'énerver de son petit jeu.  
  
-Non Constance pas par là ! C'est le.  
  
Un grand « Plouf » se fit entendre.  
  
-. lac.  
  
Séverus secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle était tombée et alluma sa baguette.  
  
-Constance ? Appela-t-il en se penchant au dessus de l'eau.  
  
Une masse sombre surgit alors du côté du lac et le tira en avant, le faisant tomber à son tour dans le lac. Il ressortit rapidement la tête hors de l'eau. Il pouvait entendre les gloussements de la jeune femme mais il ne parvenait pas à la distinguer dans l'eau. Sa baguette était restée sur la berge et n'éclairait qu'une partie de la surface du lac.  
  
-Constance, nous devons rentrer, c'est trop dangereux. -Vouz'êtes pas drôle ! Pour une fois qu'on s'amuse !  
  
Il la trouva au son de sa voix et attrapa son bras, ce qui la surpris.  
  
-Lâchez-moi ! Je veux aller nager. -Bien sûr ! Lui dit-il d'un ton excédé. Une autre fois.  
  
Il l'attira à lui et l'empêcha de gesticuler en la ramenant vers le rivage. Une fois sortis de l'eau, Séverus s'allongea sur le dos, Constance restant la figure contre l'herbe humide. Séverus se releva en s'asseyant et la regarda en faire autant.  
  
-Olàààà ! Dit-elle en étant à quatre pattes et en s'asseyant à ses côtés. -Nous ferions mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur, nous allons finir par attraper la mort comme ça. -Mrrfff ! Comme si un petit bain pouvait nous tuer ! Lui dit-elle, complètement ivre cette fois. -Venez, je vais vous aider à marcher.  
  
Il se releva et l'aida à en faire autant, bien que Constance semblait jouer avec l'herbe et tardait à se lever. Elle était éclatée de rire alors qu'il essayait de la faire tenir debout en vain.  
  
-Arrêtez un peu de gesticuler comme vous le faites ! Lui dit-il, excédé. -J'ai envie de danser. venez ! On va danser ! Lui dit-elle en le prenant par le bras et en s'agitant comme si elle voulait l'inviter à une valse. -Ah non ! Arrêtez ça ! On ne va pas danser non plus ! Vous allez vous allonger, c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin ! -Ah ? Vous allez dormir avec moi ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Venez alors !  
  
Elle le tira par la main et se dirigea vers le château. Elle n'alla pas très loin, titubant de son état. Elle faillit une nouvelle fois se ramasser mais elle fut -une nouvelle fois également- rattrapée par Séverus de justesse. Il la fit se tourner vers lui et l'obligea à le regarder. Constance avait le regard brillant et avait la tête qui se dandinait de gauche à droite, n'arrivant pas à regarder Séverus dans les yeux. Pourtant elle le fixait -quoi exactement chez lui on ne le voyait pas mais elle le fixait- en souriant.  
  
-Vous savez, vous devriez sourire de temps en temps ! Même si ça plaît pas à Voldi ça m'arrangerai ! Pace que vous me toucherez pas z'avant de sourire !  
  
Elle lui tendit un sourire qu'elle se voulait certainement sincère mais avec son état d'ébriété cela laissait à désirer. Séverus la regardait sans pouvoir lui répondre. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de pouvoir dire ou faire quelque chose, Constance approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa, à la surprise de celui-ci qui ne bougea pas. C'était un baiser maladroit venant des deux côtés, d'une part parce que Constance était saoule et que d'autre part, Séverus était trop saisi pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce « baiser ». Il sentit petit à petit que Constance perdait de la vivacité dans son baiser et sa tête se laissa retomber en arrière lourdement. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer quelques petits sifflement indiquant qu'elle était endormie. Séverus la retenait par les épaules et la taille et restait encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il finit par écarquiller un sourcil et secouer la tête.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Demanda-t-il en la changeant de position et en la portant dans ses bras pour la ramener à l'intérieur.  
  
En passant par le couloir qui menait à ses appartements, il entendit des gloussements provenant du fond du couloir. Il se retourna vivement et scruta les environs, se doutant bien des personnes qui pouvaient se trouver dans le couloir.  
  
-Si jamais je sais les noms de ceux qui sont ici à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs, je vous promets que vous allez le regretter ! Retournez dans votre salle commune ! Immédiatement !  
  
Aussitôt sortirent de l'ombre trois élèves de Serpentard, la tête baissée mais prêts à éclater de rire de voir leur professeur de potions et directeur de maison dans cette situation et complètement trempé -tout comme sa femme.  
  
-Je vois que mes élèves se mettent à briser le règlement ! Sachez que vous faites perdre cinquante points à Serpentard pour vous trouver ici après onze heures ! -Mais professeur. -Retournez dans vos dortoirs !  
  
Il leur lança un dernier regard soupçonneux et repartit en sens inverse, sentant le poids de Constance lui peser sur les bras. Il regagna ses appartements, entendant les rires des trois élèves se répercuter dans le couloir. Une fois entré, il déposa Constance sur le lit, celle-ci remuant une fois qu'elle fut libre des bras de Séverus. Il lui ôta sa cape et à l'aide de sa baguette, il lui ôta ses vêtements avant de lui passer sa chemise de nuit -en tournant la tête, par respect pour elle- et la coucha dans le lit. Il souffla lorsqu'il vit qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il se déshabilla à son tour et vint se coucher à ses côtés. Il la regarda quelques minutes avant de s'endormir à son tour, se demandant si elle songeait elle aussi à ce qu'il venait de se passer ce soir. 


	6. La pression de Voldemort

Chapitre 6 : La pression de Voldemort.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Constance eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Une violente douleur à la tête la fit repasser les couvertures au dessus d'elle en grommelant. Elle secoua la tête, espérant que la douleur s'en aille mais cela empirait.  
  
-Je crois que ma potion serait plus utile pour ôter votre mal de tête ! Lui dit alors une voix au dessus d'elle.  
  
Elle écarquilla un sourcil, sentant la douleur lancinante lui frapper les tympans, et sentit qu'on écartait lentement les draps qui la recouvraient. Elle tenta de regarder au dessus d'elle mais cela fut encore pire avec la lumière qui entrait dans la chambre.  
  
-Ohhhh ! Gémit-elle en se tenant la tête à pleine main. -C'est l'inconvénient des soirées trop arrosées. Lui dit Séverus en s'asseyant à ses côtés, un verre à la main. -Pas si fort. Lui dit-elle en reposant sa tête sur le matelas. -Asseyez-vous et buvez ça. Lui dit-il d'une voix aimable en l'aidant à se relever.  
  
Constance s'aida de la main qu'il lui tendait et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et le but en réprimant une grimace. Elle s'étrangla avec le contenu et toussa.  
  
-Ca va aller ? Lui demanda Séverus. -Oui oui. juste mal à la tête.  
  
Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Je ne me souviens de rien.  
  
Séverus fronça les sourcils et la regarda profondément.  
  
-De. de rien ? -Juste qu'on est sortit du restaurant et que je me sentais bizarre. Après je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je revois de l'eau et de l'herbe. et après c'est le noir total. Je. je n'ai pas fait quelque chose d'embarrassant au moins ? -Non. rien d'embarrassant. Lui dit-il en lui souriant. Vous avez juste voulu aller nager dans le lac alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. -Je. je n'ai quand même pas fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux . -Je nous ai ramené sur la rive avant que vous ne tentiez de faire un ballet aquatique. -Olà ! Je suis vraiment désolée. lui dit-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Mais j'avais oublié que l'alcool n'était pas mon fort ! -Ce n'est pas grave. je dois avouer qu'un bain dans ce lac durant la nuit est très revigorant. Lui dit-il en souriant et en regardant devant lui.  
  
Constance se mit à rire mais se reprit aussitôt en s'excusant qu'il ait dû plonger dans le lac pour la sortir de là.  
  
-Vous devriez aller prendre une douche ou encore un bain pour calmer ce mal de tête. -Oh oui. Mais où est la baignoire ? Il n'y a qu'une douche dans la salle de bain. -Je vais vous conduire à la salle de bain privée dont nous disposons. Seuls les professeurs peuvent y entrer. -Je ne le savais pas. J'arrive dans ce cas.  
  
Constance se leva et se rattrapa sur le matelas, sentant un vertige l'envahir.  
  
-Ca va ? Lui demanda Séverus en l'aidant à marcher. -Oui. Juste la tête qui me tourne. Ca va mieux maintenant. Je le serais encore mieux quand je serais dans mon bain !  
  
Il l'aida à passer son peignoir et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre ses affaires. Ils sortirent de la chambre et Séverus conduisit son épouse vers la salle de bain qui était réservée aux professeurs. Constance fut émerveillée lorsqu'elle découvrit l'endroit. C'était largement plus grand que leur salle de bain et une immense baignoire incrustée dans le sol trônait au milieu de la pièce.  
  
-Je me sentirais vraiment mieux une fois que j'aurais pris un bain ici ! Lui dit-elle en s'approchant de la baignoire. -Vous avez tout à votre disposition. Je vous laisse, vous n'aurez qu'à aller prendre votre petit déjeuner ensuite. J'ai déjà pris le mien. -Très bien. Merci.  
  
Séverus se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-Au fait. merci pour la soirée d'hier soir. Bien que j'ai terminé celle-ci d'une façon plutôt désobligeante pour vous, mais merci tout de même de m'avoir accompagnée. Lui dit Constance avant qu'il ne sorte.  
  
Séverus se retourna et lui sourit timidement.  
  
-De rien.  
  
Il sortit finalement, laissant Constance à son bain. Une fois dehors, il profita d'être seul pour aller ajouter la touche finale à sa potion d'illusion. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur de celle-ci il vit que la fenêtre était ouverte. Curieux, il ne l'avait pas ouverte. Il alla la refermer, apercevant au passage un oiseau en train de s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'éloigner. Il le vit qui se posait un peu plus loin sur la branche d'un arbre.  
  
-Je pense que ma chère épouse a reçu du courrier. Se dit Séverus en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.  
  
Il alla dans le laboratoire et termina sa potion. Il ne vit pas le temps passer à cause des ingrédients qu'il finissait d'ajouter à son mélange, et au bout d'un moment, Constance revint de son bain, habillée et ressaisie. Séverus se fit le plus discret possible et écouta ce qu'elle faisait. Il entendit tout à coup un bruissement d'aile et un cri de stupeur.  
  
-Hermès ! Chuchota Constance en regardant partout autour d'elle. Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Retourne voir Ed' !  
  
L'oiseau piailla en voletant devant elle.  
  
-Encore un ? Il est vraiment pénible !  
  
Constance attrapa l'oiseau et le message qu'il avait à la patte.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais il est malade ! Je ne vais pas le faire. et puis quoi encore ? Surtout qu'il m'a trouvé une potion ! Il est vraiment dérangé parfois. Je sais bien que c'est une mission, mais je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi ! Attend mon cher, je ne suis pas comme ta chère Emy moi ! Il va m'entendre la prochaine fois !  
  
Constance griffonna quelques mots sur le parchemin qu'elle venait de recevoir et le raccrocha à la patte du hibou.  
  
-Et tu lui dis de ne plus t'envoyer ici ! Je vais finir par avoir des ennuis ! Dit-elle à l'oiseau avant de le poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
  
Hermès s'envola et laissa Constance seule. La jeune femme referma la fenêtre et rangea ses affaires avant de quitter la chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Séverus sortit alors de son laboratoire et se mit à réfléchir. Qui était ce Ed' ? Pas LUI, ça ne pouvait être LUI !! Et de quoi parlait Constance quand elle disait qu'elle n'allait pas le faire ? Sa femme agissait vraiment étrangement. Elle avait son rôle d'espionne à jouer également mais quelque chose disait à Séverus qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.  
  
La semaine passa une fois de plus trop rapidement pour Séverus tout comme pour Constance. Elle était paniquée à l'idée de devoir rencontrer Voldemort pour la première fois depuis son union avec Séverus. Une union que l'on pouvait qualifier comme « nulle » puisqu'il n'y en n'avait pas réellement eue entre eux. Le jeudi avant de partir, Séverus apporta la potion d'illusion à Constance qui attendait assise sur le lit. Il versa un peu du contenu de la fiole qu'il avait dans les mains dans un gobelet et le tendit à Constance.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? -Vous buvez la potion et vous dites juste à haute voix quelle illusion vous souhaitez créer. -Combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? -Près de deux heures. Je vais vous en donner une petite fiole. Au cas où. -Merci.  
  
Séverus lui laissa le gobelet et alla vider de la potion dans une petite fiole. Pendant ce temps, Constance avala le contenu de son verre et faillit le recracher tant c'était ignoble au goût. Un goût métallique.  
  
-Ark ! C'est répugnant ce truc ! -Mais c'est efficace. Dites votre illusion maintenant. Lui dit-il en revenant vers elle. -Euh. je veux que l'infirmière voit que nous agissons comme un couple normal. -Non. ce n'est pas assez précis. Il faut que vous disiez bien ce en quoi consiste l'illusion. -Si vous pensez que c'est facile ! C'est assez gênant de parler de ça ! Lui dit-elle en regardant l'intérieur de son verre. -Très bien ! Je vais aller dans la salle de bain et vous m'appellerez quand vous aurez terminé ! Lui dit-il d'un ton excédé.  
  
Séverus s'éloigna et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, attendant qu'elle l'appelle.  
  
-Ca y est ! Lui lança-t-elle à travers la porte.  
  
Séverus sortit et la regarda.  
  
-Nous pouvons y aller ? -Oui, je crois.  
  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et vit qu'elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et la fit le regarder.  
  
-Détendez-vous. si vous êtes comme ça devant lui, il va se douter que quelque chose ne va pas. Il faut que vous soyez comme le jour de notre union, aucune émotion ne doit vous trahir. -Parce que je n'avais aucune émotion sur mon visage le jour de notre mariage ? Lui demanda Constance, vexée.  
  
Séverus sourit -plus embarrassé qu'autre chose- et la prit par le bras.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentiez sur le moment pour la simple et bonne raison que vous avez gardé votre sourire tout le temps de la cérémonie. Donc je ne sais pas si vous étiez heureuse ou que vous cachiez votre jeu. Faites exactement la même tête et tout sera parfait. -Vous savez parler aux femmes vous savez ? Lui dit-elle d'un ton ironique et fâché.  
  
Séverus se contenta de lui lancer un regard impassible et ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller retrouver Voldemort. Une fois arrivés devant la double porte, ils entendirent le garde de droite leur dire qu'ils pouvaient entrer, étant attendus. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent Voldemort, accompagné de Pieters qui lança un regard malsain à Constance quand elle fut entrée, et une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.  
  
-Ah ! Voilà notre charmant couple ! En espérant qu'ils ne seront plus deux dans peu de temps ! Lança la voix sifflante de Voldemort. Avancez.  
  
Constance et Séverus s'approchèrent de leur Maître et s'inclinèrent.  
  
-Alors, comment s'est passé ton adaptation ma chère Constance ? -Très bien Maître. Je me suis adaptée à la vie à Poudlard. c'est incroyable le nombre de Sangs de Bourbe qu'il y a là-bas. -C'est aussi ce que je me dis. Je ne sais pas comment fait Séverus pour tenir le coup et ne pas tous les exterminer d'un coup ! Enfin, je suis heureux de voir que tout va pour le mieux. Et en ce qui concerne notre affaire ? -Nous. essayons Maître. Mais cela ne fonctionne apparemment pas. Lui dit Séverus en gardant la tête inclinée. -Vraiment ? Un aussi petit obstacle que cela pour toi, un maître en ce qui concerne les potions, tu n'as pas trouvé de moyen de parier à cela ? Lui demanda Voldemort légèrement soucieux.  
  
Pieters pouffa devant ce que venait de dire Séverus.  
  
-Toi je te promet que je te tuerais. Se dit Séverus en le regardant rapidement. -Voyons Pieters. Reprit Voldemort d'une voix assez ironique. -Je suis en train de chercher un moyen Maître. Continua Séverus. -Mais je l'espère bien ! Vous savez ce qui se produira si vous ne me donnez pas ce que je vous demande rapidement !  
  
Séverus sentait que Constance se retenait de parler et pria pour que Voldemort se dépêche pour la faire examiner.  
  
-Maître, vous m'avez parlé d'une infirmière. Commença Constance. -Oui, j'y arrive. Etant donné que Séverus semble long à trouver un moyen qui vous aiderait à résoudre votre problème, Mme Ierva va pouvoir te donner des remèdes infaillibles pour conter ce mauvais coup du sort ! Tu peux aller avec elle, vous irez dans la pièce à côté.  
  
L'infirmière sortit, Constance la suivit en jetant un rapide coup d'?il à Séverus. Pieters se pencha à l'oreille de Voldemort et lui parla.  
  
-Très bien, tu peux y aller. Je te rappellerais quand nos deux jeunes mariés seront repartis. Lui dit Voldemort.  
  
Pieters descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Séverus et en passant à côté de lui, il lui tendit un regard et un sourire ironiques.  
  
-En attendant, Séverus, nous allons un peu discuter de ce qui se trame à Poudlard. Alors dis-moi, qu'a prévu ce vieux fou de Dumbledore cette fois- ci ?  
  
Séverus regardait Pieters s'éloigner avec un drôle de pressentiment dans l'estomac. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il pensait que le départ de Pieters n'était pas pour rien.  
  
-Séverus. Je te parle. Ecoutes-tu ton Maître ? -Oh oui ! Certainement Maître ! Lui dit Séverus en se tournant vers lui. -Bien ! Alors, parle-moi de Poudlard.  
  
Séverus commença à débiter ses mensonges au Maître des ténèbres, mêlant quelques passages vrais sur ce qu'il savait de l'intérieur de Poudlard. Ils terminaient leur conversation lorsque Constance ressortit de la salle, l'infirmière derrière elle. C'est fou ce qu'elle avait l'air sévère. Séverus se mit à penser qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir Mme Pomfresh comme infirmière à Poudlard, celle-là ferait fuir tous les élèves devant elle. Constance regagna sa place aux côtés de Séverus, l'air abattu et au bord des larmes. Séverus sentit la panique le gagner en la voyant dans cet état. L'infirmière se pencha vers Voldemort et lui glissa des mots à l'oreille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres écouta attentivement ce qu'elle lui disait. Il acquiesça finalement et regarda Constance. Séverus était encore plus inquiet maintenant.  
  
-Et bien, d'après ce que m'a dit Mme Ierva, tout à l'air normal. Il semblerait que cela soit psychologique. quel dommage ! Je crois Séverus que tu n'es pas assez attentif envers ta jeune épouse ! Je t'ai demandé d'en prendre soin, ce n'est pas pour me la traumatiser de ce côté là ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne trouves pas de potions pour pallier à ce désordre ! Tu vas améliorer ta conduite dès à présent ! La voix de Voldemort était redevenue sifflante de méchanceté et il fixait Séverus de ses yeux rouges.  
  
Séverus était à la fois rassuré et apeuré. D'un côté, la potion avait fait son effet et l'infirmière n'y avait vu que du feu, mais d'un autre côté, c'est lui qui recevait les foudres de Voldemort pour un manque d'attention qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.  
  
-Je vous laisse repartir et Séverus je te conseille de calmer tes ardeurs ! Je sais que vous avez une mission, mais si c'est pour la faire durer plus longtemps que prévu à cause d'une idiotie pareille, je me verrais obligé de trouver un nouveau sujet pour cette mission, qui sera plus attentionné à Constance ! Je trouvais Avery trop faible pour cette mission, mais il arriverait certainement mieux que toi à satisfaire la jeune Constance !  
  
Séverus ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou prendre peur. La situation tournait à la comédie maintenant. Voilà qu'on lui reprochait d'être trop brute avec Constance alors qu'ils ne se touchaient pas et qu'il s'était retrouvé enlacé à elle par un pur hasard une seule fois !  
  
-Je vous promet de prendre soin à Constance. Finit-il par dire. -Je l'espère. Il serait dommage que toi, mon meilleur sujet, me déplaise ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir assurer la suite de la mission en ce qui concernera l'éducation de cet enfant ! Il faut tout de même qu'il apprenne très tôt à se servir de la magie. quelle meilleure façon que de lui enseigner chaque jour dans une école ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans l'éducation d'un enfant, je le récupérerais lorsque je le sentirais assez mûr. -Oui Maître. Répondit Séverus qui commençait à trouver cette farce tout à coup laisser la place à de la haine.  
  
Il était vraiment fou. Se servir de ses serviteurs pour créer un nouvel esclave pour sa folie était digne des plus grand dictateurs qui visaient à atteindre la race parfaite.  
  
-Vous pouvez disposer. Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous demander, comment avez- vous trouvé mon présent ? -Votre présent ? Demanda Séverus. -Les chocolats. directement de Belgique ! J'ai pensé que Constance devait apprécier ce genre de friandises. et je devais bien vous donner quelque chose pour vous signaler ma gratitude pour ce que vous avez accepté de faire ! -Des chocolats pour nous remercier de faire ton héritier ? Tu aurais pu voir autre chose ! Se dit Séverus en souriant narquoisement. -Oui. nous les avons reçus. Répondit Séverus. -Tu en as goûté un Séverus ? Je savais que tu n'étais pas très friand de ces choses, mais pour me faire honneur. -Non, j'en ai mangé un Maître.  
  
Voldemort écarquilla un sourcil et lui sourit.  
  
-Dois-je croire que Constance ait réussi à te transformer depuis le premier jour où tu l'as connue ? Lui dit-il d'un ton ironique.  
  
Séverus ne trouva rien à répondre, ce qui fit rire Voldemort.  
  
-Je vous laisse repartir chez vous. Et n'oublie pas Séverus, sois très aimable. -Je le serais Maître.  
  
Il s'inclina devant lui, Constance l'imitant. Il avait hâte de partir d'ici. Ils sortirent de la salle sous le regard amusé et glacial de leur Maître et furent enfin libres de remarques de sa part une fois dehors. En chemin, ils croisèrent Pieters qui revenait de l'endroit où il avait été juste auparavant.  
  
-Alors les jeunes mariés, on peut dire que vous avez une mission assez agréable contrairement à nous ! Constance, si vous trouvez que votre époux manque de. vivacité, vous pouvez toujours faire appel à moi ! Lança ce dernier en leur souriant. Après tout, il serait dommage de laisser un ignorant de la sorte gâcher une mission pareille avec une beauté pareille ! Continua-t-il en la détaillant de bas en haut.  
  
Séverus plissa les yeux et se plaça devant Constance, faisant office de protection contre le regard indigne que lançait Pieters sur la jeune femme.  
  
-Oh ! Tu prends ta mission à c?ur dis-moi ! -Je te conseille de ne pas me chercher Pieters. Tu sais que tu risques gros en t'en prenant à nous. je ne pense pas que le Maître appréciera un nouveau coup de ta part envers l'un des tiens ! Lui dit Séverus en souriant ironiquement.  
  
Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Pieters ne reporte les yeux sur Constance.  
  
-Mouais. mais je serais toi, je ferais bien de prendre ma mission à c?ur, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois un spécialiste en ce qui concerne les femmes ! -Comparé à toi, c'est sûr ! Retourne aux côtés de notre Maître avant que je ne décide de lui faire part de tes intentions. -Mes intentions ? Quelles intentions ? Je crois que tu te fais des idées Rogue ! Mais soit , je retourne auprès de Notre Maître, celui que tu vois moins souvent que Dumbledore je trouve !  
  
Séverus l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua contre le mur.  
  
-Ecoute moi espèce de pourriture, je joue mon rôle d'espion certainement mieux que toi celui de mouchard pour le Ministère, alors je serais toi, je remercierais Voldemort pour être encore en vie quand on sait que tu as faillis nous trahir ! -Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça Rogue ? -Pieters ! Appela la voix de Voldemort. -Je crois que tu es attendu ! -Plus que toi, c'est certain. Lui dit Pieters en souriant ironiquement et en montrant de la tête derrière l'épaule de Séverus.  
  
Séverus regarda derrière lui et vit que Constance était partit. Il relâcha Pieters et le laissa partir d'un air mauvais. Il fit demi tour et prit le même chemin que Constance, rentrant à Poudlard. Il alla dans son appartement, étant certain de trouver sa femme dans celui-ci et il fut étonné de ne pas l'y trouver.  
  
-Constance ? Appela-t-il.  
  
Mais bien entendu, il n'eut aucune réponse. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas bien depuis le moment où elle était ressortit avec l'infirmière derrière elle. Il chercha dans le château, ne la trouvant nulle part, fouillant le parc des yeux et ne vit aucune trace d'elle. Il retourna bredouille à son bureau, se disant qu'il avait peut-être une chance de la trouver ici après tout. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait personne. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et ne prit pas garde qu'il s'assoupissait après quelques minutes où il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il faisait nuit noire dans son bureau et il alluma les bougies qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il fut surpris de trouver la personne qu'il avait cherchée assise en face de lui, profondément endormie elle aussi. Il se leva doucement et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il lui caressa la main et la réveilla lentement. Constance ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se mit à pleurer et s'accrocha à son cou, à la grande stupeur de Séverus. Il la laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et l'enlaça. Il réalisa seulement maintenant combien cela avait dû être pénible pour elle. Se faire examiner, subir le regard pesant de Pieters, la cruauté de Voldemort, tout ce en quoi Dumbledore l'avait averti. Constance était fragile comme toute femme qui subissait une épreuve de ce genre et elle avait nettement besoin de sûreté, d'une protection sincère et non axée sur le mensonge comme celui qui les entouraient.  
  
-Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. lui dit-il.  
  
Constance releva la tête et le regarda de ses yeux embués de larmes.  
  
-Vous êtes autant pris au piège que moi. Nous ne pouvons pas reculer. -Nous trouverons un moyen pour nous sortir de là, je vous le promet. Il ne sert à rien de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Vous voulez aller vous reposer ? Je pense qu'il est déjà tard.  
  
Constance acquiesça et Séverus se leva, l'aidant avec le bras pour en faire autant. Ils sortirent du bureau, Séverus tenant sa « femme » par la taille alors qu'elle laissait sa tête reposer contre son torse. Ils déambulèrent dans le couloir menant jusqu'à leurs appartements, enlacés comme le serait un véritable couple s'aimant passionnément, mais dans leur situation, il n'était pas question de passion mais d'entraide alors que sans s'en rendre compte, s'éveillait en eux deux un nouveau sentiment qu'ils auraient pu connaître plus tôt s'ils n'avaient pas été forcés par le destin à se rencontrer de la sorte. Et qui sait, ce destin avait peut-être quelque chose de positif dans une rencontre de la sorte après tout ? 


	7. L'erreur de Pieters

Chapitre 7 : L'erreur de Pieters.  
  
Ils évitèrent de reparler de la rencontre avec Voldemort, Séverus sachant que cela était assez déroutant pour Constance. Il tenta de lui changer les idées en l'emmenant avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse, ayant quelques achats à faire pour ses cours. Constance était ravie de sortir de Poudlard pour se promener. Elle avait passé une journée dans sa boutique la veille et elle n'en n'était pas sortie, repensant sans cesse aux paroles de Voldemort et surtout celles de l'infirmière qui lui avait parlé très sèchement et qui n'avait pas été très douce pour l'examen, il fallait le dire. Séverus préféra la laisser aller se promener le temps qu'il allait effectuer ses achats dans la boutique qui regorgeait de choses plus répugnantes qu'attrayantes.  
  
-Je vous attend à la terrasse du glacier. Lui dit-elle. -D'accord. Je vous rejoindrais aussitôt que j'aurais terminé.  
  
Constance lui sourit faiblement et s'éloigna, le laissant aller faire ses achats. Elle avança dans la grande rue qui longeait les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea vers le glacier Florian Fortarôme. En chemin, elle fut happée sur le côté par une main qui l'entraînait vers un petit renfoncement entre deux murs. Elle paniqua sur le moment mais lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle fut soulagée.  
  
-Eddy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? On pourrait te voir ! -Je voulais savoir comment allait ma petite s?ur chérie avec son odieux mari ! -Arrête ! Il n'est pas odieux ! Qui t'as dit ça ? - Tu sais que je me faufile partout ! Lui dit Eddy en mimant un battement d'ailes avec ses bras. -Oui et bien tu m'excuseras mais je ne peux pas te parler pour l'instant. On se voit dans deux semaines, tu le sais. Je te dirais les nouveautés concernant ma mission. C'est trop dangereux ici. Tu passeras à la boutique. -Et oui, je ne fais que passer à cette fichue boutique comme à chaque fois. Tu as eu des nouvelles de père ? -Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mon. mariage. -Il vaut mieux que j'évite d'aller lui rendre une petite visite alors ! -Non mais tu es fou ? J'ai déjà fait des folies pour te sortir de ce pétrin, si en plus tu vas le voir ! -Oui je sais. Et je te répète que je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive. si j'avais su j'aurais demandé à Estilia de prendre ta place. -Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu deux jours. Elle est trop passionnée. Et ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon, ce n'est pas sa fille. -Sa nièce, c'est pareil ! Voldi aurait été content, et toi tu ne serais pas dans cet embarra. -Ca ne fait rien, Séverus va trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, il me l'a dit ! -Séverus ? Tiens ce n'est plus monsieur grincheux maintenant ? Pourtant il le mériterait ! Lui dit Eddy, un sourire en coin. -Oh arrête ! Tu veux que je l'appelle comment ? Il n'est pas comme on pensait. Il est trois fois plus aimable que cet espèce d'obsédé de Pieters. Ah celui-là ! Je pourrais lui lancer l'Avada Kedavra si je le pouvais. A chaque fois qu'il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus. Alors tu vois, je suis bien heureuse d'avoir Séverus à mes côtés parfois. Il a failli lui refaire le portrait quand on est sortit de notre réunion avec Voldemort ! -Oh ! Serait-il tombé sous ton charme ? Après tout, j'en connais peu qui ne sont pas tombés amoureux de toi ! -Mais tu as fini oui ? Je ne suis pas comme ta chère petite Emy qui passe son temps à te faire courir ! -Emy est ma petite puce et elle aime bien me faire enrager. -Oui pour un oiseau dans ton genre ! -On ne se moque pas d'un corbeau comme moi Miss, pardon Madame ! -Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai dit à Séverus que je l'attendais chez Florian Fortarôme. -Très bien, mais fais attention avec lui quand même ! Je sais que je t'ai dis qu'il n'était pas vraiment aussi proche de Voldi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est revenu à ses premières amours.je te revois dans deux semaines dans ce cas. Adis sera là ? -Non. Il m'a dit que je serais toute seule pour vous accueillir. Faites attention de ne pas vous faire prendre ! -Toi non plus. et essaie de tenir le coup ma puce. -Arrête, je ne suis pas une puce ! -D'accord ma poule.  
  
Constance leva les yeux au ciel mais lui sourit. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et l'enlaça avant qu'il ne se transforme en un magnifique corbeau noir et ne prenne son envol dans le petit renfoncement qui était à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Constance sortit à son tour en veillant à ne pas être repérée. Elle se dirigea cette fois-ci jusqu'à la terrasse du glacier sans être interrompue dans sa progression. Elle resta assise sur sa chaise en dégustant sa glace et regardait les passants se promener et ressortir des boutiques, leurs bras chargés de paquets.  
  
-Bonjour. Lui dit une voix à côté d'elle.  
  
Elle tourna la tête et reconnut le fils de l'un de ses « collaborateurs ».  
  
-Drago Malefoy, c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle. -Oui. Vous n'êtes pas avec le professeur Rogue ? -Il est partit acheter ses ingrédients pour ses cours. Mais assieds-toi, vas-y ! L'invita-t-elle.  
  
Drago lui sourit et s'installa sur la chaise d'à côté.  
  
-Comment se fait-il que tu sois hors de Poudlard ? -J'ai eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour aller chercher des affaires pour l'école. -Tout seul ? -Non, je suis accompagné, mais je me suis donné un petit moment de répit. Et vous ? Vous allez passer votre après-midi toute seule ? Le professeur Rogue tarde à arriver apparemment. -Oh ! Je pense qu'il arrivera vite maintenant. Il avait pas mal de choses à acheter d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. -Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? -Séverus ? -Oui. -Assez quand même. -C'est étrange qu'il ait gardé sa relation avec vous aussi discrète. On était vraiment étonnés de vous voir le jour où on a su que vous étiez sa femme. On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'y attendait. -Les choses sont toujours étranges. Notre mariage a été longuement réfléchi. -Vous en êtes sûre ? On ne dirait pas que vous soyez très heureuse à Poudlard pourtant. -Pardon ?  
  
Constance était abasourdie par l'aisance dont il faisait preuve pour poser ses questions, sans gêne.  
  
-On ne vous voit pas souvent avec lui et vous passez souvent votre temps dans votre chambre. -Est-ce que tu m'espionnerais ? -Non. Mais ces détails m'ont marqués. Il prend la plupart du temps ses repas seuls et vous êtes souvent absente. -C'est parce que j'ai un travail ici même. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas souvent à Poudlard. -Quel travail ? -Tu es reporter pour le journal du collège pour me poser autant de questions ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec amusement. -Non. Je suis curieux de nature. -Ah je vois ! Tu veux aiguiser ta curiosité en en sachant un peu plus sur moi ! -Exactement. Alors ? Quel est votre travail ? -Je travaille dans une librairie. -Fleury et Botts ? -Non, Carpentras Adis. Je ne pense pas. -Je connais. Mon père m'y a emmené une fois. -Ah ? Je ne me souviens pas de toi. -Ca doit faire près de six ans maintenant. Il pensait que j'aurais les livres nécessaires pour Poudlard là-bas. -Comment va ton père ? -Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que vous pourriez me le dire. -Comment ? -Excusez-moi Monsieur Malefoy mais j'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec mon épouse si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ! Lança la voix de Séverus derrière eux. -Séverus ! Lança Constance en le voyant.  
  
Drago le regarda et replongea son regard dans celui de Constance.  
  
-J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance Madame. -Moi aussi. Lui répondit Constance en le suivant du regard alors qu'il se levait.  
  
Il salua son professeur avant de s'éloigner dans la rue. Séverus prit sa place en déposant plusieurs paquets sur la table.  
  
-Que voulait-il ? Demanda Séverus. -Il me demandait si j'avais des nouvelles de son père, rien que ça ! Vous ne lui avez rien dit sur notre appartenance à un groupe quelconque par hasard ? -Bien sur que non ! Il a dû se renseigner avec Potter et compagnie. Ils ont apparemment un lien avec les membres d'une organisation qui résiste à Voldemort. -Ah ? Demanda Constance qui le regarda profondément. -Mais je ne sais pas qui compose ces « résistants » et je ne pense pas qu'ils feront quoi que ce soit contre Voldemort.  
  
Un coassement fit relever la tête de Constance au dessus d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le corbeau qui les observaient. Séverus suivit son regard et regarda l'oiseau à son tour. Il reporta son regard sur Constance qui fixait l'oiseau avec exaspération. Le corbeau finit par s'envoler et Constance reporta son regard vers Séverus qui la regardait étrangement.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que vous saviez vous faire comprendre des animaux. Lui dit-il. -Pardon ? -Fixer un oiseau de la sorte et le faire partir d'un simple regard est assez spécial. -Oh ! Vous croyez ? Moi je dis seulement qu'il a prit peur. Il y a du bruit autour et beaucoup d'agitation. C'est normal qu'il se soit envolé !  
  
Séverus continua de l'observer jusqu'à ce que Constance décide de changer de conversation.  
  
-Alors, vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ? -Oui. Vous avez fait quelques achats ? -Oh. non. Je suis venue ici pour me reposer un peu. Vous voulez prendre quelque chose ? -Je vais juste demander un thé. -Attendez, je vous invite. -Ce n'est pas la peine. -Si vraiment.  
  
Constance commanda le thé pour Séverus et paya, son mari la remerciant. Ils restèrent assis là un instant à changer de discussions au gré de leurs envie et finirent par repartir.  
  
-Vous voulez manger ici ce soir ? -Je ne préfère pas, si je me retrouve dans le même état que l'autre fois, cela risque de tourner en habitude ! -Très bien. alors nous pouvons y aller dans ce cas ? -Oui.  
  
Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard et se dirigèrent dans leur chambre. Arrivés là-bas, Séverus vit que la fenêtre était ouverte et un hibou attendait sur le montant du lit.  
  
-Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Séverus à Constance. -Euh oui. Lui dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. -Je crois qu'il a un message pour vous.  
  
Constance s'approcha du lit et détacha le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau qui appartenait à Adis, et non à Eddy. Elle lut le papier et fut très étonnée.  
  
-C'est mon patron qui veut que je viennes demain à la boutique. Je ne comprends pas, il n'y a rien à faire le dimanche. A moins que. Quel date sommes-nous demain ? -Le 30 je crois. -C'est pas vrai qu'il veut me faire faire l'inventaire un dimanche tout de même ? -L'inventaire ? Il ne peut pas attendre d'être lundi ? -Apparemment non. Et bien je crois que vous allez passer tout votre dimanche seul, je vais certainement rentrer très tard. -Vous ne voulez pas que je vienne vous aider ? -Non, ce n'est pas la peine. -Vous pourrez terminer plus rapidement comme ça. -Ma foi, ça ne serait pas de refus. Mais vous ne resterez pas trop longtemps, je ne vais pas vous monopoliser toute la journée ! -Je suis attendu dans l'après-midi mais je pourrais vous aider tout le reste du temps. -Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil ! Si un jour vous devez faire l'inventaire dans vos. ingrédients, vous pourrez toujours me demander. -Je ne pense pas que je fasse souvent l'inventaire de mes ingrédients comme vous dites, mais ça ne me dérange pas de vous aider. -Très bien. Nous partirons demain matin vers huit heures et demi et nous mangerons là-bas dans ce cas. -D'accord.  
  
Le reste de leur samedi passa tranquillement et le lendemain matin, étant normalement un jour de repos, ils se rendirent à la boutique. Constance fut surprise de voir Adis dans la boutique.  
  
-Adis ? Mais je pensais que je faisais l'inventaire seule ! -Euh non ! J'ai trouvé plus audacieux de venir t'aider !  
  
Séverus entra à son tour et regarda le vieil homme bossu et édenté le voir entrer dans sa boutique. Son regard changea soudainement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Lui demanda-t-il. -Il est venu m'aider. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est gentil de sa part ? Lui répondit Constance. -Il ne peut pas rester ici.  
  
Constance parut surprise de son air assez froid.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? L'autre fois j'étais bien venue avec. un ami et vous n'avez rien dit !  
  
Adis la regarda d'un air perdu et reprit.  
  
-Oui mais je ne le connais pas assez ton mari. Il y a trop de choses importantes dans la boutique. -Séverus connaît la Magie noire, ce n'est pas un débutant ! Il m'a proposé de m'aider pour que je ne finisse pas trop tard. -C'est très aimable de sa part. Dit Adis d'un air distant et amusé. -N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un époux que d'aider sa femme ? -Il n'a pas que ce rôle. et à ce sujet je ne vois pas beaucoup d'avancement dans votre relation. -Adis ! Lui lança Constance d'un air outré. -Désolé. -De toute façon je devrais repartir dans l'après-midi, je suis attendu. Lui dit Séverus qui trouvait le vieil homme assez antipathique ce jour-ci. -Ah ? Et bien alors venez aider Constance, je vous relaierais à votre départ. Quand partez-vous ? -Vers trois heures. -Oh ! Et bien je viendrais à cette heure là. Je vous laisse après tout. Soyez sages tout de même. Leur dit-il avec un regard qui ne plût pas du tout à Séverus. -A tout à l'heure Adis. Lui dit Constance qui se dirigeait déjà vers le fond de la boutique.  
  
Adis la regarda s'éloigner avec son regard étrange et se tourna vers Séverus qui continuait de l'observer discrètement.  
  
-Je vous laisse mais ne mettez pas trop de désordre tout de même !  
  
Il lui sourit d'un air assez goguenard et s'éloigna sous l'?il glacial de Séverus. Une fois qu'Adis fut sortit, Séverus se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique, à la recherche de Constance. Ils se percutèrent l'un dans l'autre alors qu'il avançait dans un rayonnage.  
  
-Désolé. Dirent-ils en même temps.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Constance ne reprenne la parole, sortant de ses pensées.  
  
-Je vais vous montrer comment procéder.  
  
Constance lui montra donc la procédure pour faire l'inventaire des livres de la boutique. Ils passèrent leur matinée à répertorier les livres de Magie Noire, Constance ferait le reste avec Adis l'après-midi à l'étage pour les livres de Magie Blanche. Le midi, ils prirent leur repas dans un restaurant un peu plus loin sur le Chemin de Traverse, rapidement, avant de repartir dans leur comptage de livres. L'après-midi, Séverus la quitta après qu'Adis soit revenu. Ce dernier avait le regard pétillant et Séverus se demanda s'il devait laisser Constance seule avec lui. Mais il avait un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore qui ne pouvait attendre et il dû se résoudre à partir. Constance se retrouva seule avec son employeur et lui fit part de ce qu'ils avaient comptés avec Séverus.  
  
-Il ne reste que quelques livres au rez-de-chaussée et l'étage avec les livres de Magie Blanche. -Nous allons d'abord faire les livres de Magie Blanche. Je finirais les derniers livres de Magie Noire. -Ah ! D'accord.  
  
Constance avança et monta à l'étage, Adis la rejoignit peu de temps après. Elle continua donc de compter en recommençant avec les livres de l'étage. Adis arriva et gagna un autre rayon.  
  
-Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de ventes dans ce rayon. Il faudra diminuer le rayon. ou bien encore en changer. Lui dit Constance, histoire de meubler le silence qui devenait pesant.  
  
Adis ne répondit pas.  
  
-Adis ? -Oui. en changer.  
  
Il avait une voix étrange qui fit sursauter Constance.  
  
-Adis ? Vous vous sentez bien ? -Ca pourrait aller mieux. Je dois dire que je me retiens surtout depuis le jour où tu as vu Ierva. Je dois dire que Rogue a de la chance. Un joli brin de femme comme toi finir avec cet abruti qui n'y connaît rien, quel gâchis !  
  
Constance devenait de plus en plus inquiète. La voix d'Adis s'était aggravée de plus en plus et cette voix lui était étrangement familière. Elle hésita mais s'approcha doucement du rayon où Adis avait disparu. Elle sursauta et hurla lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras la tirer vers l'avant et la projeter contre les étagères de livres. Elle hurla de terreur et paniqua encore plus lorsqu'elle vit.  
  
-Pieters ! Lâcha-t-elle. -Et oui ma belle ! Lui lança-t-il en lui sautant dessus. -Lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-elle en le frappant dans le dos et à l'aide de ses jambes.  
  
Il empestait et se collait à elle en lui bloquant le corps et les membres avec lesquelles elle le frappait. Il lui imposa un baiser forcé, ce qui lui fit horriblement mal. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre comme solution que de le mordre à la lèvre.  
  
-Ahhh ! Sale garce ! Lui lança Pieters en la giflant.  
  
Il lui arracha le haut de sa robe en l'embrassant avec violence dans le cou et en passant ses mains sur ses cuisses.  
  
-Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! Hurla Constance en pleurant et en essayant de le repousser en vain.  
  
Pieters empestait l'alcool et la sueur et il la mordait en essayant de soulever ses jupes.  
  
-Depuis le temps que je te veux, je vais enfin réussir à avoir ce que j'aurais dû avoir depuis le début ! Et ce sera pas ton crétin de mari qui pourra t'offrir ce que je vais te donner ! Tu sais que tu as un corps magnifique ? Cette infirmière a bien fait de te mettre dans la petite pièce à côté. Lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.  
  
Constance sentit sa jambe se libérer pendant un instant et elle lui donna un violent coup sous la ceinture, ce qui le fit rager.  
  
-Tu vas me le payer ! Lui dit Pieters en se tenant le point touché.  
  
Constance le frappa dans le cou et le repoussa avec violence pour se sortir de ses griffes.  
  
-Reviens ici ! Lui hurla Pieters en se relevant.  
  
Constance était assise et reculait en paniquant contre le mur du fond. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Pieters était déjà en train d'avancer vers elle. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste.  
  
-Avada Kedavra !  
  
Séverus transplana au château et rejoignit Dumbledore, un mauvais pressentiment au fond de lui. Arrivé dans le bureau du directeur, il fit part à Dumbledore de ce qu'il venait de faire avec Constance concernant l'inventaire.  
  
-Il paraissait étrange aujourd'hui. -Adis est un ancien sorcier qui devient un peu fou avec le temps ! -Il m'a littéralement fait comprendre que je le gênais alors que l'autre jour, il était relativement sympathique. -Comme je vous l'ai dit, Adis a changé de caractère. -Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange. avec lui. -Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose d'insensé ? -Pas vraiment mais il était vraiment antipathique et avait l'air impatient que je m'en aille. -Que vous partiez ? Alors que vous veniez aider Constance dans son inventaire ? C'est vrai que c'est étonnant. -Et son regard. il avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard. et c'est. je ne sais pas pourquoi. mais. -Oui ? Séverus ? Lui demanda Dumbledore en le voyant faire une tête de plus en plus inquiète. -Excusez-moi.  
  
Il sortit en trombe du bureau du directeur et courut le plus rapidement qu'il put hors de Poudlard. Arrivé hors de la barrière anti- transplanage, il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse et courut aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter jusqu'à la boutique de Constance. Arrivé devant, il trouva porte close mais un cri lui fit précipiter le pas. Il défonça la porte et entra dans le magasin. Il entendit la voix de Pieters à l'étage et se précipita là-haut. Il découvrit Constance à moitié déshabillée qui reculait vers le mur du fond et Pieters qui se dirigeait vers elle, menaçant. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse la toucher il pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança le sortilège mortel. Pieters s'effondra sur le sol devant Constance qui était dans un profond état de choc. Elle le regarda et reporta son regard vers Pieters qui gisait à présent sur le sol. Elle regarda à nouveau Séverus et le laissa s'approcher d'elle. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras tendis qu'il la levait pour l'éloigner de cet endroit maudit. Il lui passa sa cape sur ses épaules dénudées et la fit descendre avec lui au rez-de-chaussée. Il la laissa déverser ses larmes contre lui, la caressant dans le dos, ne sachant trop comment agir avec elle.  
  
-Venez. je vous ramène à Poudlard. Vous allez vous reposer.  
  
Elle acquiesça doucement et il se leva avec elle pour la sortir de la boutique. Il l'enveloppa chaudement dans sa cape et ils se dirigèrent dans la rue, disparaissant quelques secondes plus tard et réapparaissant devant l'école de sorcellerie quelques instants après. Constance faillit tomber en avançant et Séverus dût la porter dans les bras. Il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur, tombant sur Dumbledore au moment où il avançait dans le hall.  
  
-Séverus ? Que s'est-il passé ? -Pieters. il a voulu. je dois aller l'allonger. -Oui oui allez-y.  
  
Séverus s'éloigna jusqu'aux cachots et entra précipitamment dans sa chambre, déposant Constance sur le lit qui ouvrit les yeux une fois qu'elle fut allongée.  
  
-Fermez les yeux. et endormez-vous. lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. -Ne me laissez pas toute seule ici. je vous en prie. Lui dit Constance en lui tenant fermement le bras.  
  
Séverus fut prit une nouvelle fois au dépourvus et ne sut quoi lui répondre et acquiesça. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la coucha contre lui, l'enlaçant comme il l'avait fait inconsciemment il y avait quelque temps. 


	8. Mécontentements

Chapitre 8 : Mécontentements.  
  
Séverus se leva après la sieste imposée qu'il venait de faire. Constance avait fini par se calmer dans ses bras et dormait paisiblement maintenant. Il la recouvrit avant de sortir de la chambre. Il alla trouver Dumbledore et s'excusa de ne pas être venu lui parler avant, ayant voulu rassurer Constance. Dumbledore était plus qu'outré par ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
-Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le tuer. je lui avais dit que je le ferais si il tentait quelque chose. Il a encore trahi Voldemort de toutes façons. L'autre fois il a faillit faire découvrir l'entrée de notre repère à un Auror, ce qui lui a valut une semaine de torture. Mais Voldemort a voulu le garder à ses côtés. C'était un imbécile doublé d'un obsédé. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand j'ai vu son regard à chaque fois qu'il voyait Constance. -Calmez-vous Séverus. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, il va vous falloir expliquer toute la situation à Voldemort pour éviter de futurs désagréments. Dites-lui la vérité, je suis sûr qu'il l'acceptera mieux qu'un mensonge. Après tout, Pieters s'en est prit à un autre sujet de Voldemort et cela doit sûrement être important pour Voldemort. -Je n'avais pas l'intention de mentir. Je préfère y aller maintenant. Pourriez-vous demander à Pomfresh d'aller voir Constance ? Elle n'était pas réveillée quand je suis partis. -D'accord. Séverus soyez prudent. -Je le serais.  
  
Séverus sortit sous le regard de Dumbledore. La pluie commençait à tomber et promettait de rafraîchir l'atmosphère rapidement. Il transplana jusqu'au repère de Voldemort et se dirigea à l'intérieur avec rage. Lorsqu'il fut entré dans la pièce où Voldemort recevait tous ses sujets, il appela son Maître.  
  
-Et bien, en voilà des manières pour appeler ton Maître Séverus ! Lança la voix de Voldemort qui entrait dans la salle à son tour par la petite porte dérobée dans le mur. -Maître, saviez-vous les intentions de Pieters ? -Pieters ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de Pieters ? Tu m'as l'air bien énervé ! -Pieters a tenté de brutaliser Constance aujourd'hui même ! -Comment ? Lui demanda Voldemort d'un air peu surpris.  
  
Séverus le considéra avec attention.  
  
-C'est vous qui lui avez demandé de venir la trouver et monter toute cette mascarade ? -Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout et parle-moi sur un autre ton ! Tu es peut- être sur ma principale mission mais je n'hésiterais pas à te faire payer ton insolence ! -Maître, il a essayé de. -Je l'ai compris Séverus ! Où est-il ? Je vais lui parler au sujet de ce qu'il a fait. Je ne veux tout de même pas qu'il aille perturber Constance, cela gâcherait mes chances d'avoir mon héritier. -Il est mort Maître. -Comment ? Lui demanda Voldemort d'un air très désagréable. -Je lui ai lancé le sortilège impardonnable. -Comment as-tu osé ? Sur l'un de tes semblables ! Vociféra Voldemort de sa voix perçante.  
  
Sans plus de précisions, il lui lança le sortilège Doloris. Séverus s'écroula sur le sol, la douleur le traversant sur tout le corps. Voldemort accentua le sortilège, le griffant dans le dos et le faisant saigner de toutes parts.  
  
-Si. vous me. tuez. vous n'aurez. pas votre. fils. Parvint à articuler Séverus, n'ayant trouvé que cela à dire.  
  
Voldemort arrêta, non content de lui d'avoir réussi à faire prendre conscience à Séverus qu'il allait assurer sa mission.  
  
-Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire. Vois-tu, ta potion d'illusion n'a pas réellement fonctionné et l'infirmière de ton « épouse » m'a alors avoué que tous les deux n'agissiez pas réellement comme un couple devrait le faire. Je suis très déçu Séverus ! Je te faisais confiance mais tu m'as trompé. Tu sais ce qui t'en coûtera pour m'avoir menti ! -Maître, je vous promet que je vais le faire, mais je ne voulais pas brusquer Constance. Elle est trop fragile pour. -Qui te demandes de te préoccuper de la fragilité de l'un de mes sujets ? Hurla Voldemort. Tu vas rentrer à Poudlard et terminer, pardon commencer ta mission sur le champ ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je te jures que tu perdras la vie et que je n'hésiterais pas à envoyer un autre de mes sujets, bien que je n'apprécie pas de les avoir comme géniteurs ! Pieters n'était qu'un avertissement, alors je serais toi, je me mettrais à la tâche ! Disparais maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te fasses disparaître définitivement !  
  
Voldemort lui lança un sortilège d'expulsion qui le fit sortir de la pièce. Séverus roula dans le hall devant les deux Mangemorts qui montaient la garde et qui se mirent à rire devant son air pitoyable. Ils le relevèrent et le conduisirent dehors en le jetant à terre. Séverus se retrouva à genoux sous la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes et qui coulait sur ses cheveux et les parties de son corps mises à nues à cause du sortilège qu'il venait de subir, le faisant saigner dans le dos et le torse. Il se releva difficilement et transplana jusqu'à Poudlard. Il arriva à entrer dans le hall et se faufila jusque dans ses appartements afin de soigner ses plaies ensanglantées, évitant soigneusement de croiser des élèves trop curieux. Arrivé à destination, il vit Pomfresh qui sortait de sa chambre.  
  
-Mon dieu, que vous est-il arrivé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant arriver dans cet état. -Je me suis trop approché du Saule Cogneur. Comment va Constance ? -Elle va mieux. mais venez avec moi, je vais vous soigner. -Non, ça ira. J'ai une potion dans mon laboratoire. -Mais. -Je vous dis que je vais m'en tirer seul ! Merci ! Lui lança-t-il d'un air énervé et exaspéré.  
  
Pomfresh fut atterrée par son attitude et préféra ne pas protester.  
  
-Très bien. Je vous laisse alors. Lui dit-elle d'un air digne.  
  
Elle s'éloigna en râlant et Séverus entra dans sa chambre.  
  
-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? -Plus tard. Dit-il à Constance qui se tenait assise dans le lit et le regardait entrer tout amoché.  
  
Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et prit une douche pour enlever tout le sang qui lui coulait de part en part et collait par endroits. L'eau le piquait mais cela le calma. Il n'arriva pas à arrêter les saignements de cette façon mais il appliqua des serviettes éponges sur les plaies, du moins le temps qu'il aille préparer sa potion pour arrêter le sang. Il ne se préoccupa pas de se rendre présentable pour sortir et passa juste une serviette autour de la taille avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il trouva Constance qui se tenait devant l'entrée de la salle de bain, surprise de le voir ouvrir la porte si brusquement, et peut-être de le voir si peu habillé pour une fois.  
  
-Vous saignez ! S'exclama-t-elle en montrant les plaies ensanglantées sur son torse et ses épaules. -Je sais. je vais aller faire une potion. Lui dit-il, peu de sympathie dans la voix.  
  
Constance se poussa pour le laisser passer et vit que l'état de son dos n'était guère mieux.  
  
-C'est Voldemort qui vous a fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il pénétrait dans son laboratoire.  
  
Il s'arrêta et avant de refermer la porte il lui répondit.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Il ferma et prépara sa potion cicatrisante. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il la prit et ressortit. Il trouva Constance effondrée sur l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour ôter les dernières traces de sang qui coulait sur son corps. La potion agit rapidement et bientôt, il n'y eut plus trace de blessures, juste quelques cicatrices qui disparaîtraient d'ici quelques jours. Il se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bain et baissa la tête soudainement. Il retourna dans la chambre et prit des vêtements propres pour aller se rhabiller dans la salle de bain. Il réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda Constance qui avait cessé de pleurer et regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absent. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda profondément.  
  
-Il a voulu vous faire payer la mort de Pieters ? Lui demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. -Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça. Il sait. -Il sait ? Quoi ? -Pour la potion. Cela n'a pas fonctionné. Il a envoyé Pieters pour. faire ce que je n'ai pas fait.  
  
Constance laissa échapper ses larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de garder au fond d'elle et se retourna vers la fenêtre en cachant son visage entre ses mains.  
  
-C'est ma faute. Dit-elle à travers ses mains. -Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Lui dit Séverus en la prenant par les épaules. Constance, je vous ai dit que je trouverais un moyen de nous sortir d'ici et je le trouverais. -Il faut que nous fassions ce qu'il veut ou il vous tuera ! -Qu. quoi ? -Je sais que c'est ce qu'il vous a dit ! Ne mentez pas, il vous a dit qu'il vous tuerait si vous ne faisiez pas ce pour quoi vous avez été engagé. -Je ne veux pas. Je ne pourrais pas.  
  
Constance s'effondra encore plus et se laissa tomber sur son épaule. Séverus la laissa une fois de plus pleurer contre lui en la berçant. Après tout, c'était plus lui qu'il aurait fallu consoler à l'heure actuelle. Il était en sursis, mais Constance également. Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à envoyer les pires serviteurs qu'il avait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Constance leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda de son regard rougi par les larmes.  
  
-Nous n'avons aucune issue. vous le savez. Il nous tuera tous les deux. -Non, il ne vous fera rien, croyez-moi. Il tient trop à avoir ce qu'il souhaite. Mais je ne veux pas le laisser vous faire subir des atrocités par la suite. Vous ne méritez pas un tel sort. De toute façon il n'obtiendra jamais ce qu'il veut de moi, vous le savez. -Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez tuer par ma faute.  
  
Séverus lui prit la tête entre ses deux mains et la regarda.  
  
-Je vous promet qu'il ne me tuera pas. Je vous ai dit que je nous sortirais de là.  
  
Constance le regarda aussi profondément qu'il la regardait et sans trop savoir quelle force la poussait à le faire, elle approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Séverus était encore plus stupéfié que la fois où elle l'avait embrassé dans son état d'ébriété sans en avoir le souvenir comme lui l'avait encore à l'esprit. Cette fois, elle était pleinement consciente et l'embrassait, mais peut-être plus par désespoir que par amour. Il la repoussa gentiment, sachant qu'elle faisait cela sans réellement le vouloir.  
  
-Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous ne désirez pas faire. Lui dit-il en lui tenant le visage entre les mains.  
  
Constance le regarda d'un air gêné et baissa la tête. Séverus recula et s'éloigna d'elle pour sortir de la chambre, le c?ur serré.  
  
Il alla parler à Dumbledore de son « entretien » avec Voldemort, ne sachant qu'au même instant, Constance s'apprêtait à rejoindre une personne qui pourrait certainement leur venir en aide et qui ferait prendre un tout autre tournant à leurs vies.  
  
Constance se retrouva dans l'Allée des Embrumes, plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle était partit sur un coup de tête, tout s'embrouillant au fond d'elle. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Elle ne l'avait pas calculé, ses gestes s'étaient fait d'eux-mêmes avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse. Elle entra dans la boutique et eut un instant de panique, réalisant à nouveau ce qu'il lui était arrivé peu de temps auparavant. Le corps de Pieters devait être étendu sur le sol à l'étage et cela la bloqua. Elle repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée juste avant, interrompue juste avant que Pieters ne fasse quelque chose, par Séverus. Mais elle entendait encore les paroles de Pieters raisonner dans ses oreilles. Il lui avait parlé de l'infirmière et elle comprenait maintenant qu'il s'était rincé l'?il pendant qu'elle passait ses examens de contrôle. Elle sentait aussi son odeur mêlée de sueur et d'alcool qui revenait dans ses narines. Elle ne put faire un mouvement et resta sur le seuil de la porte, se laissant déborder par une vague de tristesse. Une main vint la faire sursauter alors qu'elle sentait les larmes monter en elle. Elle hurla et entra précipitamment dans la boutique en regardant qui venait de poser la main sur elle.  
  
-Eddy ! Tu veux me faire mourir de peur ? Lui hurla-t-elle dessus en sentant les larmes s'échapper d'elle. -Eh ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état ! Bon, d'accord, je ne le ferais plus, promis !  
  
Constance se laissa tout de même aller à ses pleurs, ce qui paniqua son frère.  
  
-Et bien ma douce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Rogue ? Il. il ne t'as quand même pas. -Non ! Hurla Constance en posant sa tête sur son épaule. -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? -Pieters. il a essayé de me. -Quoi ? Lui dit Eddy en la faisant relever sa tête. Il n'a pas. -Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Séverus est arrivé avant et il. il l'a tué. -Il a tué Pieters ?  
  
Constance acquiesça et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.  
  
-Chut. calme-toi. C'est fini maintenant. Où est-ce que ça s'est passé ? -Là-haut. Il doit encore y avoir son corps. -Tu veux que j'aille l'enlever ? -Oui, s'il te plaît.  
  
Mais avant qu'Eddy ne monte à l'étage, des silhouettes se dessinèrent devant la porte d'entrée et trois personnes entrèrent dans la boutique, cachées par des capuches. Eddy se transforma rapidement en corbeau et les Mangemorts le voyant rapidement lui lancèrent des sortilèges qui ne l'atteignirent pas, bien heureusement. Le corbeau sortit de la boutique, laissant Constance seule avec les envoyés de Voldemort.  
  
-Constance Rogue. que faisais-tu avec ce traître ? -R. Rien. Il voulait que je lui donne un livre. -Nous allons t'emmener devant notre Maître. tu lui diras ce que tu faisais ici avec ton frère !  
  
Deux Mangemort emmenèrent Constance avec eux tendis que le dernier montait à l'étage, sûrement pour enlever le corps de Pieters de là. Constance et ses tortionnaires transplanèrent dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils l'amenèrent devant Voldemort qui était en train de vider son verre de vin devant la cheminée.  
  
-Maître, nous vous amenons Constance Rogue qui a été vue en compagnie d'Eddy Erwing. -Eddy Erwing ! Tiens donc ! Nous ferait-il le plaisir de revenir vers nous ? Laissez-nous.  
  
Les deux Mangemorts ressortirent et laissèrent Constance seule avec Voldemort.  
  
-Que voilà une étrange coïncidence. Je recevais justement ton époux il y a peu de temps avant toi et maintenant te voilà à ton tour ! Et pourtant, je ne pourrais pas dire que tu accomplisses ton devoir d'épouse qui consiste ici à procréer !  
  
Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et lui assena une paire de gifles qui la fit se reculer en s'écroulant sur le sol.  
  
-Tu me déçois Constance. Ton père également ! Tu me déçois d'autant plus que tu fréquentes ce traître d'Eddy ! -Il est venu sans que je le sache. il voulait un livre de Magie Noire. -Silence !  
  
Voldemort tendis son bras devant lui et aussitôt, un vautour s'approcha de lui et se posa sur son bras. Un parchemin et une plumes apparurent à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'un geste de la main, Voldemort fit écrire la plume sur le bout de papier. Le parchemin se roula ensuite de lui-même et Voldemort l'attrapa pour le mettre à la patte de l'oiseau.  
  
-Va porter ce message à Séverus Rogue. Dit-il au vautour.  
  
L'oiseau déploya ses ailes et quitta la salle par une ouverture dans le plafond.  
  
-Je ne vais rien te faire mais sache que je garde ton comportement en mémoire. Ton époux sera bientôt ici et tu vas me faire le plaisir, dès que vous serez rentrés, de faire ce que je vous ai demandé. Il me semble que tu as eu largement le temps de t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie. JE n'attendrais pas un mois de plus avant de savoir que tu portes enfin mon héritier ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je t'assures que tu le regretteras car tu seras responsable de la mort de ton époux et de ton. père. -Non. je vous en prie. Pas mon père ! Il a déjà trop souffert. -Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Ton idiot de frère n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant ! Heureusement que tu as pris sa place, mais si jamais tu ne fais pas ta mission jusqu'au bout, je peux te promettre que le sang coulera autour de toi ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? -Oui Maître. Lui répondit Constance, les larmes aux yeux. -Bien ! En attendant Séverus, veux-tu un verre de vin ? -Non merci Maître. -Tu as tort ! C'est un grand millésime.  
  
Voldemort se servit un nouveau verre de vin, Constance pleurant silencieusement devant lui, incapable de bouger et baissant la tête, impatiente de voir son mari arriver. Il sembla qu'il passait une éternité à Constance avant que la double porte ne s'ouvre et que Séverus n'entre dans la salle. Elle tenta de lui sourire mais à voir l'air énervé et froid qu'il avait, elle baissa à nouveaux la tête.  
  
-Ah ! Séverus, te revoilà ! Tu as récupéré à ce que je vois ! Je crois que ta jeune épouse s'est mis dans de beaux draps ! Elle a été vue en compagnie de son frère, Eddy Erwing dans la boutique où elle travaille ! A croire que cette expérience avec Pieters ne lui a pas suffit, elle retournait déjà sur son lieu de travail ! Je veux que tu la surveilles mieux que ça Séverus. Après tout, tu n'es pas sans ignorer ce que son frère a fait à notre communauté et je ne veux pas la voir en sa compagnie. Il en va de ta vie et de celle de son père ! Tu peux la reprendre mais un conseil, faites ce que je vous ai dit de faire à chacun et rapportez-moi des nouvelles plus enthousiastes lors de notre prochaine entrevue. Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Séverus s'inclina devant Voldemort, Constance en fit autant un peu plus doucement, ses larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. Ils sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent dehors. Séverus ne lui parla pas et avança à ses côtés, l'entendant pleurer silencieusement à côté de lui. Ils transplanèrent et alors que Constance s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le parc pour s'aérer la tête, Séverus l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena de force dans ses appartements.  
  
-Vous me faites mal ! Lui lança-t-elle en se débattant. -Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me faire confiance ! Lui dit-il en la regardant avec un regard sombre.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et la fit passer avant lui pour refermer la porte.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a prit d'aller là-bas ? Vous vouliez vous faire tuer ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec votre frère ? -Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait. je n'étais pas au courant. Ils sont arrivés au moment où Eddy allait repartir ! -Même ! Que faisiez-vous avec cet assassin ? -C'est mon frère ! Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu ! -Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez sincère ! Vous risquez de nous faire tuer tous les deux en agissant comme vous le faites ! -J'étais désespérée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. -Et vous pensiez trouver une réponse dans votre boutique ? En retournant auprès de Pieters ? Si ça se trouve, vous m'avez dit tout ce que vous vouliez pour me faire croire que vous ne vouliez pas faire cette mission ! Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas cherché à attirer Pieters ! Après tout, Voldemort a bien dit que vous étiez un espion qui pourrait rivaliser avec moi !  
  
Constance le gifla pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
  
-Comment osez-vous dire ça ? Vous savez parfaitement que cette mission me répugne ! -Alors pourquoi avoir rejoint Voldemort ? -Parce que vous aimez cette mission ? Je pense que vous êtes comme moi ! -Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Cette mission pourrait être vite résolue si je le voulais, mais je ne suis pas comme les autres, comme vous m'avez dit ! Vous ne voulez pas attendre que je trouve un moyen de nous sortir de cette situation, très bien ! Débrouillez-vous. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre frère de vous aider ! -Qu'est-ce que mon frère à a voir là-dedans ? Je vous dit que je ne viens de le voir qu'aujourd'hui. -J'ai mes raisons. Mais allez donc le retrouver, je ne vous en empêche pas et ne venez pas vous plaindre si notre Maître vous envoie tous ses meilleurs sujets pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite.  
  
Séverus la regarda une dernière fois, la fureur déformant son visage et il sortit de la chambre, laissant Constance à ses pensées et à sa peur. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé de la sorte, surtout du fait qu'elle ait revu son frère . Elle savait que Eddy avait faillit mettre à l'eau tout un plan de Voldemort lorsqu'il était Mangemort, mais rien de plus. Il n'était jamais entré dans les détails de sa fuite envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ni les raisons exactes de ce qui avait provoqué la colère de Voldemort envers lui et son père. Mais elle savait qu'il avait fait autre chose que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire. 


	9. La communauté de l'ombre

Chapitre 9 : La communauté de l'Ombre.  
  
Séverus ne refit son apparition que lors du repas du soir et ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il passa la soirée dans son bureau et ne rentra que vers les deux heures du matin, Constance étant déjà en train de dormir profondément de son côté du lit. Il regrettait un peu son comportement, mais il gardait à l'esprit le fait qu'elle ait repris contact avec son frère. Celui-là même qui avait failli tout faire s'écrouler autour de lui. Il s'était juré d'oublier cette histoire et n'y pensait d'ailleurs plus depuis la première seconde où il avait vu la jeune s?ur de Eddy arriver à ses côtés. Mais il refaisait surface dans sa vie et il ne présageait rien de bon. Si jamais il allait tout répéter à Constance, tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici tomberait à l'eau. Et même si Constance n'appréciait pas Voldemort, elle ne se priverait certainement pas pour aller répéter ce qu'elle savait à son Maître, surtout que cela lui serait peut-être utile pour la suite, d'entrer dans les faveurs de Voldemort. Et maintenant que Séverus et elle étaient fâchés, cela risquait de rendre la situation envenimée.  
  
Il se coucha à ses côtés et l'observa un moment, repensant à ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui et à son comportement avec elle. Et surtout le baiser. Ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné alors qu'elle était pleinement consciente. Avait-elle fait cela pour se faire pardonner que ce qui arrivait était en partie de sa faute car elle ne voulait pas se laisser approcher, comme le voudrait la mission, ou bien l'avait-elle fait car elle ressentait finalement quelque chose pour lui ? Il s'endormit sur ces pensées et laissa ses problèmes s'évader pour une nuit.  
  
La semaine passa aussi rapidement que les autres pour Séverus. Constance, elle, avait du mal à retravailler à la boutique. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Adis rentrer, elle avait failli hurler de terreur. Elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé et Adis en fut outré.  
  
-Il a dû prendre de mes cheveux pendant que je dormais. il ne m'a pas assommé ou fait quoi que ce soit dont je me souvienne en tout cas pour me les prendre. Mais et toi ma douce, tu vas bien ? -J'essaie d'oublier. Heureusement que Séverus est arrivé avant que ce gros porc ne tente de faire quelque chose. -Tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier ton mari imposé ! Lui dit Adis dans son sourire édenté. -Ne dites pas de bêtises ! En plus maintenant, il me fait la tête à cause de ce que j'ai fais hier ! Et surtout depuis qu'il sait que j'ai parlé à Eddy. il était furieux quand il l'a su. Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Eddy ? -Je ne le peux pas ma belle, seul ton frère le pourrait. Moi je n'entre pas dans vos histoires de famille ! -Mais ce ne sont pas des histoires de famille ! Après tout, j'aide Eddy depuis plus de cinq ans sans que père ne le sache et je fais une mission -enfin je devrais faire une mission- qui est plus périlleuse que les autres. Pourquoi ne me dit-il jamais ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? -Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est responsable d'un grand nombre d'arrestations de Mangemorts mais le reste je n'en sais pas plus. Fais-lui confiance. Je suis sûr qu'il te sortira de là. Attend la semaine prochaine que vous soyez tous réunis avec les autres. Et je crois qu'il y a de nouveaux membres qui viennent se joindre à nous. -Très bien, je m'arrangerais pour rester plus tard. De toute façon, Séverus ne se doute jamais de rien. -Il continue de croire que tu fais du rangement ? -Oui. Ca m'ennuie de lui mentir après ce qu'il essaie de faire pour nous sortir de cette situation, mais c'est tout de même un serviteur de Voldemort et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de lui révéler qui je suis réellement. Même si Eddy a dit qu'il ne servait plus autant Voldemort qu'avant, je ne peux pas prendre le moindre risque. Il ne se priverait pas pour aller le dire à Voldemort et notre organisation serait perdue. -Je sais. Mais sois tout de même prudente ! -Je le serais.  
  
Adis était revenu voir Constance la semaine suivante pour avoir des renseignements au sujet des ventes des livres, si elles avaient augmentées ou baissées au contraire. Etant rassuré, il était repartit, ne reparlant pas de leur conversation passée, il y avait trop de monde dans la boutique. La semaine suivante, Constance annonça à Séverus qu'elle serait certainement retenue à la boutique le vendredi soir. Il ne devrait pas l'attendre. Ils se reparlaient un peu depuis quelques jours et Séverus sentait malgré tout qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspect. Il se remémora l'oiseau qui avait apporté le message à Constance quand il était resté caché dans le laboratoire. Elle avait parlé de « la prochaine fois ». Séverus était quasiment sûr qu'elle allait voir son frère ce soir. Elle avait parlé d'un Ed, il en était sûr maintenant. Il bouillait de rage de savoir qu'elle allait le voir et qu'elle lui ait menti quand elle disait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Le fameux vendredi, Séverus se pressa de terminer son dîner pour aller se préparer dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Il savait qu'il devait le faire pour être sûr.  
  
Il passa sa cape et sortit dans le vent glacial pour transplaner vers l'allée des Embrumes.  
  
Constance fermait la boutique comme tous les soirs et resta à l'intérieur, prenant garde que toutes les entrées soient fermées, les stores baissés. Elle alla dans l'arrière boutique et alla chercher des parchemins et des plumes qu'elle rapporta au premier étage de la boutique. Elle les disposa sur les tables au centre de la partie « Magie Blanche » et vérifia que tout le monde aurait sa plume et son parchemin. Elle entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée et descendit rapidement les marches.  
  
-La voilà ! -Ed', vous êtes en avance ! -On ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Allez-y vous autres ! Lança Eddy en direction d'une trappe dissimulée dans le sol sous une fausse étagère qui basculait pour laisser accès à la cachette.  
  
Bientôt, des têtes émergèrent de la trappe et des sorciers en sortirent. Il y avait quatre hommes et quatre femmes en tout qui furent bientôt rejoins par quatre autres sorciers, plus jeunes ceux-là.  
  
-Malefoy ? Lança Constance lorsqu'elle le vit. -Madame Rogue ? S'étonna le jeune Serpentard.  
  
Il laissa la place aux autres sorciers qui étaient avec lui. Ce n'étaient autre que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Elle les reconnut sans peine car elle les voyait tous les jours à Poudlard et ils étaient assez connus.  
  
-Ed', ne me dis pas que ce sont eux les nouvelles recrues ? -Et si ma belle ! Ils veulent nous aider. -Mais ils sont trop jeunes ! Ils risques de se faire tuer ! -Pardon, mais je crois que question de risquer de me faire tuer, j'ai déjà eu mon lot d'essais ! Lança Harry en s'avançant vers elle. -Ecoutez, je sais que vous voulez vous débarrasser de Voldemort, mais cela risque d'être dangereux. Vous ne serez pas autant protégé qu'à Poudlard ici. C'est une cachette bien sûr, mais tout le monde peut entrer comme il le souhaite dans cette boutique. Je suis étonnée qu'aucun Mangemort n'est trouvé l'entrée secrète. -C'est justement parce qu'elle est secrète s?urette ! Bon, on y va ? -Ed' ! -Ecoute, on ne va pas y passer la soirée. Je te dis qu'ils seront à la hauteur. Nom d'un chien, ce ne sont pas n'importe quels jeunes sorciers, Harry à déjà réussi à échapper à tant de tentatives de meurtres contre lui de la part de Voldi qu'il pourrait entrer dans le livre des records.  
  
Constance regarda les quatre sorciers tour à tour et finit par baisser la tête.  
  
-Très bien. Allons-y. -Madame. Lui dit Drago. -Appelle-moi Constance, on ne va pas passer notre temps à se vouvoyer non plus ! -D'accord, Constance est-ce que ton mari est au courant de ce que tu fais ? -Séverus pense que je suis du côté de Voldemort, il pense que je fais du rangement à l'heure actuelle ! -Tu aurais dû lui dire qui tu es en vérité. Lui dit Harry. -Quoi ? Pour qu'il aille me dénoncer à Voldemort ? -Il n'est pas au service de Voldemort. Répondit Hermione. -Comment ? Demanda Constance en tournant son regard vers Eddy. -Quoi ? J'ai dis que je n'étais pas sûr ! -Espèce d'idiot ! Moi je croyais qu'il était vraiment revenu auprès de Voldemort ! Et dire qu'on est en train de se creuser pour nous sortir de cette saleté de Mission ! Lui hurla Constance dessus. -Une mission ? Demanda Hermione. -Nous ne sommes pas vraiment mariés avec Séverus. Avoua Constance. Nous sommes en mission de la part de Voldemort pour pouvoir. faire son héritier. -Quoi ? Un enfant ? Voldemort veut que vous fassiez son fils avec Rogue ? Demanda Harry. -Mais il n'est pas prêt de l'avoir et le problème c'est que nous subissons une pression de la part de notre cher Maître. Il est hors de question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit ! Et moi qui pensait qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer ! Tu parles, c'était juste pour éviter que le plan de Voldemort n'aboutisse ! Je me sens soulagée d'un coup. -Pour le moment, nous devons parler de la prochaine attaque qu'on va devoir lancer contre la troupe de Mangemort pour le 15. Tu as bien dit qu'ils ont prévu d'infiltrer le Ministère pour se débarrasser des chefs des Départements ? Lui dit Eddy. -Oui.  
  
Ils s'installèrent tous autour des tables et Eddy resta debout, expliquant leur plan.  
  
-Bon, tout d'abord, nous allons envoyer trois éclaireurs dans le Ministère pour surveiller l'intérieur. Dehors, trois autres assureront la surveillance extérieure. Les autres suivront les Mangemorts -Constance, tu t'arrangeras pour trouver les noms de ceux qui y vont- et nous les neutraliseront avant qu'ils ne lancent quoi que ce soit. Nous ferons tout ceci à visage couvert, nous ne devons risquer aucune fuite vis à vis des autres. Surtout pour vous quatre.  
  
Il regarda longuement Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago.  
  
-Et en ce qui concerne le lieu et l'heure de rendez-vous ? Demanda un des sorciers. -Constance ? -Et bien, il faudra être devant le Ministère vers trois heures de l'après- midi. Voldemort a demandé à ce qu'on soit là-bas à cette heure-là. -Tu ne risques pas de te faire prendre ? Lui demanda Drago. -Non. Nous sommes avec des capuches, on ne se reconnaît pas entre nous ! Je mettrais un pantalon ce jour là. Et je viendrais vous rejoindre avant que l'on ne se rende dans le Ministère. Je devrais peut-être demander à Séverus de nous accompagner maintenant que je sais qu'il n'est pas avec Voldemort ! -Si tu pensais le faire, ce n'est pas la peine, il est déjà au courant. Lui dit Eddy en regardant derrière elle. -Quoi ? Demanda Constance, étonnée. -Il est juste au bout de la table !  
  
Les regards qui n'étaient pas déjà tournés vers Constance et qui avaient donc vu Séverus, se tournèrent vers elle et découvrirent le professeur de potions de Poudlard qui les observaient de son regard interrogateur. Constance se leva vivement de sa chaise et vint à sa rencontre.  
  
-C'était ça le rangement de la boutique ? Traiter avec cet espèce d'assassin ? Lui dit-il en montrant Eddy de la tête.  
  
Les regards se portèrent vers le jeune homme qui leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Séverus ! C'est du passé. lui dit Eddy. -Toi, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Vous, j'ai à vous parler. lança-t- il en attrapant Constance par le bras et en l'attirant dans les escaliers. -Séverus ! Vous vous méprisez ! Nous sommes dans le même camp, je le sais maintenant ! Lui dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas.  
  
Il se tourna vivement vers elle et la fusilla du regard.  
  
-Je ne serais jamais dans le même camp qu'un assassin. -Mais enfin, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! C'est idiot ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas au service de Voldemort, tout comme je ne le suis pas non plus ! -C'est exact, je ne suis pas du côté de Voldemort mais je ne m'associe pas avec des assassins ! -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que vous le traitiez d'assassin ? -Ce qu'il a fait ? Parce qu'il ne vous a pas mis au courant de ce qu'il a fait ? Très bien, je vais vous le dire. Il a fait tuer mon frère quand nous étions du côté de Voldemort ! Voilà ce qu'il a fait ! Mais je vous l'accorde ce n'est pas important ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous aurait mis au courant de cette histoire ! -Votre frère ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un frère. -Je sais rester discret sur les membres de ma famille.Vous voulez jouer aux résistants en incluant des élèves de l'école, très bien. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider là-dedans. J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen pour nous sortir de notre mission : dire que vous voyez votre frère en cachette, au moins Voldemort me gratifiera-t-il pour cette information et fera arrêter la mission, étant donné que vous le trahissez ! -Vous parlez comme si vous étiez de son côté ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Eddy a peut-être fait des erreurs mais est-ce que vous n'en n'avez pas fait auparavant ? -Comme tuer le frère de quelqu'un qui est dans mon camp et trahir les autres ? Jamais. Maintenant, restez avec lui mais ne venez pas pleurer pour ce qu'il va se passer par la suite.  
  
Séverus sortit vivement de la boutique et s'éloigna dans la rue déserte de l'Allée des Embrumes. Constance sentait un profond sentiment de colère et un autre sentiment qui s'insinuait en elle dont elle ignorait le sens. Elle remonta les marches de la boutique en quatrième vitesse et fusilla son frère du regard.  
  
-C'était ça l'histoire entre Séverus et toi ! Tu as tué son frère et tu l'as dénoncé à Voldemort concernant sa trahison ! Je comprends pourquoi ta tête est mise à prix par Voldemort ! Tu peux vraiment être fier de toi ! Continuez la réunion sans moi.  
  
Constance redescendit les marches et sortit de la boutique, se lançant à la poursuite de Séverus. Elle transplana et courut, arrivée à Poudlard. Elle se dirigea vers les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Séverus et le trouva plongé dans la contemplation du feu, debout et accoudé à la cheminée. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand elle fut entrée. Constance le regarda et ferma la porte derrière elle puis se dirigea vers lui. -Je suis désolée. Lui dit-elle en restant derrière lui. -Pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir caché que vous n'étiez pas du côté de Voldemort ou pour m'avoir menti au sujet de votre frère et toute cette organisation. -J'ai rejoins la Communauté de l'Ombre quand mon frère m'a dit qu'il voulait détruire l'empire de Voldemort. Il voulait avoir un nombre important de sorciers qui voudraient le suivre dans son action. Je suis à ses côtés sans que mon père ne le sache. Il pensait que son fils avait finit enfermé dans un asile après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Je sais juste que Eddy a fait lancer pas mal d'attaques contre des Mangemorts et il paraît qu'il n'hésitait pas à participer à de véritables massacres avec les quelques résistants qui s'étaient associés avec lui. J'ai plus de dix ans d'écart avec lui mais il est le seul véritable membre de ma famille encore vivant et qui ne soutienne pas Voldemort. Nous avons réussis à trouver d'autres partisans à notre cause dont les quatre élèves que vous avez vu aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quelles étaient vos relations avec Eddy, mais je comprends que vous ayez de la ranc?ur à son sujet. -De la ranc?ur ! Excusez-moi mais voir son frère mourir devant vous n'apporte pas que de la ranc?ur ! Surtout quand vous manquez de vous faire tuer à votre tour par ceux que vous trahissez depuis un bout de temps sans vous faire voir. Encore heureux que Voldemort n'ait pas crû un traître mot de votre frère concernant ma trahison, sinon je serais avec mon frère en ce moment !  
  
Il avait dit ça, toujours tourné vers la cheminée, d'une voix agressive. Constance hésita mais s'approcha lentement derrière lui. En soufflant, de peur de se faire repousser, elle passa ses mains autour de la taille de Séverus et posa sa tête sur son dos.  
  
-Je suis désolée. Lui dit-elle en restant appuyée contre lui.  
  
Elle ne voyait pas l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage et attendait de se faire rejeter à chaque seconde mais il ne bougea pas. Elle releva sa tête et s'apprêta à enlever ses bras mais Séverus la retint et se tourna à ce moment. Elle ne vit plus alors la colère qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux juste quelques minutes plus tôt, mais une profonde détresse et une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vues jusqu'ici dans son regard. Elle le tenait enlacé de ses bras sans pouvoir se résoudre à libérer son étreinte et se perdait dans le noir de ses yeux qui la fixaient. Il l'enlaça à son tour et se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant doucement. Constance parut surprise au début mais elle resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Ils échangèrent leur véritable premier baiser à ce moment, sentant le sentiment qui avait commencé à germer en chacun d'eux se libérer et exploiter librement ce qu'ils éprouvaient réellement l'un pour l'autre. Constance passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa embrasser plus passionnément par Séverus qui la serrait plus fortement contre lui. Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres au bout d'un moment et se regardèrent en souriant.  
  
-Je crois que la mission se complique. Lui dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. -Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. -Je crois que je tombe amoureuse de mon partenaire. -Dans ce cas nous sommes deux. lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle et en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
  
Il la poussa doucement devant lui et la conduisit vers le lit qu'ils avaient si souvent partagé sans ne rien faire d'autre que dormir chacun de leur côté. Constance se laissa tomber sur le matelas et attira Séverus sur elle, se laissant embrasser dans le cou, tendis qu'elle l'aidait à se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Elle eut tout à coup un détail qui lui revint à l'esprit.  
  
-Attend. si on fait ça, on risque de mettre le plan de Voldemort à exécution. Lui dit-elle en le regardant alors qu'il relevait la tête. -Tu oublies que j'ai pris une potion qui m'empêche d'avoir une descendance.. la seule chose qu'on gagnera c'est qu'il saura qu'on fait réellement notre devoir conjugal sans rien avoir à lui donner en retour. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau dans le cou.  
  
Cela rassura Constance qui avait totalement oublié l'histoire de la potion qu'avait prise Séverus. Ils découvrirent pour la première fois le corps de l'autre et partagèrent une passion qui s'était présentée à eux un peu plus tôt mais qu'ils avaient combattue, croyant que cela leur serait proscrit tout le long de leur vie conjugale forcée. Cette union avait peut- être été forcée par le destin mais celui-ci avait été prévoyant sur ce côté en les amenant à se rencontrer pour pouvoir s'allier à la ligue qui vaincrait le Seigneur des ténèbres, alors que ce dernier s'imaginait pouvoir continuer son règne grâce à deux de ses Serviteurs qu'il croyait lui être fidèles. 


	10. La véritable vie conjugale

Chapitre 10 : La véritable vie conjugale.  
  
Constance ouvrit les yeux lentement le lendemain matin. Elle sentit la chaleur d'une main serrée contre son dos. Elle remua la tête et la releva doucement du torse sur lequel elle était posée. Elle trouva le visage paisible et endormi de celui qui lui avait fait connaître une passion qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Elle en était sûre maintenant, ce sentiment qui la tiraillait depuis peu était bien le même qu'il éprouvait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle sans qu'elle le sache. Elle bougea un peu plus et se mit sur le ventre, laissant la main de Séverus retomber à côté d'elle. Elle le vit remuer les lèvres et s'amusa à passer son doigt dessus. Séverus ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage radieux de sa femme -il pouvait réellement le dire à présent- qui lui souriait en passant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha dans le creux de son cou et l'embrassa en remontant vers le torse pour terminer sur les lèvres. Un long baiser matinal avant tout, voilà ce dont elle avait envie. Elle passa sur lui et Séverus l'enlaça de ses bras en la caressant dans le dos. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un coup frappé au carreau leur fit tourner la tête dans sa direction.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? Gémit Constance en voyant Hermès.  
  
Elle descendit de Séverus et passa le drap autour d'elle, laissant son époux sans rien sur lui par la même occasion, ce qui le fit râler en sentant la fraîcheur de la pièce le gagner. Il fallait dire aussi que les couvertures n'étaient pas vraiment restées à leur place durant la nuit et le drap était tout ce qui leur restait encore sur eux après leur première véritable nuit. Séverus se leva donc et alla rejoindre Constance qui ouvrait la fenêtre et décrochait le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau. Séverus ouvrit le drap et se glissa derrière elle en les entourant tous les deux avec celui-ci.  
  
-Ca va être pratique comme ça. lui dit-elle en déroulant le parchemin. -J'ai froid. lui dit-il encore endormi et en l'entourant de ses bras et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Qui est-ce ? -Ca ne peut être que mon frère.  
  
Séverus relâcha son étreinte mais Constance lui attrapa le bras et se colla à lui tout en lisant le message.  
  
-Ce n'est rien. Il me dit juste que nous faisons bien ce qu'on a prévu pour le 15. -Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire le 15 ? -Empêcher les Mangemorts de tuer les chefs des Départements du Ministère comme nous l'a dit Voldemort. -Vous allez réellement faire ça ? C'est risqué. -Si tu nous aidais, ça pourrait être plus facile ! Lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. -Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'associerais jamais avec ton frère. -Je ne te parles pas de t'associer à lui, juste de nous aider. Nous manquons de personnes pour ces missions. Tous craignent Voldemort et peu de personnes veulent risquer de se faire prendre par les Mangemorts pour trahison. -Tu imagines que tu peux avoir plus d'ennuis que tes coéquipiers. -Je sais. Mais je veux me débarrasser de Voldemort.  
  
Elle le regarda avant de se laisser embrasser langoureusement.  
  
- Au fait, il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps... lui dit-il en la regardant. - Quoi donc ? Fit Constance. - Les fois où tu étais sensée être à la boutique et que je te retrouvais dans la salle de bain, tu me paraissait bien anxieuse quand je t'appelais. - Oh ! Ces fois-là ! Et bien vois-tu, tu n'es pas le seul à faire en sorte que le plan de Voldemort ne fonctionne pas. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas... tomber enceinte, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans les détails...  
  
Constance eut un sourire et l'embrassa.  
  
-Et si on allait prendre une douche avant d'aller manger. en plus je meurs de faim ! -D'accord. vas-y en premier, je vais terminer ma nuit qui a été légèrement courte. -Ah ? Moi je pensais qu'on aurait prit notre douche ensemble. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Lui dit-elle en s'avançant, le laissant seul avec le drap, et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
  
Elle ne resta pas longtemps seule sous sa douche et ils rejoignirent la grande salle après quelques longues minutes passées sous le jet d'eau. A l'heure où ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personnes et ils étaient les seuls à la table des professeurs. Ils virent Drago entrer dans la grande salle, suivit de près par Harry, Ron et Hermione. Constance leur adressa un regard aimable qu'ils lui rendirent, voyant qu'elle avait l'air en meilleure forme que la veille. Ils se mirent à discuter entre eux et regardèrent dans sa direction de temps à autre.  
  
-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Lui dit Séverus à l'oreille. -Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? -Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore et que tu lui expliques qui tu es réellement. Il pourra certainement mieux nous aider à nous sortir de ce pétrin comme ça. -D'accord. Lui dit-elle dans un large sourire.  
  
Ils entendirent des rires provenant de la table qu'occupaient les quatre sorciers membres de l'organisation secrète. Ils tournèrent la tête dans leur direction, les voyant en train de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Laisse-les Séverus ! Lui dit Constance en lui prenant la main.  
  
Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle pour aller trouver Dumbledore. Premièrement, le directeur de Poudlard fut surpris de les voir aussi. proches, ce matin. Séverus lâcha la main de Constance aussitôt, mais Dumbledore sourit face à son comportement.  
  
-Ne soyez pas gêné de la sorte Séverus ! Depuis le temps que je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de votre relation. Alors Constance, vous n'êtes donc pas au service de Voldemort. -C'est exact. Je fais partie de la communauté de l'Ombre. J'ai rejoins mon frère. -Eddy Erwing ? Oui, je m'en serais douté. Lui dit Dumbledore en regardant Séverus. -Il n'est pas au service de Voldemort et il s'est racheté une conduite en voulant créer cette organisation. Je vous assure qu'il a changé, quoi que je ne sache pas vraiment comment il était avant. Leur dit Constance en les regardant tour à tour. -Et bien, je dois dire qu'à cause de lui, nous avons faillis perdre Séverus car il l'a dénoncé à Voldemort, croyant se remettre dans les bonnes grâces de son Maître. -Sans parler de cette fois où il a lancé une embuscade qui a coûté la vie à Fergus. -Je le sais Séverus. Mais votre épouse n'y ait pour rien et cela prouve que vous la distinguez de son frère par votre attention avec elle. -Elle n'a rien à voire avec cet assassin. -Arrête de le traiter d'assassin ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a dû faire pour se sortir de là ! Il s'est enfuit de la folie de Voldemort et si ça se trouve, ton frère se trouvait dans cette embuscade sans qu'il le sache ! Lui hurla Constance en se dirigeant vers la porte. -Constance ! Ne vous énervez pas, nous pouvons parler calmement. Lui dit Dumbledore. -Non merci, tant que Séverus n'arrêtera pas d'agir comme ça envers mon frère, je ne parlerais pas.  
  
Elle sortit, furieuse et laissa Dumbledore et Séverus seuls.  
  
-Séverus, il va falloir que vous vous habituez à la présence d'Eddy, vous le savez ! -Comment le pourrais-je ? Il a tué mon frère ! -Constance n'a peut-être pas tort vous savez . Eddy a agit certainement sans savoir qui était là ce soir-là. -Il n'a jamais démenti en tout cas. Ce lâche s'est enfuit avant que je ne le rattrape. -Ecoutez, pour le moment, je vous conseille de parler avec votre épouse pour lui confier ce qu'elle désire entendre. Vous viendrez me voir quand vous vous serez mis d'accord.  
  
Séverus ferma les yeux et acquiesça.  
  
-Je suis ravi de savoir Constance de notre côté. -Je le suis également. lui dit Séverus d'une voix distante. -Ne voyez pas le mal partout Séverus. Je suis certain que cette jeune femme vous aiderais à vous rendre la vie plus simple et belle. -Très bien. j'irais lui parler. -Maintenant. Il vaut mieux aller lui dire ce que vous avez sur le c?ur avant que la situation ne s'aggrave entre vous.  
  
Séverus le regarda avec des yeux sombres mais finit par hocher la tête. Il sortit du bureau et se rendit à ses appartements. Il n'y trouva pas Constance et ressortit. Il se dirigea vers le parc, se doutant qu'elle serait là étant donné qu'elle appréciait aller se promener au bord du lac. Il la trouva debout devant le lac qui commençait à geler avec le froid polaire qui s'installait. Elle était emmitouflée légèrement dans sa cape et Séverus se dit qu'elle allait finir par attraper la mort comme ça. Elle ne se retourna pas quand elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle.  
  
-Ecoute. -Non toi écoute. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à me battre pour savoir lequel des deux je dois défendre. Commença Constance en se retournant vivement et en le dévisageant. -Tu n'as pas à défendre qui que ce soit. -Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste ici. Mon père est trop fidèle à Voldemort après ce que mon frère a fait et qui a faillit lui coûter la vie. Mon frère est celui qui m'a fait prendre confiance en moi alors que mon père m'avait éloigné d'ici pour que je ne risque pas de rencontrer mon frère pour aller le rejoindre. Et toi, tu es le seul qui puisse me comprendre car nous sommes tous les deux pris au piège d'une situation qui va finir par s'empirer.  
  
Séverus la serra contre lui en la voyant avec les yeux embués. Elle pleura sur son épaule et se cala contre lui.  
  
-Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton frère à l'époque où nous étions avec Voldemort. Mais rentrons d'abord. Il fait trop froid ici.  
  
Constance resta accrochée à lui et ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartements, s'asseyant en s'enlaçant devant la cheminée.  
  
-D'abord, il faut que je te parle de mon frère, Fergus. Personne ne savait qu'il était mon frère -du moins à Poudlard, car il a fait sa scolarité à Durmstang. Il m'a rejoint lorsque je suis allé avec Voldemort vers la fin de ma scolarité. Nous nous retrouvions après de longues années de séparation, à cause de notre tuteur qui restait plus présent à ses côtés. Je ne lai revu qu'à 17 ans. Il a voulu entrer lui aussi dans le rang des Mangemorts et s'est joint à nous. Ton frère était déjà avec nous. A l'époque je trouvais qu'il me surveillait beaucoup et cela m'a tapé sur le système. Un jour alors que je revenais de Poudlard, il m'a dit qu'il savait que je n'étais pas à la solde de Voldemort. Comment l'avait-il découvert je ne sais pas mais il m'a dit des bribes de conversation que j'avais eue avec Dumbledore. -Il est animagi Séverus. il se transforme en corbeau. Lui dit Constance en fixant le feu. -Je ne le savais pas. voilà donc comment il a réussit à nous écouter. Enfin, il a dit à Voldemort ce qu'il avait entendu, mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour le piéger. Il préparait déjà sa sortie en se faisant bien voir de Voldemort. Bien entendu, Voldemort a eu des doutes sur cette histoire et ne l'a pas écouté. Il a faillit le tuer mais Eddy s'est enfuit avant -il a dû se transformer pour s'en sortir, je comprend maintenant comment il a fait- et alors que Voldemort mettait sa tête à prix, il nous a envoyé à sa recherche. Eddy avait prévu une sortie de ce genre et avec l'aide d'un ami à lui j'en suis certain, il nous a tendu un piège, le groupe de Mangemort et moi, et c'est là que mon frère a été tué. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir ton frère s'éloigner avant qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais de ma vie. Jusqu'à hier. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je n'avais plus ma place au sein des Mangemorts et heureusement pour moi, Voldemort est tombé peu de temps après et j'ai pu trouver de l'aide auprès de Dumbledore. Il m'avait déjà pardonné en me faisant devenir espion pour lui pendant que j'appartenais aux Mangemorts. Mais comme mon frère avait disparu, j'ai tout rejeté. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait et je l'avais perdu après l'avoir retrouvé peu de temps avant. Alors tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux plus jamais parler à ton frère ? Je le hais pour ce qu'il a fait, la mort de mon frère et le fait de m'avoir dénoncé pour pouvoir piéger Voldemort à son tour. J'ai failli mourir le soir où Voldemort m'a convoqué mais il a vite compris que ton frère se payait sa tête. J'ai souhaité de tout mon fort intérieur qu'il se fasse tuer pour avoir risqué de me faire découvrir.  
  
Séverus lui caressa le bras alors qu'elle se tenait serrée contre lui. Elle ne disait rien et son silence inquiétait Séverus.  
  
-Tu peux me dire que je suis idiot de continuer à le détester mais. -Non. Je comprend ce que tu ressens. Eddy ne m'a jamais parlé de cette histoire. Il me disait juste de me méfier de toi car il pensait que tu étais réellement retourné auprès de Voldemort. Je suis vraiment. désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé par sa faute.  
  
Il sentit qu'elle avait des sanglots dans la voix et il la fit se tourner.  
  
-Non Constance, ne pleure pas. tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu es tout l'opposé de ton frère. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes responsable de quoi que ce soit. C'est une affaire entre ton frère et moi. -Mais il m'a menti. je croyais qu'il n'avait fait que s'enfuir pour se cacher de Voldemort et faire en sorte d'aider à se débarrasser des Mangemorts. Je ne savais pas. -Constance, je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher.  
  
Il la regarda et avant qu'elle ne dise autre chose, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il tâcha de lui faire passer l'idée qu'elle se sentait responsable des malheurs autour de son époux. Ils restèrent devant la cheminée jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à aller trouver Dumbledore et ne trouvèrent ensemble qu'une seule issue à cette mission.  
  
-Séverus, nous savons tous les trois que vous ne pouvez plus procréer. Voldemort va s'en rendre compte rapidement maintenant. Il ne faudra agir seulement lorsqu'il le saura. A partir de cet instant, vous ne le rejoindrez plus dans son repère. Vous serez en sécurité à Poudlard, mais vous Constance, je ne pourrais vous protéger si vous rejoignez votre frère. -Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je me débrouillerais comme j'en ai l'habitude à chaque fois. -Vous risquez d'être poursuivis à partir du moment où vous aurez trahis Voldemort. Constance, vous ne pourrez plus travailler à la boutique, j'en ai peur. -Adis comprendra, j'en suis certaine. -Tu pourras rester ici et me servir d'assistante si tu le souhaites. Lui proposa Séverus. -Je ne suis pas très douée en ce qui concerne la préparation des potions, désolée ! Mais je pourrais toujours m'occuper en préparant les attaques contre Voldemort. Mais il y a un problème, comment va-t-on savoir à présent ce que prépare Voldemort ? -J'ai déjà pensé à cela. Croyez-vous que Séverus soit le seul à me servir d'espion ? Je connais quelqu'un qui sait se faufiler partout sans se faire voir.  
  
La tête de Séverus changea d'expression soudainement.  
  
-Pas lui ! Déjà Eddy. ne me dites pas. -Si Séverus ! Vous savez que Sirius pourra nous renseigner ! -Sirius ? -Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry et il nous sert d'éclaireur quant aux plans de Voldemort. Il est animagi et nous aidera à avoir des renseignements sur lui. Je lui ai dit de venir me trouver le plus vite possible. -C'est le même Sirius que celui dont tu m'as parlé ? Celui qui te faisais ces blagues ? Demanda Constance à Séverus. -Celui-là même. -Génial ! Déjà qu'il ne supporte pas mon frère, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand Black sera ici ? -Mais j'espère qu'ils éviteront de se lancer des animosités. Sirius est dans le même camp que vous et que nous tous. Séverus, il faudra vous habituer à coopérer tous les deux. -J'essaierai. -Séverus. Lui dit Constance d'un air énervé. -J'ai dit que j'essaierai ! -Très bien. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Vous devez avoir des choses à faire. Leur dit Dumbledore.  
  
Constance et Séverus se regardèrent et ce fut Constance qui répondit.  
  
-Oui, nous devons régler un problème au sujet de notre prochaine visite chez Voldemort. Lui dit-elle. -Ah ? Très bien. Je vous contacterais quand j'aurais des nouvelles de Sirius.  
  
Constance et Séverus le saluèrent avant de sortir du bureau. Séverus attrapa son épouse par la taille et lui parla à l'oreille.  
  
-Un problème pour notre visite chez Voldemort ? Lui demanda-t-il. -Oui, il faut bien qu'il pense que l'on agit réellement comme un vrai couple !  
  
Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de descendre avant lui et se dépêcher de gagner la salle de bain qu'elle avait utilisée une fois pour prendre un bain, afin de soulager son mal de tête le lendemain de la soirée où elle était ivre. Séverus l'y rejoint et ils ne ressortirent de cet endroit que tardivement pour gagner leur chambre. Arrivés là-bas, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir le vautour de Voldemort qui attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, celle-ci étant ouverte et laissant entrer le froid glacial de l'extérieur. Constance regarda Séverus et celui-ci alla chercher le message que portait l'oiseau à la patte. Il s'envola une fois sa missive dans les mains de Séverus. Il déplia le papier et le lut.  
  
-Notre cher Maître veut nous voir le 20 décembre. -Aussi loin ? C'est étonnant, d'habitude il nous prévient peu de temps avant. Cela nous laisse plus d'un mois. -Il est prévoyant et il veut que nous nous attelons à la tâche qu'il nous a confiée. -Vraiment ? Lui dit Constance en s'approchant de lui.  
  
Il la regarda s'approcher et la laissa passer ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
-Je pense qu'il sera content de nous alors ! Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Quelques jours passèrent sur ce nouveau rythme pour eux deux, chacun apprenant les habitudes de l'autre dans l'intimité comme dans la vie courante et qui leur avait échappées jusqu'ici. Dumbledore les fit venir pour leur parler de l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Sirius. Ce dernier assurerait son rôle d'espion au sein du repère de Voldemort comme il le faisait habituellement sans jamais se faire prendre. A croire qu'il savait se confondre avec le paysage !  
  
-Il doit être doué pour ne pas se faire repérer par Voldemort ! Annonça Constance alors qu'ils retournaient à leurs appartements. -C'est surtout un inconscient doublé d'un imbécile ! -Séverus. -Je n'ai rien dit.  
  
Constance réussissait à lui faire baisser sa garde envers Sirius à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas le premier à aborder le sujet. Il ne savait lequel des deux, entre Eddy et Sirius, il détestait le plus. Mais là n'était pas l'important car ce qui les préoccupaient était l'attaque qui devait se dérouler dans deux jours. Constance paraissait sereine mais au fond d'elle elle était anxieuse. Elle espérait surtout que les quatre nouvelles recrues de la communauté réussiraient leur mission et surtout qu'il n'arriverait rien à ceux-ci ou aux autres membres. Elle retrouva Eddy la veille, à sa boutique et se montra très froide avec lui.  
  
-Ecoute Constance, je te l'ai dis, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et je n'ai pas tué son frère ! -Il t'as vu Ed' ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? En plus le dénoncer alors qu'il était du même côté que toi ! -Bon, on ne va pas y passer la journée. je suis venu ici pour savoir si nos jeunes recrues sont toujours d'attaque. -Je les ai vu hier et ils m'ont confirmé leur venue avec nous. Je les emmènerais avec moi, il n'y a que Harry et Drago qui savent transplaner. Les deux autres n'ont pas leur permis. -Tu crois qu'il y a besoin d'un permis dans ces conditions ? Franchement ! -Et un permis pour ne pas trahir les autres, tu crois que c'est obligatoire ? -J'abandonne. De toute façon, j'ai ce que je voulais savoir. On se voit demain et sois prudente. Au fait ton mari nous accompagne ? -Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'il viens pour faire croire qu'il va attaquer le Ministère mais ensuite je ne sais pas ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. -Ah. on verra bien. -Au fait, tu te souviens des messages que tu m'envoyais pour en savoir un peu plus sur notre relation avec Séverus ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'apprêtant à gagner l'arrière boutique. -Pour savoir si tu avais « réalisé » ta mission ? Oui. -Et bien je peux te dire que grâce à toi, c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Oui je peux dire que c'est grâce à toi étant donné que tu étais le motif de notre dispute l'autre soir et que nous nous sommes réconciliés de la meilleure façon qu'il soit !  
  
Elle disparut dans l'arrière boutique, sous le regard incrédule de son frère qui se métamorphosa en râlant avant de prendre son envol. 


	11. Le destin peut parfois s'acharner

Chapitre 11 : Le destin peut parfois s'acharner.  
  
-Séverus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? -Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser prendre le risque de te faire tuer ! -Tu es venu nous aider ? -Erreur, je suis venu T'aider.  
  
Constance l'embrassa fougueusement, le faisant défaillir un instant.  
  
-Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il en restant accroupi à ses côtés. -Ils doivent être à leurs postes. Trois à l'intérieur, trois à l'extérieur, et les autres en train de se préparer à les empêcher d'entrer. -Et toi ? -Moi et toi, par la même occasion, nous devons faire comme si nous agissions avec nos chers petits copains les Mangemorts et aller avec eux quand ils seront arrivés. Nous sortirons ensuite du rang pour aller avec les autres. Et nous leur lançons ce petit objet magique qui leur empêche de transplaner ! Lui dit-elle en lui montrant une sorte de boule de pâte jaune. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu viendrais ! Ca aurait tout simplifié ! -Je préférais te faire l'effet de surprise. -Pour une surprise s'en est une ! Mais tu ne vas pas être content, mon frère est là ! -Je tâcherais de ne pas le croiser en route.  
  
Constance regarda sa montre et se leva.  
  
-Il est temps d'y aller mon amour. on a une petite bataille à livrer ! Lui dit-elle en le regardant.  
  
Elle passa sa cape sur elle. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon comme elle l'avait dit et on aurait crû avoir à faire à un homme, cachée sous sa cape et sa cagoule. Séverus se leva à son tour et revêtit le même uniforme qu'elle. Ils virent bientôt plusieurs personnages identiques à eux se faufiler derrière des bâtiments et faire des signes discrets à ceux qui leur étaient proches. Ils se regroupèrent ensuite et avancèrent en direction du Ministère. Les sorciers et passants qui se trouvaient devant le bâtiment se mirent à hurler et à se sauver en voyant la douzaine d'hommes en noir avancer. Constance et Séverus restaient en arrière, la jeune femme regardant sous sa capuche les sorciers qui se tenaient prêts sur le côté. Elle leur fit un signe de la main discrètement et à ce moment- là, les membres de la Communauté de l'Ombre se débusquèrent et se rapprochèrent les Mangemorts. Constance fit signe à Séverus de la suivre et ils quittèrent le rang de leurs semblables pour se changer. Constance, à l'aide de sa baguette, transforma le costume de Séverus en un autre de couleur vert sombre. Elle se changea également et ils repartirent se joindre aux autres qui étaient en train de lancer des sortilèges contre les Mangemorts. Ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur du Ministère se joignirent à leurs compagnons et repoussèrent les Mangemorts qui étaient à présent encerclés. Tous jetèrent sur les Mangemorts des morceaux de pâte jaune sur les Mangemorts qui ne purent transplaner.  
  
-Nous avons été trahis ! Il y a des traîtres parmi nous ! Lança l'un des Mangemorts.  
  
Constance et Séverus encerclaient les Mangemorts eux aussi et lançaient des sortilèges alors que les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres se protégeaient à l'aide de sortilèges de protection. Séverus ne se priva pas pour tuer deux des Mangemorts qui lui faisaient dos. Mais ces derniers ne se firent pas prendre deux fois au jeu.  
  
-Mangemorts, repoussez-les ! Lança le chef de la troupe que Constance et Séverus reconnurent sans peine. -Macnair. se dirent-ils.  
  
Un sortilège vint frapper Constance sans qu'elle le voie arriver vers elle.  
  
-Constance. lança Séverus en allant s'agenouiller à ses côtés. -Traîtres ! Mangemorts ! Les traîtres ! Tuez les Rogues !  
  
Séverus regarda derrière lui et vit les Mangemorts qui regardaient dans leur direction, se prenant des sortilèges par moment. Il se tourna vers les membres de l'organisation et vit que l'un d'entre eux se rapprochait.  
  
-Constance, est-ce que ça va ? -Je peux m'occuper de ma femme Eddy. va donc aider les autres. -Ecoute Séverus, c'est aussi ma s?ur et je dois en prendre soin. -Mais elle est ma femme et c'est à moi de m'en occuper ! -Arrêtez de vous battre tous les deux ! Je peux prendre soin de moi-même ! Lança Constance qui revenait à elle en se tenant la tête. -Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Séverus. -Il faut tuer Macnair et les autres, ils savent qui nous sommes. -Les autres s'en occupent. lui dit Eddy. -Eddy, retourne avec eux. Séverus aussi. Je vais mieux. je vous assure ! -Tu es sûre ? -Oui. allez !  
  
Séverus et Eddy se levèrent et la regardèrent un moment avant de repartir éliminer les derniers Mangemorts qui se recevaient des sortilèges de toute part. Constance se releva et partit rejoindre les autres. Elle tomba nez à nez avec l'un de ses faux confrères.  
  
-Tu as trahis notre Maître ! Tu le paieras ! Lui dit celui-ci. -Pour le moment, c'est toi qui vas le payer !  
  
Constance se baissa et le Mangemort se fit toucher par le sortilège mortel et s'écroula sur le sol à ses côtés. Le membre de la Communauté de l'Ombre s'approcha d'elle et lui parla.  
  
-Il n'en reste plus que deux et je crois que ton mari et ton frère s'amusent avec eux. -Merci pour celui-là Drago. -Dommage que mon père ne soit pas là aujourd'hui ! -Tu veux le tuer ? Lui demanda Constance, choquée.  
  
Elle-même ne voudrait pas tuer son père, bien qu'ils soient d'un côté opposé.  
  
-Il ne se gênerait pas. -Ils ont terminé. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la tête.  
  
Ils virent les deux derniers Mangemorts tomber à terre. Le sol était jonché des corps des dix Mangemorts qui avaient été tenus prisonniers de l'endroit où ils étaient à cause de la pâte ingénieusement inventée par les jumeaux Weasleys et qui leur vaudrait certainement un prix de la part du Ministère. Constance s'avança au milieu et alla rejoindre son époux qui se tenait devant le dernier Mangemort qu'il avait tué. Il souleva la capuche et découvrit Macnair.  
  
-Il a bien failli nous faire prendre cet idiot ! Lui dit Constance en l'enlaçant par la taille. -Nous avons réussi ! Nous les avons tous tués ! Lança Eddy en accourant vers eux.  
  
Les autres membres de la communauté s'approchèrent d'eux, sous les regards des sorciers qui ressortaient de leurs cachettes, le regard ébahi.  
  
-Séverus, il faut qu'on aille voir Voldemort pour lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. -Je sais. Il va trouver cela étrange qu'on soit tous les deux mais. -Justement, il dit tout le temps qu'on est ses meilleurs sujets. -Vous devriez y aller. Leur dit un des sorciers à leurs côtés.  
  
Séverus et Constance acquiescèrent et se changèrent pour remettre leurs costumes noirs. Ils transplanèrent avant de se faire voir par les sorciers alentour. Ils arrivèrent non loin du repère de Voldemort et se regardèrent, sachant quoi faire pour la suite.  
  
-Vas-y doucement quand même ! Lui dit Constance. -Je ne te ferais jamais de mal ma douce.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et lui lança un sortilège qui fit apparaître des plaies sur son visage et quelques parties de son corps.  
  
-Aïe ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne me ferais pas mal ! -Tu es douillette ! Mais venges-toi sur moi, je t'en prie !  
  
Constance le regarda et lui sourit avant de lui lancer le même genre de sortilège.  
  
-Tu peux parler ! Lui dit-il en appuyant sur une plaie particulièrement douloureuse au niveau de l'épaule. -Il manque quelque chose.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui arracha plusieurs parties de ses vêtements.  
  
-Tu veux jouer à ça ?  
  
Il fit de même avec elle et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt avec des costumes pratiquement déchirés et ensanglantés. Cela paraissait assez étrange comme comportement, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour être assez convaincants avec Voldemort.  
  
-On y va. lui dit-elle.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le repère de Voldemort et entrèrent. Arrivés devant la double porte, les gardes qui les virent dans cet état ne se firent pas prier pour leur ouvrir.  
  
-Maître ! Maître ! Nous avons été trahis ! Lança Séverus en arrivant devant Voldemort.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son siège, et se dirigea vers eux.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Leur demanda-t-il, hors de lui. -Il y a eu une embuscade. les autres sont morts. nous avons réussi à leur échapper. Lui dit Constance en prenant une voix tremblante.  
  
Un Mangemort fit son apparition derrière Voldemort et regarda Constance.  
  
-Père ! Lança Constance en le reconnaissant. -Ma fille. qui t'as fait ça ?  
  
Constance ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête.  
  
-Eddy ! Il n'a quand même pas osé te faire ça ! Lui dit-il, énervé.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas mais garda la tête baissée. Séverus comprit lorsque Voldemort disait qu'elle était douée dans son rôle d'espion. En tout cas, elle l'était pour la comédie.  
  
-Ton fils a encore causé la mort de mes Serviteurs Erwing ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de le trouver et de m'en débarrasser ! -Oui Maître. lui dit Erwing en baissant la tête.  
  
Il s'approcha de Constance et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
-Je suis vraiment fier de vous. Vous avez largement dépassé mes attentes et vous rachetez la déception que vous m'aviez faite il y a peu. Nous avons connu une perte importante aujourd'hui mais nous réussirons à nous débarrasser de cette bande de sorciers amateurs ! Rentrez chez vous et soignez ces plaies qui sont le symbole de votre loyauté envers votre Maître ! Vous serez récompensé très prochainement ! Nous nous revoyons le mois prochain, en espérant que vous m'apporterez ce que je souhaite ! -Tu n'as pas idée ! Se dit Constance en souriant intérieurement.  
  
Constance et Séverus sortirent de la salle et gagnèrent l'extérieur. Ils préférèrent ne rien dire avant d'avoir transplané. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de danger, devant l'enceinte de Poudlard, Séverus l'enlaça fortement et l'embrassa.  
  
-Tu es vraiment insouciante. Lui dit-il alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle après ce baiser fougueux. -Je sais. mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Aouh ! Attention, tu appuies sur une plaie ! -Désolé. viens, allons nettoyer tout ça. -Tu as encore de ta potion qui cicatrise ? -Oui. et j'ai même autre chose qui va t'aider à récupérer. -Ah ? Lui dit-elle en le regardant d'un ?il malicieux.  
  
Il la regarda à son tour et lui sourit. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, prenant garde de ne pas croiser d'élèves ou de professeurs.  
  
Le mois passa rapidement pour eux, n'ayant pas de nouveaux contact avec l'une ou l'autre organisation. Constance était allé voir Harry, Ron et Hermoine devant leur salle commune pour les féliciter. Ils avaient été brillants sur ce coup-ci. Seules quelques égratignures étaient visibles sur leurs visages. Elle avait ensuite été voir Drago dans la salle commune des Serpentards, ayant eu le mot de passe par Séverus. C'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait sans son mari et les élèves furent étonnés de la voir là. Drago vint à sa rencontre et ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit isolé.  
  
-C'était vraiment bien. lui dit-elle. -Je croyais que le professeur Rogue ne venait pas ? -Il l'a décidé à la dernière minute. -En tout cas, on aura la paix pendant un moment. Voldemort doit avoir la rage d'avoir perdu autant de ses membres. -Il n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de ça, plus du fait que l'on se soit fait trahir ! Il va même nous donner une récompense pour avoir réussi à nous en, sortir et avoir essayé de défendre notre camp ! -Il est vraiment aveuglé par son pouvoir ! -Oui. je ne sais pas quand aura lieue la prochaine attaque de Mangemort mais si cela marche aussi bien que celle-là, on a toutes les chances de réduire l'empire de Voldemort à néant. Je te laisse. j'ai des choses à faire. -Bonne journée. -Toi aussi.  
  
Elle le quitta et alla retrouver Séverus dans son bureau. Elle le trouva tourné vers la fenêtre, l'ai pensif. Elle se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
-A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle. -A la suite des événements. A ce qui va se passer pour nous. Lui dit-il en se retournant.  
  
Il la regarda intensément et l'enlaça à son tour. Constance passa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. je suis sûre que tout finira par s'arranger. Nous aurons bientôt quitté le côté de Voldemort et on pourra même le remercier. -Le remercier ? Pourquoi ? -De nous avoir fait nous rencontrer ! Après tout, son mariage forcé nous a plutôt rapprochés et sans savoir que nous agissions tous les deux pour la bonne cause ! -Tu as raison. -Dis-moi. Ca faisait longtemps que tu étais amoureux de moi ? -Comment ça ? -Je veux dire. tu étais amoureux de moi depuis longtemps ? -Je ne savais pas que c'était de l'amour au début, j'agissais plus en tant que protecteur avec toi. Mais depuis que tu m'avais embrassé le soir où. -Une minute ! Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé avant le soir où on a réellement compris ce qu'on ressentait. -Si, tu ne le sais pas mais quand tu étais ivre, tu m'as embrassée. Bien que ce ne soit pas un vrai baiser, mais j'ai commencé à ressentir réellement quelque chose pour toi à partir de ce moment là. Ca peut paraître idiot quand on sait que ce n'était pas un vrai baiser ! -Depuis ce temps ! Et moi qui croyais que je n'avais été que barboter dans le lac ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais d'autre ? -Rien à part vouloir aller voir les animaux dangereux dans la forêt, danser une valse et. dormir avec moi. -Dormir avec toi ? On le fait depuis le début. je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait d'anormal ! -Sauf que là, tu étais pressée de dormir AVEC moi. Lui dit-il dans un sourire. -Ah ? Etonnant que je ne m'en souviennes pas ! -Il valait peut-être mieux que tu ne le saches pas. On ne serait peut-être pas ensemble aujourd'hui si je t'avais dis tout ça. le destin est parfois trop ancré pour qu'on le détourne. -Tu penses que c'est le destin qui a fait tout ce qu'on a vécu et qui nous a rapproché de la sorte ? -Le destin est capricieux mais je ne me plains pas de ce qu'il m'a apporté. -En espérant que ton destin, comme tu dis continue de nous être bénéfique ! -Je suis certain qu'il le sera.  
  
Séverus se pencha vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils restèrent dans le bureau pendant un petit moment avant que Séverus ne parte pour sa prochaine heure de cours. Constance avait eu droit à une journée de repos offerte gracieusement par Adis qui revoyait l'implantation de la boutique. Elle passa donc sa journée à se reposer, se sentant plus fatiguée en ce moment sans raison apparente. Séverus la trouva même endormie sur le fauteuil de leur chambre quand il rentra de ses cours.  
  
-Constance. Lui dit-il pour la réveiller.  
  
La jeune femme se réveilla et le regarda.  
  
-Je me suis assoupie deux minutes. -Deux minutes ? Depuis quelle heure ? -Je ne sais pas, il doit être quatre heures. -Il est six heures ma douce. -Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais dormi si longtemps. -Tu ne vas plus dormir ce soir si tu continues. -Et ça te poses un problème que je ne dorme pas ce soir ? Lui dit-elle dans un regard malicieux. -Moi oui, j'ai cours à la première heure demain ! -Mais moi aussi je travaille ! Ca n'empêche que si je ne suis pas fatiguée, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à faire des mots croisés.  
  
Séverus leva les yeux au ciel et l'aida à se lever. Constance passa sa soirée à bailler, sous le regard étonné de Séverus.  
  
-Tu vois que tu devrais dormir le soir ! -Le soir, je n'ai pas sommeil. c'est seulement dans la journée. -Et bien tu vas faire en sorte de dormir ce soir.  
  
Constance se coucha et se butta à attendre Séverus quand il viendrait la rejoindre. Il resta toute la soirée dans son laboratoire, sachant qu'elle l'attendait. Mais sa fatigue risquait de lui poser des problèmes par la suite si elle se mettait à somnoler pendant son travail par exemple. Lorsqu'il se décida à aller la rejoindre, il la vit profondément endormie, calée contre l'oreiller de son époux, en position f?tale. Il se coucha à ses côtés et l'enlaça, celle-ci ne réveillant pas et se collant encore plus à lui. Il ne savait comment l'expliquer mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. A quel sujet, il ne le savait pas mais il sentait que quelque chose se passait, quelque chose qui allait certainement apporter son lot de bouleversements autour de lui.  
  
Le jour du 20 décembre, Constance et Séverus se rendirent au repère de Voldemort, comme promis. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas en forme comme depuis quelques jours, toujours autant fatiguée. Pomfresh lui avait donné une cure de vitamines qui n'avaient pas l'air de l'aider plus. Séverus la regardait, toujours aussi peu encline à la vivacité, repensant au pressentiment qui le gagnait de plus en plus. Pourtant c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas. Il avait ôter l'unique façon qu'ils avaient de pouvoir donner à Voldemort ce qu'il attendait d'eux.  
  
-Bien, j'espère que cette fois-ci vous n'allez pas me décevoir ! Lança Voldemort aux époux lorsqu'ils furent devant lui. Je suis peut-être fier que vous ayez réussi à vous battre jusqu'au bout lors de cette embuscade de la part de cette organisation de pacotille, mais je ne vais pas rester patient bien longtemps concernant notre petite affaire. Constance, je te prie d'aller avec Mme Ierva. -Oui Maître. Lui dit Constance en s'inclinant.  
  
Constance sortit dans la petite salle en compagnie de l'infirmière et Séverus se retrouva seul avec Voldemort.  
  
-Séverus, j'ose espérer que tu as dis à ta charmante épouse de ne plus approcher son traître de frère ! -Absolument Maître. -Il vaut mieux pour elle, car si j'apprends qu'elle le contacte à nouveaux, je n'hésiterais pas à la garder près de moi. surtout si elle porte enfin ce que je désire. Il n 'est pas question que je la tue alors qu'elle est la seule qui puisse être la mère de mon descendant ! -Pardonnez-moi Maître, mais pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à une autre femme de se joindre à nous ? -Pourquoi voudrais-je m'embarrasser d'un autre membre féminin alors que j'ai ici une personne qui peut assurer ce rôle ? Et Constance est la SEULE à pouvoir perpétrer la lignée de lord Voldemort. -Que voulez-vous dire ? -Cela ne te regarde pas. Dis-moi, lors de cette attaque qui a échouée, as- tu reconnu les membres de cette organisation -Non Maître, ils étaient masqués. Nous n'avons pas vu leurs visages. -Mais tu as bien une idée de ceux qui pouvaient en faire partie ? -A part le frère de Constance, je ne sais pas qui les composent. -Je suis certain que ce Potter les a rejoint. Il va falloir que tu l'espionne à Poudlard. Notter tous ses moindres faits et gestes, ses sorties imprévues. Tout ce que tu peux m'apporter à son sujet. Ce petit prétentieux s'imagine qu'il va réussir à m'anéantir, il se trompe. Ah ! Mais voilà Cosntance. Alors Ierva, j'espère que les nouvelles sont bonnes.  
  
L'infirmière et Constance s'avancèrent vers Voldemort, cette dernière allant aux côtés de Séverus et lui lançant un regard qui signifiait qu'elle ne savait rien de plus. L'infirmière donna son résultat à l'oreille de Voldemort qui acquiesça. Il fit soudain un large rictus de satisfaction et Séverus sentit son c?ur se serrer.  
  
-Et bien, je vois que vous avez enfin fait ce que j'attendais de vous ! Vois-tu Séverus, je me serrais douté que tu ferais quelque chose qui t'empêcherais d'avoir ta descendance, mais on ne trompe pas si facilement Lord Voldemort. Tu aurais dû écouter ta propre conscience en ne mangeant pas ces chocolats ! -Mais. qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Constance qui regardait Séverus et Voldemort tour à tour. -Simplement que tu portes le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres en toi ma chère Constance !  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas répondu rapidement ! En fait je réponds dans les reviews, donc vous pouvez avoir quelques réponses à vos questions en lisant les reviews ! Et si je vais aussi vite c'est que j'en suis déjà au 16ème chapitre ! Je vais également mettre le début d'une autre histoire avec Sev -étant donné que c'est mon perso. Préféré ! et qui va être une fic R (pas la peine de se demander de quel genre de fic il s'agit !lol) 


	12. Mise en place du sauvetage

Chapitre 12 : Mise en place du sauvetage.  
  
-Je suis enceinte ? Mais. -Cela te paraît impossible ? Et bien Séverus, tu n'es pas très bavard, pourquoi n'embrasses-tu pas ta femme ? Après tout je suis certain que vous vous êtes largement rapprochés maintenant que vous savez que vous êtes du même camp ! Et oui, la potion que tu t'étais préparée pour t'empêcher de faire ta mission correctement n'a servi à rien. surtout après avoir goûté un de mes chocolats qui contenait un antidote à ta potion, enfin un post- antidote on va dire !  
  
Séverus et Constance se regardèrent.  
  
-Emmenez-la ! Lança Voldemort.  
  
D'un seul coup, des Mangemorts apparurent des différents endroits de la pièce et se ruèrent sur Constance et Séverus, les encerclant et ne leur laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir. Ils avaient tous les deux sortis leurs baguettes, les pointant sur les Mangemorts, mais ils ne les vaincraient pas à eux deux. Deux d'entre eux s'avancèrent vers Constance qui leur lança un sortilège qui les repoussa, mais d'autres prirent leur place et l'empoignèrent.  
  
-Constance ! Hurla Séverus en se faisant attraper à son tour alors qu'il lançait un sortilège sur ceux qui se trouvaient en face de lui. -Emmenez-la ! Lança Voldemort. -Séverus ! Hurla Constance qui se faisait emmener par ses tortionnaires. -Vous pouvez le tuer, il ne me sert plus à rien. Annonça Voldemort à ses serviteurs alors qu'il se dirigeait à la suite de Constance qui sortait de la salle en hurlant.  
  
Séverus se retrouvait face à un groupe de Mangemorts qui l'encerclaient et le pointaient de leurs baguettes.  
  
-Nous allons enfin pouvoir tuer le Traître qui était parmi nous et qui a fait échouer un plan aussi bien mené par notre Maître ! -Malefoy. tu le diras quand tu arrêteras de lécher les bottes de ton Maître.  
  
Séverus se reçut un coup de pied dans l'estomac ce qui le fit se plier en deux.  
  
-Tu pensais peut-être qu'on ne vous surveillais pas avec ta femme ? Pauvre fou ! Lui dit Malefoy en se tenant devant lui. J'ai bien envie de jouer un peu avec toi. après tout, tu étais censé amener mon fils vers nous et où est-ce que je le retrouve ? Avec Potter et ces amoureux des Sangs de Bourbe !  
  
Malefoy allai s'apprêter à lancer un sortilège à Séverus mais avant que sa baguette ne pointe le sorcier, une boule fut projetée entre eux et une épaisse fumée s'éleva autour des sorciers.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ? Attrapez Rogue, ILS sont venus le sortir d'ici ! Empêchez-le de partir.  
  
Séverus n'avait pas attendu qu'il dise ses ordres et se précipitait hors du cercle des ses ennemis, en poussant quelques uns au passage.  
  
-Il s'enfuie !  
  
L'instant d'après, des sortilèges fusèrent en tout point en direction de la double porte où Séverus se dirigeait. Il entendit ensuite un cri étouffé et un grognement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce clebs ? Lança un des Mangemorts.  
  
Séverus se retourna un instant et aperçut une queue noire passer au milieu de la fumée. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit de là. Il vit au loin deux silhouettes s'approcher en courant et pointa sa baguette vers elle. Alors qu'il se préparait à lancer le sortilège de mort, les deux personnes sortirent de l'ombre.  
  
-Wow wow ! Du calme ! -Eddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? -On vous a suivi. Où est Sirius ? -A l'intérieur. Mais. qu'est-ce que vous faites là Adis ? -On a appris trop tard qu'ils étaient au courant. On n'a pas pu vous le dire avant, vous étiez déjà partis. Où est Constance ? -Ils l'ont emmenée. Il faut sortir d'ici.ils vont.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les doubles portes s'ouvraient à l'arraché et un chien en sortit, suivit par les Mangemorts.  
  
-Il faut sortir d'ici ! -Constance. Lança Séverus. -On reviendra la chercher après, IL ne va pas la tuer.  
  
Eddy le tira par la manche et ils sortirent du repère de Voldemort. Ils transplanèrent directement à Poudlard, Séverus se sentant mal à l'idée d'avoir abandonné Constance là-bas.  
  
-Pourquoi ? On aurait dû aller la chercher ! Lança Séverus en se jetant sur Eddy. -Sév' calme-toi ! Je te dis qu'elle ne risque rien ! -Sale pourriture ! C'est ça que tu appelles prendre soin d'elle ? -Et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu réellement suivit la mission ? Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'as pas vu qu'il vous piégeait depuis le début ? -Rogue, il a raison, ça ne sert à rien de te battre contre lui ! Lui dit Sirius après avoir repris sa forme humaine et en s'approchant de lui. -Toi ! Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Lui dit Séverus en repoussant violemment Eddy sur le sol.  
  
Il s'éloigna sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château. Dumbledore l'arrêta alors qu'il descendait aux cachots.  
  
-Séverus ! Venez ! -Je n'ai pas le temps. -Je sais l'état de la situation. Venez avec moi.  
  
Séverus se retourna et vit que Dumbledore était accompagné de Fletchus Erwing.  
  
-Erwing ? Que. qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? -Je veux récupérer ma fille. Lui dit ce dernier en le regardant froidement.  
  
Sirius, Eddy et Adis arrivèrent à leur tour et pendant un instant, le père et le fils se dévisagèrent.  
  
-Je vous en prie messieurs, il y a plus urgent que de régler vos différends ! Leur dit Dumbledore. Séverus, accompagnez-nous jusqu'à mon bureau. Nous allons trouver un moyen de délivrer Constance. avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. -Trop tard ? Je croyais qu'IL n'allait rien lui faire ? Demanda Séverus, énervé à Eddy. -Viens avec nous et on t'expliquera ce qui se passe !  
  
Séverus baissa la tête et se dirigea vers Dumbledore. Les sorciers partirent tous en direction de son bureau et se regroupèrent autour du Directeur de Poudlard. Eddy et son père restaient distants l'un de l'autre, se défiant du regard. Séverus se rongeait les sangs et regardait le vieil homme, attendant qu'il se décide à parler.  
  
-Bien, je crois tout d'abord que nous avons droit à de petites explications. Fletchus ?  
  
Fletchus Erwing s'avança et regarda Séverus.  
  
-J'ai été au courant du plan de Voldemort depuis le début. -Quoi ? Vous saviez qu'il allait garder Constance avec lui et vous n'avez rien dit ? Hurla Séverus. -Séverus ! Laissez-le parler. -Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il m'a demandé de ramener Constance à notre cause pour qu'elle puisse assurer sa descendance. Il faut savoir que nous avons le même sang que celui de Voldemort qui coule dans nos veines. -Quoi ? Demandèrent Séverus et Eddy, qui visiblement n'était pas au courant. -Nous sommes les seuls cousins éloignés qu'il ait. Nous descendons de la famille du côté de la s?ur de sa mère. Et grâce à Constance, il est sûr de bénéficier du sang pur pour son héritier, le véritable sang pur qu'il n'a qu'à moitié. -Comment ça, des cousins éloignés ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? -Parce que je n'avais pas à parler à un traître dans ton genre et qui a fait courir autant de risques à sa s?ur depuis le début ! -Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Elle a voulu m'aider, je ne lui ai rien demandé ! -Parce qu'elle m'a demandé de se joindre à Voldemort uniquement pour te faire plaisir peut-être ? -Messieurs, si vous nous expliquiez la situation ? Demanda Dumbledore. -Certainement. Eddy a faillit nous faire tuer en nous dénonçant au Ministère. Voldemort nous a sauvé la mise mais il m'a torturé pour me faire payer la trahison de mon fils. Et il a tué. ma femme pour ça. Oui, tu entends bien Eddy, tu es la cause de la mort de ta mère ! -C'est faux ! C'est toi qui n'a rien vu ! Tu es aveuglé par le pouvoir de Voldemort ! Tu n'as pas vu qu'il se sert de toi ! Tu lui as donné ta propre fille alors que tu savais ce qu'il préparait ! -C'est faux ! Voldemort est le seul qui puisse nous protéger. -Si vous le soutenez tant, pourquoi venir nous trouver ? Lui demanda Sirius. -Pour aider Constance. -C'est facile maintenant de dire ça ! Tu aurais pu y penser avant de la donner à Voldemort ! -Je sais maintenant que si Voldemort met la main sur cet enfant, il va lui transmettre ses pouvoirs et il risque de créer un être encore plus puissant que lui et qui fera de ce monde un véritable chaos. Voldemort lui-même ne pourra pas l'arrêter. -Pourquoi veut-il d'un tel être dans ce cas s'il le dépasse en puissance ? -Parce qu'il est aveuglé par son pouvoir. Il pense qu'il aura un nouveau fidèle qui aura de ses pouvoirs. -Mais pourquoi Voldemort m'a-t-il demandé d'être le géniteur alors qu'il avait d'autres sujets qui auraient fait cette mission plus rapidement ? Demanda Séverus. -Parce qu'il savait que Constance s'habituerait à vous. elle aurait eu un blocage psychologique qui lui aurait empêché de faire sa mission si on l'avait. forcée. De plus, il était prévu que vous preniez l'éducation de l'enfant jusqu'à sa majorité mais Voldemort à trouvé un autre moyen. -Lequel ? Quel est ce moyen ? -Il va faire en sorte d'avoir son fils rapidement. en donnant une potion d'accélération à Constance et à celui-ci dès qu'il sera né. -Il va faire accélérer la croissance de l'enfant ? Mais il ne peut pas. il ne survivra pas ! Lui dit Séverus, qui connaissait les effets de la potion. -Tout comme sa mère n'y survivra pas si elle la prend durant les trois uniques mois qui composeront sa grossesse grâce à cette potion. -Voldemort ne sait pas un détail aussi important ? Demanda Eddy. -Je vous l'ai dit, il est trop absorbé dans son plan pour écouter les conseils extérieurs. Je lui ai dit que cela avait un risque pour l'enfant et ma fille mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il m'a simplement demandé de continuer à surveiller les mouvements de l'organisation de l'Ombre, dont tu es le leader, Eddy je me trompe ? Demanda Erwing à son fils. -Non, tu as raison et je suis fier de cette organisation ! Nous te prouverons que ton Maître n'est rien ! -Ne parles pas de Voldemort de cette façon ! -Tu n'arriveras jamais à voir la vérité en face ! Voldemort n'est qu'un assassin et un fou ! -Voldemort est le seul qui pourra éliminer les Sangs de Bourbe ! Lança Erwing d'une voix de dément. -Erwing ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes avec des personnes qui défendent les enfants de moldus ? Lui dit Dumbledore en le regardant d'un regard pénétrant. -Je le sais. mais je sais aussi que je n'ai que vous pour sortir ma fille d'une mort certaine. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. -Votre fils est là. Lui dit Dumbledore. -Non. J'ai perdu mon fils il y a près de vingt ans. -Bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Que faisons-nous pour sortir Constance de là ? Lança Eddy, passablement énervé. -Il faut réussir à entrer à l'intérieur. Pour vous et Sirius, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Par contre Séverus, il va falloir que vous fassiez attention. -Nous pourrions demander l'aide de Harry et de ses amis. Proposa Sirius. -Il est hors de question que ton filleul se mêle de ça ! Lança Séverus. -Et toi tu ferais bien d'accepter l'aide qu'on te propose ! Tu veux revoir ta femme vivante et ton fils par la même occasion ? Fais donc confiance aux autres au moins une fois dans ta vie ! -J'ai fais confiance à un moment de ma vie, mais j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences ! Lui répondit-il en se tournant vers Eddy.  
  
Celui-ci se tint la tête entre les mains et la secoua.  
  
-Bon, je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toutes : je ne savais pas que ton frère se trouvait dans le groupe ce jour-là ! -Ton frère. Tu as un frère, toi ? Demanda Sirius à Séverus. -J'avais un frère ! Mais il est mort en servant Voldemort et à cause de cet assassin ! Lui dit-il en pointant Eddy du doigt. -S'il vous plaît ! Le temps presse, il faut que nous sortions Constance avant que Voldemort ne lui donne la potion. il risque de l'éloigner d'ici pour éviter qu'on la délivre. Leur dit Dumbledore. -Que proposez-vous ? Demanda Adis qui était resté silencieux tout le long, écoutant les explications. -Sirius et Eddy vous passerez par le chemin qu'emprunte Sirius à chaque fois qu'il espionne Voldemort. Séverus et vous Adis, si cela ne vous dérange pas, vous irez par la voix habituelle en mettant les costumes de Mangemort. Vous aurez au moins cet avantage Séverus, qu'ils ne peuvent vous reconnaître sous votre capuche. -Je continue de penser que Harry et les autres seraient utiles. -Peux-tu aller les chercher Sirius ? Lui demanda Dumbledore. -Oui professeur. -Ce ne sont que des gamins qui vont nous attirer des ennuis ! Lança Séverus. -Des gamins, comme tu dis, qui se sont sortis plus d'une fois des plans de Voldemort. -Séverus, ayez confiance en eux, ils nous seront très utiles ! Vous ne réussirez jamais à repousser autant de Mangemorts seuls ! Acceptez l'aide extérieure qu'on vous propose.  
  
Séverus regarda vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation des vitraux sans réellement les regarder. Il avait peut-être raison après tout. il ne réussirait jamais à repousser tous ces Mangemorts.  
  
-Très bien. va les chercher. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prouves qu'ils vont accepter ? -Tu ne les connais pas Séverus. Je sais qu'ils nous aideront. Lui répondit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Il le regarda un instant avant de sortir.  
  
-Fletchus, où pensez-vous qu'il l'ait emmenée ? Demanda Séverus. -Je pense qu'il l'a emmenée dans le laboratoire pour lui faire prendre la première potion. -Il va falloir faire vite avant qu'il ne décide de la changer d'endroit. -Je pense qu'il voudra l'emmener dans un endroit isolé et qui est resté inhabité. -Le manoir Jedusor ? Demanda Séverus. -Il m'a semblé qu'il en faisait allusion l'autre jour. Répondit Fletchus -Vous devriez y retourner, vous pourrez rester aux côtés de Constance et lui dire que nous allons l'aider. Lui dit Séverus. -Il a raison Fletchus. Voldemort ne sait pas que vous êtes ici ? -Non en effet. -Dans ce cas, ne perdez pas une seconde, il faut la rassurer. -J'y vais dans ce cas, j'espère seulement qu'il ne lui aura pas fait prendre trop de la potion. -Il ne peut pas lui en donner plus d'une fiole toutes les 48 heures. Tout le monde le sait et s'il ne la connaît pas, la personne qui la prépare doit le savoir. Dit Séverus. -Mais à savoir s'il l'écoute.  
  
Fletchus Erwing sortit du bureau et laissa Séverus, Dumbledore, Eddy et Adis seuls dans le bureau.  
  
-Pourquoi l'avoir laissé entrer ici ? Demanda Eddy à Dumbledore. -Vous avez entendu votre père comme nous tous. Il veut sauver sa fille. -Mais on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il sert Voldemort, il ne veut pas sauver Constance, il veut nous balancer à son Maître. -Je suis certain qu'il veut la sauver, vous l'avez entendu ! -Il veut surtout que sa fille soit la mère du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Voilà ce qu'il veut ! -Eddy, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position pour critiquer votre père. je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas étranger au fait qu'il sert Voldemort. -Pardonnez-moi mais c'est lui qui m'a poussé à le servir. -Et pour quelle raison ? -Je n'ai jamais demandé à rencontrer Voldemort ! C'est arrivé par hasard et ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon père a souhaité le rencontrer ! Il était fasciné par lui ! -Et il vous a dit également qu'il était de sa famille. éloignée mais vous avez le même sang qui coule dans vos veines ! Le même sang que Voldemort, bien que le sien ne soit pas totalement « pur » comme il aimerait à le dire. Il serait tant de reprendre contact avec votre père et l'aider à s'éloigner de Voldemort. -Il ne m'écoutera jamais. Il est trop absorbé. -Parce que vous ne lui avez jamais parlé. Il serait plus utile qu'il nous rejoigne. -Et bien demandez-lui ! -Eddy, tu ferais bien de demander à ton père de nous rejoindre au lieu de le pousser à aider Voldemort ! Lui dit Séverus en le regardant. -Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Je te signale que si tu ne t'étais pas approché d'aussi près de ma s?ur, on n'en serait pas là ! -Je te signale également que si tu n'avais pas demandé à ta s?ur de rejoindre Voldemort pour te servir d'espionne, elle ne m'aurait jamais rencontré. et ça aurait certainement mieux valu pour elle !  
  
Severus et Eddy se dévisagèrent un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et ne laisse entrer les quatre sorciers que Sirus était allé chercher.  
  
-Ah ! Je vois que vous avez accepté de venir nous aider ! Leur dit Dumbledore. -Sirius nous a dit que Constance s'est fait enlevée. Lui dit Harry en regardant son professeur de potions au passage. -C'est exact. et il va falloir aller la chercher avant que ce ne soit trop tard. -Pourquoi. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Drago. -Si jamais Voldemort arrive à avoir son héritier avant le terme prévu, il risque de tuer l'enfant et. Constance. -Quoi, elle est enceinte ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Drago en regardant Séverus d'un air étonné. -Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ça Malefoy ! -Il va falloir agir rapidement. avant qu'il ne la change d'endroit. -Que faisons-nous alors ? -Séverus et Adis vont pénétrer dans le repère de Voldemort. Sirius et Eddy seront sous leur forme animagi en train de surveiller les allées et venues des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Vous pourrez entrer à l'intérieur en vous faufilant de la manière que vous employez habituellement pour aller dans les endroits normalement interdits. Leur dit Dumbledore en les regardant d'un ?il malicieux. -A quatre sous la cape ? Ca va être difficile. -Je ne prendrais pas la cape. J'irais avec le professeur Rogue et Adis. Annonça Drago. -Quoi ? Tu ne va pas te faire passer pour un Mangemort ! Lui dit Hermione. -Ce sera plus simple. Vous nous suivrez et vous resterez en retrait. -Vous vous rendez compte, bien entendu que ce plan est risqué. Leur dit Dumbledore. -Oui, nous le savons. Mais nous ne pouvons risquer de laisser Voldemort mettre la main sur son futur Héritier. Lui dit Harry.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda profondément avant d'achever la réunion.  
  
-Bien. Alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Et soyez extrêmement prudents. vous tous.  
  
Les sorciers acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau, restant silencieux. Ils arrivèrent tous dans le hall d'entrée et se regroupèrent, tendis que Harry allait chercher sa cape.  
  
-Nous nous divisons en groupes. Vous ne savez pas où est le repère de Voldemort. Annonça Séverus en regardant les quatre jeunes sorciers. -Moi je le sais, je peux nous faire transplaner tous les quatre. Lui dit Drago.  
  
Séverus le considéra un moment avant de répondre.  
  
-Très bien. Attendons Potter.  
  
Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard, sa cape sous le bras.  
  
-Nous pouvons y aller. Annonça Séverus.  
  
Tous sortirent, avançant en un groupe compact hors de l'école. Arrivés devant les grilles, Hermione, Harry Ron se tinrent à Drago qui les fit transplaner jusqu'au repère de Lord Voldemort, Séverus, Adis, Sirius et Eddy les suivant de près. 


	13. Le temps est compté

Chapitre 13 : Le temps est compté.  
  
Constance se trouvait dans le laboratoire où l'on préparait les potions dans le repère de Voldemort. Elle était attachée à un siège, ne pouvant plus bouger. Seuls le Mangemort qui préparait une potion, l'infirmière et Lord Voldemort se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elle était paniquée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Que prévoyait Voldemort avec elle ? Pas la tuer, il avait trop besoin d'elle pour ça. Et quelle était cette potion qu'il préparait ?  
  
-Combien de temps entre chaque prise ? Demanda Voldemort au Mangemort, devant son chaudron. -48 heures Maître. Cela pourrait être mortel. pour tous les deux si vous ne respectez pas ce délai. -Je le sais sombre idiot ! Te rappelles-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? -Certainement Maître. je ne faisais que répéter ce qui me semblait important de noter. -As-tu bientôt terminé ? Je ne vais pas attendre une éternité avant que tu aies terminé la première potion ! Nous devons partir, alors presses-toi ! -Elle est bientôt prête !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Malefoy apparût.  
  
-Maître ! Rogue s'est enfuit, il était aidé par ce Sirius Black. -Cela ne fait rien Lucius. Ils vont sûrement aller prévenir Dumbledore, mais le temps qu'ils reviennent nous voir, nous serons déjà loin. quand cette fichue potion sera terminée ! -Ca y est Maître ! Elle est prête ! Lança le Mangemort qui sentait que ses dernières heures étaient arrivées. -Apporte donc une fiole à notre jeune. future mère. lui dit Voldemort en regardant Constance. -Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle en sentant la panique la gagner de plus en plus. -Juste faire en sorte que mon fils arrive plus vite. je ne suis pas très patient ! -Quoi ? Mais vous allez le tuer. -Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferais certainement rien à mon futur héritier !  
  
Le Mangemort apporta une fiole du liquide fumant qu'il refroidit à l'aide de sa baguette. Il la donna à Voldemort qui lui fit un signe de la tête, ainsi qu'à l'infirmière. Tous les deux se placèrent de chaque côté de Constance qui remua pour se libérer mais en vain. Ils lui attrapèrent la tête et les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger et Voldemort s'approcha de Constance avec la fiole. Il lui attrapa le menton et approcha le récipient des lèvres. Constance fermait la bouche et Voldemort la lui ouvra de force.  
  
-Plus tu mettras de temps à la prendre, plus tu vas souffrir ! Bois cette fiole ! -Non. Lui dit-elle en essayant de secouer la tête. -Tenez-la plus fermement vous autres !  
  
L'infirmière et le Mangemort appuyèrent sur les membres de Constance qui plissa les yeux devant la force dont ils faisaient preuve. Voldemort réussit finalement à lui ouvrir la bouche et fit couler le liquide dans la bouche. Il referma rapidement les lèvres de Constance avant qu'elle ne décide de recracher le tout et elle dû avaler.  
  
-Parfais ! Vous pouvez la lâcher. Dit-il à l'adresse de ses deux serviteurs.  
  
Ils la lâchèrent et se reculèrent. Constance sentait la potion descendre le long de sa gorge pour terminer dans son estomac. Elle ressentie ensuite une vive douleur au niveau du ventre qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle ne pouvait se plier complètement sur sa chais mais essayait sans réellement y parvenir. Tous la regardaient souffrir sans lever le petit doigt. Constance sentit ensuite comme une démangeaison sur son abdomen et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle vit celui-ci commencer à augmenter de volume, mais s'arrêtant à une taille peu imposante. Elle avait maintenant un ventre qui montrait réellement l'état dans lequel elle aurait dû se trouver quelques mois après.  
  
-De combien de mois est-elle enceinte à présent ? -Je dirais de quatre. Lui dit l'infirmière. Elle ne l'était que d'un seul lorsque je l'ai éxaminée. -Cette potion la fera évoluer de trois mois à chaque fois. Encore deux fois et j'aurais enfin ce que je souhaite. Nous pouvons y aller.  
  
Voldemort sortit de la pièce et Constance resta avec l'infirmière et le Mangemort qui l'aidèrent à se lever. Elle se sentait très faible et voir son ventre arrondi de la sorte l'inquiétait.  
  
-On t'emmène avec nous ma belle. on ne va quand même pas risquer de te faire emmener par ton traître d'époux avec le fils de notre Maître ! -Où m'emmenez-vous ? -Autre part.  
  
Ils emmenèrent Constance avec eux, prenant des affaires au passage pour elle et le futur héritier et ils transplanèrent hors du repère de Voldemort.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
-Ils sont partis d'ici ! Lança Sirius en arrivant vers le groupe de sorciers qui s'approchait de l'entrée du repère de Voldemort. -Ils ont déjà quitté le repère ? Demanda Séverus. -Il n'y a plus personne. Lui dit-il. -Il faut aller au manoir. Il lui a certainement fait prendre la première potion. Il faut y arriver avant les 48 heures de délai. Je ne sais pas de combien de mois il arrivera à la faire avancer à chaque fois.  
  
Ils transplanèrent une nouvelle fois et arrivèrent devant de larges collines que Harry avait déjà vu une fois.  
  
-C'est le manoir des Jedusor. -Observateur Potter. Lui dit Séverus.  
  
Harry le regarda d'un air noir.  
  
-Bon, vous n'allez pas vous lancer des piques à la figure tout le long ? On a autre chose à faire. Leur dit Sirius.  
  
Tous regardèrent en direction du manoir qui se dessinait un peu plus haut. Il y avait du mouvement aux alentours de la demeure, cela allait sans dire.  
  
-Vous deux, allez en repérage. Lança Séverus à Eddy et Séverus.  
  
Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent et se métamorphosèrent. Eddy s'envola et Sirius se mit à courir en direction du manoir en se fondant dans le paysage.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Demanda Harry. -On attend qu'ils reviennent. Lui répondit Adis.  
  
Sirius et Eddy revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et leur firent part de ce qu'ils avaient vu.  
  
-Il n'y a que trois gardes à l'extérieur. Le reste doit être à l'intérieur.  
  
-On fait comme on a dit. tâchez de trouver un endroit où vous dissimuler. Leur dit Séverus.  
  
Sirius et Eddy repartirent sous leur forme animale et les autres sorciers avancèrent. Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et se plaçèrent derrière Séverus, Adis et Drago qui passèrent les manteaux noirs de Mangemorts sur eux.  
  
-Allons-y.  
  
Ils avancèrent en direction du manoir et s'approchèrent de l'entrée.  
  
-C'est bon, ce sont Crabbe et Goyle qui gardent la porte. Ils sont complètement idiots. Annonça Séverus.  
  
Ils se présentèrent aux deux gardiens et Séverus leur parla.  
  
-Nous sommes attendus. -Qui êtes-vous ? -Voici Malefoy, Erwing et je suis Macnair. -Très bien. allez-y.  
  
Séverus ferma les yeux devant ces deux idiots et entra, suivit de Drago et Adis, les trois autres restant invisibles derrière eux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bêtes ! Lança Harry. Encore plus que leurs fils ! -Heureusement pour nous. lui dit Séverus sans se retourner.  
  
Ils continuèrent leur progression et virent un oiseau noir passer devant eux pour les devancer.  
  
-Pour la discrétion, il n'est pas très doué. Lança Drago en voyant le corbeau s'éloigner. -Tant qu'on ne nous démasque pas, ça ne fait rien.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte fermée. Ils s'approchèrent et au moment où ils allaient l'ouvrir, une voix retenti.  
  
-Attrapez-les ! Ils sont ici ! -Ils sont au courant. Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Lança Adis. -Il faut d'abord qu'on entre à l'intérieur et qu'on aille chercher Constance. Lui dit Séverus en ouvrant la porte. -Non ! N'entrez pas.  
  
Mais trop tard, Séverus était déjà à l'intérieur et les autres furent aspirés à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
  
-Quelle bande d'ignorants ! C'était vraiment trop facile ! Vous croyiez réellement que Voldemort viendrait ici ? Séverus tu me déçois. je te croyais plus futé que ça ! Leur dit une voix que tous connaissaient. -Où est-elle ? Demanda Séverus en avançant vers Malefoy. -Elle n'est pas ici. Le Maître a préféré aller autre part pour accueillir son Héritier. Plus que quelques jours et bientôt arrivera le nouveau Maître des Ténèbres qui accomplira la suite du règne de notre Maître ! -Quand je disais que tu étais fou. Lui dit Drago encore dissimulé sous sa capuche. -Tiens ! Mon fils aurait décidé de passer le costume qu'il aurait dû porter depuis longtemps ? Comment oses-tu le porter afin d'aider ces imposteurs et sorciers de pacotille ?  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione, toujours sous la cape se dirigèrent vers la porte afin de s'échapper mais au moment où ils la passait, ils rentrèrent dans quelqu'un, se faisant lourdement projeter en arrière.  
  
-Encore lui ! Empêchez-le de les aider à sortir ! -Sirius, ils ne sont pas ici. Lança Harry en sortant de sous la cape. -Potter ! Attrapez-les ! Mangemorts ! -Tu parles trop Père ! Lança Drago en baissant sa capuche et en pointant sa baguette sur lui. -Oserais-tu attaquer ton propre père Drago ? Non, tu es trop lâche pour ça ! -Tu crois ça ? Endoloris.  
  
Malefoy évita de justesse le sortilège lancé par son fils et lui lança le même en retour. Des sorts fusèrent à nouveau de toute part entre les Mangemorts et les sorciers. Plusieurs des serviteurs des Ténèbres trouvèrent la mort, les autres se protégeant à l'aide d'une barrière de protection.  
  
-Où l'a-t-il emmenée ? Hurla Séverus à Malefoy, alors qu'ils se faisaient face. -Tu peux rêver pour que je te le dise ! Avada Kedavra !  
  
Séverus plongea avant de recevoir le sortilège mortel et vit un autre rayon vert passer au dessus de lui pour aller finir sa course dans le c?ur de Malefoy. Ce dernier tomba sur le coup, les yeux ouverts et gardant leur expression de surprise. Séverus regarda derrière lui et vit Drago debout et la baguette encore pointée en direction de sa cible.  
  
-Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Annonça-t-il, le regard fuyant.  
  
Il se fit toucher par le sortilège Doloris et s'écroula, secoué de tremblements. Séverus lança le sortilège à son tour sur celui qui venait de le lancer sur Drago. Il attrapa ensuite le jeune sorcier par le col et le tira en arrière pour l'éloigner de là. Il entendit les sortilèges ^zrtir en tout sens et vit que cela ne servirait à rien.  
  
- Il faut partir ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Lança-t-il. - Empêchez-les de sortir ! Lança un des Mangemorts.  
  
Les autres sorciers se regroupèrent vers Séverus et mirent une barrière de protection autour d'eux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Harry. - Il faut les repousser et sortir d'ici, nous nous ferons tuer pour rien autrement.  
  
Les sorciers se relevèrent et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur les Mangemorts qui s'étaient cachés à divers endroits de la pièce. Harry, Séverus et les autres lancèrent des sortilèges de destruction qui firent s'écrouler les colonnes et autres parties de la salle qui permettaient aux Mangemorts de se dissimuler derrière. Il y eu un grand fracas face à cette explosion et le sol se mit à trembler, faisant s'effriter le plafond et les murs.  
  
- Tout va s'écrouler ! Lança Hermione. - Il faut sortir ! Vite ! Lança Sirius.  
  
Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas de cet avis et se placèrent devant l'entrée.  
  
- Dégagez ! Lança Séverus en pointant sa baguette vers eux. - Nous servirons notre Maître jusqu'au bout ! Lança l'un d'eux. - Si tu le dis ! Avada Kedavra ! Lança Drago en tuant le Mangemort.  
  
Il ne restait plus beaucoup de Mangemorts, à peine cinq.  
  
- Je vais les retenir. allez-y ! Lança Adis en se mettant en avant. - Non, vous ne pourrez pas les repousser tous ! Lui dit Eddy. - Tu veux sauver ta s?ur ?  
  
Adis se tourna vers le groupe de Mangemort et leur lança un sortilège puissant, que personne n'aurait crû possible chez un homme de son âge. Les Mangemorts furent projetés sur les côtés de la pièce, mais ils n'étaient pas assommés.  
  
- Allez-y ! Lança Adis aux autres.  
  
Les sorciers s'en allèrent, Séverus le regardant un dernier moment avant de sortir à son tour de la salle. Il put entendre ensuite les derniers sortilèges qui fusaient dans la pièce puis. plus rien. Tous furent dehors rapidement, ayant juste à repousser Crabbe et Goyle qui continuaient de monter la garde alors que la bataille avait lieue à l'intérieur.  
  
- Il faut retourner à Poudlard. Lança Séverus. - Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait l'avoir emmenée ? Lui demanda Eddy. - Non ! Sinon, j'y serais déjà allé ! Lui hurla Séverus.  
  
Ils transplanèrent juste avant que les derniers Mangemorts ne sortent du manoir. Ils arrivèrent devant l'école de sorcellerie et retournèrent à l'intérieur.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas. Il aurait dû être là ! Vociféra Séverus en montant au bureau de Dumbledore. - Il n'est pas aussi bête ! Il n'allait pas l'emmener là où il saurait que tu irais ! Lui dit Sirius.  
  
Séverus se tourna vivement mais ne dit rien. Arrivés dans le bureau, Dumbledore vint aux nouvelles.  
  
- Ils n'étaient pas là. Voldemort l'a emmenée autre part. - Et l'ennui, c'est que nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il se sont rendus. Si Fletchus pouvait revenir nous le dire, il le sait certainement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
- Papa. - Je sais ma fille, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout sera bientôt terminé. - Où est-on ? - En Bulgarie. - Quoi ? - A Durmstrang. - On est revenu en Bulgarie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire en Bulgarie ? Demanda Constance à son père. - Voldemort a beaucoup d'adeptes ici. - Père, pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Il risque de tuer le bébé s'il me donne cette potion. - Je sais, tu es aussi en danger. Mais Voldemort sait qu'il faut attendre 48 heures avant la prochaine potion. Je vais aller trouver ton frère et ton mari pour qu'ils te sortent d'ici. - Quoi ? Mais tu n'es pas avec Voldemort ? - Si ma fille. Mais je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre à cause de ça. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. - Eddy est là aussi, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous ? - Voldemort est notre Maître et cousin. - Quoi ? Comment ça notre cousin ? - Ta grand-mère était la s?ur de la mère de Voldemort. Oui, tu as bien entendu, tu as une partie du sang de Lord Voldemort dans les veines. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait fait appel à toi pour cette mission ? Il assure la descendance de la race pure de sa famille. - Mais. pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? - Parce que je ne savais pas qu'il avait l'intention de te faire subir. ça ! Regarde-toi, ton corps porte déjà les traces de celle que tu aurais dû être dans trois mois seulement. Imagine s'il continue comme ça. d'ici deux jours, tu seras proche de devoir mettre au monde le futur héritier, en comptant les complications qu'il risque d'y avoir. Si jamais il te fait boire toutes les potions, aucun de vous n'y résistera. Voldemort ignore à quel point cela est dangereux pour une femme enceinte de prendre cette potion.  
  
Erwing se pencha sur les genoux de sa fille et se mit à pleurer. Constance fut déstabilisée et lui caressa la tête.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas papa, va chercher Eddy et Séverus, je suis sûre qu'ils arriveront vite. - Je ne peux pas t'abandonner comme j'ai abandonné ta mère. - Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais je t'en supplie, va chercher mon frère et mon époux. Ils m'aideront autant que tu m'aides si tu vas les chercher.  
  
Erwing releva la tête et regarda sa fille. Elle était tellement sereine qu'il n'en revenait pas lui-même.  
  
- Je te promets ma fille que je te ferais sortir d'ici. - Papa, sois prudent. Lui dit Constance avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle.  
  
Erwing la regarda et lui sourit avant de sortir de la chambre dans laquelle était enfermée Constance. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Voldemort l'ait emmenée en Bulgarie. Et surtout, simplement en transplanant, cela était très risqué. Elle se trouvait ici depuis quelques heures et cela lui semblait avoir été une éternité. Elle marchait de long en large dans la chambre, passant sa main sur son ventre nouvellement rond.  
  
- Il aurait mieux valu que tu n'arrives pas. Lui disait-elle en s'adressant à l'enfant qu'elle portait.  
  
Elle ne pouvait rien voir dehors, des barreaux l'empêchaient de regarder le paysage. Elle dépérissait à vue d'?il, et espérait que ce n'était pas un effet secondaire de la potion, qui la rendait aussi faible. Elle alla s'allonger sur son lit et s'endormit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
- Vous ne savez vraiment pas où il aurait pu aller ? Demanda Drago. - A votre avis monsieur Malefoy ? Lui dit Séverus. - Allons, du calme. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Réfléchissons. Où Voldemort pourrait avoir une raison d'aller ? Un endroit où il pourrait avoir des serviteurs qui le soutiendraient et qui l'aideraient pour la venue de son Héritier. - Un endroit secret, cela va sans dire. - Attendez, le lieu où il y a le plus d'adeptes de la magie Noire se trouve à. - Durmstrang. En Bulgarie. - Non, il ne l'a pas emmenée jusque là ! Leur dit Séverus. - Et pourquoi ? - Transplaner ou même utiliser un portoloin avec une femme enceinte est trop dangereux, il ne risquerait même pas de le faire rien que pour éviter des complications avec l'enfant. - C'est de Voldemort qu'on parle Séverus. Tu penses bien qu'il se moque de ça. - Justement, il ne s'en moque pas. Si jamais Constance venait à disparaître, l'enfant disparaît avec elle et Voldemort n'aura pas son héritier. Et il ne veut pas utiliser une autre personne qu'elle puisqu'elle est une branche de sa famille. - C'est un détail important à ne pas négliger en effet. Mais si il ne l'a pas emmenée à Durmstrang, où peut-il l'avoir emmenée ? - Je n'en sais rien.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ - Debout !  
  
Constance sentit qu'on la secouait énergiquement par l'épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et deux mains la sortirent du lit.  
  
- Viens donc voir ce qu'on fait aux traîtres ! Lui lança un des Mangemorts que Constance reconnut comme étant Avery.  
  
Il la tira avec lui hors de la chambre et la conduisit dans un couloir sombre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous me faites mal ! - Je crois que tu vas être heureuse de voir ce qu'il va arriver à ce nouveau Traître ! C'est dans les gênes apparemment ! - Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? - Avance.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce éclairée de toute part et où se tenait Voldemort assis dans un fauteuil.  
  
- Avery, ce n'est pas la peine de la maltraiter. son père va déjà assez payer comme ça. - Mon père ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? - Rien encore, mais j'attend que tu sois là pour lui faire ce qu'il mérite.  
  
Avery avança Constance jusqu'à Voldemort et la fit s'agenouiller devant lui.  
  
- Ce n'est pas la peine Avery, après tout, elle porte mon fils ! - Ce n'est pas votre fils ! C'est celui de Séverus ! Protesta Constance en lui hurlant dessus. - Ce traître n'est rien ! Il m'a juste servi. de géniteur. Pour le reste, il n'est rien ! Maintenant, laisse-moi te montrer ce que je réserve à ceux qui m'ont déçu.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et un Mangemort entra, tenant Fletchus Erwing par le bras. Il le poussa en avant et l'homme tomba à genoux.  
  
- Papa ! Hurla Constance en allant vers lui.  
  
Avery l'arrêta en chemin.  
  
- Laissez-moi ! Hurla Constance en se débattant. - Vois-tu Constance, ton père -et accessoirement mon cousin- a été prit sur le fait en train d'envoyer un message à notre cher ami Dumbledore ! Et il s'en allait tranquillement hors de Durmstrang pour aller le retrouver. Étrange, non ? Remarque quand on voit les enfants, on se dit que ce n'est pas si étonnant après tout.  
  
Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Fletchus.  
  
- Non ! Laissez-le ! Je vous en prie ! Il n'y est pour rien. c'est moi qui lui ait demandé ! - Mais je le sais ! C'est pour cette raison que je ne vais pas l'épargner ! Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant ! Avada Kedavra !  
  
Le jet de lumière verte vint frapper Fletchus qui s'écroula, mort. Constance se jeta sur lui, Avery la laissant partir.  
  
- Papa, non ! Ouvre les yeux ! Lança-t-elle en le secouant. - Ca ne sert à rien Constance. Lui dit Voldemort en se servant un verre de vin.  
  
Constance se leva et se précipita vers lui mais Avery l'arrêta.  
  
- Que comptes-tu faire ? Me tuer ?  
  
Voldemort se mit à rire et but une gorgée de son verre.  
  
- Vous êtes un monstre ! - Merci ! Ramenez-la dans sa chambre. et débarrassez-moi de ça ! Lança Voldemort en désignant le corps sans vie de Fletchus. - Lâchez-moi ! Vous le paierez ! Je vous jure que vous le paierez ! - Je ne pense pas. dans moins de quatre jours, j'aurais enfin ce que je veux ! Emmenez-la ! - Non ! Ah.  
  
Constance se laissa tomber à genoux.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Demanda Voldemort en la regardant. - Je ne sais pas Maître.Lui dit Avery. - Emmène-la voir l'infirmière ! Et dépêche-toi ! Il est hors de question qu'elle perde l'enfant !  
  
Perdre l'enfant ! Rien que cette pensée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Et pourtant, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle aurait pour mettre le plan de Voldemort à l'eau. Et même aller plus loin. Avery la souleva et l'emmena hors de la pièce. Ils descendirent un escalier en colimaçon et atterrirent dans une autre pièce où l'infirmière s'occupait du linge stérile.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il encore avec elle ? Demanda-t-elle. - Elle a mal. le Maître a demandé de l'amener ici. - Bon, laissez-la. eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !  
  
Constance avait réussi à se libérer des bras d'Avery qui avait un peu desserré son étreinte. Elle s'était dirigé vers les ustensiles qui servaient à préparer les potions et tenait un couteau dans la main.  
  
- Reculez ou je vous jure que je me sers de ce couteau pour que le plan de Voldemort s'arrête ici ! - Reposez ça ! Lui dit l'infirmière. - Reculez !  
  
Constance se dirigea vers la porte en plaçant le couteau sur son ventre. Elle sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Mais elle n'alla pas bien loin, une puissante main l'attrapa et lui fit lâcher le couteau.  
  
- Ah ! Hurla-t-elle en sentant les doigts la serrer. - Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça sale garce ! Je te ramène dans ta chambre.  
  
C'était l'autre Mangemort qui avait amené son père et il la tira par le bras jusque dans sa chambre. Il la jeta sur le sol et referma à clé. Constance se releva mais ne pu aller plus loin que son lit, une violent douleur la tirailla au niveau du ventre, lui arrachant un cri profond. Elle se mit en position f?tale et pleura en se tenant le ventre. 


	14. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 14 : Retrouvailles.  
  
Merci pour les reviews ! Je fais aussi vite que je peux pour mettre la suite, j'en suis arrivée au 17ème chapitre mais comme j'ai plusieurs autres fics en même temps, ça me prend du temps ! Et est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment il faut faire pour que les dialogues aillent à la ligne au lieu de se coller ? C'est vraiment très CH**** que ça se soit mit en paquet !!! Pat06 : Merci, il n'y a pas que toi qui aimerais être à sa place ! lol  
  
Deedlit : Je pense que tu vas vite deviner ce qu'il va arriver à Constance, bien que je ne suis tout de même pas aussi sadique que Voldi tt de même ! lol  
  
Tite Sevi : Sev est peut-être intelligent, mais là il va se faire un peu dépasser par les évènements... en tout cas lorsque bébé sera là... oops, je vais peut-être pas tout dire moi ! lol  
  
Séverus faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils cherchaient l'endroit où Constance pourrait se trouver. Il avait beau se dire que faire transplaner une femme enceinte était dangereux, il savait que ce n'était pas un détail qui arrêterait Voldemort. Et plus le temps avançait, plus il avait envie d'aller faire un tour en Bulgarie.  
  
- Et dans le domaine de Volsiers en Ecosse ? J'ai entendu parler qu'il y avait pas mal de manifestations de sorciers adeptes de la Magie Noire. Proposa Eddy. - C'est trop près. il a dû choisir une destination éloignée. Conclu Sirius.  
  
Séverus les écouta un moment et décida de sortir sous le regard des sorciers qui ne s'étonnaient plus de le voir agir de la sorte. Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée et fut prit de panique quand il vit arriver.  
  
- Fletchus ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Lui dit-il en s'approchant de lui. - Il faut.. aider Constance.  
  
Fletchus avait des plaies sur la plupart de son corps et était exténué.  
  
- Venez avec moi. on va aller trouver Dumbledore. - Non. Bulgarie. Constance, elle est enfermée. - Ils sont à Durmstrang ? - Oui, il faut aller la chercher. J'ai. réussi à m'échapper avant qu'ils.m'attrapent. dédoublé.  
  
Fletchus tomba évanoui et Séverus le souleva à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'il fut allongé sur un des lits, il se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore en ouvrant la porte à la volée.  
  
- Ils sont à Durmstrang ! - Quoi ? Demanda Sirius. - Fletchus est revenu et il me l'a dit. - Fletchus ? Où est-il ? - A l'infirmerie. il était blessé, apparemment il a réussi à s'échapper. Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient en Bulgarie à Durmstrang. - Tu es sûr ? Demanda Eddy en s'approchant de lui. - Non, j'ai consulté les oracles. à ton avis ? Lui dit Séverus le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent un instant jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore reprenne la parole.  
  
- Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre. Il faut demander un portoloin au Ministère. Je vais leur envoyer un hibou de ce pas. - Nous pouvons transplaner. L'interrompit Séverus. - Vous savez que c'est trop loin et trop risqué par transplanage. Un portoloin est indispensable.  
  
Séverus baissa la tête en la secouant.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'il y en aura de disponibles.  
  
Dumbledore prit un parchemin et écrivit dessus. Il accrocha ensuite le mot qu'il venait de faire à a patte d'un hibou qui venait d'arriver dans le bureau. L'oiseau s'envola une fois son message accroché à sa patte.  
  
- Il faut juste attendre qu'il revienne.  
  
Séverus regarda l'oiseau s'éloigner par la fenêtre et commença son long moment d'attente, ignorant qu'au même instant, Constance souffrait à cause d'un effet secondaire de la potion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
- Mais enfin, faites quelque chose, elle ne va pas rester comme ça ! Si ça continue, elle va finir par le perdre. Lança Voldemort en regardant Constance couchée dans son lit et brûlante de fièvre. - La potion agit trop rapidement et si ça continue, elle n'en n'aura plus besoin parce que le bébé est en train de grandir par lui-même. Il y a sûrement eu un problème dans les dosages. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui donner des calmants. - Et bien, donnez-lui quelque chose mais que cela garde l'enfant en vie. Même si la mère ne survit pas, faites en sorte que mon fils vive !  
  
Voldemort ressortit et se dirigea dans sa salle. Il fit appeler le Mangemort qui s'était occupé de la potion.  
  
- Fretz, es-tu sûr d'avoir mis les bons dosages dans la potion ? - Absolument Maître. - Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle soit en train de continuer d'agir alors que Constance n'a rien prit d'autre ? - Elle continue d'agir ? Vous en êtes sûr ? - Doutes-tu de ma parole et de celle de Ierva ? - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je vous assure, j'ai mis les bons dosages, enfin ce qu'il y a avait d'inscrit sur le livre mais j'ai dû tout multiplier par deux pour la durée. - Quoi ? - C'était la potion de base de 24 heures, mais j'ai doublé les doses pour 48 heures.  
  
Voldemort le regarda de son regard rouge et se rapprocha de lui.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas la préparer ? - Si si ! Je vous assure Maître ! Non, attendez ! Je vous jure que je le sais. - Avada Kedavra !  
  
Le Mangemort qui avait fait une énorme erreur de dosage s'effondra sur le sol et Voldemort alla retrouver l'infirmière qui essayait de faire tomber la fièvre.  
  
- Cet idiot a doublé les doses de la potion de 24 heures. - Comment ? Mais il est complètement fou ! C'est pour cela qu'on a fait les potions de 48 heures, pour les cas risqués ! Déjà que c'est déconseillé pour les femmes enceintes, mais là, c'est carrément mortel ! - Trouvez quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lui dit Voldemort avant de sortir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Le hibou revint quelques heures plus tard, un paquet dans les serres.  
  
- Il est là ! Lança Séverus en ouvrant la fenêtre.  
  
L'oiseau entra dans le bureau et vint se poser devant Dumbledore. Le vieil homme décrocha le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il y avait deux chaussures à l'intérieur.  
  
- Je vous conseille de prendre une autre boîte pour prendre le deuxième portoloin et revenir ici.  
  
Ils se regroupèrent devant le bureau du directeur et attendirent que ce dernier enlève la chaussure de la boîte pour laisser l'autre dedans.  
  
- Soyez prudent, comme à chaque fois. cette fois-ci, Voldemort sera là, il ne faut pas risquer de vous faire tuer. - Nous le serons. Lui dit Eddy.  
  
Dumbledore les regarda et donna le second portoloin à Séverus qui le mit dans sa poche. L'autre chaussure était sur le bureau et tous se rapprochèrent pour pouvoir la toucher.  
  
- Je compte. Il reste encore une minute.  
  
La minute la plus longue pour Séverus. Quand enfin arriva le décompte des dernières secondes, tous approchèrent leurs doigts et à zéro, ils furent tous aspirés dans un tourbillon qui les transporta vers un lieu sombre et froid.  
  
- Bienvenue à Durmstrang. Annonça Eddy en se relevant.  
  
Ils se trouvaient devant un château colossal qui donnait froid dans le dos.  
  
- Pas étonnant qu'il y ait autant d'adeptes de Voldemort ici ! Vu l'état des lieux ! - Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu es allée voir Krum ici ? Demanda Ron. - Pas à Durmstrang Ron. - Il faut qu'on entre à l'intérieur. Annonça Séverus qui se fichait pas mal de l'endroit.  
  
Tous s'avancèrent en direction du château, se faufilant dans des couloirs sinueux situés dans les sous-sols.  
  
- J'entends parler. Dit Sirius en tendant l'oreille. - Sirius, tu devrais peut-être aller faire l'éclaireur. Lui dit Harry. - Eddy, tu m'accompagnes ?  
  
Eddy acquiesça et se transforma. Sirius en fit autant et ils s'éloignèrent.  
  
- Il vaut mieux attendre qu'ils reviennent. Proposa Adis. - Est-ce que Voldemort a des appartements à lui ici ? Demanda Harry. - Potter, je ne sais pas quelles sont les habitudes de Lord Voldemort à Durmstrang et je me fiche de savoir s'il a ses appartements. - Attendez ! Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent. une drôle d'odeur ? Le coupa Hermione.  
  
Séverus la regarda et se tût. Ils se mirent à sentir l'air ambiant, remarquant tour à tour qu'une étrange odeur arrivait jusqu'à eux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron. - Je n'en suis pas sûr mais. Commença Séverus.  
  
Son regard s'arrondit soudainement et il partit en sens inverse en les appelant.  
  
- Il faut partir d'ici, c'est une potion d'endormissement volatile.  
  
Mais au moment où il avançait dans le couloir, des grilles s'abaissèrent devant lui, en faisant de même de l'autre côté du couloir.  
  
- On s'est fait piéger, encore une fois ! Ils savent tout ce qu'on fait ! Lança Adis en s'agrippant à la grille.  
  
L'odeur se rapprochait et les encerclaient totalement à présent. Hermione fut la première à s'écrouler sur le sol, tombant dans le sommeil.  
  
- Hermione. lève-toi. Lui dit Harry en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, sentant la fatigue le gagner à son tour. - On ne peut. pas sortir. Dit Adis en tombant aussi à genoux.  
  
Un par un, ils tombèrent sur le sol, les ténèbres les envahissant.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
- J'ai mal. - Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas énervée aussi ! - Mon père est mort devant moi, vous vouliez que je saute de joie ? Lui hurla Constance en se tenant le ventre. - La ferme petite insolente ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais tuée, mais le Maître refuse que son fils ait le moindre problème. - Ce n'est pas son fils ! Vociféra Constance avant de se tordre à nouveau de douleur. - Bois ça ! Lui dit l'infirmière en lui tendant un gobelet.  
  
Constance essaya de se rasseoir et prit le verre pour le boire. Alors qu'elle était assise, elle remarqua que la taille de son ventre avait encore augmentée de volume.  
  
- Mais. mais pourquoi est-ce que. - Bois ça et ne pose pas de questions. - Je ne devrais pas être aussi. - Quoi, grosse ? Ne t'inquiètes, pas tu retrouveras ta taille de jeunette après que l'héritier de notre Seigneur sera né. si tu vis jusqu'ici !  
  
L'infirmière sortit de la chambre, laissant Constance terrorisée avec son ventre montrant les cinq premiers mois d'une grossesse qui venait tout juste de débuter.  
  
- Séverus. Appela-t-elle en pleurant.  
  
- Il va se réveiller oui ! - Et si on lui donne des claques ? J'ai toujours eu envie de le faire ! - Fais ça Black et je te jures que je te tues !  
  
Séverus ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sirius qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Il se releva en se tenant la tête.  
  
- Et ben, tu crois que c'est le moment de faire la grasse matinée ? - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Séverus en se mettant debout. - Ils ont lancé une potion d'endormissements sur vous, mais on les a empêché de vous "cueillir" en revenant par ici.  
  
Séverus regarda autour de lui et vit les autres qui s'étaient réveillés avant lui.  
  
- Où est-on ? - Dans les sous-sol. Et on a vu quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser par là. Lui dit Sirius en pointant derrière lui. - Quoi ? - C'est là qu'ils ont mit leur labo et l'infirmerie.  
  
Séverus se dirigea vers l'endroit que Sirius lui avait montré et trouva une pièce à l'apparence stérile et visiblement aménagée pour pratiquer un accouchement. Cela lui fit presser le pas et il se dirigea vers le labo. Il y trouva des ingrédients préparés et visiblement prêts à être utilisés. Il regarda attentivement ce qu'il y avait et écarquilla un sourcil.  
  
- Ce n'est pas. c'est pour.  
  
L'expression de stupeur laissa la place à l'expression d'inquiétude après avoir vu les ingrédients.  
  
- Rogue, tu peux nous faire quelques potions pour nous aider ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Sirius. - Ce n'est pas une potion de 48 heures qu'il lui a faite. Lui dit-il en continuant de fixer les ingrédients. - Quoi ? Lui demanda Sirius qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. - Voldemort a donné une potion d'accélération de 24 heures à Constance. - De 24 heures ? Mais c'est mortel. - Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Lui hurla Séverus. - Wow ! Du calme ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Tu dois bien pouvoir faire une potion qui pourrait annuler les effets ! - Pas en si peu de temps. Il ne va pas avoir assez de temps jusqu'à la prochaine prise.  
  
Un cri aigu leur parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Séverus leva la tête vers la porte.  
  
- Constance. qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Sirius le rattrapa par le bras et lui fit face.  
  
- Si tu y vas maintenant, tu ne pourras rien faire. - Elle risque de mourir si on n'y va pas maintenant. - Et après, que pourras-tu faire d'autre ? Prépare une potion qui lui permettra d'arriver à terme et qui puisse la rendre transportable.  
  
Séverus le regarda, poussé entre l'envie d'aller rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait et qui souffrait le martyr et celle de se jeter sur la préparation d'une potion pour l'aider.  
  
- Tu sais que c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment. On ira la chercher quand tout sera prêt. Et tiens, je t'ai apporté ça. Lui dit Sirius en lui tendant un paquet noir. - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? - Le costume de nos petits copains qui étaient prêts à vous "cueillir" comme je t'ai dit. Tu comptais aller chercher ta femme habillé comme ça ? - Prévoyant avec ça. - Et oui ! Je pense aux choses que tu oublies ! Mets ça et prépare ta potion, nous on monte la garde. Au fait on a attrapé l'infirmière avant qu'elle ne décide de rentrer ici ! - L'infirmière ? Il faut que je la vois, qu'elle me dise ce qui se passe avec Constance. - On va le faire. Occupes-toi de cette fichue potion et on ira chercher Constance, d'accord ?  
  
Sirius le regarda un instant avant de partit du labo. Séverus contempla la porte un instant et se retourna vers le plan de travail. Sirius avait raison -pour une fois- il devait préparer une potion qui arrêterait le processus -mortel, ici- d'accélération. Il se plongea alors dans la préparation de la potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prêtre. Par moment, il entendait des sortilèges qu'on lançait et des bruits de chute. Il termina enfin sa potion et la mit dans plusieurs fioles -au cas où il en aurait l'utilité- et sortit dans la salle qu'il avait quittée. Il y avait des corps empilés sur le côté et il vit Sirius dans le fond.  
  
- J'ai terminé. Lui dit-il lorsqu'il fut à côté de lui. - Bon, on peut y aller ! Vous êtes prêts ?  
  
Les autres sorciers acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers eux.  
  
- Dites-moi Miss l'infirmière, désolé j'ai oublié votre nom -il faut dire que vous n'avez pas une tête qui m'est sympathique, donc j'ai oublié- où se trouve notre petit Voldemort ? Lança Sirius d'un ton amusé à l'infirmière qui était attachée à une colonne avec un bâillon dans la bouche.  
  
Elle dit des paroles incompréhensibles qui paraissaient des murmures avec ce foulard.  
  
- Là-haut ! Ca on le saura ! Et il y a encore beaucoup de monde là-haut ?  
  
Nouveaux murmures.  
  
- Bof ! On se passera de vos info ! Petrificus Totalus !  
  
L'infirmière fut frappée par le sortilège et ne bougea plus.  
  
- On peut y aller. Annonça Sirius aux autres.  
  
Tous se rapprochèrent des escaliers en colimaçon d'où leur provint un nouveau cri déchirant. Séverus sentit son c?ur accélérer et il avança en premier, mais Eddy le retint.  
  
- Attend. Il faut y aller tout doucement. On ne sait pas qui est là. -Chut ! Il y a quelqu'un qui parle.  
  
Ils écoutèrent les voix derrière la porte qui se devinait au bout de l'escalier.  
  
- Mais allez chercher cette maudite infirmière ! Il faut la calmer. - C'est Voldemort ! Il a l'air bien plus énervé que d'habitude. Lança Sirius. - On y va ! Je me fiche de savoir qui est ici, on y va ! Lança Séverus.  
  
Il avança et ouvrit la porte. Il y avait un couloir devant lui et personne dans les environs. Il se tourna et appela les autres. Au moment où il sortait de l'escalier, un Mangemort sortait d'un pièce un peu plus loin et le dévisagea. Heureusement pour lui, il avait revêtu le costume de Mangemort que Sirius lui avait donné. Les autres suivirent, ce qui étonna quelque peu le Mangemort en face.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous en bas ? - On a été s'occuper des intrus. - Des intrus ? - Rogue et les autres, ils étaient là, on les a repoussé. Mentit Séverus. - Où est l'infirmière ? - En bas pourquoi ? - Le Maître veut qu'elle vienne voir la fille. - Tu n'as qu'à aller la chercher, nous on est attendu. Lui dit Sirius en s'avançant vers lui. - Quoi ? Qui es-tu ? - Personne.  
  
Sirius lui lança un rapide sortilège de sommeil en pointant sa baguette vers lui et le Mangemort tomba sur le sol. Sirius se tourna vers les autres et leur fit signe d'avancer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte que le Mangemort venait de refermer et Sirius se métamorphosa.  
  
- Je vais faire comme lui, on va faire diversion. Vous trois, passez sous votre cape. Dit Eddy en regardant Harry, Hermione et Ron. - Je vais avec le professeur Rogue et Carpentras. Annonça Drago. - D'accord. Sortez Constance rapidement d'ici.  
  
Eddy se métamorphosa et se percha sur l'épaule d'Adis. Sirius aboya et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre de l'autre côté.  
  
- Allez voir ce qu'il se passe ! Et que fait cette fichue infirmière ?  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et aussitôt Sirius bondit sur l'un des Mangemorts qui sortaient, ce qui alerta le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Comment sont-ils entrés ici ? Tuez-les ! Hurla Voldemort dans la chambre.  
  
La porte se referma violemment et Voldemort resta seul dans la chambre avec Constance. Les Mangemorts sortirent mais également ceux qui restaient cachés dans les différentes salles. Sirius et Eddy se mirent à partir dans leurs directions en se faisant voir le plus possible. Les Mangemorts lancèrent des sortilèges, le groupe de sorciers également. Séverus et Adis, aidés de Drago tuèrent les deux Mangemorts qui étaient à l'instant dans la chambre. Séverus ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre en grand et découvrit Voldemort debout devant lui, tenant Constance complètement paralysée par la peur et souffrant abominablement, son ventre arrondi par la potion qui lui donnait cet état.  
  
- Fais un pas et je la tue. - Si vous le faites, vous n'aurez pas votre héritier, vous le savez. Lui dit Séverus qui essayait de garder son calme.  
  
Il sentit quelque chose le frôler et se poussa un peu. Voldemort avait sa baguette pointée sur Constance et regardait Séverus de son air cruel.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je pourrais toujours trouver une autre mère porteuse, bien qu'elle n'aura pas le même sang que moi. - J'ai le sang pur contrairement à vous. Lui dit Constance d'une voix faible. - Tais-toi ! Lui hurla Voldemort en la tenant par les cheveux.  
  
Séverus faisait preuve d'une grande retenue pour ne pas sauter sur Voldemort. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Voldemort fut projeté en avant par une force invisible et des jets de rayons rouges. Trois sorciers apparurent soudainement de sous la cape d'invisibilité et pointèrent Voldemort de leurs baguettes. Séverus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et accourut aux côtés de Constance qui se retrouvait assise par terre et se tenant le ventre. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'occupèrent de repousser Voldemort hors de la chambre à l'aide de sortilèges d'expulsion.  
  
- Professeur, il faut faire vite, on ne pourra pas les arrêter longtemps ! Lui dit Harry. - Allez-y ! J'arrive. il faut que Constance prenne la potion.  
  
Il prit Constance contre lui et posa sa tête sur la sienne.  
  
- Je suis là. Constance, il faut que tu boives ça pour arrêter les douleurs et l'effet de la potion.  
  
Constance leva difficilement la tête vers lui et le regarda.  
  
- Je t'en prie ma douce. il faut que tu la boives. Je te promets qu'on va sortir d'ici mais il faut que tu la boives.  
  
Il porta la fiole aux lèvres de la jeune femme et fit couler le liquide dans sa bouche. Constance déglutit et ferma les yeux. Séverus la releva et la porta dans les bras.  
  
- On rentre chez nous mon amour. Lui dit-il à l'oreille en sortant de la chambre.  
  
Il vit Sirius sous sa forme animale qui revenait vers lui. Il se métamorphosa en courant et faillit trébucher.  
  
- Ils l'ont amené dans la salle là-bas ! Il faut qu'on y aille, ils vont nous rejoindre. - Ils ont amené Voldemort là-bas ? - Oui ! Ils sont incroyables ces gamins !  
  
Un sortilège arriva rapidement vers eux et faillit les toucher. Ils se ruèrent vers l'escalier et descendirent. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par les autres, Adis manquant à l'appel. Eddy se métamorphosa en arrivant à côté d'eux.  
  
- Ils ont eu Adis ! Lança-t-il. - Il faut qu'on y aille. Eddy prend le portoloin dans ma poche. lui dit Séverus. - Comment va Constance ? - Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Prend ce fichu portoloin ! Vociféra Séverus.  
  
Eddy fouilla sa poche et en sortit la boîte avec le portoloin.  
  
- Venez ici ! Dit-il aux autres, encore essoufflés.  
  
Ils se regroupèrent autour de la chaussure qu'Eddy posa sur le sol.  
  
- Heureusement que celui-là n'a pas d'heure précise. Lança Sirius. - A trois.Un. deux. trois !  
  
Ils touchèrent tous la chaussure juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait en haut des escaliers en colimaçon, laissant apparaître Lord Voldemort, qui risquait de ne pas apprécier cette petite interruption de leur part. 


	15. Quand l'enfant paraît

Chapitre 15 : Quand l'enfant paraît...  
  
Séverus resta au chevet de Constance pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés. Il attendait un signe de sa part, qu'elle ouvre les yeux mais elle ne réagissait pas au son de sa voix. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et Séverus espéra que son état n'empirerait pas. Il pouvait à présent distinguer la forme ronde du ventre de sa compagne, appuyant la cruauté dont avait fait preuve le Seigneur des Ténèbres en allant contre la nature. Mme Pomfresh avait examiné Constance et en avait déduit qu'elle en était maintenant au cinquième mois. Heureusement que Séverus lui avait donné la potion sinon, elle aurait atteint rapidement les neufs mois de gestation. Mais cela avait aussi diminué ses facultés et avait rendu Constance inconsciente.  
  
- Séverus, vous devriez aller vous allonger quelques heures, cela ne sert à rien de rester ici. - Non. Répondait simplement Séverus à chaque fois que Dumbledore venait le voir.  
  
Séverus se contentait de tenir la main de Constance, se répétant en boucle qu'il n'avait pas écouté Dumbledore en faisant en sorte de seulement protéger Constance. il n'aurait jamais pensé mener la mission qu'on lui avait confiée, jusqu'au bout. Et pourtant en voyant l'état dans lequel était la jeune femme, il réalisait combien il avait eu une part importante à la mise en place du plan de Voldemort. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser ce soir-là. il savait qu'il ne le fallait pas mais elle avait été si apaisante qu'il avait succombé à son regard envoûtant et s'était penché vers elle sans le réaliser. Il ferma les yeux et somnola quelques instants.  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il sentit la chaleur de la main qu'il tenait continuellement, remuer sous ses doigts. Il tourna la tête précipitamment et rencontra le regard émeraude de Constance. Il resta quelques secondes sans pouvoir bouger et finit par se jeter à son cou en laissant échapper les sanglots qu'il avait contenus jusqu'ici.  
  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée. Lui dit-il en la ramenant contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son cou.  
  
Constance remonta lentement sa main dans le dos de son époux et le caressa pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque.  
  
- Ne le sois pas. tu n'y es pour rien. Lui dit-elle d'une voix faible.  
  
Séverus releva la tête et la regarda en lui prenant la tête entre les mains, s'assurant qu'elle était bien éveillée devant lui. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avidement. Constance lui sourit et le regarda une fois qu'il l'eut libérée de ses baisers en lui caressant la joue.  
  
- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venus avant que la potion ne termine ce qu'elle avait commencé.  
  
En disant cela, elle avait porté la main sur son ventre et avait baissé la tête. Séverus posa sa main sur la sienne et la rassura.  
  
- Je te promets que je vais veiller sur toi. L'enfant arrivera plus tôt mais Voldemort ne mettra pas la main sur lui. - Combien de mois reste-t-il ? Demanda Constance. - A peu près quatre. -Alors qu'il en aurait fallu le double. qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné si la potion avait continué ? - N'y pense pas. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu es allongée. - Je dois dire que j'ai un peu faim. - Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'apporte quelque chose et que Pomfresh vienne te voir. - Non ! Je ne veux pas. Dit-elle précipitamment. - Quoi ?! Il faut qu'elle t'examine. - Je. je ne veux pas d'infirmière. - Qu. Je comprend. Mais Pomfresh n'est pas comme cette infirmière, elle est très aimable et certainement plus douce qu'elle ! - Mais.  
  
Séverus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête.  
  
- Veux-tu savoir si ton enfant est en bonne santé ou préfères-tu attendre quatre mois lorsqu'il sera là ?  
  
Constance baissa la tête mais sourit.  
  
- Je préfère ça. Je ne serais pas long. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.  
  
Constance le retint quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et aille parler à Pomfresh qui accourut rapidement aux côtés de la jeune femme. Séverus jeta un regard en arrière et sortit de l'infirmerie.  
  
Il alla prévenir Dumbledore que Constance s'était enfin réveillée et alla dire en cuisine qu'on apporte un plateau à son épouse. En revenant à l'infirmerie, il trouva Constance en train de parler avec Fletchus, son père. Elle était émue à souhait et le serrait de toutes ses forces.  
  
- Séverus, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que mon père était en vie ? - Tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas qu'il était censé être mort. Lui dit-il en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.  
  
Fletchus le regarda et expliqua la situation.  
  
- Quand j'ai quitté Constance la dernière fois, je me suis précipité dehors pour aller vous prévenir. J'ai été repéré en train d'envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore et je me suis enfuis avant de me faire attraper. Je me suis dédoublé et j'ai fui pendant qu'ils attrapaient l'autre "moi". - Très ingénieux. c'est ce que vous disiez en parlant de dédoublé quand vous êtes arrivés ici. Lui dit Séverus. - Et je suis ravi que ma fille soit saine et sauve. Et je réalise que Voldemort avait fait une erreur. - Une erreur ? Demanda Constance. - Il ne se doutait pas que vous deviendriez aussi proche et que Séverus ferait tout pour te sortir de là. Il pensait en te mariant à lui que tu le détesterais mais qu'il finirait par t'amadouer et ne pas te provoquer un "blocage" qui est caractéristique de notre famille chez les femmes. Elles ne supportent pas d'être poussées à faire quelque chose. Ta mère était comme ça, tout comme ta grand-mère ! Voldemort ne pensait pas que son plan fonctionnerait de cette façon. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as enfin trouvé le bonheur ma douce Constance.  
  
Constance lui sourit et le serra une dernière fois avant qu'il ne se prépare à partir.  
  
- Fletchus ? Demanda Séverus. - Oui ? - Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Je veux dire par rapport à votre statut de Mangemort ? - Et bien, je dois dire que rejoindre Voldemort après ce qu'il a fait n'est pas dans mes intentions et de toute façon, je suis déjà mort. Lui dit-il dans un sourire amusé. - Tu devrais aller parler à Eddy. Lui dit Constance. - Pas tout de suite. Je ne peux pas effacer autant d'années de souffrances comme ça. Je vous laisse, vous devez certainement avoir des choses à vous dire.  
  
Fletchus s'éloigna et laissa Séverus et Constance seuls. Séverus passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et l'enlaça.  
  
- Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon père soit ici. Lui dit Constance. - Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était dédoublé.  
  
Constance se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
  
- Qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh ? Lui demanda Séverus. - Que tout allait bien, mais qu'il faudrait s'attendre à ce que le bébé arrive plus tôt que prévu. Elle ne pense pas qu'il tienne jusqu'au neuvième mois. - Il sera en pleine santé j'en suis certain, avec la potion qu'il a prise, ses organes se développeront plus rapidement.  
  
Il la serra contre lui et ils restèrent là à parler pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'elfe de maison apporte son dîner à Constance. Il laissa Constance pour qu'elle se repose, la nuit étant pleine au dehors. Il alla dans sa chambre et prit une douche afin de se rafraîchir. Il passerait la nuit ici cette fois, Constance étant hors de danger. Il se coucha et ne mit pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il se réveilla cependant en sentant deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes.  
  
- Constance ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-il en se relevant.  
  
Mais Constance n'avait pas envie de discuter et le repoussa contre son oreiller.  
  
- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant. - Tu devrais être dans ton lit à l'infirmerie. - Non, je devrais être dans mon lit avec mon époux et faire mon devoir d'épouse. Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant et en se débarrassant de sa chemise de nuit.  
  
Trois mois passèrent, redoublant de vigilance pour Séverus qui voyait le ventre de sa compagne s'arrondir de plus en plus. Constance ne sortait plus sans lui, même dans le parc, ayant trop peur de tomber dans une embuscade organisée par Voldemort. Elle allait souvent le voir à la fin de ses cours, se sentant seule tout le reste de la journée.  
  
- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à l'infirmerie discuter avec Pomfresh ? Elle est seule aussi, tu aurais quelqu'un avec qui parler. Lui dit-il un jour où elle se plaignait de sa solitude. - Non. Elle n'arrêterait pas de me parler de ma grossesse, je n'ai pas envie. - Alors, demande à ton père de venir te rendre visite ! - Mon père se cache avec mon frère, je te le rappelle. En plus Voldemort doit avoir fait en sorte que ses serviteurs montent la garde encore plus souvent qu'avant. je ne peux même plus sortir. - Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais patiente encore un peu, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps. - Même après, je ne pourrais pas sortir. Le bébé devra être protégé, Voldemort le voudra sûrement et il n'aura plus besoin de savoir si je vais ou non le perdre étant donné qu'il sera né. Il ne se gênera pas pour se débarrasser de moi et prendre le bébé.  
  
Séverus la serra dans ses bras avant de l'accompagner à la grande salle pour le dîner. Assis à leurs places, Constance porta son regard vers Harry et les trois sorciers qui l'accompagnaient. Ils avaient fait preuve d'un grand courage en venant aider à lui porter secours. Et surtout avoir repoussé Voldemort de la sorte en l'emprisonnant dans la salle qu'il occupait. Et surtout Drago avait tué son père sans jamais le nier. Il semblait apaisé à présent. Lorsque Constance était revenue dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tous les élèves furent choqués de la voir enceinte à ce stade si avancé alors que quelques jours auparavant, elle avait une taille fine. Les rumeurs couraient que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné une potion afin d'avoir un fils le plus tôt possible et le voir finalement à ses côtés en tant que son élève. Bien entendu, Séverus laissait parler les mauvaises langues et il se moquait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui.  
  
- As-tu pensé à un nom ? Demanda Constance en rentrant avec Séverus dans leurs appartements. - Pardon ? - Un prénom pour le bébé. - Pour le bébé ? A vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop d'idées en ce qui concerne les prénoms d'enfants. - Mais il faut bien lui trouver un nom, c'est ton fils je te rappelle ! - Et bien je ne sais pas. Tu n'auras qu'à aller voir à la bibliothèque, il doit y avoir des livres sur les prénoms. - Tu ne veux pas chercher avec moi ? - Je te dirais si ce que tu choisiras me plaît.  
  
Constance eut une expression déçue.  
  
- Quoi ? Lui demanda Séverus en la regardant. - C'est juste que. tu ne sembles pas t'intéresser au bébé. Quand j'aborde le sujet tu ne t'impliques pas. J'ai comme l'impression que. - Que quoi ? - Que tu ne veux pas de ce bébé.  
  
Séverus eut une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.  
  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je suis très heureux que tu portes mon fils. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à parler "enfants". J'en vois tous les jours sans jamais les apprécier. Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine. - Quoi ? Tu as. peur ? - Peur ? Non. je suis juste anxieux à l'idée de savoir qu'il sera bientôt là.  
  
Constance lui sourit et lui prit le bras.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je te montrerais comment on s'occupe d'un bébé ! Tu es peut-être connaisseur en potion, mais je peux t'enseigner un rôle très important. - Un rôle ? - Ton rôle de père ! J'ai un peu de connaissance avec les enfants, alors ça pourra nous aider !  
  
Ils rentrèrent chez eux en continuant de discuter de leur fils et cherchèrent un nom qui pourrait lui convenir.  
  
Séverus ne montrait pas son inquiétude concernant les quelques semaines qui restaient jusqu'à la naissance de son fils, mais il savait que ce calme ne durerait pas. Ils ne savaient pas le plan de Lord Voldemort concernant l'enfant car Sirius et Eddy, bien qu'assurant leur rôle d'espions en tant qu'animagi, ne retrouvaient pas la trace de Voldemort. Celui-ci avait quitté Durmstrang et était introuvable. Et cela inquiétait Séverus qui voulait éviter d'aborder le sujet avec Constance, de peur de la paniquer encore plus. Il disait juste que Voldemort n'avait pas encore l'intention de faire quelque chose pour avoir le bébé.  
  
Quelques jours passèrent à nouveau et Constance avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Elle minimisait ses déplacements mais refusait de rester dans la chambre pour prendre ses repas. Elle en avait assez de devoir passer tout son temps seule.  
  
- Constance, tu devrais rester allongée, si tu commences déjà à avoir mal, cela risque de faire venir le bébé plus tôt ! - Je t'ai dit que j'en avais assez de rester tout le temps ici !  
  
Séverus abandonnait devant son air buté et l'emmenait avec lui jusqu'à la grande salle.  
  
- Il est temps qu'il arrive ce petit ! Lança Chourave en les voyant entrer. - Je dois dire qu'il est assez lourd. - Encore quelques semaines et vous verrez que vous serez ravie de tenir votre petit bout ! Continua Chourave. - Excusez-nous, mais Constance doit s'asseoir. Pourquoi restes-tu debout ? Demanda Séverus en prenant Constance par le bras. - Parce que je discutais ! Lui dit-elle en le regardant d'un air amusé.  
  
Ils rejoignirent leurs places et s'installèrent pour prendre leur repas.  
  
- Tu sais, je suis d'accord avec elle ! Il est temps qu'il arrive ! Lui dit- elle en frottant son ventre.  
  
Séverus lui sourit mais il restait inquiet à l'intérieur de lui-même. Dès qu'il serait là, il faudrait redoubler en vigilance. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il sentit la pression d'une main sur son bras. Il tourna la tête et vit Constance avec une expression figée.  
  
- Constance ? Lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. - Je crois qu'il vient de m'écouter. il arrive. Lui dit-elle en fermant les yeux. - Le bébé ? Il. arrive ? - Oui le bébé ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Lui hurla-t-elle dessus, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers eux.  
  
Constance se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre. Séverus se leva et appela Mme Pomfresh qui comprenait largement ce qu'il se passait. Lui était paniqué et ne savait comment agir, tendis que Pomfresh agissait avec calme et sérénité.  
  
- Professeur, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi inquiet ! Aidez-moi à la conduire à l'infirmerie.  
  
Pomfresh prit le bras de Constance et l'aida à se relever, Séverus passant de l'autre côté.  
  
- J'ai mal. Gémit Constance en se laissant porter. - Oui ! Nous allons vous emmener à l'infirmerie, n'ayez crainte !  
  
Ils sortirent de la grande salle et conduisirent la jeune femme jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Constance les ralentissaient en se tordant de temps en temps, sentant une nouvelle douleur l'assaillir. Ils l'allongèrent sur un lit et passèrent le paravent autour de celui-ci.  
  
- Il vaut mieux que vous sortiez. Annonça Pomfresh à Séverus. - Quoi ? Mais. - Je préfère que vous sortiez. Insista Pomfresh.  
  
Une jeune femme apparut dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le paravent et passa derrière.  
  
- Ah ! Miss Marianne ! Elle va m'aider à accoucher votre femme. Lui dit Pomfresh. - Qui est-elle ? - Elle vient de Ste Mangouste. Le professeur Dumbledore a dû la contacter. - C'est exact. Répondit l'autre infirmière. - Voulez-vous bien nous laisser faire notre travail ? Demanda une fois de plus Pomfresh à Séverus.  
  
Constance se mit à hurler à cause d'une nouvelle douleur.  
  
- Je veux rester ! Lança Séverus. - Vous n'allez servir à rien ici. Sortez ! Lui dit Pomfresh en prenant un ton stricte. - Séverus. Appela Constance, essoufflée.  
  
Séverus se tourna vers elle et lui prit la main.  
  
- Je suis là. - Fais ce qu'elle te dis. - Quoi ? Mais tu. - Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas. - Séverus. Appela une voix derrière le paravent. Venez avec moi, il faut laisser Pompom faire son travail.  
  
Séverus regarda les deux infirmières et replongea son regard dans celui de sa femme.  
  
- Va avec Dumbledore.  
  
Constance plissa les yeux devant une autre douleur et resserra ses mains sur son ventre. Séverus sentait son c?ur se serrer devant sa douleur mais il devait sortir, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il sortit malgré lui et trouva Dumbledore qui l'attendait. Le vieil homme le prit par le bras et le fit sortir de l'infirmerie. Il referma les portes et attendit avec lui dans le couloir. Séverus chassa les élèves qui s'aventuraient par là en passant, alertés par les cris qui provenaient de l'infirmerie.  
  
- Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? Demanda Séverus en faisant les cent pas. - Patience Séverus. Lui dit Dumbledore en le regardant avec compassion, assis sur un banc.  
  
Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir et Eddy apparut rapidement.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Elle est en train d'accoucher ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant près d'eux. - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Séverus, un rictus haineux envers lui. - On m'a prévenu que ma s?ur était en train de faire naître mon neveu, je te signale ! - Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Retourne jouer ton rôle d'observateur ! - Séverus, Eddy est le frère de Constance. - Et l'assassin de mon frère ! - Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le savais pas ! Je ne savais pas que Fergus était dans ce groupe ! - Messieurs ! Croyez-vous que ce soit le moment de vous disputer ? Séverus, votre jeune épouse est en train de donner la vie, laissez donc vos rancunes de côté et pensez un peu à ce qu'est en train de ressentir Constance en ce moment. Les coupa Dumbledore.  
  
Séverus et Eddy le regardèrent et se dévisagèrent avant de tourner la tête. Ils entendirent un autre cri de Constance et la voix de Pomfresh lui indiquant ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis les cris se turent et un autre vint prendre la place de celui de Constance. Séverus se précipita devant la porte, attendant que celle-ci s'ouvre pour qu'il puisse voir SON fils.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Vociféra-t-il contre la porte.  
  
Eddy attendit à son tour à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Mme Pomfresh apparut, tenant un bébé emmailloté dans des couvertures. Séverus regarda le bébé et fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
- Félicitations professeur. c'est une petite fille. - Quoi ? Une. une fille ? - Une fille ? Répéta Eddy.  
  
Pomfresh sourit à Séverus et lui tendit l'enfant. Le sorcier la prit délicatement, n'étant pas vraiment très doué pour ça et la regarda.  
  
- Mais. ça devait être un garçon. - Comment pouviez-vous savoir que ça serait un garçon ? - Mais Voldemort. - . ne le savait pas non plus ! Termina Dumbledore en s'approchant de Séverus pour contempler le bébé.  
  
Il regarda l'enfant et lui sourit.  
  
- Elle est aussi gracieuse que sa maman. dit-il à Séverus.  
  
Séverus était trop ému pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Pomfresh le regarda et lui sourit.  
  
- Vous pouvez aller voir votre femme. Lui dit-elle. - Oh ! Oui. oui.  
  
Il avança avec sa fille dans les bras et se dirigea jusqu'au lit qu'occupait sa compagne. Celle-ci le regardait en souriant, le visage passablement fatigué. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.  
  
- Je suis très fier de ce que tu as fait. Ta fille te ressemble. - Notre fille. Elle est notre fille Séverus. Lui dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.  
  
Il la regarda et lui tendit l'enfant. Constance la prit dans ses bras et la regarda.  
  
- Elle est belle. elle ne paraît même pas avoir eu de problèmes. - Votre petite fille est autant formée qu'un bébé qui est arrivé à son terme. Elle est en pleine santé. Leur dit Pomfresh en arrivant vers eux.  
  
Eddy entra à son tour et alla au chevet de sa s?ur.  
  
- Eddy ! Mais, comment as-tu su ? - Dumbledore m'a prévenu. Est-ce que je peux voir ma petite nièce ? - Bien sûr ! Tiens !  
  
Constance lui tendit la petite fille sous l'?il peu ravi de Séverus. Eddy la prit dans ses bras et la regarda en souriant.  
  
- Tu sais que tu ressembles à ta maman toi ? Encore heureux ! - Si tu n'as que des imbécillités de ce genre à dire à ma fille tu la redonnes à Constance ! Lui lança Séverus. - Ouh ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas le caractère de ton père sinon, je crois que ça ne va pas être très pratique ! - Eddy ! Lui dit Constance. - Je n'ai rien dit ! Tiens, je te redonne TA fille.  
  
Il lui tendit la petite fille en regardant ironiquement Séverus. Constance regarda sa fille et observa attentivement le bras gauche de celle- ci.  
  
- Elle porte la marque. Annonça-t-elle sans lever les yeux. - Comment ? Demanda Séverus. - La Marque des ténèbres. Elle l'a inscrite sur son bras. Lui dit-elle en lui montrant le bras de leur fille.  
  
Séverus et Eddy observèrent le membre et virent la tâche noire en forme de tête qui était normalement inscrite par Voldemort, et qui apparaissait comme une simple marque de naissance sur le bébé. Ils réalisèrent à ce moment combien elle était importante et qu'ils devaient la protéger des attaques et autres plans de lord Voldemort.  
  
Séverus resta aux côtés de Constance durant tout l'après-midi, découvrant avec elle les premières heures de leur fille. Ils n'avaient même pas encore pensé à lui trouver un prénom, Constance s'étant penché sur un prénom masculin. La mère avait du mal à laisser sa fille dans son berceau et la gardait souvent contre elle pour l'observer et la contempler, littéralement sous le charme. Séverus était heureux et en même temps inquiet. Pendant que Constance se reposait, il avait prit sa fille dans les bras et l'avait regardée dormir. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de prévisions aussi immorales avec un être si innocent et qui était là sans rien avoir demandé à personne. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là d'ailleurs, si seulement il n'avait pas succombé à ce sentiment qui lui avait torturé l'esprit et le ventre et même jusqu'à son c?ur -autrefois qualifié comme d'inexistant. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, sa fille toujours dans ses bras et regarda au dehors. Tout était calme, pas un brin de vent, et il pouvait voir quelques élèves qui s'aventuraient de ce côté du château.  
  
- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Lui demanda une voix derrière lui et qui le fit sursauter.  
  
Séverus se retourna et vit Mme Pomfresh qui souriait à la vue de ce tableau si rare de le voir dans cette position.  
  
- Votre fille, avez-vous une idée pour son prénom ?  
  
Séverus se mit à réfléchir. En fait il n'avait pas d'idée. Pourtant un prénom lui vint à l'esprit et qu'il avait entendu quelques mois auparavant et qui devait sûrement signifier beaucoup pour sa femme.  
  
- Lisa. - Lisa ? C'est très joli pour une aussi ravissante petite fille. Lui dit Pomfresh en caressant la tête du nouveau-né. C'est très surprenant qu'elle n'ait aucun problème avec tout ce qu'elle a subi. - En espérant que cela continue.  
  
Pomfresh le considéra un instant avant de s'éloigner. Constance se réveilla lentement et Séverus se rapprocha d'elle. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle le vit avec leur fille dans les bras.  
  
- Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'elle. - Très bien. Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant le bébé. - Lisa va très bien.  
  
Constance fronça les sourcils un instant avant de le regarder.  
  
- Lisa ? - J'ai pensé que notre fille pourrait porter le prénom de ta mère et que cela te ferait plaisir.  
  
Constance resta un instant sans parler, portant son regard sur sa fille et son époux.  
  
- Ca ne te plaît pas ? Lui demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle était troublée. - Si ! C'est juste que je. ne m'y attendais pas ! D'où connais-tu le nom de ma mère ? - Ton père l'avait dit quand nous étions dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ca m'est venu à l'esprit tout à l'heure.  
  
Constance se releva difficilement de son lit et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.  
  
- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.  
  
Séverus lui sourit et lui tendit Lisa qui commençait à s'agiter.  
  
- Je crois qu'elle a faim. Lui dit-elle en prenant sa fille. Ma petite Lisa est une affamée ! - Je dois aller parler à Dumbledore. Je reviendrais te voir avant le dîner. Lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. - D'accord.  
  
Séverus s'éloigna, jetant un dernier coup d'?il à sa femme qui s'apprêtait à nourrir sa fille et sortit. 


	16. Protection de l'enfant

Chapitre 16 : Protection de l'enfant.  
  
Merci encore pour les reviews ! N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont mimi tout plein notre nouvelle famille ? lol ! je m'égare là ! Oui il faut le dire, cela risque de se gâter rapidement pour eux, Voldi n'apprécie pas forcément qu'on se moque de lui ! Mais en attendant, je mets le chapitre 16, le 17 n'est pas encore terminé ! Donc, patience et bonne lecture ! Merci Will Snape pour tes nombreux mail ! Je te promet de faire vite pour la suite !  
  
Séverus s'était entretenu avec Dumbledore concernant sa protection. Le vieil homme avait été rassurant.  
  
- Je vous assure que la barrière autour de Poudlard empêche à toute personne mal intentionnée de franchir les grilles ou l'enceinte de l'école.  
  
- Mais nous ne pourrons jamais sortir de l'école. Si nous la sortons d'ici, elle sera à la merci de Voldemort. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas grave et en espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien durant plusieurs années, mais quand elle aura atteint l'âge où elle veut voir à quoi ressemble l'extérieur, nous ne pourrons pas toujours avoir un ?il sur elle. - Séverus, pour le moment, il faut faire en sorte de savoir où en est Voldemort. Eddy et Sirius parcourent le pays pour retrouver sa trace. Nous avons plusieurs éclaireurs qui nous contactent pour nous signaler tout signe de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. - Mais jusqu'à quand ? Je suis certain que Voldemort se cache quelque part, prêt à mettre la suite de son plan à exécution. Bien que ça ne soit pas un garçon, cela lui sera autant bénéfique puisqu'il pourra assurer la descendance de son clan. et il ne se privera pas pour lui faire prendre la potion maintenant. - Séverus, calmez-vous ! Je sais que vous voulez protéger votre fille, mais ce n'est pas en vous énervant que vous pourrez faire quelque chose. Je vous l'ai dit, nous continuons de rechercher Voldemort. Pour le moment, faites en sorte d'apporter à votre nouvelle famille ce dont elle a besoin et ne sombrez pas dans la paranoïa, ce n'est jamais bon pour un nouveau-né et votre jeune femme. Reprenez confiance en vous et profitez un peu de ce que vous venez de découvrir. Je vous contacterais quand j'aurais des nouvelles, ce n'est pas la peine de venir prendre des nouvelles tous les jours.  
  
Dumbledore lui lança un regard amusé et le laissa sortir. Séverus sortit du bureau pour aller rejoindre sa femme. En chemin, il croisa Harry et Hermione qui ressortaient du couloir de l'infirmerie.  
  
- Félicitations professeur. lui dirent-ils en continuant leur route.  
  
Il balbutia un rapide merci et poursuivit son chemin. Il trouva Constance qui se préparait à prendre son repas alitée et sa fille encore et toujours dans ses bras. Séverus secoua la tête en souriant. Il la rejoignit et la regarda.  
  
- Tu as l'intention de passer la nuit avec elle dans les bras ? - Elle avait envie de rester avec moi, elle n'a pas sommeil ! - C'est elle qui te l'as dit ? Et comment veux-tu qu'elle aie sommeil si tu la gardes dans les bras ? Donne la moi. - Je rêve ? Tu réclames ta fille ? - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? - Juste que je ne te savais pas aussi attentionné aux bébés ! - C'est ma fille non ? Alors je m'en occupe ! Donne la moi.  
  
Séverus lui prit l'enfant des bras et s'assit sur le siège à côté du lit. Constance entama son repas, Séverus lui racontant ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Constance était aussi inquiète que lui pour leur fille et se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite. Une fois son repas terminé, Constance reprit sa fille pour que Séverus puisse aller prendre son dîner à son tour.  
  
Une semaine passa après la venue de Lisa dans le monde des sorciers. Constance était revenue dans les appartements qu'elle occupaient avec Séverus et leur fille était leur principale occupation lorsqu'ils étaient réunis tous les trois, bien que Constance l'avait avec elle toute la journée. Un soir où Séverus rentrait de ses cours, il ne trouva pas Constance dans la chambre, comme à leur habitude.  
  
- Constance ? - Je suis dans la salle de bain.  
  
Il alla donc dans la salle d'eau et la trouva en train de baigner Lisa. Séverus s'approcha de son épouse et l'embrassa.  
  
- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Lui demanda-t-elle. - Comme d'habitude. Et toi ? - Comme d'habitude ! Lui dit-elle en lui souriant. Regarde comme elle aime bien le bain. tu veux t'en occuper ? - Je ne. - Tu te débrouilleras très bien. Tiens, mets ton bras sous sa tête.  
  
Constance lui montra l'art et la manière pour donner le bain à leur fille, car Séverus ne l'avait pas encore fait. Il ne s'occupait pas des soins corporels et encore moins du bain, n'étant pas très rassuré pour assurer cette tâche. Pourtant, il se révéla très habile dans son nouveau rôle de père et fut rassuré de voir qu'il le faisait convenablement, comme le lui disait Constance.  
  
- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que je t'apprendrais ton rôle de père ! Tu t'en sors très bien ! Tu peux la sortir, elle va attraper froid sinon. Lui dit-elle.  
  
Séverus commença à partir de ce soir-là à prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'était son véritable rôle, pas seulement celui de protecteur envers sa famille, mais également prendre soin de sa fille. Il s'était écoulé tellement de temps depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient été face à face avec Voldemort que tous les deux semblaient rabaisser leurs gardes. Pourtant, un soir, alors qu'ils se couchaient, Séverus et Constance la sentirent à nouveau. La Marque les brûlaient. Constance se releva rapidement du torse de Séverus et le regarda, affolée.  
  
- Il nous appelle ! Séverus, il va venir chercher Lisa ! Lui dit-elle affolée. - Constance, calme-toi ! Il ne pourra pas entrer dans Poudlard, Dumbledore a renforcé les protections !  
  
Constance se leva pourtant et alla vers le berceau où dormait paisiblement Lisa. Séverus se leva à son tour et alla à ses côtés avant qu'elle ne la lève de son lit.  
  
- Constance ! Calme toi ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a aucun danger ! Laisse Lisa dormir. Lui dit-il en la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. - Quand est-ce que tout ça sera terminé ? J'en ai assez ! Lui dit-elle en pleurant contre lui. - Je sais que c'est dur mais pense à une chose, si la Marque ne nous brûle que maintenant, cela signifie que Voldemort est revenu dans les parages et qu'il sera plus facile à repérer. Sirius et ton frère en sauront certainement plus maintenant. - Mais justement, s'il est revenu, il va chercher pas tous les moyens d'enlever Lisa. - Ne t'inquiètes pas. il ne la touchera pas, je te le promet. Lui dit-il en posant sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne.  
  
Il la ramena avec lui dans le lit et se coucha avec elle. Il attendit qu'elle se soit endormie pour aller faire un tour dans les couloirs, pour s'aérer l'esprit. Avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore serait encore debout. Par chance, le vieux directeur était en train de boire son thé et l'invita par la même occasion.  
  
- Elle nous a brûlé Albus. La Marque, elle nous a brûlé. Il est de retour dans le pays. Et il prépare certainement son plan pour s'emparer de Lisa. - Calmez-vous Séverus. Nous allons trouver une solution. Je suis sûr que Sirius et Eddy vont finir par revenir avec d'importantes nouvelles.  
  
Séverus se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau de Dumbledore et plaça sa tête entre ses mains. Le directeur s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
  
- J'ai peur Albus. je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Je me sens impuissant. Nous savons ce qu'il va se passer et nous ne pouvons rien faire. - Je sais Séverus. Il faut que vous retourniez auprès de Constance et Lisa. Elles ont besoin de vous. Cela ne sert à rien de vous morfondre. Je suis sûr que Sirius sera ici avec des nouvelles dès demain. Tâchez de vous reposer cette nuit.  
  
Séverus passa une main sur son visage et se releva.  
  
- Vous avez raison. Je passerai à la première heure. Bonne nuit Albus. - Bonne nuit Séverus.  
  
Séverus sortit du bureau et repartit pour sa chambre. Il entendit les pleurs de Lisa et pressa le pas. Il trouva Constance en train d'essayer de la calmer, visiblement paniquée.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés. - Elle s'est mise à pleurer. je ne t'ai pas vu. - Donne-la moi. Je vais essayer de la calmer. Retourne te coucher. - Tu dois te reposer aussi. - Je vais l'emmener avec moi, ça la calmera peut-être.  
  
Constance le regarda un instant avant de lui tendre le bébé qui braillait toujours. Séverus embrassa sa femme avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher et sortit de la chambre, les pleurs de la petite fille retentissant toujours. Il la berça en avançant dans les couloirs et entra dans son bureau. Réveillé pour réveillé, autant s'occuper de sa fille sans empêcher sa mère de dormir. Il s'installa donc à son bureau et changea Lisa de bras. Elle pleurnichait à présent et Séverus en profita pour continuer de la bercer tout en feuilletant un grimoire de potions. Il savait qu'il y avait un moyen pour empêcher Voldemort de continuer son plan de la façon dont il l'entendait, mais cela était trop dangereux pour un bébé de cet âge. Elle ne supporterait pas la potion. La même potion que sa mère avait prise quand elle était enceinte et qui annulait également les effets de la potion d'accélération. Elle fonctionnait aussi comme "antipoison". Mais elle était trop puissante pour les enfants et encore plus pour les nouveaux nés. Séverus se sentait pris dans un étau et se sentait inutile. Il tenait sa fille contre lui mais pour combien de temps encore ? Tout était entre les mains de ses deux pires ennemis qui devraient lui dire où Voldemort se trouvait.  
  
Il referma le grimoire, épuisé et regarda Lisa. Elle ne pleurait plus mais avait les yeux ouverts. Elle avait du mal à regarder droit devant elle à cause de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Séverus la changea de place et plaça son visage au dessus du sien, afin qu'il soit dans son champ de vision.  
  
- Dumbledore a raison, tu es aussi gracieuse que ta maman. et tu ne devrais pas être ici. mais je ne pourrais jamais te laisser entre les mains de ce monstre, tu n'es pas sa fille, c'est moi ton père et je promets que personne ne mettra la main sur toi.  
  
La petite fille semblait boire les paroles de son père car elle fixait droit devant elle et gardait la bouche ouverte. Un petit rictus apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres, comme le début d'un sourire. Puis lentement, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans les bras de son père. Séverus la cala confortablement et sortit de son bureau afin d'aller se coucher à son tour.  
  
Le lendemain, Séverus se pressa d'aller trouver Dumbledore. Il sauta presque sur Sirius lorsqu'il le vit. (presque ? ^_^)  
  
- Où est-il ? Lui demanda-t-il en l'attrapant par le col de sa cape. - Wow ! Du calme papa Rogue ! Ironisa Sirius en le repoussant. - Voyons Séverus ! Continua Dumbledore.  
  
Séverus se recula et regarda Sirius d'un air impatient.  
  
- Alors ? Demanda-t-il. - Eddy et moi, on a vu un groupe de Mangemorts qui.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Constance entra, sa fille dans les bras.  
  
- Constance. Je t'ai dit que je te dirais ce qu'il se passe. Lui dit Séverus en levant les yeux au ciel. - Tu m'excuses, mais c'est aussi de ma fille qu'il s'agit, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Alors Sirius, où en est-on ?  
  
Sirius regardait la jeune femme et le bébé qu'elle tenait serré contre elle.  
  
- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup Rogue ! Ironisa-t-il.  
  
Séverus se tourna rapidement vers lui et le dévisagea.  
  
- Avise-toi de nous dire ce que tu as vu au lieu de raconter des débilités dont tu es le spécialiste ! - Mais je ne fais que constater. - Messieurs ! Il suffit ! Les coupa Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius et Séverus se dévisagèrent un instant puis Sirius commença son rcit.  
  
- Donc comme je le disais avant que cette charmante Constance ne nous interrompe.  
  
Séverus respira bruyamment, ce qui ne gêna pas le moins du monde Sirius.  
  
- Eddy et moi avons vu des Mangemorts qui faisaient quelques allées et venues du côté du repère de Voldemort. Mais lui n'était pas là en tout cas. Bref, Eddy les a suivi quand ils sont repartis et il m'a dit ce qu'il a vu. Apparemment, Voldemort se serrait caché dans un château du comté de Winchester. - Il doit bien se douter que nous surveillons ses faits et gestes. lui dit Constance. - Je m'en doute mais ses serviteurs n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier. - Il faut tout de même rester prudents. - J'irais là-bas. Annonça Séverus.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui, l'air surpris.  
  
- Quoi ? Lui demanda Constance. - Je vais faire en sorte que Voldemort ne touche pas à Lisa. - Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Comment veux-tu éliminer Voldemort seul ? Il faut qu'on y aille avec la Communauté ! Lui dit Constance. - Si nous n'agissons pas rapidement, il va entrer de force dans Poudlard. - Séverus, Poudlard est protégé contre les attaques extérieures. Ne vous inquiétez pas. - Vous savez qu'il n'attendra pas que Lisa ait grandi pour l'atteindre ! - Écoute, je vais contacter Eddy pour que nous tentions de nous introduire dans le domaine et que l'on fasse une embuscade à Voldemort. Lui dit Constance. - Pas la peine, Ed' est resté là-bas. Je vais lui dire que nous allons nous réunir. Lui dit Sirius.  
  
A peine avait-il dit cela qu'un corbeau entra par la fenêtre restée ouverte dans le bureau. L'oiseau se métamorphosa alors en homme.  
  
- Eddy ! Lança Constance.  
  
Eddy était blessé et s'écroula sur le sol. La jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés, donnant sa fille à Séverus et s'agenouilla à côté de son frère pour le retourner.  
  
- Eddy ! Réveille-toi ! Lui dit-elle en le secouant.  
  
Sirius s'approcha d'elle et tâta le pouls d'Eddy.  
  
- Il vit encore, mais il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
  
Soudain, Lisa se mit à pleurer, en même temps que Constance et Séverus ressentaient les effets de la Marque sur leur bras.  
  
- Voldemort approche ! Lança Constance.  
  
Dumbledore se rua hors du bureau, tendis que Sirius emportait Eddy jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Séverus se rapprocha de Constance, sa fille hurlant dans ses bras, et l'emmena hors du bureau.  
  
- Viens. nous allons dans les cachots. - Séverus, il va nous trouver ! Commença à paniquer Constance. - Ne panique pas ! S'énerva Séverus. Allons en bas, je te dis que nous allons nous cacher.  
  
Ils sortirent du bureau, Séverus tentant de calmer sa fille qui braillait de plus en plus à cause de la Marque qui devait certainement la brûler et l'état de panique dans lequel étaient ses parents.  
  
En arrivant en bas, ils virent des élèves en train de courir et de se précipiter vers le hall d'entrée.  
  
- Viens ! Lui dit Séverus en lui tendant la main.  
  
Ils descendirent à leur tour et arrivèrent dans le hall où tous les élèves étaient réunis.  
  
- Du calme ! Reprenez vos esprits ! Nous allons agir avec le plus grand calme ! Cela ne sert ç rien de paniquer ! Lança la voix de McGonagall qui se tenait devant la double porte de la grande salle.  
  
Les élèves virent le professeur de potions avec sa fille dans les bras et qui pleurait, sa femme les suivant.  
  
- Séverus ! Lança McGonagall.  
  
Séverus et Constance se dirigèrent vers elle et virent que tous les professeurs étaient réunis là.  
  
- Il faut aller dans les sous-terrain, mettre les élèves en sécurité. Les Mangemorts et leur Maître sont aux portes de l'école. et ils ont trouvé une faille dans le système de protection. le professeur Dumbledore est en train de veiller à les empêcher d'entrer avec Potter et ses amis. - Ils sont partis là-bas ! S'emporta Constance, inquiète. - Du calme ! Ils sont protégés par Dumbledore. Mais il faut que vous alliez avec les élèves. votre petite fille ne doit pas tomber dans les mains de Voldemort. Leur dit McGonagall.  
  
Séverus tendis Lisa à Constance et la regarda.  
  
- Va avec eux, je vais aller avec les autres pour repousser les Mangemorts.  
  
- Non Séverus ! N'y va pas ! Lui dit Constance en serrant sa fille contre elle. - Tout se passera bien ! Il faut que tu gardes Lisa cachée et qu'elle ne tombe surtout pas entre les mains de Voldemort ! - Mais. - Je t'en prie. va avec les élèves et protège Lisa. Je te promets que tout ira bien ! Et tout sera vite fini.  
  
Constance n'arrivait pas à bouger et le regardait avec appréhension. Séverus l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit.  
  
- Je te promet que je reviendrais. il faut que te y ailles. - Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. - Il ne m'arrivera rien.  
  
Une violente explosion les interrompit, faisant ressortir des cris de la part des élèves. Sirius descendit les marches, effrayant les élèves qui n'étaient pas au courant qu'il était ici, et se dirigea vers la sortie en regardant Séverus au passage.  
  
- Rogue, il faut qu'on y aille !  
  
Séverus regarda une dernière fois Constance et l'embrassa, déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de sa fille et sortit.  
  
- Séverus ! Appela Constance, maintenant prise de sanglots. - Venez, nous allons vous mettre à l'abri avec les élèves. Lui dit McGonagall en la prenant par les épaules. - Non ! Prenez Lisa, il faut que j'aille les aider ! Lui dit Constance en lui tendant le bébé. - Quoi ? Mais. mais. vous . - S'il vous plaît ! Gardez-la bien cachée. je dois y aller ! Maman reviendra te chercher mon amour. Dit Constance à sa fille en l'embrassant sur la tête. (bah oui, elle allait pas dire ça à McGonagall on s'en doute ! ;P)  
  
McGonagall se retrouva donc avec la fille de son collègue dans les bras et ne su quoi faire. Constance s'éloigna et sortit. Dehors, elle eut une vision cauchemardesque : tous les Mangemorts et leur Maître se tenaient devant l'enceinte de l'école, retenus par la barrière magique. Mais celle- ci semblait perdre de la puissance et elle ne continuerait pas son rôle de protection bien longtemps. 


	17. Le QG de Poudlard

Chapitre 17 : Le QG de Poudlard.  
  
Voilà le chapitre 17 : ce n'est pas encore la bataille, mais on se prépare ! J'ai sauté une ligne entre chaque dialogue pour voir si ça ne reste pas collé, on verra bien ! En attendant, merci pour les reviews !!!!!  
  
- Constance ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Lisa ? Gronda la voix de Séverus qui venait de voir son épouse sur les marches de l'école.  
  
- Elle est avec le professeur McGonagall. Je viens vous aider.  
  
- Non ! Rentre à l'intérieur ! Lui hurla Séverus en pointant du doigt la porte du hall.  
  
- HORS DE QUESTION, tu m'entends ?  
  
Constance passa devant lui et se dirigea vers les résistants qui lançaient des sortilèges de protection, retardant ainsi les Mangemorts d'entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Séverus la rejoignit rapidement et la regarda en continuant d'avancer.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec notre fille ?  
  
- Et te laisser seul ? il n'en n'est pas question ! Je ne veux pas rester inactive alors que je fais partie de le Communauté ! Viens !  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les autres et se mirent à leurs côtés.  
  
- Est-ce que votre fille est en sécurité ? Demanda Dumbledore à Constance alors qu'il lançait une sorte de boule d'énergie vers la barrière protectrice.  
  
- Je l'ai confiée au professeur McGonagall.  
  
- Nous pouvons compter sur Minerva dans ce cas.  
  
Séverus conduisit sa femme derrière une palissade apparue soudainement et qui les protégeraient. Eddy était absent et son aide aurait été précieuse. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago étaient derrière une autre palissade et lançaient des sortilèges à l'aveuglette. Seul le professeur Dumbledore restait debout, étant protégé des attaques.  
  
- Donnez-moi l'enfant et il ne sera rien fait à cette école qui abrite des Sangs de Bourbe ! Lança la voix de Voldemort.  
  
Constance se releva rapidement, prête à sortir de sa cachette pour dire sa façon de penser à son "Maître", mais Séverus la retint par le bras.  
  
- Non ! Il ne faut pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il n'attend que ça !  
  
- On ne va pas rester là à attendre qu'ils brisent la barrière ! - On attend les ordres de Dumbledore.  
  
- Allons Rogue ! Où est MON fils ? Lança à nouveau Voldemort. Il doit être né à présent ! JE viens chercher ce que vous avez été assez stupide pour me donner ! Bande d'idiots !  
  
Cette fois, Séverus se releva et lança un sortilège devant le regard énervé de Constance.  
  
- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas lui donner cette satisfaction ? Lui dit- elle en se levant à son tour et en croisant les bras.  
  
- Tu m'excuse mais j'ai horreur qu'on me traite d'idiot !  
  
- Idiot ! Lui dit Constance dans un sourire ironique.  
  
- Tu crois que c'est le moment de rire ?  
  
- Ah ! Mais je vois que les deux Rogue sont ici ! Alors, consentez-vous à m'apporter ce que je veux ou je brise cette ridicule barrière ?  
  
- Compte là-dessus ! Lança Constance qui était à présent énervée.  
  
- Très bien ! Mangemorts, cassez-moi tout ça !  
  
Il y eu une série de sortilèges qui vint frapper la barrière qui commençait sérieusement à diminuer d'intensité. Séverus sortit de derrière la cachette et Constance le suivit. Ils se mirent à côté de Dumbledore, tout comme les autres membres de l'organisation.  
  
- Il faut que nous lancions la même attaque en même temps ! Leur dit le directeur de l'école.  
  
- Laquelle ? Demanda Sirius.  
  
- Étant donné que certains ne savent pas lancer le Doloris, nous allons juste lancer l'Expelliarmus. Il sera plus puissant de cette sorte. Vous lancerez ensuite le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra quand la barrière sera détruite.  
  
Les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent, perplexes.  
  
- La barrière va céder ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Dumbledore lui lança un regard qui en disait long.  
  
- Mais. mais on n'arrivera jamais à tous les repousser ! Ils sont trop nombreux !  
  
- Allons Weasley ! Si vous avez peur, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer à l'intérieur vous cacher ! Lui dit Séverus d'un ton cinglant.  
  
- Séverus ! Veux-tu bien arrêter ? Lui dit Constance. Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, si jamais cela tourne mal, vous rentrerez à l'intérieur et irez avec les autres. C'est déjà courageux de votre part de venir ici, nous n'allons pas risquer qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.  
  
Un bruit comme un craquement long se fit entendre, les faisant tourner les têtes du côté des assaillants.  
  
- Il faut lancer le sort maintenant ! Lança Dumbledore. Il ne reste que quelque secondes.  
  
Tous se mirent en position et après décompte de la part du vieux sorcier, tous lancèrent le sortilège.  
  
Les Mangemorts furent fortement repoussés vers l'arrière et Voldemort également, mais il fut vite sur pied et lança un sortilège qui vint briser la barrière. Tous les résistants se mirent en position à nouveau et lancèrent divers sortilèges sur les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seuls Harry et Drago arrivaient à lancer l'Avada Kedavra, Hermione se limitant au Doloris, tendis que Ron utilisait différents sortilèges, maîtrisant cependant l'Impérium, assez difficile à lancer dans ce genre d'attaques. Les Mangemorts avancèrent en se protégeant et en lançant d'autres sortilèges.  
  
- Oh non ! Lança Séverus en se baissant derrière une des barricades.  
  
- Quoi ? Lui demanda Constance.  
  
- La barrière anti-transplanage. Ils viennent de la détruire. - Quoi ? Mais. c'est impossible !  
  
- Constance, il faut que tu retournes à l'intérieur et te cacher avec Lisa. Je viendrais te rejoindre pour que nous nous en allions de Poudlard.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais.  
  
Séverus la fit taire en l'embrassant, visiblement inquiet. Il garda son visage entre ses mains et la regarda.  
  
- Je t'en prie, retourne là-bas et cache-toi. ils sont dans les souterrains je t'y rejoindrais. Vas-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il faut que tu te rendes aux sous-sols et que tu ailles devant la statue de Serpentard et que tu frappes trois fois sur son crâne et que tu prononces la formule "Expectius exitaes".  
  
Constance le regarda et l'embrassa longuement avant de transplaner.  
  
Effectivement, la barrière anti-transplanage était tombée et combien de temps resterait-il avant que Voldemort ne s'en rende compte ? Constance se dirigea vers les cachots et trouva la statue de Serpentard. Elle fit ce que Séverus lui avait dit et entra par le passage qui s'ouvrait dans le mur sur la droite de la statue. Des torches éclairaient le couloir et Constance était peu rassurée dans cette atmosphère. Elle avança pendant ce qui lui parût une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pleurs de bébé. Elle pressa le pas et se retrouva devant quatre entrées.  
  
- Par où je dois aller maintenant ? Lança-t-elle à haute voix.  
  
Les pleurs retentirent à nouveau et elle entra dans le passage de gauche, suivant les pleurs. Elle entendit ensuite des murmures et des bribes de conversation et elle fut rassurée de voir des groupes d'élèves disséminés dans une grande salle ronde comprenant plusieurs portes incrustées dans les murs arrondis. Elle s'avança vers des élèves de Serpentard qui discutaient de la situation et les interrompis.  
  
- Savez-vous où est le professeur MgGonagall ? Demanda-t-elle. - Euh. elle était dans le fond tout à l'heure. Madame, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Vous dites qu'elle est dans le fond ?  
  
- Oui, je crois qu'elle a des problèmes avec votre bébé, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. elle doit être entrée dans une des chambres. là-bas ! Lui dit l'élève en lui montrant une porte au fond.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Constance se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce suivant la direction que lui donnait l'élève et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait là. Elle vit Chourave et McGonagall en train d'essayer de calmer Lisa qui hurlait à pleins poumons. Constance s'empressa de venir à leur secour.  
  
- Vous voilà ! Elle ne se calme pas ! Lui dit McGonagall en lui tendant la petite fille.  
  
- Elle doit être affamée. lui dit Chourave.  
  
- Merci de l'avoir gardée. Leur dit Constance en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise.  
  
C'était une sorte de dortoir aménagé pour une dizaine de personnes, apparemment pour les cas d'urgences comme celui-ci. Constance s'assit sur le siège et donna le sein à Lisa qui s'empressa d'avaler le lait nourricier. Chourave et McGonagall s'approchèrent, la première émerveillée par ce spectacle et la seconde, inquiète.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Demanda McGonagall.  
  
- Voldemort et ses sbires sont tous là. et ils viennent juste de briser la barrière anti transplanage.  
  
- Quoi ? Cria Chourave en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
- Apparemment, ils ne le savent pas, Séverus m'a dit de retourner ici pour garder Lisa avant qu'ils n'arrivent à entrer. Est-ce que ce passage est connu ?  
  
- Non. Seuls les professeurs le connaissent.  
  
- Mais Voldemort à fait ses études ici, il doit le connaître.  
  
- Non. Je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes en sécurité. Personne ne connaît ce passage et il est impossible de le trouver de l'extérieur même avec la plus puissante des magies.  
  
- Vous êtes sûre que nous sommes en sécurité ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Séverus entra, une large blessure au niveau de la joue gauche.  
  
- Séverus ! S'empressa de dire Constance en se levant, sa fille dans les bras.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je n'ai rien. Lui dit-il en venant vers elle.  
  
- Mais ta joue. Lui dit-elle en passant sa main à côté de l'entaille, son autre bras tenant toujours Lisa fermement.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas évité un sortilège, c'est tout. Comment va-t- elle ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant sa fille.  
  
- Elle avait juste faim. mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ?  
  
- Nous avons réussi à reformer une barrière anti transplanage avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que l'ancienne avait disparu. Celle-ci est plus puissante. Mais ils ont réussi à briser la barrière de protection et ils sont en route vers l'école.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais.  
  
- Pas de panique. Nous sommes tous ici et ils ne peuvent pas nous trouver. Nous allons faire en sorte de nous préparer et de les attaquer par surprise.  
  
- Mais comment ?  
  
- Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir mais nous, nous pouvons les observer.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Je te montrerais quand tu auras terminé avec Lisa. Je vais avec les autres, tu nous rejoindras après.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Séverus l'embrassa avant de sortir de la pièce. Constance termina de donner la tétée à sa fille et une fois celle-ci repue, elle sortie avec elle dans ses bras. Elle trouva tous les membres de l'organisation présents dans la salle, parlant avec les élèves ou entre eux et vit également Séverus en train de discuter avec Dumbledore.  
  
- Constance ! Heureux de voir que tout va bien. lui dit le vieil homme.  
  
- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Constance.  
  
- Pour le moment, nous allons surveiller les allées et venues des Mangemorts. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir de ces souterrains au risque de nous faire tuer.  
  
- Où allons-nous les observer ?  
  
- Nous y allions. Venez avec nous.  
  
Dumbledore passa devant et Séverus resta aux côtés de Constance afin de le suivre. Tous ceux qui faisaient partie de la résistance se réunirent dans une autre pièce et Constance remarqua que cela ressemblait à un quartier général. Il y avait une sorte de grand miroir apposé tout le long du mur.  
  
- Viens t'asseoir. Lui dit Séverus en lui présentant une chaise.  
  
Il s'installa à ses côtés et les autres se mirent en cercle autour de la table. Dumbledore se mit debout et Constance se mit à penser que cette scène ressemblait à l'époque du roi Arthur avec ses chevaliers à la table ronde !  
  
- Nous savons tous que la situation s'est aggravée sans que nous ne puissions l'arrêter. La barrière de protection a cédée et ils ont pénétré dans l'école. Je demande donc à chacun de vous de rester vigilant et de ne pas sortir du Cercle de Sécurité.  
  
- Le Cercle de Sécurité ? Demanda Constance.  
  
- Le lieu où nous nous trouvons. Lui dit Séverus en se penchant vers elle.  
  
- Personne ne peut le trouver, cela vous pouvez en être certain. Nous serons plus en sécurité ici que tout autre endroit. Les élèves ont été divisés par rapport à leurs maisons respectives et vous serez logés avec eux, les directeurs des maisons allant avec leurs élèves.  
  
- Mais en ce qui concerne les Mangemorts et Voldemort, comment fait-on pour les faire sortir ? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Nous ne pourrons pas les faire sortir de façon très aisée. Il va falloir user de ruse. Je veux seulement que Constance ne participe pas à nos attaques.  
  
- QUOI ? Lança Constance en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux, emplie de haine.  
  
- Je ne veux pas vous offenser, loin de moi. Mais nous savons ce qu'il souhaite prendre et vous devez assurer la protection de votre fille. Nous vous ferons sortir le moment venu mais pour le moment, il ne faut pas courir le risque qu'elle arrive dans les mains de Voldemort.  
  
- Mais je pourrais vous aider. je pourrais laisser Lisa à un professeur.  
  
- Les professeurs vont venir avec nous pour les repousser. Vous resterez ici et assurerez la protection de votre fille.  
  
- Je refuse de rester ici à ne rien faire ! Lança Constance en se levant de sa chaise, réveillant sa fille par la même occasion.  
  
Dumbledore regarda Séverus un instant et ce dernier se leva à son tour.  
  
- Constance, viens avec moi. lui dit-il à l'oreille.  
  
Constance le regarda et le suivit devant son air déterminé. Ils allèrent dans une salle annexe et Séverus referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide ? Lisa peut être gardée par quelqu'un d'autre ! Ils sont en sécurité ici !  
  
- Constance, si nous te demandons de rester ici c'est pour que tu puisses protéger Lisa. Toi seule pourra réellement éviter qu'elle ne se fasse toucher si Voldemort arrivait à mettre la main sur elle. Tu te souviens que tu as une partie du sang de Voldemort dans les veines ?  
  
- Oui et alors ?  
  
- S'il arrivait à mettre la main sur Lisa, il ne pourrait rien lui faire si jamais tu es avec elle.  
  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
  
- Ton père et Dumbledore ont parlé et ils ont trouvé ce détail. Ton sang est le seul moyen de protéger Lisa. Tout comme elle a le même que le tien et le mien également. Mais c'est le tien qui est plus important.  
  
- Mon sang ? Mais comment ça ? Séverus, je ne comprend rien ! Explique moi !  
  
Séverus la regarda en essayant de trouver une façon claire pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait juste d'apprendre.  
  
***  
  
- Je viens de trouver quelque chose.  
  
- Fletchus, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Le sang ! Voilà ce qui peut arrêter Voldemort.  
  
- Expliquez-nous.  
  
Fletchus s'approcha du groupe de résistants qui venait de rentrer rapidement du lieu de l'attaque, la barrière menaçant de céder à tout moment.  
  
- Si Voldemort arrive à avoir Lisa, il pourra faire ce qu'il souhaite avec elle. Mais si jamais, une personne qui a le même groupe sanguin qu'elle et en même temps le sang de Voldemort, cette personne pourra empêcher que l'enfant soit enlevée.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que Constance doit rester avec Lisa pour éviter qu'elle ne soit enlevée ? Demanda Séverus alors qu'ils avançaient vers les sous- sols.  
  
- Si Constance reste avec elle, elle ne risque rien. Mais si jamais elle arrive à se faire toucher par un sortilège sans que la petite soit touchée, je ne peut rien promettre. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que Constance reste ici.  
  
***  
  
- Tu veux dire que je dois la protéger contre Voldemort au cas où il réussirait à nous trouver ?  
  
- On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Il faut que tu restes ici en sécurité. Nous, nous irons les éliminer en secret. Nous avons déjà prévu quelque chose. Mais il faut que j'aille jusqu'à mon laboratoire pour pouvoir réaliser des potions d'invisibilité.  
  
- Des potions d'invisibilité ? Vous allez les attaquer de cette manière ? En vous cachant ? Vous êtes fous, Voldemort va s'en rendre compte ! Lui dit Constance, paniquée.  
  
Séverus la serra contre lui, pour la calmer.  
  
- Je te promet qu'ils ne verront rien ! Tu veux que notre fille soit en sécurité ? Il faut que nous les éliminions ! Et nous avons l'avantage de mieux connaître l'école qu'eux. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu restes ici avec Lisa.  
  
Constance souffla et le regarda.  
  
- Tu me promets d'être prudent ?  
  
- Mais oui. Et je ne veux pas te voir nous rejoindre comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Tu m'entends ?  
  
- Oui. lui dit-elle d'un air excédé.  
  
- Constance, si je fais ça, c'est pour te protéger et protéger notre fille. Je dois aller chercher mes ingrédients, Potter va me prêter sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
- Quoi ? Il se ballade avec une cape d'invisibilité sur lui ?  
  
- Il l'a appelée avec un Accio. Maintenant, nous allons retourner avec les autres et voir ce que nous allons faire.  
  
Séverus se dirigea vers la porte et Constance le suivit en resserrant l'étreinte autour de sa fille. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leurs places sous les regards des autres sorciers.  
  
- D'accord, je resterais ici. Déclara Constance, les soulageant quelque peu.  
  
- Parfais ! Séverus, Sirius va vous accompagner pour aller chercher vos produits.  
  
- Hors de question. Je peux très bien y aller tout seul ! S'empressa de contester Séverus.  
  
- Allons Séverus ! Cessez de jouer les enfants ! C'est une question de sécurité ! Nous devons nous déplacer deux par deux à présent.  
  
Séverus lança un regard haineux à Sirius qui lui sourit ironiquement.  
  
- Nous avons également prévu ce qui se passera par la suite. Continua Dumbledore, ne se préoccupant pas des regards meurtriers qu'ils se lançaient.  
  
- Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Constance, qui essayait de faire cesser les regards des deux hommes.  
  
- Dès que nous aurons les potions, nous partirons par équipes de deux et nous nous déplacerons dans les couloirs en essayant d'arrêter un maximum de Mangemorts. Harry, tu as la carte de Poudlard il me semble ?  
  
- Oui Monsieur.  
  
- Nous verrons en temps et en heure où ils seront au début. Bien ! Pour le moment, c'est à vous messieurs, de faire ce que vous savez ! Lança Dumbledore en regardant Séverus et Sirius tour à tour.  
  
Les deux sorciers le regardèrent et se levèrent finalement. Harry tendis la cape d'invisibilité à son parrain qui la prit avec lui. Tous les sorciers sortirent chacun leur tour de la salle, Dumbledore étant le dernier. Séverus parla un instant avec Dumbledore et alla trouver Constance, Sirius l'attendant vers la sortie. Il enlaça sa femme, l'embrassant longuement.  
  
- Fais attention à toi. Lui dit Constance avant qu'il ne parte.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous ne faisons que l'aller retour. Ca ira vite. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger un instant.  
  
- Je ne pourrais pas dormir.  
  
Séverus lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner. Commença alors une longue agonie pour Constance qui passa son moment d'attente avec appréhension. Elle avait posé Lisa dans une chambre qu'elle occuperait avec son époux si jamais il revenait. Si jamais. Constance préférait rester optimiste et se rendait régulièrement dans la salle "commune" pour prendre des nouvelles.  
  
- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous allonger quelques minutes, vous êtes épuisée. Lui dit McGonagall.  
  
- Je ne peux pas dormir. Pas en sachant Séverus là-bas.  
  
- Il n'est pas loin, je suis sûre qu'ils sont prudents. Tenez ! Les voilà ! Lança McGonagall en pointant du doigt l'entrée.  
  
Constance se retourna et accourut vers Séverus et Sirius, tous les deux portant des ingrédients et dans les bras.  
  
- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Constance, soulagée de les voir.  
  
- Ils n'étaient pas dans les cachots. Nous avons fait vite mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.  
  
Séverus et Sirius se dirigèrent vers la salle où ils s'étaient tous réunis auparavant. Constance les suivit, Séverus fit apparaître un chaudron et commença sa préparation. Sirius sortit et les laissa seuls. Constance s'approcha de son époux et l'enlaça alors qu'il jetait ses ingrédients dans le chaudron. Elle resta à ses côtés en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il se tourna un moment vers elle et l'enlaça à son tour.  
  
- J'ai terminé. Lui dit-il. - Quand pourrez-vous la prendre ?  
  
- Il faut attendre qu'elle repose toute la nuit.  
  
Constance serra son étreinte et posa sa tête sur son torse.  
  
- Ne sois pas si inquiète. Je te dis que tout se passera bien. Lui dit-il en lui caressant la tête.  
  
- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il risque de se passer si vous vous faites voir.  
  
- Ne le pense pas. Ca ne sert à rien.  
  
Constance releva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils furent interrompus dans leur embrassade par une toux indiquant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Ils se tournèrent et virent Sirius et Dumbledore qui attendaient à la porte. Séverus se recula de Constance en rougissant quelque peu.  
  
- Désolé de vous interrompre. mais je voulais juste savoir quand la potion serait prête.  
  
- Oh ! Et bien, il faut qu'elle repose toute la nuit. Demain matin, elle sera prête.  
  
- Très bien. Pour le moment, nous ferions mieux d'aller dîner. à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose d'autre à faire. Leur dit Dumbledore avec un regard amusé.  
  
- Nous. nous arrivons. Lui répondit Séverus, se sentant envahi par la rage en voyant le sourire amusé de Sirius.  
  
- Très bien. Le dîner est servit dans la grande salle.  
  
- La grande salle ? Demanda Constance mi-amusée, mi-surprise.  
  
- Façon de parler ma chère. C'est la seule salle qui regroupe tous les élèves et qui peut nous servir de salle à manger ! Lui dit Dumbledore.  
  
Constance sourit et sortit avec son époux pour prendre le dîner avec les élèves et professeurs dans la "grande salle". A la fin de celui-ci, Séverus partit pour donner une dernière touche à sa potion, Constance se dirigea vers leur chambre de fortune, avec sa fille dans ses bras. Apparemment, cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir envie de dormir.  
  
- Et bien ma chérie, tu n'as pas sommeil ce soir ? Est-ce que tu es aussi inquiète que moi pour demain ? Je te promets que je ne te laisserais personne t'enlever. Lui dit-elle en l'embrasant.  
  
Elle la coucha cependant dans son berceau qu'elle avait fait apparaître et commença à se déshabiller pour se coucher. Elle sentit deux mains se presser contre ses hanches alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa chemise. Elle se retourna et trouva le sourire de son époux.  
  
- Tu as fini de surveiller ta potion ?  
  
- Elle n'a plus besoin de moi.  
  
- Moi j'ai besoin de toi.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Séverus l'embrassa et termina son effeuillage avant de la déposer sur le lit et de passer la nuit qui serait la nuit avant la bataille. 


	18. La bataille

Chapitre 18 : La bataille.  
  
Alors voici mon nouveau chapitre, qui a eu du temps pour sortir cette fois, à cause de mes autres fics ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
  
Pour les reviews :  
  
-Lolo : Merci, voilà le 18ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !  
  
-Tangerinedream : Déjà j'aime bien ton pseudo, il est mortel ! Moi aussi j'adore le voir amoureux et dans mes fics, je sais pas pourquoi mais il finit toujours papa ! lol !  
  
-Squizzi : t'as vu j'ai suivi ton conseil ! Déjà pour les reviews et ensuite pour poster les chapitres (surtout parce que j'en n'avais plus en stock !) lol  
  
- Pat06 : Merci, j'en met un tout nouveau tou chaud après tout ce temps où j'en n'ai plus posté !  
  
- TiteSevi : Oui, ils sont mignons tous les trois, et tu verras qu'il y aura du changement par la suite ...  
  
Constance se réveilla et eut la mauvaise surprise de se trouver seule dans le lit. Séverus était déjà partit et sa fille dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Constance se leva et se prépara rapidement, Lisa se réveillant et réclamant la tétée du matin. Elle la nourrit et sortit de la chambre. Les élèves étaient déjà là et terminaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Constance remarqua l'état d'anxiété qui régnait autour d'elle. Les élèves quittaient les tables et se rendaient directement dans leurs dortoirs improvisés. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et alla dans la salle où ils devaient se réunir. Elle les trouva tous devant le grand miroir qui recouvrait le mur du fond. Constance s'approcha du sorcier vêtu de noir discutant avec Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il la vit, Séverus arrêta de parler. Constance s'approcha de lui et Séverus l'enlaça en l'embrassant.  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? Lui demanda-t-elle. - Je n'en n'avais pas le c?ur. - Quand partez-vous ? - Dès que les couloirs seront libres.  
  
Devant l'air étonné de Constance, Séverus lui montra de la tête le long miroir. Elle vit des hommes encapuchonnés qui scrutaient les murs apparemment.  
  
- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Constance. - Dans les sous-sol. Il faut juste qu'ils s'éloignent le temps que nous sortons d'ici.  
  
Lisa se mit à crier subitement, les faisant sursauter.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Séverus en la regardant. - Je ne sais pas. Se paniqua Constance.  
  
Elle s'avança vers la table et y déposa sa petite fille doucement. Les autres sorciers regardèrent la scène, étonnés de vois le bébé hurler de cette façon.  
  
- Oh mon dieu ! Lança Constance en s'empressant d'enlever le pull que portait le bébé.  
  
A l'emplacement de la Marque des Ténèbres qui était incrustée dans le bras de Lisa, des gouttes de sang perlaient et qui avaient tâchées le pull- over.  
  
- Séverus. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi saigne-t-elle ? Demanda Constance, encore plus paniquée.  
  
Séverus prit le bras dans sa main et regarda attentivement la Marque.  
  
- Il la cherche. Annonça-t-il. - Séverus. ils sont partis, nous pouvons y aller. Lui dit Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui. - Constance, ne viens surtout pas au plus près de la sortie. Il arrivera à la sentir derrière la porte. - Quoi ? Mais.  
  
Séverus lança un sortilège sur la petite fille afin de calmer sa douleur et celle-ci cessa de pleurer.  
  
- Voldemort est à sa recherche, c'est pour ça qu'ils fouillent par ici. Il l'a appelée avec la Marque pour que ses partisans l'entendent pleurer. Mais nous sommes trop loin pour qu'ils entendent Lisa. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu restes ici ! - Mais je ne vais pas la laisser se faire maltraiter comme ça ! - Lance-lui le sort que je viens de lui donner quand elle pleurera. - Mais Séverus. - Je ne peux pas rester, les autres ont déjà commencé à prendre la potion. Lui dit-elle en rhabillant Lisa et en la prenant dans ses bras. - Écoute, je t'ai dis que ce sortilège l'empêchera d'avoir mal. Je ne peux pas empêcher Voldemort de faire ça ! - Et bien tu es le père de Lisa, tu es sensé la protéger !  
  
Séverus la regarda un instant avant de scruter les environs, rencontrant les regards des autres sorciers. Il la conduisit dans la petite pièce à côté.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire ? Je ne vais pas me promener ! Je vais faire en sorte que Voldemort ne touche pas à Lisa ! Alors au lieu de me reprocher tout ça, tu ferais mieux de m'encourager à sortir d'ici ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je redoute de sortir et de te laisser toute seule avec Lisa ! Autant que je redoute ce qu'il va se passer ! Alors s'il te plais, ne m'accuse pas de vous laisser tomber !  
  
Le ton de Séverus était monté aussi rapidement qu'il s'était atténué dans un murmure. Constance était bouleversée et pleurait silencieusement avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle lui caressa la joue, tenant sa fille dans l'autre bras, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Séverus passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et cala sa tête au creux de son cou.  
  
- Ah ! Séverus ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Les autres sont déjà partis, il ne reste plus que vous, Fletchus vous attend. Leur dit Dumbledore alors qu'ils ressortaient de la salle. - Oui Albus.  
  
Séverus se retourna vers Constance et lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
- Je te promets que je vais faire aussi vite que je pourrais. Surtout ne vas pas vers la sortie, d'accord ?  
  
Constance acquiesça et l'embrassa longuement. Séverus donna un rapide baiser sur le front de sa fille et se dirigea vers Dumbledore et Fletchus qui l'attendaient. Ce dernier avait un flacon d'un liquide transparent, pour ne pas dire invisible. Séverus en prit une avec lui et en prit une autre dans sa main. Fletchus vida la sienne et Séverus l'accompagna. Quelques secondes après, leur corps commença à devenir trouble et flou puis se dissipa, ayant totalement disparu. Constance chercha dans la pièce un signe ou une trace de son époux ou son père mais elle ne vit rien.  
  
- Séverus ? Appela-t-elle.  
  
Elle sentit une sensation dans le cou, une sensation de souffle. Puis la sensation d'un baiser dans la nuque qui lui donna des frissons -pas désagréables au contraire !  
  
- Tu devrais en garder un flacon pour plus tard. Lui dit-elle dans un souffle peu audible.  
  
Elle entendit le son émit par un léger sourire et Séverus l'embrassa, la prenant par surprise. Cela pouvait paraître étrange de voir Constance en train d'embrasser le vide mais ils étaient à présent seuls dans la pièce, Dumbledore et Fletchus étant partis. Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant McGonagall, l'air étonné.  
  
- Heu. Pardonnez-moi. Lança-t-elle en voyant Constance dans cette position.  
  
Constance arrêta le baiser avec son invisible de mari en rougissant quelque peu et regarda McGonagall.  
  
- Ils attendent Séverus. - J'arrive Minerva. Retentit la voix de Séverus, faisant sursauter McGonagall. - Cessez de jouer à cela ! Black m'a déjà fait des peurs bleues plus d'une fois depuis qu'il a prit cette potion ! Dépêchez-vous !  
  
McGonagall sortit de la salle et Constance regarda autour d'elle.  
  
- Séverus ? - Mmmmh ?  
  
Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche étant donné qu'elle regardait à l'opposé.  
  
- Peux-tu arrêter de faire ça ? - Faire quoi ? - Changer de côté comme ça ! - Je n'y peux rien, cela me démangeait ! Je sens qu'il faudra que j'en refasse pour voir ce que je peux faire pour piéger les élèves le soir dans les couloirs ! - Séverus, tu es attendu. Il vaut mieux que tu gardes tes amusements pour plus tard. Lui dit Constance la voix tremblante.  
  
Elle sentit deux bras se poser autour d'elle et un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Je te promets que je serais là ce soir. Veille bien sur Lisa et sur toi. Et je te jures que je garderais de la potion pour nous si tu veux !  
  
Constance étouffa un rire et lui sourit (enfin elle souriait dans le vent ). Les bras la lâchèrent et elle sentit un courant d'air passer à côté d'elle. Elle avança en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle même. Elle sortit et alla vers McGonagall.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils reviendront. Lui dit le professeur de métamorphose, se voulant enthousiaste. - Je sais.  
  
Dumbledore revint et fit signe à Constance de retourner dans la grande salle avec les quelques professeurs qui restaient, à savoir McGonagall, Chourave et Trelawney. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent devant le miroir.  
  
- Séverus ? Demanda Constance en voyant son époux dans le miroir, suivit par son père. - C'est le miroir de Vision. Il permet de voir tous ceux qui sont hors de ces murs. Aussi bien les ennemis que les Alliés. Nous verrons tous leurs déplacements. Ah ! Ils se sont tous réunis dans la salle commune des Serpentards. - Où se trouvent Voldemort et les Mangemorts ? - Ils sont dans la grande salle. Ils ont fait un tour de garde tout à l'heure du côté des couloirs des cachots mais maintenant, ils sont auprès de leur Maître. - Que vont faire Séverus et les autres ? - Les attaquer par surprise. C'est le meilleur moyen. Voyez ! Ils se dirigent déjà vers le hall, par groupes de deux.  
  
Constance observa la scène comme on regardait l'écran d'une télévision.  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps, du côté des résistants.  
  
- Black ! Regarde où tu mets les pieds bon sang ! - Et toi, si tu avais fais une potion qui permette de se voir entre nous, on pourrait éviter de se rentrer dedans ! - Oh ! Mais vous avez fini oui ? C'est pas le moment de vous battre ! - Toi Eddy, tu aurais dû rester là-bas ! Et on aurait même dû te laisser à l'infirmerie te faire emmener par les Mangemorts ! Ouch ! - Si tu as d'autres idées de ce genre Rogue, tu te les gardes ! - Messieurs ! Calmez-vous ! Nous sommes ici pour éviter de nous faire repérer mais vu la façon dont vous vous y prenez, je ne serais pas étonné de les voir rappliquer ici ! - Fletchus, dites à votre fils de retourner là-bas ! Il va tout faire rater avec son état ! Ils vont le repérer avec ses blessures ! - Hors de question ! - Chut ! Il y en a deux qui sortent ! Lança Hermione qui s'était approchée.  
  
Tous regardèrent en direction des doubles portes de la grande salle, bien que personne ne pouvait voir les autres le faire. Deux Mangemorts refermaient les doubles portes et partaient apparemment pour un tour d'inspection. De là où ils étaient, les résistants pouvaient entendre la voix du Seigneur des ténèbres se répercuter dans les airs.  
  
- Comment ça, pas trouvé ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous me les retrouviez ? Tous ces élèves ne se sont pas évaporés ! Retrouvez-moi l'enfant et tuez les autres, et abattez les murs s'il le faut !  
  
D'autres Mangemorts sortirent à leur tour, l'air paniqué. Un jet de lumière rouge zébra vers l'un des Mangemorts qui s'écroula. Les autres s'approchèrent de lui et regardèrent autour d'eux.  
  
- Il y a des ennemis ! A couvert ! - Allez-y ! Lança la voix de Sirius.  
  
Tous se mirent en position en se cachant tout de même dans les coins ou derrière les statues, les murs. pour lancer différents sortilèges sur les Mangemorts.  
  
- Endoloris ! Lança Séverus alors qu'il voyait l'un des Mangemorts se diriger vers la grande salle.  
  
Aussitôt les portes s'ouvrirent et Lord Voldemort apparut.  
  
- Excraes Visiblio ! Lança-t-il.  
  
Le sort vint toucher un des résistants, Sirius. Il fut de nouveau visible et regarda autour de lui. Les Mangemorts encore debout (une dizaine) le regardèrent avec horreur.  
  
- Tuez-le ! Lança Voldemort. Excraes Visiblio ! Lança-t-il à nouveau.  
  
Cette fois-ci, se fut Harry qui fut visible. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et lança un sortilège sur Voldemort.  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écroula, terrassé par la douleur et à la fois surpris de la rapidité de Harry.  
  
- Tuez-les ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?  
  
D'autres sortilèges émergèrent de différents endroits et l'un des Mangemorts se retrouva en train de flotter en l'air (pas besoin de se demander quel professeur était en train de le faire léviter ! ).  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
Le sortilège de mort vint frapper l'un des résistants qui poussa un léger cri de stupeur. Mais qui avait été touché ? Personne ne le savait. Sauf les personnes qui observaient la scène depuis le miroir.  
  
***  
  
- Papa ! Non ! - Constance ! Revenez !  
  
Dumbledore se retrouva avec Lisa dans les bras alors que Constance sortait en courant. Elle alla vers la sortie en courant. Mais avant de sortir, elle se rappela un détail. Une chose qu'elle maîtrisait à présent et qui lui sauverait peut-être la vie. et celle des autres par la même occasion. et un moyen de sauver sa fille en détruisant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
***  
  
- Le fou d'Erwing a payé pour sa traîtrise ! Alors il ne me reste plus que le fils à tuer !  
  
Tous les résistants s'étaient mis à couvert et restaient dissimulés dans des endroits assez sombre, bien qu'ils soient invisibles.  
  
- Eddy ! Reprend une potion ! On te voit ! Lui lança Séverus. - Non ! Je vais aller lui régler son compte à ce monstre ! - Reste ici ! Tu te feras tuer ! - Venant de toi Rogue, ça ne me fais rien du tout !  
  
Eddy se dirigea vers le coin où était Voldemort et les quelques sbires qui étaient encore debout.  
  
- Me voilà Voldi ! Essaie donc de me tuer ! Lui lança-t-il en se métamorphosant en corbeau. - Avada Kedavra ! Mais tuez-le bande d'incapables !  
  
Les sortilèges fleurirent de tous côtés mais évitèrent Eddy qui volait trop habilement pour eux. L'effet de la potion s'arrêta et les sorciers apparurent de part et d'autre du grand hall. Certains s'empressèrent de prendre la seconde fiole qu'ils avaient prise avec eux, mais d'autres comme Séverus restèrent visible et lancèrent des sortilèges. Eddy se fit toucher en plein vol par un sortilège de Stupéfaxion et tomba sur le sol. L'un des Mangemorts le ramassa alors qu'il était encore à l'état d'oiseau. Il restait deux Mangemorts à présent et tous deux, ainsi que Voldemort, s'apprêtèrent à retourner dans la grande salle en se protégeant à l'aide d'une barrière de protection. Mais une voix les interrompit.  
  
- Arrêtez !  
  
Tous se retournèrent et découvrirent Constance, les larmes aux yeux et sa fille dans ses bras.  
  
- Constance ! Non ! Retourne là-bas ! Lui hurla Séverus. - Je vois que tu préfères m'amener Mon fils au lieu que je vienne le chercher moi-même ! - Relâchez Eddy ! Lança Constance, au bout des larmes. - Donne moi Mon fils ! - C'est une fille et ce n'est pas la vôtre ! - Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! - Endoloris ! Lança Sirius sur eux mais l'attaque ricocha, revenant sur lui. - Sirius ! Lança Harry.  
  
Sirius était à terre, secoué de tremblements. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort se rapprochait de Constance, l'air ravi.  
  
- Donne-moi l'enfant ! - Non ! - Très bien ! Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas toucher l'enfant. Avada Kedavra ! - Non ! Hurla Séverus.  
  
Le jet de lumière verte vint frapper Constance de plein fouet, sa fille serrée contre elle. Séverus se jeta aux côtés du corps inerte de sa femme et prit sa fille dans les bras. Mais il ne fut pas assez vigilant et Voldemort le repoussa lourdement sur le sol et lui arracha l'enfant des bras, toujours protégé par cette barrière protectrice qui luisait autour de lui.  
  
- Lâchez-la ! Vociféra Séverus, complètement anéanti. - Constance était vraiment stupide sais-tu ? Elle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit Voldemort en regardant le bébé dans ses bras.  
  
Séverus regarda à son tour et remarqua que le corps de sa fille devenait de plus en plus. brillant, lumineux.  
  
- Ahhh ! Qu'est-ce que cela ? Continua Voldemort en voyant le corps du bébé complètement briller et. lui brûler les mains.  
  
Il la laissa tomber mais Séverus la rattrapa. Il ne la garda pas longtemps car celle-ci ne le brûla pas mais commença à disparaître dans ses mains.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Voldemort semblait agoniser au niveau de ses mains qui se décomposaient lentement en brûlant.  
  
- Cette garce a fait comme cette Sang de Bourbe !  
  
La barrière protectrice diminua d'intensité autour de Voldemort qui tomba à genoux, les brûlures continuant de le consumer sur les avant-bras.  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
Un rayon vert vint frapper le Mage Noir, se trouvant à genoux, pendant que les deux derniers sbires de celui-ci étaient en train de se faire ligoter par Sirius et Hermione. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écroula, ses membres continuant de brûler lentement. Cela s'était passé si vite qu'aucun des résistants ne savait quoi dire.  
  
- Maître ! Maître ! Lança l'un des deux Mangemorts. - Voldemort. est. anéanti ? Demanda une voix timidement. - Il. non, ce n'est pas possible. Harry, tu l'as réellement éliminé ? Demanda Ron. - Voldemort est mort ! Lança un des professeurs.  
  
Soudain, une euphorie se déclencha dans le hall de l'école. Tous les résistants sautant en l'air, s'étreignant, se félicitant (surtout félicitant Harry). Mais Séverus n'était pas de la partie. Il était encore à terre, ses bras toujours en position comme pour porter sa fille qui avait tout bonnement disparu. Il tourna la tête et vit le corps toujours présent de sa femme, inerte. Il s'approcha d'elle, secouant la tête, les larmes coulant de leur plein gré sans qu'il les commandent.  
  
- Non. non. pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? Dit-il à voix à peine audible.  
  
Il passa son bras autour de sa tête et la releva. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et pleura lové contre elle, désespéré et anéanti. La joie retomba quelque peu devant le spectacle qu'offrait le professeur de potions. Eddy s'approcha en titubant vers lui et le corps de sa s?ur.  
  
- Constance. Commença-t-il. - Laisse-la ! Ne la touche pas ! Lui hurla Séverus en le foudroyant du regard. - Séverus. viens. Lui dit la voix de Sirius en s'approchant à son tour. - Laisse moi Black ! Un conseil, ne m'approche pas !  
  
Sa voix était plus caverneuse que jamais et il ne relevait pas la tête du cou de sa femme. Mais il sentait qu'il perdait de la vitalité dans son étreinte, comme si le corps inerte se mettait à. fondre. Séverus releva la tête, le visage humide.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
A ce stade, il était complètement dépassé. Il ne comprenait pus rien. Le corps de Constance disparaissait tout comme l'avait fait celui de Lisa juste avant.  
  
- Non ! Elle n'a pas pu faire ça ! C'est. impossible ! Commenta Eddy.  
  
Séverus se releva et regarda Eddy.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? - Je suis sûr que Constance est en vie.  
  
Séverus le fixa de ses yeux sombres et l'agrippa par le col de sa veste.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? - Calme-toi ! Tu m'étrangles !  
  
Sirius aida Eddy à se débarrasser des doigts qui encerclaient son cou. Séverus eut du mal à détacher ses doigts.  
  
- C'est de la vieille magie. ma mère en avait parlé. Mais c'est impossible. elle a réussi à se dédoubler avec Lisa.. Elles doivent être autre part à l'heure qu'il est. - Quoi ? Où sont-elles ? - On ne peut pas le savoir. Elle seule peut rentrer. - Séverus !  
  
Séverus se retourna et vit Dumbledore qui approchait d'un pas rapide, suivit par les trois professeurs qui étaient restés avec lui.  
  
- Vous êtes tous sains et sauf ! - Mon père est mort.. Ajouta Eddy d'un air morne, les larmes aux yeux. - Je suis désolé Eddy. - Albus, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas retenu Constance ? Lui dit Séverus en se dirigeant à grands pas vers Dumbledore. - Elle s'est enfuie quand elle a vu Fletchus se faire toucher par l'Avada Kedavra. Mais elle est revenue rapidement pour prendre Lisa avec elle. Et. - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? - Elle a disparu. Eddy, tu as dit que ta s?ur était autre part ? - C'est de la magie du côté de ma mère. une sorte de dédoublement et de déplacement. extrêmement puissant. mais dangereux. Elle peut être n'importe où mais nous ne pouvons pas la trouver. Elle seule peut nous contacter. si elle en a la force.  
  
Séverus le regarda avec gravité. Ainsi Constance était vivante mais à un autre endroit. Et personne ne pouvait la contacter. Elle seule pouvait appeler. Mais combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu'elle ne les appelle ? Séverus sentait une étincelle d'espoir jaillir en lui. Il sentait qu'elle était vivante. Mais il était aussi désespéré de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, sachant qu'elle était en vie.  
  
- Tu es sûr qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir nous contacter ? Lui demanda Séverus, plein d'espoir. - Certain. Elle est en quelque sorte protégée par un sortilège lors de ce "déplacement" qui l'empêche d'être vue par. les sorciers. - QUOI ? - Elle ne peut être qu'avec des moldus en ce moment. Mais elle est en vie, je le sais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle nous contacteras quand elle se souviendra. - Se souviendra ? Bon sang Eddy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
Eddy regarda dans tous les sens et lui répondit.  
  
- Constance aura perdu la mémoire. - C'est impossible.. - . mais elle la retrouvera d'elle même d'ici quelques temps. Il suffit d'être patient. C'est le principal inconvénient avec ce don, c'est pour ça que notre mère l'avait gardé secret. Mais ça n'a pas empêché Constance de l'étudier.  
  
Une raison de plus pour être inquiet pour Séverus. Sa femme et sa fille, vivantes mais cette première était amnésique. Comment cela se goupillerait-il pour la suite ? Si Constance ne retrouvait pas la mémoire rapidement, qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait d'elles ? Cela, Séverus l'ignorait encore pour le moment, mais allait commencer pour lui les pires moments d'attente de son existence.  
  
AHHH ! Je sais que je suis sadique ! Mais vous verrez que je vais vite abréger ses souffrances ! (non, je vais pas le faire se suicider, ça va pas non ? lol ). Mais, là, il va devoir attendre et attendre et encore attendre. jusqu'à ce que. ;P 


	19. A la recherche de son passé

**Chapitre 19 : A la recherche de son passé.**

            Constance ouvrit les yeux en sentant une sensation de chaleur sur elle. Elle se releva avec un terrible mal de tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle sentait quelque chose bouger dans ses bras. 

- Mais… mais… qui es-tu toi ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le bébé s'agiter dans ses bras. 

            Pour toute réponse la petite fille se mit à pleurer. 

- Oh non ! Ne pleure pas ! Où est ta maman ? Hein ? Où est-elle ?

            Constance berça le bébé contre elle en se relevant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une forêt. Mais comment avait-elle atterri ici, elle ne le savait pas.

- Mais où est-ce que je suis ? 

            Elle fit quelques pas et se retrouva dans une clairière. Il faisait nuit mais la lune lui permettait de voir son chemin. La petite fille se mit à pleurer encore contre elle et Constance paniqua.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? 

            Constance ne se souvenait que quelques petits détails. Elle connaissait son prénom, ça elle en était sûre, mais elle ne savait rien d'autre à part une lumière aveuglante blanche et une voix qui se répercutait dans sa tête. "Non ! " Qui avait bien pu hurler de cette façon ? Un cri de désespoir… 

- Non ! Arrête de pleurer ! Lisa…

            Ce fut comme un tilt. Elle venait de donner un prénom à ce bébé qui se trouvait dans ses bras. 

- Lisa… c'est ça… Je me souviens de ton prénom… 

            Pour toute réponse, Lisa cessa de pleurer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? 

            Constance entendit un craquement de branches derrière elle et elle fut prise de panique. Elle avança en regardant derrière elle de temps en temps, protégeant sa fille contre elle. Elle se mit à accélérer en entendant des sons étranges dans les feuillages. 

- Eh ! Vous ! Qu'es'qu'vous faites sur mes terres ? 

            Constance poussa un cri violent en voyant une masse noire devant elle, la pointant à l'aide d'une fourche.

- Qui qu'vous êtes, Crédiou ! Qu'es'que vous voulez me voler ? mdr

- Je… je… me suis perdue ! Lui répondit Constance en paniquant de plus belle devant ce paysan.

- Perdue ? Et qu'es'qu'vous venez faire par là ! Dans mon champ ! 

- Il y avait quelque chose dans la forêt… Monsieur… aidez-moi, je vous en prie !

- Moi j'aide personne ! Allez vous-en !

- Je ne sais pas où aller… je vous en prie, ma fille a froid… je… je ne sais pas ce que je fais là… ni qui je suis…

            Constance sentit les larmes l'envahir et se laissa tomber à genoux en tenant sa fille serrée contre elle. Le paysan resta silencieux mais finit par baisser sa fourche.

- Relevez-vous bon sang ! J'vais pas vous bouffer ! J'vais vous conduire en ville et vous irez voir les poulets…

            Constance le regarda et se releva. 

- V'nez ! Lui dit-il en avançant sans l'attendre.

            Constance le regarda s'éloigner un instant dans la nuit illuminée et finit par le suivre, Lisa pleurant contre elle.

-… toujours les bonnes femmes ! 'Peuv' pas rester avec leurs mioches dans la cuisine… 'pa possible ! Bougonna le paysan devant Constance. 

            Constance remarqua de la lumière un peu plus sur la droite, vers laquelle ils se dirigèrent. Elle découvrit une ferme et une voiture garée devant. Deux chiens s'approchèrent des deux arrivants, sautant sur leur maître et allant voir qui était l'invité. Ils se mirent à sentir Constance en remuant la queue et aboyèrent –apparemment de contentement.

- Flitch ! Divo ! Couchez ! Lança le paysan.

            Constance vit les chiens s'éloigner pour rentrer dans la maison. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme assez corpulente sortit pour se tenir sur le perron.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jack ?

- Une bonne femme qu'était dans l'champ… Lança le paysan, prénommé Jack apparemment.

- Une femme ? 

- Bah v'nez vous ! Elle va pas vous bouffer la Pauline ! Lança Jack à Constance en se retournant.

            Constance s'avança et s'approcha de la lumière. Lisa se remit à pleurer, ce qui fit réagir la femme sur le perron.

- Et ben ma pauv' petite ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ? Demanda Pauline en s'approchant de Constance. Jack Iggins, tu vas m'entendre ! 

- Oh ça va la Pauline ! Demandes-y pourquoi qu'elle était dans le champ ! 

- Ne faites pas attention à ce vieux bougon ma p'tite, il est zinzin. Venez avec votre trésor, vous allez vous réchauffer ! Dit Pauline en tenant Constance par les épaules.

- Merci madame…

- Bah faites pas autant de manière va ! Appelez moi Pauline ! Lui dit Pauline en lui souriant d'un sourire jauni.

            Elle la conduisit à l'intérieur pendant que Jack allait râler en s'éloignant dans la grange avec ses chiens. Constance découvrit l'intérieur de la maison campagnarde au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait en suivant la femme de Jack. C'était une femme de petite taille corpulente aux cheveux grisonnant et frisés. Elle marchait d'une démarche boiteuse mais assurée et avançait rapidement à l'intérieur de sa demeure. La maison par elle-même était typique des maisons campagnardes avec son mobilier restreint, de style rustique. Elles avancèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où un feu ronflait dans le poêle, procurant une chaleur agréable dans la pièce. 

- Asseyez-vous ! Lui dit Pauline en lui présentant une chaise.

- Merci. 

            Constance apprécia de s'asseoir enfin après cette course dans la forêt et tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Lisa pleurnichait dans ses bras et Constance sentit une sensation humide au niveau de la poitrine.

- Olà ma p'tite ! On dirait qu'vous avez des fuites ! Elle doit avoir faim ! Lui dit Pauline en lui désignant les deux grande traces ovales qui tâchaient le haut de sa robe.

            Constance se mit à rougir devant ce spectacle qu'elle offrait mais la vieille femme la rassura.

- Vous inquiétez pas ! J'connais ça avec les cinq beaux gaillards que le Jack et moi on a eu ! Et pas une fille dans tout ça ! J'vais aller vous chercher de quoi vous changer, profitez-en pour lui donner son repas à c'te p'tiote !

- Merci… 

            Pauline sortit de la cuisine et Constance dégrafa le haut de sa robe pour donner le sein à Lisa. La petite fille s'empressa de boire le lait avidement, recevant enfin ce qu'elle réclamait depuis longtemps.  Elle observait le bébé en train de téter et se plongea dans ses pensées. La voix résonnait toujours dans sa tête et elle lui semblait familière. Et cette lumière blanche aveuglante. D'où provenait-elle ? Elle voyait une forme devant elle, une silhouette d'homme ou plutôt de monstre. Elle voyait largement deux lumières rouges qui la fixaient, comme deux yeux démontrant la folie de cet être. Si cette lumière pouvait disparaître, elle se souviendrait sûrement ce qu'il se passait.

- Comment qu'elle s'appelle ? 

            La voix de Pauline la sortit de ses pensées. La femme se tenait à ses côtés et regardait le bébé avec envie et adoration. Constance regarda Pauline et lui sourit. Elle se sentait en confiance avec elle, comme elle le serait avec une mère ou une grand-mère.

- Lisa. Elle s'appelle Lisa.

- Oh bah ça c'est marrant, ma grand-mère s'appelait comme ça ! Et vous, c'est quoi votre p'tit nom ?

- Constance.

- Constance ! C'est joli ! C'est pas courant dans la région.

- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où nous sommes ?

- Pas loin de Norfolk ma p'tite ! Vous venez d'où avec votre accent ?

- Norfolk ? Où est-ce que ça se situe ? Demanda Constance, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'elle lui demande d'où venait son accent.

- Bah dans le Nebraska ! D'où vous venez ? Lui demanda Pauline, amusée.

- Le Nebraska ? En Amérique ?  Nous sommes en Amérique ?

- Je veux qu'on est en Amérique ! Vous venez d'où ?

- Il me semble que je viens… d'Angleterre.

            Comment elle le savait, Constance l'ignorait. Mais les mots étaient sortis d'eux même de sa bouche.

- Et bah ! Vous en avez fait du chemin ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans cette forêt ? 

- Je … je ne sais pas… Je me suis réveillée là-bas et je ne me souviens de rien. Juste mon nom et celui de ma fille…

- Vous êtes… comment qui disent les autres ? Demanda Pauline en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

- Amnésique… j'en ai bien peur. Termina Constance pour elle.

            Pauline la considéra avec pitié sembla-t-il à Constance. 

- Vous inquiétez pas, demain on vous emmènera en ville et on vous fera examiner par le doc'. En attendant, vous allez vous coucher, vous avez une tête d'épouvantail ! On a un berceau qui traîne là-haut pour le fiston de mon aîné. Il vient de temps en temps avec sa petite femme. J'vous le présenterais un de ces jours ! 

            Constance lui sourit et releva Lisa qui avait terminé de boire. Elle se rhabilla et berça Lisa contre son épaule. 

- Par contre, il va falloir faire à l'ancienne parce que j'ai pas de vos couches en plastique ! Et pour moi y'a que ça de vrai, des vrais langes d'avant ! Venez, je vais vous montrer où vous allez coucher ! Oubliez pas vos vêtements sur la table… 

            Constance se leva et prit les vêtements entassés à côté d'elle. Elle suivit Pauline et monta à l'étage avec elle. Elles avancèrent, Pauline lui montrant au passage la salle de bain et les toilettes et elles entrèrent dans une chambre au fond du couloir. 

- J'vais vous chercher de quoi la changer et je vous laisserais dormir, vous devez être fatiguée !

            Pauline sortit sans attendre de réponse et Constance fit le tour de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était composée d'un mobilier simple ; lit de deux places, une armoire, un bureau et une chaise à bascule. Elle posa les affaires sur le lit et entendit Pauline revenir, un tas de linges blancs dans les mains.

- Voilà ! Vous pourrez la rendre toute propre avec ça ! Je vous laisse, vous inquiétez pas, demain on ira voir le doc'. Passez une bonne nuit !

- Merci beaucoup Pauline…

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Vous savez ça me fait plaisir d'avoir d'la compagnie ! Le Jack est souvent dehors et c'est pas pour le peu de temps qu'il passe ici que j'me rends compte qu'il est là ! Enfin… Reposez-vous et vous inquiétez pas ! Tout s'arrangera !

- Merci encore.

- De rien ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit…

            Pauline sortit et referma la porte. Constance changea sa fille et la coucha avant de se changer et de gagner son lit. Elle resta assise dans son lit en regardant droit devant elle, pensant. Qui était-elle et que faisait-elle ici ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pensait à elle, la connaissait, la recherchait ? Constance l'ignorait mais à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, un homme pensait à cet instant à elle, perdu dans la contemplation du feu de sa cheminée.

***

- Séverus, vous savez que cela va prendre du temps. Mais elle reviendra.

- Je ne vais pas rester ici à ne rien faire, à attendre un signe de sa part ! Elle est je ne sais où, seule et sans souvenirs de sa vie passée.

- Je le sais. Mais vous avez entendu Eddy comme moi, Constance retrouvera la mémoire et je suis sûr que la première chose qu'elle fera sera de vous appeler. Mais il ne faut pas vous laisser déborder par la rancune. Tout finira par s'arranger.

            Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner. Séverus avait regagné ses appartements alors que toute l'école fêtait la défaite de Voldemort dans les couloirs, la grande salle… Lui était resté seul à se morfondre. Où pouvait bien être Constance à l'heure actuelle ? Comment allait-elle, ainsi que Lisa ? Savoir sa fille et sa femme seules, dans un endroit inconnu le rendait presque… malade. Fou de rage et de désespoir. Il repensait aux paroles d'Eddy sans cesse. Constance était avec les moldus, incapable de voir les sorciers et le monde magique. Comment pourrait-il faire pour la retrouver et qu'elle puisse le voir réellement ? Cela était risqué mais il réussirait certainement à la retrouver un jour ou l'autre en allant où son instinct le conduirait… Une simple potion à effet non définitif qui le rendrait comme le commun des mortels, ayant pour seul pouvoir celui de préparer les potions qui lui permettraient de survivre au dehors. Oui, c'était la seule solution qui lui permettrait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie et qui lui donnerait le courage de vivre en partant à sa recherche. 

            Séverus quitta ses appartements et alla dans son bureau pour préparer les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion. Alors qu'il était en train de mélanger les différentes fioles et herbes dont il avait besoin, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Séverus ? Je te cherchais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Écoute, je sais que ce qui s'est passé est tragique mais je voulais te demander de ne rien tenter…

- Eddy, je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi. Je vais faire ce qui sera le meilleur moyen pour la retrouver. 

            Eddy s'approcha du chaudron dont Séverus remuait le contenu. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Aller la chercher…

- Mais je t'ai dis qu'elle ne te verras pas… elle ne peut voir que les mol… Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça !

- Je vais faire ce qui est le meilleur moyen de la retrouver. 

- Mais tu as pensé à la suite ? Si tu deviens un simple moldu, tu ne pourras plus revenir à Poudlard, tu ne pourras plus faire de magie…

- Qui te dis que je resterais un moldu toute ma vie ? J'aurais un an jour pour jour pour la retrouver. Après ce délai, je redeviens un sorcier… et je ne pourrais plus prendre la potion. 

            Eddy le considéra gravement. Séverus lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de regarder son chaudron.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir comme ça… Lui dit Eddy à un moment en esquissant un sourire.

- Comme quoi ?

- Aussi passionné et amoureux de ma sœur. Toi qui était un être sombre et sardonique, elle a réussi à t'affaiblir.

- Constance ne m'a pas affaibli ! Lui dit Séverus en se retournant vivement vers lui. Je lui suis juste fidèle parce qu'elle est la seule à m'avoir compris ! Je ne suis pas affaibli devant un parterre de crétins ! Tu imagines que ma femme et ma fille se retrouvent seules dans un endroit inconnu ? Qui ne serait pas passionné dans des moments pareils ? Hein ? Dis moi, qui les laisseraient seules ? 

            Eddy recevait le discours amer et criant sans ciller. A la fin de ce déluge d'émotion, il esquissa un sourire.

- Je sais. Qui crois-tu apeurer en parlant comme ça ? Tu ne contrôles plus tes émotions, tout le monde sait que tu tiens à elle. Soit, fais ce que tu pense être le mieux pour Constance et toi, mais je te répète qu'il valait mieux l'attendre, elle reviennent toujours.

- Qui l'a fait avant elle ?

            Eddy se mit à sourire en le regardant.

- Ma mère… avec Constance dans les bras… Tu comprends pourquoi elle a sut qu'elle devait faire ça pour que Voldemort se fasse piéger. C'est dans ses gênes.

- Au bout de combien de temps sont-elles revenues ?

            Eddy hésita à lui répondre mais devant l'air déterminé de son "beau-frère", il ne put que le lui dire.

- Cinq ans. 

            Séverus sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Cinq ans ? Elles sont restées cinq années sans vous donner de nouvelles et vous n'avez rien fait pour les retrouver ?

- Mon père l'a fait… mais il a abandonné au bout d'un an. Il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'on ne les reverraient jamais mais alors qu'on ne s'y attendait pas, ma mère et Constance sont revenues par la cheminée… tout simplement. J'avais vu Constance pour la dernière fois quand elle avait trois mois alors tu parles d'un changement ! Ma mère nous a expliqué qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées en Amérique et qu'au fil des ans, elle a retrouvé la mémoire et est allé à l'école de Salem pour leur faire part de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils l'ont aidée et elle est rentrée. Alors tu vois, Constance finira par revenir. Juste le temps pour elle de retrouver la mémoire. 

- Je ne pourrais jamais attendre cinq années.

- Je ne pense pas que cela lui prendra cinq ans. Vois-tu, mon père aimait ma mère mais pas comme toi tu aimes Constance. Il était plus un protecteur qu'un amant. Bien qu'il l'aimait, mais pas aussi fort que Constance et toi. Écoute, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire, mais réfléchis bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit. 

            Eddy regarda un dernier instant le chaudron et Séverus avant de s'éloigner. Séverus regarda la porte se refermer avec un profond sentiment de rancune dans le cœur. Il voulait à la fois suivre le conseil d'Eddy en attendant, avec l'espoir qu'elle reviendrait un jour, et à la fois prendre cette potion pour devancer son retour. C'est pour cela qu'il se tourna vers son chaudron et qu'il versa une louche de la mixture dans une fiole et qu'il sortit de son bureau pour aller préparer ses affaires.  Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il voulait la retrouver le plus rapidement possible, ne pas la laisser seule aussi longtemps que l'avait été sa mère avec elle, enfant. 

            Après avoir expliqué ses intentions à Dumbledore, qui usa de toutes ses bonnes intentions pour le faire renoncer, il sortit de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et se retourna un instant pour voir une dernière fois l'école où il avait passé pratiquement toute sa vie et qui disparaîtrait une fois qu'il aurait bu sa potion. Il avait prévu assez d'argent pour le début de son périple (argent moldu bien entendu) et il s'arrangerait pour faire quelques travaux à droite ou à gauche pour renflouer ses poches. Il prendrait la potion une fois arrivé à destination, là où sa raison le conduisait mentalement. Il se retourna après avoir regardé le château une dernière fois et transplana. Il arriva devant les portes du Ministère où il se dirigea pour aller chercher le moyen de transport qui le mènerait à sa destination. Arrivé devant le bureau des Transports et objets magiques, il se présenta à l'employé de la réception.

- Bonjour, je viens chercher un portoloin.

- Pour quelle destination ?

            Séverus se mit à réfléchir longuement, écoutant sa raison et surtout son cœur. Car il s'agissait bien de lui qu'allait résulter la suite des événements. Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit.

- Pour l'Amérique.


	20. Une vie séparée

**Chapitre 20 : Une vie séparée.**

            Un visage pâle, une chevelure sombre… Un sourire de la part de cette personne. Mais qui est-elle ? Elle est présente dans son cœur et dans son esprit mais elle n'arrive pas à lui donner de nom. Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette façon ? Etait-il quelqu'un de proche ? Son nom tournait dans sa tête mais elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver. Et soudain, une lumière blanche, un cri, le néant…

- Non ! 

            Constance se releva dans son lit, transpirant et haletant. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour se remémorer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se leva, voyant le soleil passer sous le rideau de la chambre et alla se regarder dans le miroir qui était devant son lit. Elle avait une mine épouvantable, des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille… 

"Je t'aime"

            Constance se retourna, ayant réellement l'impression d'avoir entendu quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle parcouru la chambre du regard et se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir. Une profonde détresse s'empara d'elle, ainsi que de la colère, de se sentir aussi perdue sans savoir qui était dans son esprit, d'où elle venait ni à quoi ressemblait sa vie auparavant. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et pleura les larmes qu'elle avait contenues la veille. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et l'instant d'après la tête de Pauline apparut dans l'embrasure. 

- Et ben ma p'tite ? On se sent pas bien ? Lui demanda la fermière en rentrant dans la chambre et en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Si… si… c'est juste que…

- Vous vous sentez seule, c'est ça ? 

            Constance hocha et redoubla en pleurs. Pauline la fit se relever et la fit poser sa tête sur son épaule. Constance apprécia ce geste d'affection et se laissa caresser le dos.

- Vous inquiétez pas, j'vais vous emmener voir le doc'. En plus il est mignon comme un cœur et il est gentil comme tout ! Il vous aidera sûrement ! Allez, séchez vos larmes ma belle, ça vaut pas la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils ! Je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous laver pendant ce temps ! 

- Merci…

- Et puis on ira en ville vous trouver des affaires, vous serez quand même plus mignonne avec des vêtements de votre âge ! 

- Je n'ai pas d..

- D'argent ? Bah ! Pensez donc. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous aider à la ferme et ça nous remboursera ! Le Jack il paraît pas comme ça mais il aime bien avoir un coup de main ! Et puis les animaux, il leur faut quelqu'un pour les garder… 

- Merci beaucoup…

- Bah ! C'est rien je vous dit ! Allez ! Allez donc vous préparer et rejoignez-moi en bas après avec votre p'tite !

- D'accord.

            Pauline se pencha au dessus du berceau et eut un sourire émerveillé.

- Elle est vraiment trop ! Allez, je vous laisse !

            Pauline sortit de la chambre et referma. Constance se sentit soulagée par ces paroles réconfortantes. Elle vérifia que sa fille dormait profondément pour aller dans la salle de bain et prendre une bonne douche après tous ces événements de la veille. Une fois propre, elle prit Lisa avec elle, celle-ci réclamant la tétée matinale et elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Pauline faisait cuire des œufs et du bacon et Constance vit que Jack était assis à la table. Il lisait le journal et ne leva pas le nez de son papier quand elle entra dans la pièce. 

- Bonjour… Tenta timidement Constance.

            Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une gorgée de café. Pauline arriva derrière lui et lui frappa la tête avec son torchon.

- Aïe ! T'es pas folle la Pauline ?

- La p'tite a dit bonjour mal élevé ! Tu pourrais lui dire bonjour !

- J'parle pas à ceux  qui sabotent mes champs !

- Elle a pas saboté ton champ grand nigauds ! Elle s'est perdu ! 

- Et alors ? C'est pareil !

- Vous en faites pas, il est bête comme tout ! 

- Fais attention la Pauline…

- Je sais, tu vas passer la nuit dans la grange… comme si ça me faisait quequ' chose ! Asseyez-vous ma p'tite ! 

            Constance s'assit à la place à l'opposée de Jack et fit en sorte de donner le sein à sa fille sans montrer grand chose de son anatomie au cultivateur antipathique. 

- Ah ! Regardez-moi ça si elle avait faim ce petit bout ! Ca c'est du naturel ! Pas comme ces boites avec leur poudre ! Je connais rien de meilleur pour les gosses que ça ! Tenez…

            Pauline servit une grande assiette d'œufs avec du bacon et un café à Constance. Dès que Lisa fut repue, la fermière se proposa pour la porter. Elle était vraiment très attentive et sous le charme de la petite fille et s'amusa avec elle. 

- Quelle âge qu'elle a ?

- Il me semble qu'elle a un mois. Je ne suis pas sûre.

- C'est risqué de se promener avec un bébé de set âge dehors la nuit !

- Je sais, mais je ne me souviens pas de la raison pour laquelle je me suis retrouvée ici.

- On verra ça avec Tommy.

- Tommy ?

- C'est le doc. Il aime bien quand je l'appelle par son p'tit nom ! Il est chou comme tout ! JE suis sûre qu'il va tomber sous votre charme, il peut pas résister aux jeunes femmes ! Un vrai tombeur celui-là ! 

            Constance lui sourit mais au fond d'elle elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. Chez quelle espèce d'obsédé cette femme allait-elle l'emmener ? 

            Elles se rendirent toutes les deux avec la camionnette de Jack pour aller en ville. Elles se garèrent devant une petite bâtisse et Pauline la fit entrer à l'intérieur. 

- Tiens ! Bonjour Pauline. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Moi ça va. Mais j'amène c'te pauv' p'tiote qui a perdu la mémoire ! Il est là Tommy ?

- Bien sûr qu'il est là ! Il va falloir attendre un peu. Il a quelqu'un là. Asseyez-vous !

- Merci !

            Constance attendit avec Pauline dans la salle d'attente et quand la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit, une femme d'une trentaine d'année en sortit suivie par un homme au physique assez avantageux, à peu près du même âge que la femme qui venait de sortir. L'hôtesse d'accueil parla au médecin qui se dirigea vers Pauline et Constance. Son regard s'arrêta sur Constance et il lui fit un large sourire. Constance sentit son cœur accélérer devant ce sourire et lui sourit en retour.

- Pauline, comment allez-vous ?

- Moi ça va mon grand. Mais ma petite protégée elle va pas bien…

            Le médecin s'approcha de Constance et lui tendit la main. 

- Enchanté. Je suis le docteur Thomas Viertle. C'est votre enfant ?

- Oui. Lisa.

- Elle est belle. Elle a un mois on dirait, je me trompe ?

- Oui, enfin je pense.

- Vous pensez ?

- La p'tite a perdu la mémoire. Il faudrait que tu l'aides.

- Vous êtes amnésique ? S'étonna le médecin.

- Oui…

            Il la conduisit dans son cabinet et la fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il l'examina et en profita pour faire l'examen de Lisa et annonça que la petite fille était en parfaite santé. Il s'étonna même de voir les deux mêmes marques sur les avant-bras de la mère et de la fille. Il conclut ensuite à une amnésie partielle qui n'était pas très grave et que l'état de Constance se résoudrait de lui-même après quelques temps. Cela soulagea Constance.

- Vos souvenirs reviendront petit à petit. Vous devez avoir quelque chose à laquelle vous raccrocher pour avoir des flashs aussi rapidement.

- J'espère…

- Sinon, vous logez chez les Iggins ? 

- Pauline a gentiment accepté de m'accueillir. Elle veut que je m'occupe des animaux.

            Le médecin se mit à rire soudainement, ce qui fit sursauter Constance.

- Elle est pas croyable ! Mais vous savez, vous pourriez faire beaucoup plus que vous occuper d'animaux ! Comme venir travailler ici. Nous manquons de personnel pour accueillir les malades. 

- Vous me proposez du travail ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

- Justement, je pourrais apprendre à vous connaître ! Je vous vois mal en train de suivre les vaches dans un champ ! Et vous pouvez offrir une meilleure vie pour votre fille. Et je pourrais même vous trouver un logement en ville. 

- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous vous préoccupez de ma vie et de celle de ma fille, alors que nous sommes de pures inconnues ?

            Le médecin la regarda avec amusement.

- Parce que je suis sûr que je peux vous aider. Une jeune femme amnésique a plus besoin de protection que n'importe qui donc. Et je ne pense pas que vivre dans un coin reculé vous aidera à retrouver la mémoire. Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter ma proposition mais je vous le  conseille. Les Iggins sont des gens charmants mais vous ne tiendrez pas avec le bougon de Jack. Je le connais et il est invivable. Et vous voulez que votre fille s'épanouisse, non ?

            Constance le regarda un instant avant de tourner ses yeux vers sa fille qui était endormie à présent. 

- Réfléchissez-y et donnez moi votre réponse quand vous le voudrez.

- D'accord. 

            Le docteur la raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et la salua chaleureusement. Constance ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour cet homme charmant (oy !) . Pauline régla la consultation pour elle et elles sortirent pour aller acheter quelques affaires simples pour Constance et Lisa. Constance ne s'empêchait de repenser à ce que le médecin venait de lui dire. Il pouvait lui offrir une nouvelle vie en lui proposant un travail et un logement. Il était vrai qu'elle retrouverait plus rapidement la mémoire de cette façon.

***

            Pendant que Constance faisait quelques achats, Séverus se retrouvait devant un motel dans le sud des Etats-Unis, en Arizona plus précisément. Comment il avait atterri ici, il ne le savait pas mais il était bel et bien dans cet état américain dans la grande ville de Phœnix (sûrement le destin !). La première chose qu'il fit fut de réciter une incantation qui lui permettrait de suivre la bonne route, une sorte de boussole magique, le seul objet magique qu'il garderait avec lui. La seconde chose fut de boire la potion après s'être changé en moldu. Il regarda alors la fiole qu'il avait dans les mains et prit une profonde inspiration avant de porter le flacon à ses lèvres. Il sentit alors une étrange sensation, comme si on lui ôtait une partie de lui. Sa vision se troubla et il dû s'agenouiller après avoir senti une violente douleur à l'estomac. 

- Monsieur ? Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ? 

            Séverus sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et qu'on l'aidait à se relever.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Laissez-moi… Lança-t-il à la voix féminine.

- Dans la rue ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je vais vous aider, venez par ici…

            La personne l'aida à se déplacer et l'assit un peu plus loin dans la ruelle où ils se trouvaient. Séverus était pourtant certain qu'il n'y avait personne quand il avait décidé de boire la potion. Comment était-elle arrivée ici celle-là ?

            Il releva la tête vers elle une fois la douleur passée et il fut prit de stupeur quand il vit son visage.

- Constance ?

- Désolée, je ne connais pas de Constance… Moi c'est Annie. C'est quoi votre nom à vous ?

            Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Il se releva et avança sans jeter un regard en arrière.

- Eh ! Vous pourriez au moins me remercier ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie !

- Vous ne m'avez rien sauvé du tout, j'avais juste un vertige !

- Un vertige mon œil ! Lui dit Annie en se rapprochant de lui et en passant devant lui. C'était quoi dans votre bouteille ? Pas de la limonade à mon avis…

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! 

            Il fouillait sa poche dans un geste défensif pour pouvoir prendre sa baguette mais à son plus grand malheur, elle ne se trouvait plus dedans. La potion lui avait ôté son principal objet magique et il ne retrouverait sa baguette qu'un an plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Une arme ? Tu veux frapper une pauvre fille sans défense ? Quel courage ! 

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais si c'est de l'argent que vous désirez, sachez que je n'ai rien ! Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai à faire.

- Hors de question. Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ce que c'était cette bouteille ! 

            Elle lui barra la route mais Séverus la repoussa. Seulement, elle avait une poigne d'acier et ne se laissa pas faire si facilement. Elle attrapa son bras et le retourna aussi facilement qu'un pantin. Elle le colla à terre et s'assit sur lui. 

- Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! Dégagez de là ! Hurla Séverus en essayant de la repousser de ses jambes.

- Hors de question. Je suis plutôt du genre têtu moi ! Alors quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai ! C'est quoi dans la bouteille ? Du crack en boisson ? 

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ? Laissez-moi partir ! 

            Annie sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le pointa sous le cou de Séverus. Séverus vit la lumière se refléter sur la lame du couteau qu'elle passait sou son cou.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

- Une potion.

- Une potion ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour perdre mes pouvoirs.

- Pour perdre tes pouvoirs. T'es quoi ? Un sorcier ou un truc dans le genre ? Dans ce cas, elle est où ta baguette magique Merlin ?

- Je ne l'ai plus. A cause de la potion.

            Annie se mit à rire et se releva. Elle lui tendit une main que Séverus repoussa en se relevant à son tour.

- Allez Merlin…

- Je ne m'appelle pas Merlin mais Séverus ! Et arrêtez de me courir après ! 

- Séverus ? C'est quoi ce nom ? Tu sors d'où ?

- Je vous jure que dans un an, je vous jette l'oubliette ! Lui dit Séverus avant de s'éloigner.

- Hep ! Je crois que t'as oublié ça ! Lança Annie derrière lui.

            Séverus se retourna et vit avec horreur la boussole magique qui avait encore effet dans les mains d'Annie. Elle venait de le voler !

- Rends-moi ça sale voleuse ! Lui dit-il en revenant vers elle.

- Oh ! Aurais-je trouvé quelque chose de spécial à monsieur le sorcier ? 

- Rends-moi ça gamine !

- Gamine ? Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant la boussole.

- Non ! Non ! Ne la frotte pas !

            Trop tard… Annie venait de passer ses doigts tout le long de la boussole et aussitôt après, une carte du ciel apparût une carte en relief au dessus de la boussole. Les étoiles se mirent à tourner et Séverus vit la direction qu'il devrait prendre pour aller trouver Constance. Il s'était demandé pourquoi Fletchus n'y avait pas pensé lorsqu'il était partit à la recherche de sa femme et de sa fille. Cela serait plus simple à présent. Le problème était que cette idiote de moldue venait de voir la carte avec lui. L'image en relief s'effaça et la boussole redevint aussi normale qu'une boussole de moldu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Image de synthèse ?

            Séverus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lui reprit la boussole des mains.

- Eh ! 

- J'ai assez perdu de temps ! Et ne t'avises pas de me suivre ! Lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant à nouveau.

- Là-bas ! La voilà ! Attrapez-la ! Lancèrent des voix au fond de la ruelle.

            Séverus se retourna et vit un groupe de jeunes se mettre à courir dans sa direction, ou plutôt celle d'Annie. Cette dernière d'ailleurs commençait déjà à courir, attrapant au passage la main de Séverus pour l'emmener avec elle.

- Lâche moi ! Lui dit-il en essayant de se libérer.

- Pour te faire tuer ? Ca va pas non ? 

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me ferrais tuer ? Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils semblent chercher !

- Mais ils t'ont vu avec moi ! 

            Séverus s'arrêta, ce qui fit trébucher Annie. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient mais cela n'affecta pas Séverus.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec une petite voleuse dans ton genre ! Tu vas où tu veux, moi je vais là où je dois aller !

- Et tu crois qu'ils te laisseront partir ? Laisse moi rire !

            Les jeunes arrivèrent rapidement et Annie reprit la main de Séverus dans la sienne et le tira avec elle. Elle passa sous une grille, disant à Séverus d'en faire autant.

- Il est hors de question que je… Ah !

- La vache ! Bande de sales types ! Lança Annie en tirant Séverus vers elle. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Séverus en gémissant sous la douleur.

- Rien qu'une balle… je vais te l'enlever ne t'inquiètes pas… Il faut qu'on passe la barrière… 

            Elle l'aida à marcher et ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble où Annie s'engouffra par une fenêtre. Les jeunes passèrent un peu après devant le bâtiment et passèrent leur chemin.

- Ouf ! Ils sont passés ! Ehlà ! Reste avec moi Merlin !

            Séverus commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience à cause de la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps. Il sentit qu'Annie le tirait en le tenant en dessous des bras puis il ne sentit plus rien et n'entendit plus rien.

            Il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, voyant la faible lueur d'une bougie à côté de lui. 

- Ca y est, tu te réveilles Merlin ?

- Pas… Merlin…

- Quoi ?

            Il vit la tête de la fille de ses cauchemars penchée au dessus de lui et il poussa un cri en la voyant.

"Pitié, dites-moi que je rêve, pas elle !"

- Et ben quel accueil pour celle qui t'as sauvé la vie ! Lui dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

            Il avait la tête qui tourne et dû se la tenir pour essayer de faire partir la sensation de vertige. Il vit alors qu'il était torse nu et avec des bandages sur le torse. Il avait juste son pantalon sur lui.

- J'ai réussi à enlever la balle mais j'ai eu du mal à arrêter l'hémorragie. Il faudra passer dans une pharmacie pour trouver des produits désinfectants, moi j'ai que de l'eau –je l'ai faite bouillir, fais pas cette tête-là – mais pour le moment, tu vas devoir te reposer et manger un peu. J'ai été faire quelques "courses". Je reviens…

            Annie se leva et le laissa seul. Séverus regarda autour de lui et vit que la pièce était éclairée par des dizaines de bougies et qu'elle ne comportait comme mobilier qu'un vieux sofa, une table, deux chaises, un lit apparemment mais dans un état déplorable et un réfrigérateur. Séverus vit également un de ces postes moldus qu'il n'avait vu qu'en cours d'étude sur les moldus. Annie était en train de regarder à l'intérieur de ce qui devait être un réfrigérateur mais celui-ci ne fonctionnait pas. Elle revint vers Séverus avec deux sandwichs et deux canettes de bière. Elle lui tendit un sandwich et une canette que Séverus regarda avec appréhension.

- Bah quoi ? T'aimes pas la bière ?

- Je préférerais du thé… Lui dit-il sur un ton glacial.

- Ouais bah y'en a pas !

            Séverus la regarda avec mépris. Comment avait-il pu la confondre avec sa douce Constance ? Elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout en plus ! Bon, à part ses cheveux longs et bruns aux reflets rouges, ses yeux verts, son sourire… mais non, ce n'était pas Constance. Cette fille était folle à lier d'après lui. 

- Bah t'as pas faim ? Lui dit-elle en mordant dans son sandwich.

            Séverus était sceptique par rapport à la provenance de son sandwich. 

- T'en fais pas, il vient du magasin d'en face. Ils ne mettent pas d'antivols dessus au moins !

- Tu as volé la nourriture ? 

- Eh ! Je suis pas Crésus ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu sors d'où ? Le quartier dans lequel tu as atterri n'est pas le meilleur côté fric ! Si tu veux une riche veuve qui te fasse des bons petits plats, change de quartier ! 

             Elle ouvrit sa canette devant l'œil étonné de Séverus. Il n'avait jamais vu de canette pleine, les seules qu'il avait vues étaient toutes rouillées et servaient de portoloin. Annie se mit à pouffer alors qu'elle portait la canette à ses lèvres.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois une canette de bière !  

            Séverus déballa son sandwich et mordit dedans. Pour la canette, cela fut plus difficile pour lui. 

- T u n'as jamais bu une canette ou quoi ? Donne !

            Elle lui prit la canette des mains et l'ouvrit sous l'œil attentif de Séverus. Après tout il faudrait qu'il s'habitue au monde moldu pendant un an, autant débuter par quelque chose. Annie lui rendit la canette et entama la conversation.

- Alors d'où tu viens ?

- D'Angleterre.

            Annie s'étouffa avec sa bière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire dans le coin Merlin ? 

- Je ne m'appelle pas Merlin ! 

- Oui je sais ! Tu t'appelles Sirius ou…

- Ne m'insulte pas ! Vociféra Séverus.

- Oulà ! Bon c'est quoi ton nom alors ? J'ai oublié !

- Séverus. Je m'appelle Séverus.

- Mouais… moi je t'aurais appelé Brutus si j'étais ta mère.

- Bon, donne moi mon pull et dis-moi où se trouve la sortie… Lui dit-il en se levant. 

- Hors de question Pollux ! 

            Séverus lui jeta un regard glacial et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

- Arrête ce petit jeu et donne moi mes affaires sans me donner de surnom stupide. 

- Oulà ! J'ai énervé le grand méchant sorcier ! 

            Séverus la considéra intensément. Se moquait-elle de lui ou non ?

- Alors, c'est vrai que tu es sorcier ? Après tout, plus rien ne m'étonne ! Tu as emmené ton chaudron avec toi ?

- Non, je n'ai pas emmené mon chaudron avec moi et je ne pourrais rien faire de magique de toute façon… Lui dit-il en se remettant à sa place initiale.

- Ah bon ? Dit-elle en reprenant une gorgée de bière. Pourquoi, tu n'as pas les ingrédients nécessaires ?

- Parce que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs… Lui dit-il en passant ses mains sur son visage.

- Ah parce que vous pouvez les perdre ? Comment ça se fait que tu les as perdu ?

- Par amour…

            Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à présent de parler de sa vie avec cette folle et inconnue ? 

- Par amour ? Et ben ! Elle doit être spéciale pour que tu veuilles abandonner des pouvoirs magiques !

- Elle n'y est pour rien…

- Ah ? 

            Devant l'air déterminé d'Annie à vouloir entendre la suite, Séverus se résolu à lui raconter rapidement la situation. La jeune femme parût comprendre facilement.

- Bref, tu dois parcourir les Etats-Unis pour la retrouver ! Ca va pas être facile ! En plus si tu la retrouves pas avant un an, elle ne pourra pas te voir ! Ca promet ! 

- J'ai ma boussole pour m'aider.

- Seulement une boussole ? Ca va être dur ! Ecoute, je vais te proposer quelque chose. JE n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon. Je peux t'accompagner et chercher ta femme avec toi si tu veux. Après tout, tu ne connais rien à notre monde, alors une aide extérieure pourrait t'être bénéfique. 

            Séverus la regarda avec un air étonné.

- Tu accompagnerais un parfais inconnu dans un périple sans planification ? 

- Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, je n'ai rien qui me rattache ici. Et je pourrais conduire…

- Conduire ? 

- Bah oui, tu ne vas pas y aller à pied non ? 

- Je n'ai pas confiance en vos machines moldues.

- Et après ? Je conduis, tu regardes le paysage… Bien sûr, il va falloir agir à couvert mais on devrait y arriver. Et tu devrais essayer de passer une annonce dans le journal national. Si ça se trouve, ta Constance lit le journal et si tu lui lances un message, elle te répondra peut-être !

- Et comment aurais-je la réponse ?

- Mouais… mais avoue que c'était une idée… Bon, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai du boulot.

- Je croyais que tu ne vivais que de vol et de vie au jour le jour ? Ironisa Séverus.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! Mais si tu veux manger ce soir, il vaut mieux que j'aille faire un tour ! J'irais te chercher des calmants et du désinfectant pour tes plaies. Je te laisse, désolée, je n'ai que le journal d'hier pour t'occuper en attendant.

            Annie se leva et passa son blouson. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Séverus avant de sortir de la sorte de studio qu'elle occupait clandestinement. Séverus s'occupa comme il le put en lisant le journal du coin et s'endormit en ne pensant qu'à la seule qu'il aimait et qui pensait sans le savoir à lui au même instant durant la sieste que Pauline lui avait imposée.


	21. Une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 21 : Une nouvelle vie.**

            Séverus était accompagné par Annie qui le conduisait vers le nord des USA. Il n'était pas rassuré à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient une voiture qu'Annie volait au passage. Il n'avait jamais vu de voleuse aussi rusée et douée d'un optimisme à toute épreuve. Elle entrait dans un magasin alors qu'il attendait à l'extérieur devant la voiture et elle ressortait cinq minutes après, les poches et le sac à dos remplis de nourriture. Ils avaient failli se faire prendre une seule fois quand ils étaient en train "d'emprunter" une voiture dans un parking mais Annie avait d'excellents réflexes et elle les avait tirés de là en cinq minutes. Séverus était peu rassuré lors de ces courses poursuites avec la police et craignait pour la suite. Après tout, sans pouvoirs magiques il ne pourrait pas se soigner s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté la ville de Phoenix et qu'ils parcouraient les routes des Etats-Unis, Séverus se laissant conduire par sa jeune coéquipière. Il commençait à s'habituer à sa bonne humeur alors que lui se sentait défaillir de ne pas savoir où Constance se trouvait exactement. 

- On arrive à Salt Lake City dans quelques minutes. On va pouvoir refaire le plein ! 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à Salt Lake City ?

- Bah c'est une grande ville. Tu es sûr que c'est par là qu'il faut qu'on aille ?

- La boussole a indiqué le nord, il faut aller vers le Nord.

- Elle ne te dis pas Nord Est ou Nord Ouest ?

- Elle est légèrement penchée vers l'Ouest mais c'est minime. 

- Il va falloir y aller quand même ! Au fait, a quoi elle ressemble ta femme ?

- Elle est aussi belle qu'envoûtante… Lui dit Séverus d'un air lointain en regardant le paysage.

- Ca ne m'aide pas Don Juan ! En plus si elle est aussi mignonne que ça, faudra faire attention à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas embobiner par un beau mec ! 

- Constance n'est pas comme ça, d'accord ? Lui lança-t-il en se tournant vivement vers elle.

- Wow ! Ca va Roméo, j'ai compris !

- Et arrête de me donner tes surnoms moldus à la noix !

- D'accord… grincheux. Non j'arrête ! On arrive ! Regarde !

            Devant eux se dressaient les buildings et autres bâtiments imposants de la ville de Salt Lake City. Séverus n'aimait vraiment pas l'architecture moldue. Il détestait encore plus les centres des grandes villes car il se sentait enfermé et prisonnier entre tous ces murs. 

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais il faut bien qu'on aille chercher de quoi manger. Et puis on va devoir se reposer parce que je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais conduire autant d'heures d'affilé c'est fatiguant. J'ai des crampes dans les jambes !

- On ne reste pas plus d'un jour !

- Ok ok ! Tu ferais bien d'apprendre à conduire, ça me ferait des vacances !

- Je ne tiens pas à apprendre à me servir de cet engin de malheur ! 

- Trouillard.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as peur. Tu as peur de conduire !

- Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne vais certainement pas avoir peur d'une boite inventée par les moldus ! 

- Raconte ça à d'autres, moi je te dis que tu as peur de cette voiture ! 

- Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Conduis et tais-toi ! 

- Oulà ! C'est qu'il est énervé Merlin l'enchanteur ! 

            Séverus ne releva même pas cette dernière remarque et se contenta de regarder la ville qui se rapprochait d'eux. Ils entrèrent finalement à l'intérieur de la cité et roulèrent en vue de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, le soir se faisant de plus en plus sentir autour d'eux. Annie gara la voiture le long d'un bâtiment quand elle vit le mot "hôtel" un peu plus loin. 

- J'ai encore de l'argent, mais il faudra aller en chercher d'autre.

- Il n'y a pas de tes machines à argent dans le coin.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de distributeurs pour avoir de l'argent. Non, j'ai une meilleure idée.

            Séverus la regarda d'un air amusé mêlé à un air appréhensif.

- Tu vois Miss Pimbêche là-bas ? Lui dit-elle en pointant du doigt une femme assez BCBG qui regardait une boutique de vêtements de l'autre côté de l'avenue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire, l'assommer ?

- Non, juste aller retirer du liquide !

            Avant que Séverus ne comprenne le sens de sa phrase, Annie descendit de voiture et se dirigea l'air innocent vers le coin où se trouvait la femme. Séverus observa son manège attentivement. Elle passa derrière la femme qui ne se doutait de rien et repassa une nouvelle fois en s'excusant auprès de la personne de l'avoir bousculée. Elle fit mine de s'intéresser à l'étalage de la boutique et s'éclipsa doucement tendis que la femme partait dans une direction opposée. Annie revint quelques secondes après, un large sourire sur les lèvres, et elle monta dans le véhicule. 

- Wouhou ! On est tombé sur Crésus ma parole ! Regarde un peu ce que j'ai récolté ! Lui dit-elle en lui montrant une poignée de billets dans ses mains.

- Combien y'a-t-il ?

- Attends, je compte.

            Annie se mit à compter les billets et une fois terminé elle annonça dans un cri triomphant :

- Mille dollars ! Je le crois pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec tout ça sur elle cette poule de luxe ? On a bien fait de venir dans ce quartier, j'avais pas vu qu'il était aussi chic ! 

            Quelques secondes après, la femme qu'Annie venait de voler revint à l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter, l'air affolé. Elle regardait sur le sol, partout autour d'elle, toujours aussi paniquée et elle sortit un téléphone portable de son sac à main.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on s'en aille… Annonça Annie en tendant l'argent à Séverus. 

            Elle démarra et ils changèrent de quartier. Un qui était plus simple et moins "chic". 

- Voilà un hôtel qui me paraît assez bien pour nous ! Lui dit-elle en pointant son doigt en face.

            Ils se garèrent et sortirent de la voiture. Séverus était ravi de pouvoir enfin se libérer de cette boite étroite et s'étira. Ils se rendirent à l'intérieur et demandèrent une chambre à deux lits, pas la peine de gaspiller l'argent en demandant deux chambres. Une fois arrivés à leur chambre, Annie se jeta sur son lit en souriant. 

- Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle la vie ! C'est bien la première fois que je dors à l'hôtel !

- Tu as toujours vécu dans la rue ? Lui demanda Séverus en allant vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

- Ne m'insulte pas ! Je préfère qu'on emploie le terme "amoureuse de la vie en plein air".

- Drôle de terme. 

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu n'as qu'à aller chercher à manger à l'épicerie en bas de la rue… 

- Où as-tu mis l'argent ?

- Ah oui. Tiens !

            Annie lui tendit des billets et entra dans la salle de bain. Séverus sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans l'épicerie qu'Annie venait de lui indiquer. Il avait horreur de faire les courses chez les moldus. Ils avaient des produits vraiment étranges. Il prit ce qui lui paraissait le meilleur et paya. En attendant la monnaie, son regard se posa sur un panneau d'affichage derrière l'employée du magasin. Il y avait diverses affiches annonçant des défilés, des manifestations et une l'intéressa plus particulièrement. Il y avait une excursion pour la ville de Salem, intitulée " à la découverte de la ville la plus "envoûtante"  et magique.". Il était indiqué que l'excursion aurait pour but d'aller dans des endroits dit de pratique de la sorcellerie dans les anciens temps. C'était assez comique de voir que les moldus s'intéressaient à la sorcellerie, bien qu'ils en ignorent la vérité. Mais Séverus trouvait que l'idée méritait d'être étudiée. Après tout, il pourrait peut-être réussir à contacter quelqu'un du monde magique à Salem pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Comment pourrait-il réussir à les contacter alors qu'il ne voyait plus rien de ce qui concernait la magie –hormis sa boussole bien entendu- , il l'ignorait, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Il récupéra la monnaie et prit en note les informations sur le voyage. Il ressortit en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'affiche et s'éloigna, ignorant inconsciemment la petite affiche dans le bas du tableau qui parlait d'une foire agricole prévue dans la ville de Norfolk dans le Nebraska et qui aurait lieue du 12 au 15 août et où on demandait des dons alimentaires et matériels pour faire bénéficier les enfants des alentours dans le besoin. Apparemment, c'était un appel national et cela promettait d'être une assez grande manifestation. Étrange pour une aussi peu grande ville de 20000 habitants comme Norfolk. Étrange en effet quand on savait qu'une certaine Constance y vivait…

***

            Et en ce moment, Constance se trouvait derrière le comptoir d'accueil du cabinet médical, aux côtés de Sheila, l'assistante médicale. Constance avait accepté le poste que lui proposait Thomas Viertel, le médecin qui l'avait ausculté lors de son arrivée. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée à Norfolk. Thomas lui avait trouvé un petit studio un peu plus loin dans la rue et lui avait proposé de faire la secrétaire médicale dans la clinique. Il y avait en tout trois médecins qui travaillaient dans cet établissement et tous s'étaient liés d'amitié avec la jeune amnésique et son bébé. Lisa était en nourrice chez la mère de Thomas, une charmante dame âgée qui désespérait de ne pas voir son fils marié avec des enfants. Constance le trouvait vraiment très sympathique. Il venait la voir lors de ses pauses et l'emmenait avec lui lors de leur pause déjeuner dans une brasserie du coin. La journée était finit pour Constance et elle se prépara à sortir.

- Constance ! Attendez, je vous accompagne ! 

            Thomas s'approcha d'elle en passant son manteau.

- Vous allez chez votre mère ?

- Oui, elle a un problème pour faire sa comptabilité. Je vais lui donner un coup de main. 

- Très bien. 

            Ils sortirent et Constance monta dans l'auto de Thomas et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville. Normalement, Constance prenait le bus et allait chercher sa fille chez la mère de Thomas, mais il arrivait que le médecin termine de bonne heure et l'accompagne chez la vieille femme. 

- Alors, comment s'est passé votre journée ? Lui demanda Thomas.

- Oh ! Très bien. J'arrive à ne plus me tromper dans les rendez-vous entre les médecins. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir envoyé le fermier l'autre jour, alors qu'il allait voir le docteur Emingway ! 

- Ca ne fait rien. L'erreur est humaine ! Dites-moi, que faites-vous demain soir ?

- Demain soir ? Rien, pourquoi ?

- Je voulais vous inviter au restaurant en ville. 

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai Lisa et…

- Je suis sûr que ma mère voudrait la garder.

- Je ne veux pas lui imposer… Non, vous êtes gentil mais je ne préfère pas.

- Dommage… Ils servaient de délicieux plats français…

            Thomas lui expliquait ce qu'il voulait faire le lendemain mais Constance écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Elle repensait au rêve qu'elle avait eu la veille. Elle était dans une sorte de château et avançait dans des couloirs sombres. A ses côtés, marchait une personne dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage. Il était vêtu de noir et semblait avoir une cape ou une robe sur les épaules. Elle tenait Lisa dans les bras et ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit que Constance ne connaissait pas. Il prononça un mot "Aconit" devant une porte et passa une clé dans la serrure. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Mais une chambre très sombre et au décor peu engageant. Constance déposa Lisa dans son berceau et se dirigea vers le lit où l'homme s'asseyait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à voir son visage ? A la place de celui-ci, il n'y avait rien, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas de tête. Et pourtant, dans son rêve, Constance se rapprochait de lui et l'embrassait. Et il se penchait vers elle et lui murmurait des mots qui signifiaient beaucoup pour elle.

"Je t'aime ma douce."

            Il se penchait à nouveau vers elle et l'allongeait sous lui. Constance s'était réveillée en sueur à ce moment là. Et ce soir, alors que Thomas et elle arrivaient devant la petite maison, Constance sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle revoyait de plus en plus d'images de son passé durant ces rêves. Mais elle ne trouvait jamais qui était la personne qui l'accompagnait. Le lieu était un château, cela elle le savait, mais où exactement, elle l'ignorait.  

            Ils descendirent de voiture et avancèrent vers l'entrée. Constance frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. 

- Ah ! Vous êtes déjà là ? Lança la mère de Thomas, Marie, de son prénom.

- Oui, il n'y avait plus personne. Lisa a été sage ?

- Un vrai petit ange ! Je ne l'ai presque pas entendue ! Mais je continue à dire que vous auriez dû rester ici pour vous occuper de votre fille ! Un mois, c'est trop tôt pour vous séparer de votre enfant ! 

- Non, je vous remercie mais je tiens à subvenir aux besoins de ma fille sans dépendre de quelqu'un ! C'est déjà gentil de votre part de la prendre avec vous durant la journée !

            Thomas les rejoignit alors que les deux femmes passaient dans le salon. Constance se dirigea vers le parc où était Lisa, assise dans son cosy. Elle la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? 

- Maman, est-ce que ça te gênerais de garder Lisa demain soir ? Demanda Thomas.

- Non Thomas ! Je vous ai dit… Commença Constance.

- Mais non, bien sûr ! Pourquoi, vous sortez ? La coupa Marie.

- Constance n'osait pas te demander de garder sa fille pour aller avec moi ! 

- Mais…

- Mais ça ne me gène pas voyons ! Bien sûr que je la garderais ! 

            Constance lança un regard effaré, mais le médecin se contenta de sourire.

- Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer… Lança Constance en attrapant les affaires de sa fille. 

- Je vous raccompagne…

- Non, merci. Je vais prendre le bus. Merci quand même ! Au revoir Marie, merci pour Lisa.

- De rien ma belle ! A demain !

- Oui, à demain !

            Constance se dirigea vers la porte en portant Lisa mais Thomas la rattrapa sur le pas de la porte.

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé, mais j'ai cru bien faire…

- Vous n'aviez pas à demander à votre mère pour Lisa. 

- vous n'allez pas rester dans votre studio tout le temps ? Vous pouvez bien sortir de temps en temps ! Lisa ne sera pas plus malheureuse pour autant ! Allez, je vous promets qu'on rentrera de bonne heure ! 

            Constance le regarda et capitula. Surtout devant son sourire qui avait l'art de ravager le cœur de toutes celles qui le regardaient.

- Très bien ! Mais nous rentrerons tôt, d'accord ?

- Oui. Alors à demain ! Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vous ramène ?  

- Non, ça va aller… Merci encore !

            Constance s'éloigna en couvrant convenablement Lisa et s'éloigna vers l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez elle.

            Le lendemain soir, Constance était paniquée à l'idée de passer la soirée avec le médecin. Elle l'aimait bien mais cela s'arrêtait là. Et elle avait la voix de l'inconnu –et qu'elle connaissait pourtant vu la façon dont il revenait dans ses rêves- qui résonnait dans ses pensées tout le temps. Quand Thomas arriva, il la complimenta pour sa tenue –une robe noire simple prêtée par Sheila- et l'invita à monter dans l'automobile. Ils emmenèrent Lisa chez la mère de Thomas et partirent vers le restaurant. La soirée se passa agréablement, entre les blagues de Thomas et ses anecdotes et celles de Constance lors de son travail. Mais durant le repas,  Lisa eut un pressentiment quant à l'usage de la boisson. Elle revit une étendue d'eau et le même homme que dans tous ses rêves la tenait dans ses bras. Elle s'abstint de boire et essaya de dissiper son angoisse quant à cette personne qui la hantait. C'était le père de Lisa, elle le savait. Mais qui était-il ? Où était-il ? 

            A la fin de la soirée, Thomas la raccompagna chez sa mère pour qu'elle aille récupérer Lisa, mais avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la maison, Thomas la retint par le bras.

- Vous savez, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de jeune femme plus charmante et douée d'un humour tel que le vôtre.

- Merci pour la soirée. Ca m'a changé les idées.

- Vous faites toujours vos rêves ?

- Oui, ils me hantent de plus en plus.

- C'est le signe que vos souvenirs refont surface de plus en plus. Mais il ne faut pas vous laisser dépasser par eux. Il faut que vous appreniez à les canaliser et à les laisser de côté. 

- J'essaie, mais ils resurgissent quand je ne m'y attends pas… 

- JE sais que c'est difficile, mais ne vous y attachez pas, cela vous fait souffrir inutilement…

            Thomas se rapprocha vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules (dégage duchmol ! grrrr !)en lui souriant d'un air réconfortant.

- Je sais… Mais j'en ai tellement… assez de voir cet homme sans savoir… qui il est réellement ! Lui dit-elle en sentant les larmes monter en elle.

- Je sais… Essayez de le combattre, qu'il vous libère… Lui dit-il en la pressant contre lui pour la consoler.

            Constance se laissa pleurer contre lui. Elle appréciait cette sensation, de se sentir consolée en se faisant caresser le dos. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où IL le faisait quand elle était inquiète. Elle sentit la main de Thomas qui lui prenait son menton pour le relever vers lui. Lentement, il baissa la tête vers elle et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Constance regardait son regard se rapprocher du sien. Il avait des yeux sombres, si sombres comme si elle avait toujours eu ce regard devant elle. Elle retrouva ses esprits et recula, détachant ses lèvres de celles de Thomas.

- Je suis désolé. Je vais peut-être trop vite… Lui dit-il en essayant de lui sourire amicalement.

- Pourriez-vous me ramener ? Je… je vais chercher Lisa.

- Oui… bien sûr !

            Constance alla chercher Lisa en remerciant Marie d'avoir gardé Lisa ce soir. Thomas la raccompagna en ne disant rien dans la voiture. Et Constance préférait ce silence. Il la déposa devant chez elle et la salua cependant chaleureusement avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Constance lui sourit avant de s'éloigner et de s'enfermer dans son minuscule appartement, avant de se coucher et de rêver à nouveau de l'homme, le seul que son cœur veuille garder secret tout en le montrant chaque jour à son esprit.


	22. Course poursuite

**Chapitre 22 : La course poursuite.**

Avez-vous déjà vu Séverus Rogue dans une course-poursuite avec la police ? Non ? Et bien vous allez en voir une ! lol (Gensi est une spécialiste des cascades dans le jeu Driver !)

            *** Petite précision avant de commencer le chapitre concernant les villes dont je parle ici. Salem est située complètement à l'Ouest des Etats-Unis dans l'Oregon, non loin de Vancouver. Norfolk elle, se situe complètement dans le centre des Etats-Unis dans le Nebraska non loin du Kansas et du Colorado. C'est dire que ces deux villes ne sont pas très proches ! Et cela montre aussi que Séverus a une chance sur dix millions de retrouver Constance... mais avec moi et le destin, je sens qu'il va vite retrouver cette chance ! lol***

            Séverus avait fait part de son intention d'aller à Salem à Annie. La jeune femme était amusée que le véritable sorcier veuille aller dans une ville où se déroulait un festival axé sur la sorcellerie –et qui était surtout ici pour amuser la gallerie- mais elle n'avait pas répliqué. Après tout, son but était de bouger alors autant partir n'importe où !

            Ils avaient donc repris la route –au grand dam de Séverus- et se dirigeaient vers la ville de Salem. Ils avaient prévu de faire une halte auparavant à Boise City, qui se situait à mi-chemin avec Salem. Arrivés dans la ville, Annie s'arrêta devant la façade d'un nouvel hôtel et descendit de voiture. 

- On va passer la nuit ici et on repartira demain à l'aube. Lui dit-elle en se dirigeant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

            Séverus la suivit et ils prirent une chambre. Ce n'était pas le luxe, loin de là mais cela leur suffisait amplement après leur périple. Cette fois-ci, Séverus alla prendre une douche pendant que sa compagne de voyage allait chercher des provisions –et aussi un peu d'argent qu'elle trouverait sur son chemin. Cela faisait un bien fou au sorcier –à présent aussi puissant qu'un moldu- de sentir l'eau détendre ses muscles après les heures passées dans l'automobile. Il resta près d'un quart d'heure sous le jet et sortit quand il entendit la porte claquer dans la chambre. Il se sécha et s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain pour voir Annie qui paraissait paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a  ? Lui demanda Séverus.

- On a des ennuis.

- Des ennuis ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Les flics font le tour de la ville. 

- Et alors ? Il faut bien qu'ils fassent leur travail !

- Dois-je te rappeler que l'on roule avec une voiture volée ? Et je ne suis pas vraiment blanche comme un linge...

- Quoi ? Comment ça blanche comme un linge ?

- J'ai un casier.

- QUOI ? 

- Pour des petits délits, c'est pas grave ! Mais si ils me voient ici avec une voiture volée, je suis pas dans la m...

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils te reconnaissent ? Tu n'es pas "connue" ici ! Tu viens d'arriver !

- J'ai oublié de te montrer ça ! Lui dit Annie en lui donnant un morceau de papier .

            Séverus le prit dans les mains et il vit la photographie de sa compagne de voyage avec en dessous l'inscription RECHERCHEE .

- Recherchée ? Tu es sûre que tu n'as fait que des petits délits ?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'ai volé la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ma tête dans cette épicerie ! Heureusement que je suis sortie avant que le proprio ne me voit ! 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour avoir la police sur le dos ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici avant que la réceptionniste ne nous balance.

            Séverus attrapa sa veste et suivit Annie hors de la chambre. Les couloirs étaient déserts et ils furent rapidement dans l'escalier menant au hall de l'hôtel. 

- Stop ! Lança Annie en mettant une main derrière elle pour faire arrêter Séverus.

            Il regarda avec elle les deux agents de police qui entraient et se dirigeaient vers la réceptionniste.

- On a reçu un appel de votre part Maggie. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'un des deux agents.

- Et bien, il m'a semblé reconnaître la fille qui est sur la photo dans votre commissariat. Vous savez celle qui est en dessous de celui qui a volé toutes ces voitures !

- Je ne doute pas que vous connaissiez les personnes recherchées par cœur pour venir au poste une douzaine de fois par mois pour voir votre fils, mais est-ce que vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? 

- Oui. Elle était avec un homme assez bizarre et ils ont prit une chambre.

- Sûrement son maquereau d'après ce qu'ils disent ... Lança l'autre policier.

- Un maquereau ? Chuchota Séverus qui ne comprenait pas de quoi on le traitait.

- On ferait mieux de repartir ! Lui dit Annie en rebroussant chemin.

            Ils se mirent à courir dans le couloir pour trouver une porte de sortie de secours et trouvèrent leur bonheur au bout de celui-ci. Constance poussa la porte et fit descendre l'échelle de secours.

- Pourquoi ils me traitent de maquereau ? Demanda Séverus en la suivant sur l'échelle.

- Ils pensent que tu m'emploies...

- Je t'emploies ? A quoi faire, vendre du poisson ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal !

- Il faut vraiment que je t'explique des trucs de chez nous ! Il faut qu'on...

- Hé ! 

            Séverus et Annie levèrent la tête en hauteur et virent le premier des policiers qui passait la tête par la porte pour s'engager sur l'échelle à son tour.

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Vite ! Lança Annie en le prenant par le bras.

- Arrêtez ! Lança le policier.

            Séverus et Annie se mirent à courir en direction de la voiture, qui était juste à côté de celle des policiers et Annie démarra. Séverus dû s'accrocher tant elle accélérait et tournait rapidement dans les virages. Les policiers furent rapidement derrière eux, leur gyrophare tournant et la sirène poussant son cri strident.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Lança Séverus en exorbitant les yeux.

- C'est l'Amérique mon grand ! Lui dit Annie complètement accrochée à son volant et conduisant sportivement.

            Ils débouchèrent dans une ruelle en prenant un virage serré et Annie accéléra pour tourner à nouveau autour d'un hangar. La sirène de la voiture de police se rapprochait et Annie décidé de changer de direction. Elle freina brusquement et fit un dérapage contrôlé pour faire demi-tour, digne des plus grands films américains, pour repartir en sens inverse, se dirigeant tout droit vers le bruit de la sirène qui se rapprochait. Autant dire que le visage de Séverus passait par toutes les couleurs et qu'il s'accrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Tu es complètement folle ma parole ! Lança-t-il.

- Non, j'essaie de nous sortir de là ! 

            Ils passèrent dans la ruelle et croisèrent les policiers qui freinèrent en les voyant revenir vers eux. Annie n'attendit pas qu'ils fassent demi-tour et accéléra pour reprendre l'avenue. Elle tourna quand elle vit une nouvelle ruelle entre deux bâtiments imposants. Ils déboulèrent rapidement sur un escalier qui ne sembla pas gêner Annie, faisant paniquer les piétons au passage qui se poussèrent en hurlant alors que la voiture descendait les marches, Séverus regardant le spectacle d'un œil paniqué et croyant que sa fin était proche.

- Oh mais dégagez ! Lança Annie en klaxonnant. 

            Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de l'escalier et reprirent une route plus douce et peu fréquentée et ils comprirent pourquoi...

- C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça aujourd'hui ? Lança Annie en freinant.

            Des coureurs arrivaient dans leur direction, tous regroupés et courant leur marathon annuel. Annie recula en regardant derrière elle et fit un nouveau dérapage pour faire demi-tour, Séverus s'accrochant une nouvelle fois et poussant un cri alors que l'arrière de la voiture touchait un coin de mur.

- Relax ! On va s'en sortir ! 

            Ils retrouvèrent la rue principale et se mêlèrent aux autres véhicule comme si de rien n'était.

- Baisse-toi ! Lui dit Annie quand elle vit la voiture qui les suivaient dans son rétroviseur, toujours aussi pressée avec la sirène allumée et le gyrophare tournant sur le toit.

            Séverus se baissa sur son siège et Annie tourna la tête en se tassant quelque peu. La voiture passa près d'eux et poursuivit sa course, les voitures se poussant pour la laisser continuer. 

- Pfffiou ! C'était moins une ! Sévinou, ça va pas ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Lui hurla Séverus en la fusillant du regard.

- Tu devrais me remercier, je viens de nous sauver la vie ! 

- Tu as failli nous tuer oui ! Bon ça suffit, j'ai eu mon lot de problème, je me débrouillerais tout seul ! 

- Non, attends, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Tu n'arriveras jamais à t'en sortir sans moi, tu ne connais rien de notre monde comme tu dis !

            Séverus la regarda un instant, pesant le poids de ses paroles. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la portière mais l'enleva.

- Tu me dis tout ce qui se passe et que tu as omis de me dire. 

- Promis ! Mais pour le moment, je nous sors de cette ville de fous.

            Annie s'engagea dans la circulation et partit en direction de la prochaine ville. 

- J'attend ! Lui dit Séverus qui la regardait avec son regard glacial, pas du tout calmé.

- Oui ! Lui dit Annie sur un ton exaspéré.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de poisson ? Lui dit-il.

            Annie le regarda et se mit soudainement à rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! S'énerva Séverus en lui hurlant dessus.

- Pardon... Se corrigea Annie. Mais tu es tellement innocent parfois que c'est trop drôle !

- Innocent ? Fais attention, je pourrais bien faire un meurtre dans quelques secondes qui ne me rendra plus si innocent ! La prévint Séverus.

- Un maquereau est un terme qu'on emploie pour un gars qui se fait du fric avec des femmes ! Un proxénète si tu préfères !

- Quoi ? Il me traite de proxénète ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces moldus ? Et pourquoi pensent-ils que j'en suis un ? Tu n'es pas une...

- Non ! Rassure-toi, je ne vends pas mes services et mon corps à ces messieurs qui sont complexés en dessous de la ceinture ! Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai volé un homme qui s'est avéré être un gros bras de la mafia. Je ne le savais pas et quand j'ai pris le sac qu'il avait –il avait un sac de sport qu'il utilisait pour passer des faux billets- j'ai vu qu'il y avait un paquet de fric et je me suis enfuie avant qu'il ne me voie. Enfin, je pensais qu'il ne m'avait pas vue. Quelques temps après, je retrouvais ses petits copains en train de me courser –tu te souviens de ceux qui nous courraient après la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ? Bah c'est eux- et ils ne m'ont plus lâché la grappe après ça. En fait tu as été ma planche de salut quand je t'ai vu dans la ruelle ce jour-là ! J'avais une bonne raison de pouvoir partir.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ont fait ces policiers pour avoir ton portrait jusqu'ici ?

- C'est simple. Le gars que j'ai volé a des "relations" dans le commissariat de Phoenix. Il y a des pourris partout. Et il lui a demandé de faire passer mon portrait pour être sûr de retrouver son argent.

- Alors tu as de l'argent ! S'écria Séverus.

- Je ne l'ai plus. Je l'ai donné à ma... à ma sœur.

            Annie cessa de sourire et reporta son attention à la route.

- Tu as une sœur ? Lui demanda Séverus.

- Il faut que j'aille faire le plein de la voiture. Il y a une station service un peu plus loin. Tu iras chercher de la nourriture.

            Séverus la regarda avec insistance devant le fait qu'elle veuille cacher quelque chose de sa vie. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas parler de sa sœur ? Ils arrivèrent devant la petite station service, perdue au milieu de la forêt au bord de la nationale et Annie alla faire le plein pendant que Séverus allait chercher de quoi les restaurer pour la soirée. Ils devraient passer la nuit dans la voiture cette fois –il s'y habituait à présent- dans un coin assez reculé pour qu'on ne les repère pas. Annie avait changé de conversation rapidement et racontait des péripéties de sa vie avant de le rencontrer, mordant dans son sandwich et buvant sa bière de temps à autres. Séverus prenait l'habitude de ce genre de repas à présent et se passait de thé qu'il pourrait faire apparaître d'un simple coup de baguette, s'il en avait une.

- Elle te manque ? Lui demanda Annie en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

            Séverus la regarda et esquissa un sourire.

- Me manquer n'est pas ce que je qualifierais pour ne pas voir ma femme et ma fille à côté de moi alors que l'on devrait être ensemble. C'est bien plus que ça...

- C'est drôle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

- Tu es froid et sarcastique mais tu es très attentionné et doux quand tu veux.

- Doux ? Je ne crois pas avoir été doux avec toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre ! Ironisa Séverus.

- Moi je sais que tu es doux au fond de toi. A la façon dont tu parles de Constance et de ta fille –comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Lisa...

            Lisa. Lisa qui ne devrait pas exister...

- C'est joli. Ca change de Brutus ou vos noms que vous vous donnez chez vous !

- Nous n'avons pas tous des noms de ce genre ! Le mien me convient parfaitement en tout cas !

- Ca fait très... strict pour moi ! Remarque ça te va bien ! C'est quoi ton nom de famille, je te l'ai jamais demandé ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- Allez ! Je suis sûre qu'il est plus charmant que ton prénom !

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Tu imagines si je devais te chercher, je ne vais pas simplement dire je recherche Séverus il est comme ça et comme ça et il prétend être sorcier. Non ce n'est pas un fou mais je ne connais pas son nom de famille !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mon nom et tu n'auras pas à me chercher. Pourquoi voudrais-tu me chercher ? 

- On ne sait jamais ! Allez... Moi si tu veux je te dis le mien !

- Ca ne me reg...

- Erwing !

            Séverus arrêta de respirer pendant un instant. Il avait les yeux complètement exorbités et restait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. 

- Bah quoi ? C'est pas si choquant quand même ! Si ?

- Comment est ta sœur ?

- Ma... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Ecoute, dis-moi à quoi ressemble ta famille ! Lui dit Séverus en la prenant par les épaules.

- Mais je n'en sais rien moi ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue !

- Quoi ? Tu... tu portes le nom de jeune fille de ma femme et tu ne connais rien de ta famille ?

- Quoi ? Ta femme s'appelle Erwing aussi ?

- Oui... Qui est ta sœur ?

- Je n'ai pas de sœur. Voilà, tu es content ?

- Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit...

- C'était pour éviter de te dire que j'avais donné l'argent à ma mère adoptive qui est une toxico et qui fait le trottoir ! Voilà, ça te va ?

            Annie se libéra de ses bras et s'éloigna de la voiture qu'ils avaient garée à l'orée d'un bois. Séverus regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner en restant perplexe. Sa mère adoptive ? Il décida de se lever et d'aller la rejoindre. Annie était adossée à un arbre et pleurait doucement en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. 

- Je... je suis désolé, d'accord ?

- Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être désolé. Désolé de voir celle qui t'élève obligée de se vendre et de se détruire pour que tu puisses vivre, désolé d'exister sans connaître réellement tes vrais parents, désolé d'être un poids pour tous ceux que tu connais...

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Ca t'aurais avancé à quoi monsieur grincheux ? 

- A comprendre pourquoi je rencontre une jeune femme qui ressemble à ma femme et qui porte le même nom de famille qu'elle et qui a un passé assez troublant !

- Je t'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas de Constance. Je ne sais pas qui est ta femme. Il y a plein de gens qui s'appellent Erwing !

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir quelque chose. Quel est ton âge ?

- J'ai 20 ans. Voilà, ça te va ?

- Plutôt. Elle aurait eu une autre fille et elle l'aurait caché à Fletchus... Marmona-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ta mère, ta véritable mère, tu ne sais pas quel était son prénom ? 

- Non, tu crois qu'elle m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses en me déposant sur le pas de la porte d'une étrangère avec pour seul souvenir mon véritable nom et mon prénom ? Je n'avais qu'un an quand ma "fausse" mère m'a trouvé. D'ailleurs elle m'a toujours dit que je n'étais pas sa fille. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une lettre de ma véritable mère lui disant qu'elle viendrait me chercher un jour... et comme tu vois, elle ne s'est pas beaucoup dérangée pour moi ! 

- Elle n'a pas pu... Elle n'a pas pu parce qu'elle est morte avant... Continua Séverus en parlant plus pour lui-même.

- Quoi ? Qui est mort ?

- Rien... Ta "fausse" mère, où habite-t-elle ?

- Oh ! A Denver. Je l'ai quittée quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Et je lui envoie de l'argent quand je peux.

- Est-ce qu'on pourra aller la voir ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu voir ma mère ? 

- Elle pourrait peut-être nous aider concernant ton passé et celui de Constance en même temps.

- Quoi ? Mais je t'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas ta femme !

- Elle non plus je te rassure, elle ne connais pas. Je suis prêt à parier que ta mère et celle de Constance est la même pour vous deux. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé Constance la première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu lui ressembles, avec quelques détails différents sur le visage. Et sa mère a fait la même chose que Constance vient de faire avec notre fille. C'est à dire partir au même endroit que sa mère a atterri. Je suis sûr qu'elle suis le même chemin que sa mère. 

- Ecoute, ma mère ne pourra pas t'aider à retrouver ta femme. Elle ne connaît rien de ma mère. Juste qu'elle serait venue me chercher et je n'ai pas de sœur à la fin ! 

- Est-ce que ta mère à un télé...

- Téléphone ?

- Oui...

- Oui elle en a un... mais...

- Pourrais-tu la joindre et lui demander les renseignements par téléphone dans ce cas ?

- Mais ça va pas ? Elle ne veut pas me parler !

- Tu lui envoies bien de l'argent !

- Mais elle ne me parle pas pour autant ! 

- Je t'en prie, je suis sûr qu'elle sait des choses, il faut que tu lui parles !

            Annie se mit à le regarder et au bout d'un moment, souffla.

- Bon très bien ! Mais je ne te promets rien !

            Séverus lui donna un sourire (un vrai cette fois) et ils gagnèrent la voiture. Au moment où ils sortirent de l'endroit où ils étaient stationnés, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'une patrouille de police était stationnée sur le côté pour effectuer des contrôles routiers.

- Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ceux-là ? On est mal...

            Annie voulut reculer mais trop tard, un agent l'avait vu et lui fit signe de sortir.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à aller dans une forêt ! Lui dit Séverus.

- Dans cet état ils n'apprécient pas trop qu'un couple aille dans la forêt, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et je ne suis pas majeure ici ! Et je n'ai pas les papiers de la voiture.

- Quoi ? Parce qu'ils ont besoin de papiers pour cet engin ?

- Et oui.

            L'agent s'approcha d'eux et fit signe à Annie de baisser son carreau. 

- Bonsoir. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faisiez dans cette forêt ?

- Nous étions en train de manger monsieur. Lui dit Annie.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? Lui dit-il en jetant un œil à Séverus.

- 21.

- Vous avez vos papiers ? Ainsi que ceux du véhicule ?

- C'est à dire que je les ai laissé chez moi à mon appartement...

- Si vous n'avez pas de papiers, je vais être obligé de vous conduire avec moi au poste...

            Annie lança un regard à Séverus et lui fit un signe comme qui il fallait mieux qu'il s'accroche.

- D'accord... Annonça Annie en se préparant.

            Le policier se poussa un peu, l'invitant à sortir du véhicule mais au lieu d'ouvrir sa portière, Annie engagea une vitesse et partit sur les chapeaux de roues. 

- Eh ! Lança le policier en courant après la voiture.

            Annie se mit à foncer à toute allure et Séverus recommença son étreinte des poignées de la voiture.

- On ne va pas recommencer ! Lui dit-il.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? Lui dit Annie en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

            La voiture de police se mit à leur poursuite, le gyrophare éclairant la nuit qui tombait maintenant bien sombre au dessus de leurs têtes. 

- C'est pas vrai ! Lança Annie en avançant légèrement la tête sur le pare-brise.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Paniqua Séverus, qui s'attendait à ce que la voiture ait un problème.

- Je crois qu'on va passer à la télé ! Lui dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- La télé ? Demanda Séverus, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle lui disait.

            Comme pour répondre à sa question, Séverus vit de la lumière devant eux et l'instant d'après la lumière s'agrandit pour se placer au dessus d'eux, éclairant la voiture complètement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- La patrouille. Ils nous suivent avec l'hélicoptère...

- L'héliquoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Cette fois, il faut vraiment qu'on s'en tire... Merde !

            Annie perdit le contrôle du véhicule en voyant une voiture de police débouler devant eux à vive allure. La voiture s'engagea sur le côté de la route et termina sa course dans un fossé où elle se retourna.

- Ca va ? Demanda Séverus qui essayait de bouger alors qu'il était complètement bloqué sous l'habitacle.

- Oui... oui... juste des égratignures. Je peux sortir de mon côté, tu vas pouvoir passer par là ?

            Les sirènes de police se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri et Annie regarda Séverus d'un air paniqué.

- Pars. Lui dit Séverus d'une voix rapide.

- Quoi ?

- Sors d'ici et évite de te faire avoir par eux. Essaie de contacter ta mère et de trouver Constance pour moi. Je ne pense pas qu'ils me relâcheront rapidement...

- Ca va pas ?

- Je ne pourrais pas sortir ! Sors d'ici !ALLEZ ! Séverus avait dit ça d'une voix rude et glaciale pour la faire paniquer.

            Annie vit les faisceaux de lumière des lampes torches qui se rapprochaient de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et décida d'agir. 

- Je reviendrais te chercher... Lui dit-elle en passant par la fenêtre de sa portière.

            Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture et s'enfuit dans les bois le plus vite qu'elle pu avant que les policiers ne la remarquent. Séverus essaya de bouger mais il était complètement bloqué. 

- La voilà ! Lança une voix d'homme en s'approchant de la voiture.

            Plusieurs hommes se mirent en mouvement autour du véhicule et s'arrangèrent pour dégager la sortie à Séverus qu'ils cueillirent plutôt "rudement" dirons-nous. 

- Allez, avance ! Lança un des policiers en le poussant et en lui passant les bras derrière le dos. 

- Où est la fille ? Demanda un autre policier.

- Elle s'est enfuie ! Il faut la retrouver ! 

            Séverus vit la lumière qui dansait au dessus de lui, celle de l'hélicoptère et qui suivait sa route vers les voitures de police. Il vit aussi qu'un homme suivait sa progression jusqu'à elle, un drôle d'objet dans les mains. Comme une boite avec un rond qui le suivait.

- Bon dégagez, y'a plus rien à voir ! Lança un des policiers à l'égard de l'homme à la boite.

            Il revint vers Séverus qui se faisait diriger vers l'intérieur de l'automobile et lui fit baisser la tête pour qu'il entre.

- Ces journalistes... toujours à l'affût d'un scoop. J'espère que t'as personne quoi regarde la télé à cette heure là, il risque de pas être content à mon avis ! Allez, on l'embarque !

            Séverus se fit emmener au poste de commissariat de Sun Valley –ville qui ne se trouvait pas du tout sur le chemin pour aller vers Salem, mais plus étrangement vers l'Est.

Et sans le savoir alors qu'il pensait que la situation empirait à ce moment là, il ne se doutait pas qu'au même instant une jeune femme qui berçait sa petite fille qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, regardait son écran de télévision en restant coite  devant le visage qui apparaissait sur l'écran et qui lui était étrangement familier...


	23. Des mois d'isolement

**Chapitre 23 : Mois d'isolements.**

            Trois mois. Trois mois étaient passés depuis cette fois où Constance avait vu l'image de celui qui hantait ses rêves. Elle en était sûre à présent. C'était bien LUI. Son visage s'était éclairci dans son esprit pour que les traits prennent ceux de celui qu'elle avait vu à la télévision, lors de la course poursuite filmée par un hélicoptère, spectacle que la plupart des américains appréciaient et ce soir-là, elle s'était occupée en regardant cette émission en attendant que Lisa se rendorme. Sa fille avait été étrangement dérangée dans son sommeil et s'était mise à pleurer sans raison apparente. Elle en avait parlé à Thomas qui lui avait dit qu'elle devait peut-être avoir des gaz –communs aux nouveaux-nés. 

            Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Constance ne cessait de se poser des questions. Si elle avait eu connaissance de l'endroit où avait eu lieue l'arrestation de cet homme "_ton mari_", elle aurait essayé de contacter le poste de police pour pouvoir au moins lui parler. Mais voilà, elle était trop troublée sur le moment et tous les détails autour du visage de l'homme l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur autre chose et de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil après cela. Comme toutes les nuits suivantes d'ailleurs, se répétant sans cesse les paroles qui étaient sensées la réconforter, de la part de Thomas.

- Constance, vous avez cru qu'il s'agissait de celui que vous prétendez être votre mari parce que votre cerveau a fait la similitude entre les deux. De plus il ne vit pas en Amérique puisque vous venez d'Angleterre, il ne peut pas se trouver ici !

- Mais s'il était à ma recherche...

- Vous savez au fond de vous même que c'est faux. Notre imagination nous joue parfois des tours ! Et puis, qui vous prouve que vous êtes réellement mariée ? Je ne vois pas trace d'alliance...

            Constance avait regardé sa main gauche en agitant l'annulaire, là où se plaçait généralement les bagues de mariages des époux. Mais curieusement elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir déjà vu autour d'elle, dans son entourage, au milieu de ces personnes qui apparaissaient autour d'elle en une danse folle, se montrant pour repartir aussitôt. Seul cet homme revenait plus souvent et à présent ses traits étaient clairs.

- Constance ? 

- Hummmm ? Oh ! Excusez-moi Thomas, je... j'étais...

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Dites-moi, j'avais dans l'idée d'aller chez des amis ce week-end à la campagne, cela vous dirait-il de m'accompagner ?

- Thomas, nous sommes pratiquement à la campagne ici. Pourquoi voulez-vous aller dans les champs puisqu'il y en a tout autour de nous ?

- Ils vivent dans un charment petit cottage au pied des montagnes de Springfield...

"Ne vas pas vers l'Est"

- Non vraiment Thomas, je ne préfère pas. Je préfère rester ici et...

- Attendre ? Qu'attendez-vous Constance ? Qu'IL vienne vous chercher ? Cela fait plus de trois mois que vous êtes arrivée ici et aucun avis de recherche n'a été lancé vous concernant. Il faut que vous oubliiez cette personne que votre esprit s'imagine pour pouvoir vous rassurer. Il n'est pas REEL, vous m'entendez ? Il est ici seulement pour vous apaiser et vous tranquilliser. 

- Mais pourquoi étais-je sûre de le connaître quand je l'ai vu à la télévision ce soir là dans ce cas ?

- Parce que je vous l'ai dit, votre imagination l'a associé à l'homme que vous vous représentez idéalement et qui serait un objet de vos désirs, une personne que vous voudriez à tout prix connaître...

- C'est faux. Je suis sûre que c'est faux. Je connais cet homme... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas noté le lieu où ça se déroulait... Se dit Constance à voix haute.

- Je vous réitère ma proposition, voulez-vous m'accompagner à Springfield pour le week-end ?

- Non merci. Je vais rester avec Lisa ici, il y a une fête foraine.

            Thomas s'avança vers elle et la prit gentiment par les épaules (grrrrr !).

- Vous ne vivez plus Constance, laissez-vous aller un peu ! Vous ne sortez jamais de votre studio !

- C'est faux, je vais souvent rendre visite aux Iggins. Ils sont très gentils et ils apprécient beaucoup Lisa.

- Je n'en doute pas mais vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu limité comme sorties ?

- Elles me conviennent parfaitement... Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'aller vers l'Est. Quelque chose me dit que je devrais aller vers l'Ouest.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? 

- Je ne sais pas. Je devrais peut-être aller visiter les coins qu'il y a par là-bas. On ne sait jamais...

- Vous vous accrochez à un rêve.

- Et mon rêve me conduit là où mon cœur me dit d'aller... S'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas de ne plus y croire. Je sais qu'on m'attend, j'en suis certaine.

Thomas retira lentement ses mains des épaules de Constance (ouf !) et la regarda.

- Très bien. Vivez dans votre rêve si vous y tenez. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider longtemps si vous refusez mon aide.

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable pour moi de partir.

            Thomas la regarda gravement et l'interrogea du regard. 

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous êtes gentil et vous  l'avez été encore bien plus en me trouvant ce travail, ce studio et me proposer votre mère pour garder Lisa. Mais... je crois qu'il serait mieux que je continue ma route et que je cherche moi-même les traces de mon passé. 

- Non... vous risquez de ne pas y arriver comme ça ! Vous allez tout repousser au contraire ! Il faut que vous restiez toujours au même endroit pour que vos souvenirs émergent au fur et à mesure.

- Je pensais que je ne devais pas vivre dans un rêve ?

- Pas un rêve, les souvenirs. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Non, je ne pense pas que cela m'aiderait beaucoup de rester ici. 

            Constance partit sans un autre mot. Mais pourquoi donc sortait-elle aussi rapidement ? Sur un simple coup de tête ? Peut-être pas un coup de tête après tout car quand elle arriva chez elle, avant d'aller rechercher Lisa chez la mère de Thomas, elle tomba nez à nez avec une personne qui lui était étrangement familière, comme si elle avait déjà vu ce visage, comme si elle le voyait _tous les jours_. 

- Nom d'un choco, vous êtes Constance Erwing ? 

            Erwing... Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Constance Erwing... ça sonnait assez bien. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas SON nom.

- Euh je ne pense pas... Je m'appelle bien Constance, mais pas Erwing. Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda Constance qui lui trouvait une ressemblance assez étrange.

- Annie. Annie Erwing.

- Et que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bah moi je crois que je peux quelque chose pour vous ma belle. Il s'était pas trompé ! Vous me ressemblez, c'est dingue !

- Qui ne s'est pas trompé ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je crois que votre mari vous cherche ma belle ! Et je suis pas mécontente de vous avoir trouvé parce que deux mois à faire des recherches dans cette fichue ville pour un gars qui ne dis jamais merci, ça donne pas vraiment envie de continuer ! 

- Pardon, vous avez dit mon mari ? Vous le connaissez ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Où est-il ?

- Du calme ! Je peux vous raconter tout ce que je sais... Au fait vous aviez pas une fille qui s'appelle... comment il m'a dit ? Louisa...

- Lisa ? 

- Oui c'est ça. Je savais bien que c'était un beau prénom. 

- Comment...

- J'voudrais pas être de mauvais genre mais est-ce qu'on pourrait aller chez vous parce que je dois dire que j'ai fait de la marche pour vous trouver et que j'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin...

            Constance regardait, éberluée, la nouvelle arrivante qui avait l'air de la connaître mieux qu'elle-même. 

- Très bien. Mais j'espère pour vous que vous n'abusez pas de moi pour me voler !

- Je vois pas pourquoi j'irais vous voler alors que ce pauvre Séverus est en train de moisir en prison en vous attendant !

            Séverus... Cela fit comme un choc dans sa tête. Elle dû se tenir à la rampe de l'escalier en fermant les yeux.

- Et ben ! Ca va pas ? Lui dit Annie en la prenant par le bras.

- Sé... Séverus ? Vous avez dit Séverus ? 

- Bah oui, Merlin là, Séverus, votre mari... Par contre il m'a pas dit son nom du coup.

- Où est-il ? 

            Tout commençait à revenir doucement et douloureusement au fond de Constance.

"... _Je te présente Séverus Rogue_." 

" -_Je pensais que vous connaissiez Poudlard_ ?

-_De l'extérieur seulement. Je n'ai jamais été à l'intérieur. J'ai fait mes études à Durmstang_. "

"-_Non Constance, ne pleure pas… tu ne pouvais pas savoir_."

"-_Mais… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire_ ?

-_Simplement que tu portes le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres en toi ma chère Constance_ !"  

            Cette dernière phrase fit sortit Constance de son état de trouble et de remémoration douloureux. Pourquoi parlait-on de Seigneur des ténèbres ? Mais elle savait une chose à présent. Une chose essentielle.

- Séverus... Séverus Rogue...

- Quoi ? C'est son nom ? Ah bah j'comprends pourquoi il voulait pas me le dire ! Ca lui va plutôt bien vu le caractère !

- Où est-il, dites-le moi, je vous en prie ! Lui dit Constance en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Du calme ! La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, il était chez les flics à Sun Valley. Il doit être enfermé là-bas !

- Il est en prison ?

- Bah oui mais ce n'est pas sa faute. J'ai conduis un peu trop violemment et il s'est fait choppé. Il m'a demandé de partir pour que je vous retrouve. Et vous allez rire, mais je crois qu'on a un lien de parenté toutes les deux !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Bah je dirais qu'on est... sœurs.

            C'était trop d'informations pour Constance et son esprit ne le supporta pas. Elle s'évanouit, rattrapée par celle qui venait de se poser devant elle quelques minutes auparavant et qui annonçait qu'elles étaient sœurs à présent. Tout se bouleversait à présent pour Constance, mais si rapidement et si douloureusement...

***

            Trois mois. Trois mois à croupir dans cette cellule de moldus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de dire à cette folle de sortir à sa place ? C'est lui qui cherchait Constance. Si ça se trouve, la gosse était partie mener la belle vie, n'ayant plus son indésirable compagnon de voyage à ses côtés.

"Non, tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Elle veut t'aider. Elle veut t'aider parce que tu lui as appris des choses sur elle qui l'ont perturbées. Et elle n'a jamais montré aucun signe d'antipathie à ton égard. Plutôt de la sympathie. Et tu sais qu'elle est partit la chercher. Tu le sais et tu le sens. Ce ne sera pas toi qui trouveras Constance, ce sera Constance qui te trouvera. Toi tu es enfermé pour un bout de temps, alors autant espérer tomber nez à nez avec Constance par hasard ici que de pouvoir t'évader en utilisant tes pouvoirs magiques –qui ne reviendront pas avant huit mois je te précise ! "

            Dieu que c'était agaçant d'entendre sa raison causer pour ça. Mais c'était bien la seule chose que Séverus avait à faire durant ces journées et parfois ses nuits, allongé sur sa couchette dans sa cellule de la prison de Sun Valley. Ils avaient prévu de l'envoyer dans une autre prison, plus moderne car celle dans laquelle il logeait n'était pas très distinguée pour la modernité. On se serait plutôt cru dans une espèce de four avec une simple et unique porte rouillée et une fenêtre minuscule sur le mur en face. Un lavabo, des toilettes et un lit. Voilà tout ce qu'il avait. Mais il devait admettre qu'il était mieux logé que la fois où il avait été à Azkaban pour une courte période. Et rester seul à méditer était la même chose qu'il avait fait à la prison des sorciers et cela lui permettait de rester comme il était et de ne pas sombrer dans la démence.                     

            Il avait été reconnu coupable de vol de voiture, tentative de fuite, incitation à la débauche avec une mineure de moins de 21 ans et insultes à agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Tout cela lui valait au moins huit mois de prison ferme. Autant dire qu'à sa sortie, il aurait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs mais ne pourrait plus retrouver Constance si jamais Annie ne l'avait pas trouvée avant. 

- Black ! 

            Séverus grogna en entendant ce nom. Il était peut-être enfermé mais il n'allait pas risquer de donner son véritable nom alors qu'il ne méritait pas d'être enfermé. Il valait mieux donner le nom d'un _véritable_ coupable. N'empêche qu'il l'avait transmis à Annie la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé. Les policiers n'avaient rien compris d'ailleurs. Le prisonnier qui s'appelait Black avait prit un appel destiné à un Séverus. Mais aussi bêtes que Crabbe et Goyle le sont, ils lui avaient donné l'appel.

- On demande à te parler. Lève-toi ! 

            Lui parler ? Qui pouvait bien demander à lui parler ? Il n'y avait qu'Annie qui savait qu'il était ici. Et il lui avait demandé de chercher sa femme et sa fille. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de nouvelles... pas aussi rapidement... impossible...

            La porte s'ouvrit et Séverus tendit ses mains en avant, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait quand on le faisait sortir pour changer d'endroit. L'agent de police lui passa les menottes et referma la porte derrière lui. 

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Séverus.

- Une fille. Je savais pas que tu avais des admiratrices ! Remarque avec une gamine de moins de 21 ans, on sait à quoi s'en tenir avec des mecs comme toi ! 

            L'agent le fit s'asseoir à une table dans un local aménagé et lui donna le téléphone qui était un peu plus loin.

- Tu as dix minutes. Pas une de plus. Elle a failli nous griller les tympans à hurler celle-là ! Et comme t'as pas de visites, on nous a dit de te laisser lui parler. Alors active-toi !

            Le policier sortit et l'enferma dans le local. Séverus se saisit du combiné et le porta à son oreille.

- Annie ?

- Oh ! Merlin ! T'es là ! Je suis vachement contente de te parler ! J'en ai des trucs à te dire ! 

- Où es-tu ? Tu as des nouvelles ? 

- Oui... De très bonnes ! Devine où je suis là !

- Arrête de jouer et dis-moi ! 

- Avec ta charmante petite femme amnésique !

- Constance ? Tu es avec...

            Il ne put terminer sa phrase, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- Elle est dans les vapes pour le moment, mais elle devrait se réveiller dans pas longtemps.  Je crois que le coup de la sœur ça l'a un peu achevé ! Mais en tout cas dès que j'ai dit ton prénom elle a tilté –au fait sympa ton nom de famille, Rogue !

- Annie ! Dis-moi, où êtes-vous ?

- Ah ! Heu... Ca s'appelle Norfolk. Alors tu vois c'est complètement à l'opposé de Salem ! On est dans le centre, dans le Nebraska mon cher ! 

- Pourras-tu venir avec Constance ? Venir ici, je ne peux pas sortir avant huit mois...

- Huit mois ? Et ben ! Ils sont sérieux ! Je crois que ta petite femme viendra avec plaisir mais il va falloir qu'elle se réhabitue à toi. Je sais pas si elle se souvient de tout. Elle m'a juste demandé où tu étais et elle m'a dit ton nom.

- Je sais qu'elle viendra... Comment va Lisa ?

- Lisa ? Ton petit bout ? Elle l'a pas avec elle. 

- Comment ça ?

- Bah elle était seule quand elle est arrivée. Et au fait tu avais raison au sujet de ma mère. Ma "fausse" mère m'a donné la lettre que ma vrai mère avait laissé quand elle m'a abandonné et elle lui a dit que j'étais née à Norfolk –bizarre hein ? C'est une longue lettre et apparemment ma vrai mère ne voulait pas m'abandonner mais il y a eu tout un tas de problèmes avec des sorciers –des copains à toi, tiens- qui me voulaient pas parce qu'ils disent que je suis une, comment ils disent ?

- Une Sang-mêlée...

- Oui  ! Oui c'est ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc là ?

- Ecoute, je t'expliquerais quand je vous reverrais. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Peux-tu essayer de réveiller Constance, j'aimerais lui parler...  

- Je vais essayer Casanova ! 

            Séverus entendit qu'on reposait le combiné sur une surface dure et des mouvements de déplacement. Puis la voix lointaine d'Annie qui disait à Constance d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis un cri. "Qui êtes-vous ?" 

            Le cœur de Séverus bondit dans sa poitrine quand il entendit SA voix. C'était elle, il pouvait presque la toucher. Il ne le pouvait pas, étant séparé d'elle par ce minuscule appareil qu'il avait entre les doigts. Plus que deux minutes avant qu'on ne le ramène dans sa cellule.

            "Calmos ma poule ! Ton Séverus voudrait te causer ! Lança la voix d'Annie."

            " Séverus ? Où est-il ?"

            " Là ! Au téléphone !" 

            Séverus avait le cœur encore plus emballé alors qu'il entendait les pas se rapprocher du combiné laissé sur la table.

- C'est l'heure Black !

- Une seconde ! Juste une ! 

            L'autre combiné se décrocha à l'autre bout et Séverus entendit juste un simple mot qui lui fit augmenter la taille de la boule au niveau de sa gorge.

- Séverus ?

- Constance... 

            Puis plus rien. Plus de souffle, plus de son, plus de voix douce prononçant son prénom. Juste le son répétitif de la tonalité dans le combiné. Séverus regarda l'objet et sentit qu'on le levait de sa chaise.

- Allez Black. Tu as passé ton temps de communication ! 

            Séverus se laissa conduire, complètement déboussolé par le simple fait d'avoir entendu le son de sa femme qu'il cherchait sans savoir où la trouver, ayant juste eu l'aide d'une jeune femme étonnante qui avait croisé son chemin...

Ahhhh ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'aime bien ce chapitre ! Ca me fait des petits chcroucrougnou dans l'estomac quand il lui parle deux secondes au téléphone ! Ahhhhh ! Oui, je suis plutôt sadique dans mes autres fics, mais là je crois qu'ils auront la joie de se retrouver rapidement ! Il me fait trop mal Sévi comme ça ! (Quelle sentimentale je fais !) Et puis, il a déjà assez fait de chemin mené par dame providence pour atterrir en prison, alors autant lui simplifier la tâche ! Non mais !   


	24. Le rechercher

****

Chapitre 24 : Le rechercher

Oui, je sais, il était long à venir celui-là ! Mais boulot durant l'été oblige, j'étais légèrement crevée cette semaine pour écrire ! Mais enfin bon, en voici un tout neuf ! Alors j'espère que les retrouvailles vous plairont et je mets juste un rating en "R" pour la fin mais ce n'est pas trop détaillé.

Alors bonne lecture et gros bisous à mes revieweurs !!!!! kiss kiss gensi

****

Mara : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Moi aussi je suis une grande fan de Sévi (ça se voit pas du tout ! lol) et dans toutes mes fics, il est très présent (même dans H.P et les Traqueurs que j'ai mis sur le site)

Heaven2 : Merci ! La suite tout de suite même si elle a été longue à venir !

Kikilouni : Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud !

Deedlit : Trop chou ? Attends de voir la fin de ce chapitre dans ce cas ! lol

Constance reposa le combiné, plus troublée encore que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.  
  
- Séverus...  
- Ils vous ont pas laissé le temps de lui parler hein ? Pffff ! Des vrais pourris ceux-là. Mais vous inquiétez pas je vais vous y conduire moi à votre mari.   
  
Constance regarda Annie. C'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait, bien qu'il y ait des différences flagrantes avec elle comme son nez plus petit, ses cheveux un peu plus clairs, sa bouche plus grande et tout le temps souriante –bien que Constance souriait souvent avant. Avant... Mais elle lui ressemblait, cela allait sans dire.  
  
- Vous... vous êtes vraiment ma sœur ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Oh ! Et bien je pense. Venez, je vais vous expliquer. Lui dit Annie en s'asseyant elle-même sur le canapé, invitant Constance.  
  
La jeune femme s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés.  
  
- Voilà, je suis tombée par hasard sur votre mari à Phoenix. Il m'a dit que c'était un sorcier...  
- Un... un sorcier ?  
- Vous le saviez pas ?  
  
Constance écarquilla un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas encore ce côté là en tête et elle ne pensait plus que son mari pouvait être un sorcier, tout comme elle était une sorcière.  
  
- Vous aussi vous en êtes une apparemment. On a beaucoup discuté vous savez... Et bref, il m'a dit qu'il vous cherchait et il m'a parlé d'un transfert après une bataille contre un gars là... comment qu'il m'a dit ? Veldom... Vildo... Voldi...  
- Voldemort...  
  
Deuxième coup dur dans son esprit. Elle revoyait de nouvelles scènes avec un homme assez repoussant et qui lui souriait sarcastiquement. Constance en eut même la chair de poule.  
  
"-Mes chers sujets, je vous présente Séverus et Constance Rogue..."  
  
"-Dois-je croire que Constance ait réussi à te transformer depuis le premier jour où tu l'as connue ?"  
  
"-Emmenez-la !"  
  
"-De combien de mois est-elle enceinte à présent ?"  
  
Des cris, des lumières aveuglantes et la voix glaciale de cet être... Lord Voldemort. Elle se souvenait à présent. Son mariage avec Séverus, leur adaptation, sa vie –pas toute sa vie, mais une partie- le fait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs... Des pouvoirs... sa baguette... la Marque... sa fille...  
  
- Il faut que j'aille chercher Lisa... lança Constance en se levant mais en se rasseyant rapidement, sentant sa tête lui tourner et la faire souffrir.  
- Helà ! Du calme ! Vos souvenirs reviennent et je crois pas que vous précipiter va vous aider ! Vous vous souvenez de ce gars alors. Voldiquelque chose.  
- Oui Voldemort. C'est lui qui nous a marié de force...  
- Vous avez été forcée à vous marier et vous aimez votre mari ? Chapeau !  
- Non, au début nous ne nous aimions pas mais nous avons su que nous étions dans le même camp et nous sommes tombés amoureux... Mais je vous dirais tout plus tard. Dites-moi pourquoi je ne vous connais pas si vous dites être ma sœur ?  
- Oh ! Et bien Sévinou –j'aime bien lui donner des surnom, ça le fait enrager- m'a dit de contacter ma mère adoptive qui vit à Denver. Et oui, j'ai été adoptée. Bon, ma fausse mère n'est pas très recommandable mais elle m'a nourrie et élevée depuis l'âge d'un an alors je suis attachée à elle, bien que je l'ai déçu... enfin bref, passons. Je l'ai retrouvée en train de rentrer... de son boulot, et je lui ai carrément sauté dessus. Elle m'a presque mis dehors vu son état de clairvoyance et elle pensait que j'était un voleur... Bref, je l'ai rassurée et je lui ai demandé des renseignements concernant mon arrivée. Bon, elle était pas très fraîche alors elle m'a sortit des trucs dans le genre "elle était pas d'ici et elle m'a donné de l'argent pour que je m'occupe de toi". Elle m'a aussi dit d'aller voir dans sa chambre, dans le placard, il y avait une boîte qu'elle avait toujours gardée sans me le dire et il y avait même mes affaires de quand j'étais bébé. Y a pas à dire, ma mère adoptive m'a peut-être toujours dit que j'étais pas sa fille et qu'elle ne s'occupait pas toujours de moi, mais je l'aime bien quand même !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans les affaires ?  
- J'y arrive ! J'ai regardé à l'intérieur et j'ai trouvé une lettre et... ça...  
  
Annie ramassa son sac à dos et en sortit un petit paquet contenant une couverture brodée aux initiales de son prénom A.E., une mèche de cheveux, un pendentif et un objet d'apparence magique que Constance prit entre ses mains.  
  
- C'est un... un... comment ça s'appelle... Commença Constance.  
- Vous connaissez ?  
- J'en ai déjà vu mais je ne me souviens plus du nom. Et je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il faut faire pour le faire fonctionner. Je crois que ça montre des images du passé.  
- Ouah ! J'aurai bien aimé qu'il marche moi !  
- Vous avez la lettre ?  
- Oh oui ... Tenez !  
  
Constance prit le bout de papier qu'Annie lui tendait et le lu.  
  
  
" Madame, je consent que ce que je vais vous demander n'est pas une décision qui m'a été facile à prendre et qui ne va peut-être pas vous arranger. Mais je sais que c'est à vous et à personne d'autre que je peux confier ma petite fille Annie. Je vous ai parlé l'autre jour dans ce café et j'ai su que c'était vous qui pourriez vous en occuper. Je ne peux malheureusement pas emmener Annie avec moi car ma famille n'en voudrait pas et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils lui feraient par la suite. Je suis déchirée de devoir l'abandonner mais je préfère qu'elle soit en sécurité ici. Mon autre fille, Constance, et moi partons dès demain et je tâcherais de revenir chercher Annie quand j'en aurais l'occasion, en essayant d'attiser les foudres de mon époux. Je ne promet rien quand au succès de cet essai. Mais sachez que c'est un choix douloureux que de vous laisser ma petite fille de un an. Son père ignore son existence et je ne souhaite pas lui en faire part. Vous trouverez ci-joint son acte de naissance. Je vous remercie par avance de vous occuper de ma petite fille, en espérant un jour pouvoir la retrouver... Avec toutes mon affection, Lisa Erwing."  
  
Constance avait les larmes aux yeux en lisant cette lettre. C'était sa mère qui avait écrit cela. SA propre mère qui avait fait la même chose qu'elle venait de faire avec Lisa, sa fille. Sa mère avait eu une aventure ici, du côté des moldus et avait eu une fille avec lui, sans qu'il le sache. Et les foudres de son père... elle comprenait. Le père d'Annie n'était pas sorcier et Fletchus n'aurait jamais voulu avoir de Sang-mêlé dans la famille. Lisa avait dû abandonner sa fille au monde des moldus à cause de son père. Ce n'est pas Eddy qui l'avait tuée... mais Fletchus... Lui qui disait toujours que Lisa s'enlisait dans la détresse un peu plus chaque jour parce que son fils les trahissait, c'était faux, elle en voulait à son époux et elle s'éteignait car elle ne pouvait pas avoir son autre fille avec elle. Constance l'avait perdue à l'âge de dix ans et son père n'avait cessé de tout mettre sur le dos de son frère depuis ce temps là.   
  
- Et ben ! Faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils ma belle ! Lui dit Annie en venant lui caresser le dos pour al réconforter, voyant que Constance pleurait de plus en plus.  
- Je suis désolée... Lui dit Constance en souriant à travers ses larmes. Mais si j'avais su... maman est morte avant de m'avoir fait comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle me l'a toujours caché. A quatre ans j'ai découvert mon véritable père alors qu'on rentrait chez nous, dans le monde magique et j'ai totalement oublié ma vie d'avant. Si j'avais su que j'avais une sœur...   
- C'est pas grave ! Y'a pas mort d'homme ! Bon, c'est pas que je voudrais m'imposer, mais est-ce que je pourrais grignoter quelque chose ?   
- Oh ! Oui bien sûr... Il y a le frigo là-bas. Ecoutez...  
- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, non ?   
- Oui... Très bien. Alors, je vais aller chercher Lisa pendant que vous... que tu manges et tu n'as qu'à prendre une douche si tu le souhaites.  
- Ok !   
- Je reviens tout de suite !   
  
Constance ressortit de l'appartement et courut à sa station de bus pour aller chez la mère de Thomas, récupérer Lisa. Elle signala à celle-ci que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait à garder Lisa, car elle avait trouvé un autre travail dans l'ouest –chose évidemment fausse, mais il fallait bien trouver quelque chose à dire. Marie, la mère de Thomas avait paru surprise mais lui souhaita bonne chance pour la suite, avant de la serrer affectueusement contre elle.  
Sa fille dans ses bras, Constance repartit chez elle, le cœur battant. En ouvrant la porte, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur...  
  
- Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- Figurez-vous que je venais essayer de vous parler mais j'ai eu la surprise de tomber sur cette jeune personne... qui me dit qu'elle est votre sœur !  
  
Constance entra, et regarda Annie qui avait un verre de soda dans la main.  
  
- Ton doc veut pas me croire ! Lui dit Annie en s'approchant.  
- Si Thomas, elle est ma sœur et elle m'a aidé à retrouver une grande partie de mon passé. Vous savez, celle que vous me dites d'oublier concernant l'homme que j'avais éternellement à l'esprit !  
  
Thomas la regarda avec étonnement. Constance lui avait parlé sur un ton de reproche pour la première fois. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'éloigna d'Annie.  
  
- Ecoutez, il y a beaucoup de personnes comme elle qui arrivent à embobiner les gens pour profiter d'eux. Elle vous a roulé et vous êtes tombée dans le panneau !  
- Non. Elle m'a apporté les preuves que j'attendais et mon cœur ne m'y trompe pas.   
- Mais vous êtes aveuglée par vos pensées... vous croyez que tout ce qu'on peut vous dire sur votre passé est ce qu'il s'est passé...  
- Je lui ai parlé Thomas.  
- Parlé ? A qui ?  
- Mon mari. Séverus. Je lui ai juste parlé pendant deux secondes, mais je lui ai parlé. Et IL m'a parlé.   
- Mais Constance... puisque je vous dit que...  
- Eh toubib !   
  
Thomas se tourna et vit que Annie était derrière lui.  
  
- Si elle te dis qu'elle lui a parlé, laisse-la donc ! Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça sans son mari, alors si j'étais toi, je la laisserais tranquille ! Les gars dans ton genre ça me dégoutte. Vous profitez d'elle parce qu'elle est perdue et vous lui embrouillez l'esprit pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de vous !   
- Je vous demande pardon ? Je n'embrouille l'esprit de personne !  
- Ah oui ? Vous me faites pourtant penser le contraire ! Alors si j'ai un bon conseil à vous donner, laissez-la partir aller retrouver son mari ou je sens que vous allez vous retrouver à l'hôpital et pas pour ausculter !  
- Thomas. Je ne peux pas rester. Séverus m'attend, il a besoin de moi.  
- Je vous dit que vous le regretterez !  
- Non, je sais qui je suis à présent. Je n'ai plus ma place ici. Sortez s'il vous plaît. Je dois partir.  
  
Thomas la regarda avec intérêt. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, cela se voyait dans ses yeux mais il préféra la laisser.  
  
- Très bien. Je vous laisse à votre folie. Mais je ne répond de rien s'il vous arrive quelque chose.  
- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je vous le promet.  
  
Thomas passa sa main sur sa joue en lui souriant timidement et sortit sans un mot de plus.  
  
- Eh ben ! Quel pot de colle celui-là ! TU as fait beaucoup de conquêtes pendant que ton mari se faisait tirer dessus, embarqué par les flics...  
- Il s'est fait tirer dessus ? S'inquiéta Constance.  
- Rien de bien méchant... Je te raconterais. C'est elle Lisa ?  
  
Annie s'approcha de la petite fille qui avait à présent cinq mois et qui regardait la nouvelle venue avec grand intérêt.  
  
- Ce qu'elle est chou ! A croquer ! Tu viens avec tante Annie ?   
- Ca ne te déranges pas de la prendre, le temps que je prépare nos affaires ?  
- Oh, non bien sur que non ! J'adore les bébés !   
  
Constance lui tendit Lisa et alla préparer les affaires qu'elle emmènerait pour aller chercher Séverus.  
  
- Par contre, il va y avoir un petit problème...  
- Lequel ? Demanda Constance alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain.  
- Ton Sévi, il est en prison pendant encore huit mois...  
- Quoi ?  
- A moins qu'on ne paye la caution ! Ou que tu n'aie un autre moyen pour le faire sortir !  
  
Constance se mit à réfléchir et ne trouva qu'une seule solution.  
  
- Il faut qu'on aille à Salem...  
- Salem ? C'est drôle, c'est là que ton mari voulait aller dès le début !  
- Il y a une école de sorcellerie là-bas. Ils pourront peut-être m'aider.. En parlant de ça. C'est étrange que tu n'aie pas de pouvoirs. Tu n'as jamais senti que tu étais différente, que des choses étranges se passaient quand tu étais énervée, que tu avais une émotion forte ?  
- Bah quand j'étais petite, je me suis rendue compte que j'arrivais à faire bouger des objets, mais vu comment j'ai grandit, je suis vite revenu à la réalité et je n'ai plus jamais eu de trucs de ce genre.  
- Il faudra que l'on te teste...  
- Tu veux dire que moi aussi je serais une sorcière ?  
- Tu as du sang de sorcière dans les veines...  
- Cool ! Faudra que j'achète un balai et un chapeau !   
- Ils en vendent un peu partout de ça...  
- Sérieux ?   
  
  
Les deux sœurs commencèrent à discuter de la sorcellerie, chose qui émerveilla Annie. Quand Constance fut enfin prête, une question se posa alors.  
  
- Euh, comment on y va ? J'ai pas de voiture... Lança Annie.  
- Oh ! Et bien , je ne sais pas si je pourrais transplaner... je vais voir...  
- Transplaquoi ?  
  
Mais trop tard, Constance avait disparu. Elle réapparut quelques secondes après, titubant.  
  
- Oulà ! C'est assez difficile et douloureux pour le moment !   
- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Annie, les yeux exorbités.  
- Le moyen le plus rapide chez les sorciers pour se déplacer. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il faut savoir l'endroit où on veut aller et là, je me suis restreinte au hall de l'immeuble. Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra y aller de cette façon pour trouver Séverus à Sun Valley.   
- Et ben on prendra le bus ou le train !   
- J'ai un peu économisé...  
- T'en fais pas, j'ai pris un peu de l'argent que j'avais envoyé à ma "chère" mère. Je suis étonnée qu'elle ait pas déjà tout balancé !   
  
Annie sortit une liasse de billets, sous le regard étonné de Constance.  
  
- On pourrait même prendre l'avion avec tout ça ! Mais il vaut mieux qu'on économise, tu crois pas ?  
- Oh si !  
- On va où alors, Sun Valley ou Salem ?  
  
Constance se mit à réfléchir. Aller directement là où on l'aiderait ou aller voir celui qu'elle aime ?  
  
- Sun Valley... Lui dit-elle dans un large sourire.  
- Je m'en doutais bien. Alors en route pour Sun Valley.  
  
***  
  
Elle vient... Je le savais. Annie, tu es formidable ! Je savais que tu la trouverais ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Constance que j'avais cru perdue il y a quelques mois va venir me retrouver. Si elle retrouve la mémoire rapidement, elle aura vite retrouvé ses pouvoirs. En espérant qu'elle ait sa baguette... Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures à présent. Elle vient, je le sens... Constance...  
  
***  
  
- On dirait qu'elle commence à en avoir marre du voyage !   
- Ca fait plusieurs heures qu'on roule, c'est un peu normal...   
  
Lisa n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et de pleurer. Constance et Annie étaient dans le train qui menait à Scottsbluff, d'où elles changerait pour prendre celui qui allait en direction de Boise City, un train à plus grande vitesse pour le reste du chemin. La chaleur était intenable et Constance n'arrivait pas à calmer sa fille.  
  
- Encore combien de temps ? Demanda Constance.  
- Environ une demi-heure.  
- Je t'en prie ma chérie, calme-toi... Tu verras bientôt nous allons aller retrouver ton papa et tout sera terminé... je te le promets...  
  
  
***  
  
Constance... Il y a un an, ma vie n'avait aucun sens et je m'enfonçais dans ma solitude. Serait-ce la providence qui t'as conduite jusqu'à moi, en nous mariant de force ? Non, ce n'était pas un vrai mariage. Nous ne sommes pas mariés. On ne peut pas qualifier notre union comme réelle. Je te promets qu'en sortant d'ici, nous nous marierons comme tu l'aurais souhaité... par amour. Amour. Un mot inconnu de mon langage il y a peu et dont j'avais aussitôt perdu la notion en te perdant. Mais en entendant le son de ta voix, je sais que je peux encore prononcer ce mot. Amour...  
  
  
  
***  
  
- Il fait nuit, c'est malin. Ils ne vont jamais nous laisser le voir !   
- On n'aura qu'à y aller demain à la première heure !  
- Je ne vais jamais pourvoir tenir jusqu'à demain !   
- Tu as bien attendu quatre mois ! Tu peux bien attendre !  
- Je suis à bout de nerfs et si je ne le vois pas, je vais craquer ....  
- Ouais bah si tu craques, tu vas faire une bêtise et tu vas te retrouver au poste, ça ne nous aidera pas !  
- Au moins, je serais avec lui...  
- Tu peux rêver, ils te mettraient en garde à vue !  
  
Constance et Annie étaient arrivées à Sun Valley –escale avant Boise City- et se dirigeaient vers la ville. Le panneau "centre pénitencier de Sun Valley" était affiché à quelques pas de là, mais il était trop tard et jamais on ne les laisseraient entrer, surtout avec un bébé dans les bras. Elles durent donc trouver un hôtel pour pouvoir passer la nuit. Constance ne dormirait pas beaucoup, trop excitée par l'idée que d'ici peu, elle pourrait parler et peut-être toucher celui qu'elle aimait au plus profond de son être. En s'endormant, Constance revit des flashs de sa vie passée. Pas des flashs désagréables. Non, ceux-ci étaient très agréables. Séverus l'embrassait passionnément alors qu'il la conduisait vers leur lit. Constance, malgré son rêve, aurait pu sentir sa propre chaleur tant elle était imprégnée de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Il la déposa sur le lit et lentement, lui ôta ses affaires. Constance était allongée, entièrement nue devant cet homme qui lui avait hanté l'esprit durant tous ces mois et qu'elle cherchait en vain. Il se pencha vers elle et commença à l'embrasser au niveau du cou, faisant jouer sa langue sur la peau de celui-ci, puis descendit lentement vers la poitrine de sa compagne. Il insista longuement sur les deux pointes dressées par la chaleur et l'excitation qui coulaient dans les veines de Constance. Ses mains parcouraient les courbes délicates de sa femme, tendis que sa bouche remontait vers celle, passionnée, de sa femme. Séverus se coucha sur elle, après avoir ôté ses vêtements, et lui donna toute la passion qu'il éprouvait à son égard, les menant tous deux vers des points de désir sulfureux, et...  
  
- Constance ! Il vaut mieux y aller !  
- Hein ? Quoi ?  
  
Constance se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant tout autour d'elle où elle se trouvait. Elle venait de faire un rêve, le plus merveilleux qu'elle ait pu faire jusqu'ici et se retrouvait maintenant dans cette chambre d'hôtel pas vraiment luxueuse. Annie avait Lisa dans les bras et était en train de l'habiller.  
  
- Tu devrais y aller, il est déjà neuf heures.  
- Quoi ? Mais il fallait me réveiller avant !  
- Tu avais l'air d'être dans un beau rêve, je n'ai pas voulu t'interrompre ! Lui dit Annie avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je dois sûrement avoir ma tête d'accrochée sur leur tableau de chasse. Non, je vais rester ici à t'attendre !  
- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?  
- Non, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Tiens, j'ai préparé ta petite poulette ! Regarde si elle est pas trognon avec sa robe et ses deux petites couettes !  
  
Constance regarda sa fille en souriant. Elle était adorable, c'était vrai, avec sa robe rouge et son petit tablier (cadeau des Iggins, enfin de Pauline) et ses petits pics qui lui servaient de couettes. Annie l'avait préparée alors qu'elle dormait. Elle n'aurait jamais crû rencontrer une personne comme elle. Elle était vraiment exceptionnelle. Elle était ravie que Séverus soit tombé sur elle. Enfin "tomber" est un bien grand mot car Constance savait qu'il n'y avait pas de hasard dans cette rencontre.  
  
- Dépêche-toi ma belle si tu veux avoir une chance de le voir !  
  
Constance se leva et se prépara le plus rapidement possible. En dix minutes elle était prête –record battu- et elle prit ses affaires et sa fille dans les bras.  
  
- Je serais ici. J'attendrais ton retour, t'inquiètes pas ! Allez, va le retrouver ton Roméo !  
  
Constance lui sourit et instinctivement, elle passa ses bras autour de sa sœur –reposant Lisa un instant- et la serra contre elle.  
  
- Va pas me faire pleurer, j'ai horreur de ça ! Allez, sauve-toi ! Lui dit Annie en se reculant et en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil. Et au fait, demande pas à voir Séverus Rogue mais Black, Sirius Black. Va savoir pourquoi, il a voulu que je l'appelle comme ça !   
  
Constance savait pourquoi par contre. Quand on savait comment Séverus "adorait" Sirius, il ne pouvait se servir de son nom que dans un seul et unique endroit : une prison...  
  
Constance reprit Lisa dans ses bras et sortit finalement de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle prit un taxi et se rendit à la prison de Sun Valley qui se trouvait à la sortie de la ville. Arrivée devant le bâtiment, elle remarqua que la prison n'était pas très grande, chose étonnante. Mais la ville n'était pas immense en elle même. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle était maintenant devant la porte. Le garde d'entrée lui demanda la raison de sa visite et elle lui dit qu'elle venait voir le prisonnier Sirius Black.   
  
- Venez avec moi...  
  
Un autre gardien venait de faire son apparition et l'emmenait à l'intérieur.   
  
- Vous êtes qui exactement ? Parce que depuis qu'il est là, il a pas eu de visite...  
- Je suis sa femme.  
  
Le gardien se retourna et la dévisagea.  
  
- Vraiment ? Et ben y'en a qui savent pas ce qui perdent... Lui dit-il en se remettant en marche.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur après avoir passé une cour. Il y avait des grilles de tous côtés et Constance pouvait voie qu'il y avait des portes qui s'étendaient sur deux hauteurs. Un agent de sécurité lui prit ses affaires et prit son nom et tous les renseignements nécessaires.   
  
- Vous aurez une heure pour lui parler.  
  
Constance était étonnée qu'ils lui laissent autant de temps.  
  
- C'est parce que c'est la première visite de ce prisonnier. Après ce sera une demi-heure.   
  
Il la conduisit dans une petite salle avec une table et deux chaises. Elle s'installa et prit Lisa sur ses genoux. La petite fille commençait à s'impatienter et sa mère lui donna un de ses jouets en plastique. Constance avait le cœur qui accélérait de plus en plus vite à présent que les minutes passaient et que Séverus tardait à venir. Puis elle entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher. Elle se leva de son siège et quand elle se retourna, elle le vit. Après tous ces mois passés loin de lui, il était là.   
  
- Allez Black, tu as une heure.  
  
Le gardien referma derrière lui après avoir libéré les poignets de Séverus et les laissa seuls, Constance et lui pour ce qui serait leur heure de retrouvaille.  
  
  
Ahhhh ! JE suis sadique ! Je sais ! Je coupe au meilleur moment ! lol C'est pire que les Feux de La Mort (les feux de l'amour pour ceux qui auraient pas compris ! bien que je regarde pas ce navet ! mais moi au moins, au bout de trois semaines on a changé de sujet !).  
Mais au moins, le prochain chapitre, ils auront tout le temps de parler et de s'embrasser... Ahhh ! Que du bonheur en perspective ! 


	25. Plus jamais éloignés

****

Chapitre 25 : Jamais plus se séparer.

****

Constance regardait celui qui lui avait tant occupé l'esprit durant ces derniers mois, sans le reconnaître. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Celui qu'elle aimait par dessus tout ? A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Séverus s'avança vers sa femme et l'enlaça passionnément, Lisa entre eux. Constance laissa ses larmes couler et elle senti contre son cou que Séverus avait du mal à ne pas les laisser s'échapper de ses yeux qui avaient été autrefois si froids et sans vie. Séverus essayait de ne pas trop compresser sa fille contre lui mais il avait tellement peur que Constance ne s'envole qu'il serrait un peu trop fort, ce que Lisa lui fit comprendre en braillant. Il se recula et regarda sa fille. SA fille qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis cinq mois. Elle avait tant changée et s'embellissait dans ses premiers mois d'existence. Il caressa la fine tête de la petite fille en souriant et, chose étonnante, Lisa le regarda avec attention et sans ciller, comme si elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux. Séverus reporta son regard vers Constance et s'est à elle qu'il sourit à présent. Il prit son fin visage et l'approcha du sien avant de se courber légèrement et capturer ses lèvres. Il approfondit l'embrassade, se sentant envahi d'une grande quiétude qui était restée si longuement inaccessible et étrangère. Il se sentait comme rassasié d'une chose qu'il mourrait d'envie d'avoir, de toucher, de palper, de caresser. S'il n'y avait pas eu leur fille dans la même pièce, il n'aurait jamais pu se retenir de couvrir le corps de sa bien-aimée de baisers et de caresses afin de retrouver la sensation si bienfaisante de s'unir à elle, même en étant dans une pièce aussi étroite et où ils pouvaient se faire voir par les gardiens. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils décollèrent leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre en se souriant.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué... Lui dit Constance.

- J'ai cru qu'on me poignardait quand tu as reçu l'Avada Kedavra de plein fouet. Et encore pire quand j'ai su que tu étais partie du côté des moldus et que tu étais amnésique. 

- J'ai eu si peur en me retrouvant dans cette forêt, seule et avec un bébé dans les bras dont je ne me souvenais même pas ! J'ai cru devenir folle… Heureusement que tout le monde a été gentil avec moi sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Constance se remit à pleurer en repensant à ce que sa vie aurait pu devenir, en effet, si elle n'avait pas rencontré les Iggins. Séverus la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire pour la consoler.

- Chuuut… Souffla-t-il. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule. Mais il va falloir que tu m'aides pour sortir d'ici. Bien que je pourrais attendre que ma peine soit purgée mais je ne pourrais jamais attendre huit mois pour te serrer à nouveau contre moi et… connaître un peu mieux ma petite Lisa… Lui dit-il en se reculant un peu afin de contempler sa fille, toujours surprise par cet "étranger".

Séverus tenta de tendre les bras pour que sa fille vienne vers lui et, chose étonnante avec cet homme qu'elle n'avait "jamais vu", elle fit un geste qui signifiait clairement qu'elle voulait le rejoindre. Constance la laissa aller dans les bras de son père avec plaisir, souriant de plus belle. 

- Je ne m'étonne pas, elle ne va qu'avec les personnes en qui elle a confiance. Elle n'a jamais voulu aller dans les bras de Thomas…

- Thomas ? 

- Le médecin qui m'a aidé à trouver un travail et un studio… Je t'expliquerais… J'ai tant de choses à te dire… Mais parle-moi de toi, comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ? Et… ma sœur, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on me faisait une blague ! Je ne me souvenais pas que j'avais une sœur.

- Je dois te dire que j'étais aussi surpris que toi quand je l'ai appris. Enfin, elle ne me l'a pas vraiment dit mais je l'ai poussée vers cette voie. Je dois te dire que j'ai vraiment cru être en compagnie d'une folle échappée de Ste Mangouste… Elle est totalement différente de toi, elle n'a aucune manière, se comporte plus comme un garçon manqué, est insouciante –quoique tu l'es parfois- et…

Constance le fit taire d'un long et passionné baiser. 

- Je crois que nous pourrons parler d'Annie et du reste un peu plus tard. Je voudrais profiter du temps qu'il nous rester pour être en famille, la famille que je cherchais tant… Lui dit-elle en lui caressant sa joue mal rasée. 

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer le mal que j'avais en te sachant si proche de moi mais également si éloignée et incapable de me servie de la magie pour te retrouver. 

- Comment vais-je faire pour te faire sortir d'ici ? Je n'ai plus ma baguette…

- Il faudrait que tu te rendes à Salem, ils ont une école de sorcellerie et des magasins comme à Londres. Tu pourras leur dire ce qu'il se passe et je suis sûr qu'ils t'aiderons. 

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans parler et à se regarder uniquement. 

- Je t'aime tant mon amour… Lui dit Séverus en passant sa main sur sa taille pour l'approcher de lui.

- Tout comme je t'aime aussi. 

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Lisa les regardant faire avec étonnement. Elle monta sa petite main sur la joue râpeuse de son père en le regardant intensément. En sentant cette première caresse avec sa fille, Séverus se recula des lèvres de Constance et la regarda.

- C'est papa ma chérie, regarde ! C'est de lui dont je te parlais tant ! Tu as vu ? Dit Constance à sa fille en lui souriant.

Lisa s'amusa avec les lèvres de Séverus et passa ensuite à son nez., qu'elle tapa pour s'amuser. 

- Elle est magnifique… Lui dit Séverus.

- Oui et elle est très éveillée ! 

Ils passèrent les dernières minutes à rester enlacer et à s'embrasser afin de rattraper le temps qu'ils venaient de perdre. Voyant que l'heure arrivait à son terme, Séverus rassura Constance, la sentant angoissée à l'idée de le quitter.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Dans quelques jours, tu m'auras fait sortir d'ici et nous… 

- Quoi ? 

- Je viens de penser… Je ne pourrais pas retourner à Poudlard… Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs encore pendant huit mois. Ma potion m'en empêche. 

- Ca ne fait rien, nous vivrons comme des moldus pendant ce temps et nous rentrerons à Poudlard plus tard… Cela nous donnera l'occasion de connaître ma sœur.

- Je la connais déjà bien à présent, pipelette comme elle est. C'est fou ce qu'elle est différente de toi ! 

La clé tourna dans la serrure et le cœur des deux époux se mit à battre rapidement. Constance en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Séverus passa ses bras autour de sa tête et la serra contre lui.

- Ne pleures pas. Je t'ai dit que tout ira bien maintenant. Va juste à Salem et on se retrouve dans quelques jours.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter. Plus maintenant ! Lui dit-elle en pleurant contre lui.

- Constance… allez… ne rend pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est ! Je ne pourrais pas résister si tu es encore plus anéantie que moi ! 

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient avec ses pouces.

- Allez Black ! L'heure est passée. Madame, vous devez sortir, je le ramène dans sa cellule.

Le gardien se tenait à quelques pas de Séverus, lui laissant juste le temps pour un dernier baiser à sa compagne.

- Je te sortirais d'ici mon amour… Lui dit Constance en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Ne prends pas de risques. Je patienterais le temps qu'il faudra. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

- Allez Black…

Un long et dernier baiser à son épouse et le gardien lui passa les menottes avant de le faire sortir de la petite salle. Séverus s'éloigna en regardant sa femme et sa petite fille en tentant de sourire mais la peine avait du mal à ne pas paraître sur son visage blême. 

- Venez madame… Dit un autre gardien à Constance qui regardait son unique amour s'éloigner d'elle après le temps qu'elle avait passé loin de lui.

Le gardien la prit gentiment par le bras et la conduisit vers l'autre sortie. Constance était en larmes et sa fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère était dans cet état. Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres et la regarda attentivement, comme si elle essayait de deviner ou de comprendre ce qui tourmentait sa mère. Constance la regarda et lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, ton papa sera bientôt là, je te le promets…

Constance sortit de la prison en regardant derrière elle, le cœur lourd. A peine avait-elle passé le mur d'enceinte qui entourait la bâtisse qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Annie. 

- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il avait l'air d'aller bien… Mais il est si… il a l'air si malheureux… je ne supporte pas de le voir derrière ces murs sans pouvoir l'aider… Ca me fait tellement mal…

Constance laissa une fois de plus ses larmes couler et Annie la serra affectueusement contre elle en lui frottant le dos.

- Eh ! Allez, il faut te dire que c'est juste l'affaire de quelques mois. Dans quelques temps vous serez ensemble !

- Je ne pourrais jamais attendre des mois ! Je dois aller à Salem. 

- Tu pourrais pas y aller en trans… en transporatant…

- En transplanant ? Non, je ne connais pas l'endroit précis, je serais éparpillée un peu partout.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je pense qu'on devrait partir tout de suite. Il doit bien y avoir un bus ou un train qui va à Salem.

- Tu as raison. Juste le temps qu'on aille chercher les affaires à l'hôtel…

- Pas la peine, tout est déjà prêt. 

- Quoi ? Mais où sont les sacs ?

- Dans une consigne à la gare.

- Tu savais déjà que je voudrais partir si vite ?

- Je sais surtout que par amour on n'hésite pas une seule seconde à foncer. Et puis j'ai envie de revoir Merlin l'enchanteur ! Je n'ai pas fini de le taquiner ! Finit Annie en prenant Lisa dans ses bras.

Constance sécha ses larmes et la suivit en souriant. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir trouvé cette sœur inattendue qui lui redonnait de l'espoir et de la vie au fond d'elle. Elles se rendirent donc à la gare et prirent le bus qui allait à Boise City. Arrivée à destination, elles prirent le train qui les conduisit à Salem. Constance se sentait pleine d'espoir à présent et elle mourrait d'impatience de trouver l'école. Mais seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas du tout idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. 

- Il faut que je trouve un sorcier…

- Ah oui, rien de plus facile ! Ca court les rues !

- Il suffit de trouver une personne qui ne sait pas coordonner ses vêtements…

- Bah tu sais en Amérique, il y en a qui sont attifés vraiment bizarrement des fois !

- Oui mais là, c'est vraiment très SPECIAL !

- On devrait peut-être s'arrêter pour manger, Lisa a l'air d'avoir faim…

- Tu as raison. Tiens là-bas, dans ce restaurant…

Elles se dirigèrent vers le petit restaurant de type années cinquante et s'y installèrent pour prendre leur repas. Lisa était affamée et dévora le plat que lui donnait sa tante, qui elle, était ravie de pouvoir s'occuper de sa nouvelle petite nièce ! Constance les regardait avec plaisir et quand elle tourna la tête pour regarder dehors, elle s'immobilisa.

- En voilà un ! Lança-t-elle en se levant.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Annie en la voyant regarder dehors.

- Ce qu'on cherche ! Reste ici, je vais tâcher de lui parler…

Constance sortit en vitesse et passa sur le trottoir d'en face pour accourir aux côtés de l'homme vêtu d'un pantalon de golf avec des bottes de chasse, un tee-shirt par dessus un pull à col en V et un chapeau d'aviateur sur la tête (quel goût ces sorciers ! lol). 

- Monsieur ! Monsieur !

L'homme la regarda arriver avec étonnement et appréhension.

- Excusez-moi mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez me renseigner…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve l'école de sorcellerie de Salem ?

- L'école de sorcellerie ?

- Je sais que vous êtes un sorcier. Je suis une sorcière ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je dois absolument parler à quelqu'un susceptible de m'aider…

Le sorcier la regarda et la détailla longuement avant d'acquiescer rapidement. Il fouilla sa poche et en sortit un papier.

- Tenez. Demandez Julius. Lui dit-il en lui tendant le papier.

Constance regarda le feuillet et vit qu'il y avait une adresse d'inscrite dessus. 

"Librairie Au fin fond de la nuit, 152 Malahide Road, Salem 12" 

- Mer…ci

Le sorcier avait déjà transplané et l'avait laissée avec son papier dans les mains. Elle s'en moquait et retourna auprès d'Annie et de sa fille.

- Alors ? 

- Il m'a donné une adresse. Il faut que je demande un certain Julius. Elle a bien mangé ? Demanda Constance en voyant l'état de sa fille, barbouillée de chocolat.

- Très bien ! On s'est bien amusées toutes les deux ! 

- On finit de manger et on y va, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème.

Constance et Annie se dépêchèrent de terminer leur repas, payèrent et sortirent du restaurant. Annie portait Lisa qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras et elles se dirigèrent en taxi à l'adresse indiquée. Arrivées devant, Constance comprit qu'ils fonctionnaient de la même façon qu'en Angleterre. La librairie était comme le Chaudron Baveur et il devait avoir un passage pour aller dans un endroit identique au Chemin de Traverse. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur et demandèrent à voir Julius.

- Je suis Julius. Que puis-je pour vous mesdames ? Leur demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au front dégarni. 

- Je suis une sorcière et je voudrais parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. Quelqu'un de l'école de sorcellerie par exemple. 

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ca serait trop long à vous expliquer, mais en premier lieu, j'ai besoin de me fournir une baguette. Sauriez-vous…

- C'est dans l'arrière boutique. Je vais demander à Franck de vous accompagner. Franck ! 

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'approcha de Julius et salua les deux jeunes femmes, insistant un peu plus sur Annie, qui lui rendit bien en lui lançant un merveilleux sourire.

- Tu veux bien accompagner ces deux personnes au Centre ? Elles ont besoin de baguettes.

- Juste elle. Moi je n'en n'ai pas ! Rectifia Annie.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! J'accompagne juste ma sœur ! 

- Si vous n'étiez pas une sorcière, vous ne seriez pas ici ! Lui lança Franck en souriant d'un air amusé.

Annie le regarda, l'air embrouillé.

- Vous vous payez ma tête ou quoi ?

- Seuls les sorciers sont capables d'entrer ici. Les moldus passent leur chemin quand ils sont devant la librairie. C'est juste une couverture. Précisa Julius.

- Vous voulez dire que… j'ai des pouvoirs ? Comme ceux de la télé ?

- Tu as du sang de sorcier dans les veines, l'as-tu oublié ? Lui dit Constance en souriant.

- Nom d'un choco ! Moi une sorcière ? Lança Annie, complètement déboussolée pour une fois.

- Vous feriez bien de choisir une baguette également Miss ! Lui lança Julius.

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour manger chinois ? Oh ! Une baguette ! LA baguette ! Ah oui… Pourquoi pas…

Annie était totalement déconnectée à ce stade et elle avait les sourcils écarquillés au plus haut point.

- Je vous amène au Centre. C'est là que tous nos magasins se trouvent. Leur dit Frack.

- Donne moi Lisa, dit Constance à Annie.

- Oui oui… Lui répondit cette dernière en lui tendant la petite fille, prête à défaillir.

Franck vint à sa rescousse en lui prenant le bras.

- Il vaut mieux que vous vous accrochiez à moi, au cas où… 

- Oui au cas où… Lui dit Annie en le regardant, éberluée (par l'homme, cela allait sans dire).

Constance remarqua que Annie n'était pas indifférente au charme du jeune homme et elle sourit. Elle avait hâte d'être à son tour dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Franck les conduisit vers l'arrière boutique, tapa sur un pan de mur trois fois et aussitôt après, le mur s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la même vue que sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des sorciers qui se promenaient dans une large allée bordée de magasins divers, tout comme cela l'était en Angleterre. 

- Venez… Leur dit Franck.

- C'est Disneyland ! C'est une blague ! Lança Annie en exorbitant les yeux comme jamais.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, pardon dans notre monde… Lui dit Constance en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Annie la regarda et l'instant d'après, la surprise laissa la place à l'excitation. 

- Bon sang ! J'ai hâte de visiter ! Où sont les balais et les potions et tout les trucs ? Lança-t-elle en avançant à la suite de Franck.

- Nous n'achetons qu'une baguette aujourd'hui Annie. Lui dit Constance.

- Annie… Répéta Franck, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Annie le regarda et lui sourit également.

- Je crois que je vais aimer le monde ses sorciers… Lança-t-elle en continuant de le regarder.

- Désolée d'interrompre ce charmant tableau mais où pourrais-je changer de l'argent moldu en argent sorcier ? Demanda Constance à Franck.

- Oh, les magasins font les échanges eux-mêmes ici. Vous pouvez les payer en dollars, ils font le nécessaire avec la banque après.

- C'est pratique ! En Angleterre, ce n'est pas comme ça !

- Je connais. J'y suis allé pendant deux ans travailler là-bas.

- Ah ! C'est drôle que l'on se rencontre à Salem ! Lui dit Constance.

Ils parlèrent durant leur progression et arrivèrent devant le magasin de baguettes magiques. Franck les fit entrer et appela le vendeur.

- Bonjour Ernest.

- Tiens ! Voilà Franck O'Brian ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? Ne me dis pas que tu as cassé ta baguette ! Une œuvre d'art comme celle-ci…

- Non ! Pas du tout, je vous rassure ! Je viens pour ces deux personnes. Elles ont besoin de baguettes. L'une est une spécialiste et la seconde une toute nouvelle recrue !

- Enchanté mesdames ! 

- Bonjour monsieur ! 

- Alors qui a déjà pratiqué ici ?

- C'est moi ! Lui dit Constance en s'approchant. Tiens, tu peux me tenir Lisa ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Annie.

- Oui oui.. Lui dit Annie en prenant Lisa.

Constance s'approcha ensuite du comptoir.

- Quelle baguette aviez-vous ?

- Attendez que je me souvienne. Ventricule de cœur de dragon et cil de licorne.

- Et bien dites-moi ! Ce n'est pas une simple baguette que vous aviez là ! Sacrement puissante dites-moi ! Je vais voir si je peux vous trouver quelque chose qui lui corresponde.

Le vendeur s'éloigna et partit chercher plusieurs baguettes.

- J'ai bien entendu Dragon ? Et Licorne ? Demanda Annie, qui reprenait son expression plus qu'étonnée.

- Tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses sur notre monde ! Lui dit Franck dans un sourire.

- Je n'en doute pas !

- Voilà ! Essayons celles-ci ! Lança le vendeur en revenant vers elles.

Il tendit une baguette à Constance, qui fit le geste pour la tester. 

- Non pas celle-ci.

Constance essaya trois baguettes avant de trouver la sienne. 

- Larme de dragon, crin de licorne. C'est drôle, on dirait que vous avez un peu perdu de la puissance de votre baguette avec celle-ci. Elle est l'opposée de celle que vous aviez précédemment !

- Il faut croire que l'amour peut changer beaucoup de choses… Lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Je vois… A vous Miss ! Lança le vendeur à Annie.

Annie sursauta quand il l'appela.

- A… moi ? 

- Oui, venez, je vais aller chercher une baguette qui je suis sûr, vous ira parfaitement…

Annie s'approcha du comptoir et attendit que le vendeur revienne.

- Voilà ! Essayez celle-ci…

Annie prit la baguette dans sa main et la secoua.

- Oh ! C'est délire ces lumières ! Lança-t-elle en voyant des étincelles sortir du bout de la baguette.

- Essayez la ! Lui répéta le vendeur.

- Quest-ce que je fais ? 

Franck s'approcha et plaça sa main sur la sienne pour lui montrer le geste. Annie ne regardait déjà plus la baguette mais plutôt celui qui lui servait de professeur imporvisé.

- Tu as juste à faire ça… Lui dit-il en faisant tournoyer la baguette devant lui. 

Et cela fonctionna. La baguette lança un jet de lumière qui fit tomber la boite de la baguette sur le comptoir.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Franck, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il y a dans sa baguette !

- Quoi ? 

- Feuille de Plumier des Andes et crin de licorne.

- Vraiment ? C'est étonnant… 

- Il y a des choses que le destin nous apporte sans le savoir ! 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant là-dedans ? Demanda Constance.

- Et bien juste que Franck et cette jeune personne ont la même baguette !

Annie et Constance se regardèrent, étonnées. Annie porta son regard vers le jeune homme et lui sourit.

- Et bien ! Il m'en arrive de ces trucs aujourd'hui ! Je vais jamais pouvoir fermer l'œil cette nuit !

- Combien vous dois-je pour les deux baguettes ? Je n'ai que des dollars.

- Oh ! Alors en dollars, cela vous fera cinquante dollars.

Elle lui tendit les billets et ils saluèrent tous le vendeur avant de sortir. Constance était devant avec Lisa qui se réveillait et regardait à présent le monde qui les entouraient.

- Regarde ma chérie ! C'est chez nous ! C'est dans ce monde que l'on vit ! Et bientôt, ton papa sera avec nous ! Vous vous rendez compte que c'est la première f… Oh, désolée…

Constance s'était tournée vers Annie et Franck, restés en retrait vers l'arrière et quand elle les vit en train de s'embrasser, elle préféra les laisser tranquilles. 

- Mmmh Quoi ? Lui demanda Annie en décolant ses lèvres de celle de Franck. 

- Non rien. Dis-moi Franck, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? Enfin, est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider à faire sortir mon époux de prison ?

- De prison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Rien ! Ils l'ont attrapé au mauvais endroit ! Lui dit Annie.

Les deux femmes lui racontèrent l'histoire devant un café chaud dans le bar du Centre. Franck était vraiment étonné et d'autant plus par le fait que Constance ait réussi à se "téléporter" avec sa fille en Amérique et ainsi réchapper à l'Avada Kedavra. 

- Ok ! Je viens avec vous. Où est-ce ? 

- Sun Valley.

- Oh ! Je connais, j'y vais souvent avec mon père. On pourra transplaner là-bas, si tu veux Constance.

- Annie, est-ce que ça te gène de rester ici et de garder Lisa pendant que nous allons chercher Séverus ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Oh, juste le faire sortir et ne laisser aucune trace dans la mémoire de ses gardiens de son passage ! Lui dit Constance en regardant Franck.

- Hein ? 

- On te le diras. Ne t'en fais pas. Ca ne te gène pas ?

- Non… non.

- Je te ramène dans la librairie. Tu n'autras qu'à nous attendre là-bas. Lui dit Franck.

- D'accord. Mais soyez prudents !

Ils retournèrent à la librairie o! Constance embrassa une dernière fois sa petite fille avant de partir en compagnie de Franck en direction de Sun Valley. Ils transplanèrent, Constance sachant où elle allait cette fois-ci, et ils arrivèrent quelques mètres après la prison.

- Bon, une petite explosion, ça devrait les occuper ! Lança Franck en pointant sa baguette sur le mur d'enceinte de la prison.

Il dit une incantation et aussitôt après, une grande partie du mur se détruit. L'alerte fut rapidement donnée et Constance acquiesça. Ils transplanèrent à l'intérieur de la prison, tombant nez à nez avec les gardiens alertés par le bruit de l'explosion.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Lança un des gardiens.

Avant qu'ils ne déguènent leurs armes, Constance et Franck pointèrent leurs baguettes sur eux et lançèrent le sortilège de Stupéfaxion.

- Allons-y, je crois qu'il est au deuxième étage. Lui dit Constance.

Ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs et montèrent au deuxième étage. 

- Séverus ! Séverus ! Où es-tu ?

Ils continuèrent, entendant les cris des détenus demandant qu'on les sorte de leurs cellules.

- Séverus !

- Constance ! Ici !

Ils entendirent sa voix étouffée par la porte mais avec de grands coups contre la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule 125B. 

- Séverus ! Recule-toi, on va ouvrir !

Franck pointa sa baguette sur la porte et lança le sort.

- Alohomora !

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur Séverus qui attendait un peu éloigné. Constance entra et sauta dans ses bras. Ils se perdirent en baisers et caresses en souriant.

- Tu as fait plus vite que je pensais ! Lui dit-il.

- Nous avons été aidées avec Annie ! Viens que je te présente Franck.

Franck venait d'entrer dans la cellule en regardant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Séverus voici Franck, le nouveau petit ami d'Annie et celui qui nous a accompagné au Centre pour acheter nos baguettes ! Franck voici mon époux Séverus Rogue. 

- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Lui dit Franck en lui tendant la main.

Séverus le regarda un instant et finit par lui tendre la main.

- Son petit ami ? Depuis quand la connaissez-vous ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure… lui dit-il.

- Je t'expliquerais. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que nous allions faire un petit coup d'oubliette sur les gardiens avant de transplaner…

Franck sortit, suivit par Constance et Séverus qui ne se lachaient plus. Arrivés devant les gardes stupéfixés, Frank leva le sortilège et une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau eux-mêmes, il leur lança l'Oubliette avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer.

- Voilà ! Allons-y ! Leur lança Franck.

- D'où est-ce que tu le sors celui-là ? Demanda Séverus à l'oreille de Constance.

- Il est très sympathique ! Viens, je vais nous faire transplaner.

Franck transplanait déjà et Séverus donna la main à sa femme pour qu'ils puissent transplaner tous les deux.

- Nous y sommes ! Lança Constance en arrivant devant la boutique. 

- Où sommes-nous ?

- C'est comme le Chaudron Baveur sauf que c'est une librairie !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…

- Quoi ? Oh, c'est vrai ! Tu es moldu maintenant…

- Merci de me le rappeler ! Lui dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Non, c'est juste que les moldus passent leur chemin devant cette boutique. Attends, je vais chercher les autres et je te retrouve dehors.

Séverus l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant qu'elle n'entre à l'intérieur de la boutique pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, leur fille dans ses bras, Annie et Franck côte à côte et même Julius.

- Alors Merlin ! T'es de retour ? Lui lança Annie en venant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tu sais que je me suis ennuyée pendent ce temps sans te taquiner ? 

- Je dois dire que je commençais à regretter de ne pas entendre tes moqueries à longueur de journée… Et je dois te dire… Merci.

- Merci ? Oh, allez, moi ça m'a fait plaisir et en plus j'ai trouvé une sœur ! Et une petite nièce qui est vraiment adorable ! 

Annie recula et laissa la place à Constance qui s'approcha avec Lisa. La petite fille regarda à nouveau celui qu'elle avait vu le matin et cela sembla ne pas la déranger. Elle agita ses bras en souriant et Constance se mit à rire.

- Et bien ! Elle t'adore ! Lui dit-elle en lui tendant leur fille.

- J'espère bien qu'elle m'adore ! 

- Est-ce que vous avez un endroit où passer la nuit ? Demanda Julius.

- Et bein pas vraiment. Nous sommes arrivées aujourd'hui avec Annie. 

- Vous pouvez venir chez moi… Leur dit Franck.

Constance allait répondre mais Séverus prit la parole à sa place.

- Non merci, nous nous débrouillerons…

Constance le regarda avec étonnement et comprit où il voulait en venir à son regard. Annie également.

- Tu n'aurais pas plutôt un hôtel à leur proposer ? Demanda-t-elle à Franck.

- Un hôtel ? Il y en a un sur le chemin… On ira si vous voulez.

- Attends, je vais te changer quand même avant qu'on y aille. Tu ne vas pas passer inaperçu habillé en prisonnier ! Dit Constance à Séverus.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Séverus et lui changea son habit de prisionnier, le rendant plus présentable.

- Merci. Lui dit-il en se sentant plus à l'aise de cette façon. 

- Nous pouvons y aller…

Ils saluèrent Julius avant de s'éloigner et partirent à pied dans les rues de Salem. Annie et Franck enlacés devant Séverus et Constance, le sorcier tenant leur fille et la contemplant.

-Elle te ressemble de plus en plus, c'est incroyable ! Elle est si belle… tout comme sa maman.

- Mais elle va vite devenir aussi intelligente que son papa !

- Je crois que sa mère est aussi intelligente que belle ! Et ça me fait penser… quand j'étais enfermé, non, je te le dirais quand nous serons à l'hôtel.

Constance le regarda avec un petit pressentiment. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? 

- Mais rien… Lui dit-il d'une voix amusée. 

Il passa son bras libre autour de sa taille et lui sourit. Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble où Franck s'arrêta.

- Voilà, ici c'est chez moi. L'hôtel se situe en bas de la rue au carrefour. Je pense que vous le trouverez facilement !

- Oui, merci énormément pour ce que tu as fais Franck. Annie, tu as de l'argent ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. On se revoit demain. Ne veillez pas trop tard quand même parce que je ne pense pas que votre petit trésor soit une lève tard ! 

- Je pourrais te retourner la pareille ! Lui dit Constance.

- C'est vraiment incroyable que je n'ai pas vu plus souvent à quel point vous vous ressemblez. Lança Séverus en les regardant tour à tour.

Annie et Constance le regardèrent en souriant et son épouse se rapprocha de lui.

- Et laquelle préfères-tu ?

- Toi, sans hésiter !

- Merci pour moi ! Lança Annie en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Je dois dire que j'aspire à la tranquilité et que tu es tout l'opposé de ta sœur et que la course-poursuite n'est toujours pas passée…

- Mauvais joueur !

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en est passé des choses pendant que nous étions de notre côté ! Lui dit Constance.

- Je te raconterais… 

- Et bien bonne soirée et à demain. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer. Je ne travaille pas demain. Leur dit Franck.

- D'accord. Prends soin d'Annie, entendu ? Lui dit Constance.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis très gentleman. 

- Séducteur je dirais ! 

- Bon, on ne va pas passer la soirée sur le trottoir ! Alors allez-y et à demain ! Vous en avez du temps à rattraper ! Leur dit Annie en prenant le bras de Franck.

- Oui, on y va ! Lui dit Constance. A demain !

Ils se saluèrent une bonne fois pour toutes et Séverus et Constance s'éloignèrent. Ils avançèrent vers l'hôtel et demandèrent une chambre.

- Désirez-vous un lit pour votre bébé ? Demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Lui dit Constance.

- Elle est mignonne ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Lisa…

- Pourrions-nous avoir la clé s'il vous plaît ? Les coupa Séverus.

- Oui… tout de suite… Lui dit l'hôtesse, un peu destabilisée. 

Elle leur donna la clé et demanda à un employé de monter un lit enfant dans la chambre. Arrivés à destination, Séverus laissa entrer l'employé pour qu'il dépose le lit. Une fois seuls, Séverus donna Lisa à Constance pour qu'elle la change. 

- Je vais lui donner son repas. Et après, je serais tout à toi… Lui dit Constance en l'enlaçant.

- Tout à moi… Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de te tenir dans mes bras.

- Encore un instant… Tu n'as qu'à commander un dîner pour nous deux, le temps que je m'occupe de notre fille.

Elle s'occupa donc de Lisa tendis que Séverus commendait leur dîner. Une fois que Lisa couchée, Constance s'approcha de Séverus qui avait reçu le garçon d'étage pour leur repas. Il avait allumé des bougies et Constance s'était arrangée pour placer un petit paravant qui les séparait de Lisa. En arrivant à ses côtés, Séverus lui tendit une coupe de champagne( mazette ! ) sous le regard amusé de Constance.

- Pour nos retrouvailles… Précisa-t-il.

- J'espère que tu m'offriras encore plus que du champagne ! Lui dit Constance en passant son bras libre autour de sa taille.

- Oh oui… Lui dit-il en l'embrassant. 

Ils déposèrent vite la coupe mais avant que le désir ne devienne trop important, il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Constance.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais mais mit un genou à terre.

- Séverus…

Il lui prit sa main gauche et la regarda.

- Ces quelques mois loin de toi m'ont fait comprendre une chose extrèmement importante. Tu m'as apporté ce que je n'ai jamais connu dans ma vie auparavant. Sans toi je serais encore enfermé dans ma solitude et derrière ma muraille que je m'étais construite. Tu es la seule à avoir réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Et j'ai vécu les pires moments de ma vie en étant séparé de toi et pour cette raison, je souhaite te demander ta main officiellement pour que nous soyons unis réellement par amour et non à la demande d'un fou qui nous a tout de même permis de nous rencontrer. Alors, je te fais officiellement ma demande ce soir : Constance veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Autant dire qu'autant de bonheur dans une journée avait de quoi destabiliser la pauvre Constance ! Et une demande officielle en mariage la mettait dans un état second.

- Je n'ai pas de bague de fiancaille mais je te promets de t'en acheter une plus tard… Si tu acceptes…

Constance avait une nouvelle fois les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues et elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ce que j'en pense ? Ce que j'en pense ? Mais… Séverus… nous sommes déjà mariés ! 

- Pas officiellement… pas par amour. Ma douce, je t'aime et je veux t'offrir ce que je pense être la plus belle preuve de mon amour pour toi. 

Constance sanglotait abondamment à présent et Séverus la laissa pleurer son émotion contre son épaule.

- Oui… 

- Quoi ? Demanda Séverus.

- Je veux me marrier avec toi. Tu croyais que je te dirais non après tout ce qu'on a souffert ces derniers mois ? Je t'aime trop pour ne pas me marrier d'amour avec toi. 

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui souriant, derrière ses yeux rougis. Séverus lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa. Ils partirent dans une recherche du corps de l'autre passionnément. Déjà, Constance avait ôté le pull et la chemise de Séverus, tendis que Séverus en faisait autant avec son pull et la redécouvrait en sous-vêtements. 

- Ton grain de beauté m'a manqué pendant ce temps ! Lui dit-il en se penchant sur sa poitrine qu'il avait finalement découverte, dévoilant un grain de beauté qu'il avait découvert la première fois, placé entre les deux seins et qui l'avait toujours amusé.

Il parcourut son corps, lui ôtant les derniers vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle, la laissant entièrement nue devant lui, toujours en pantalon. Il l'allongea et contempla son corps tout en se débarassant du reste de ses propres habits avant de venir s'alloinger sur elle.

- Je t'aime… Lui souffla-t-elle quand il posa ses lèvres au creux de son cou.

Il releva la tête vers elle et la regarda en souriant.

- Je t'aime mon amour… Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. 

Il parcourut son corps de ses mains et de ses lèvres, attendant longuement que son désir soit atteint avant de s'unir à elle dans un mouvement lattéral qu'ils n'avaient pas effectué depuis plus de cinq mois. La rencontre était intense, leur apportant un plaisir qu'ils n'avaient pas autant éprouvé durant leur vie commune. Les gémissements se répercutèrent dans la pièce tout comme les mots qu'ils se murmuraient tout le long de leur échange. Ils s'effondrèrent au bout d'un interminable moment de plaisir et d'amour, tous deux essouflés. 

- Comment ai-je pu oublier cette sensation dans tes bras ? Demanda-t-elle à la fin quand ils étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Moi je n'ai pas oublié mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait encore plus intense qu'auparavant.

- Promets-moi qu'on ne se séparera plus… plus jamais… Lui dit Constance.

- Je te le jures. Plus jamais. On ne se séparera plus jamais…

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, pour une fois paisible pour tous les deux.


	26. Une vie de moldus

****

Chapitre 26 : Une vie de moldu.

Constance ouvrit les yeux brusquement, sentant comme un vide à ses côtés. Elle regarda à la place qui était à présent vide du côté du lit où Séverus devait se trouver.

- Séverus… Appela-t-elle, sentant la panique la gagner.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ? Elle se leva et alla vers le lit de Lisa par instinct. Vide aussi.

- Lisa… Séverus…

Elle entendit alors les babillages de Lisa qui provenaient de la salle de bain. Elle s'y dirigea et trouva une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue même pas à Poudlard. Séverus était dans le bain, baignant Lisa qui avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier, la levant devant lui et la replongeant dans l'eau. il tourna la tête et découvrit sa femme qui les regardaient de la porte en souriant.

- Oh ! Je crois qu'on a réveillé maman… Dit Séverus à sa fille.

Pour toute réponse, Lisa tappa avec sa main à la surface de l'eau, arrosant tout sur son passage. 

- Je crois qu'on a une diablotine en guise de fille ! Lança Séverus en essayant de ne pas se faire arroser.

Constance s'approcha de la baignoire et s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour l'embrasser.

- J'avais peur en me réveillant. Je ne te voyais plus. Lui dit-elle.

- Lisa était réveillée et comme tu dormais encore, je m'en suis occupé. Je n'ai pas trop perdu la main !

- Elle adore prendre des bains avec moi, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle aime ça avec son père… Vous me faites une petite place ?

- Avec plaisir ma chère !

Constance se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau, en face de Séverus. Lisa bougea pour se tourner vers sa mère en criant de joie et Séverus la passa à sa femme.

- Bonjour ma chérie… Tu as réveillé papa ? Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi, tu sais ?

- Je récupère vite. Toi tu es épuisée par contre.

- Je suis en pleine forme… Lui dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser, Lisa en dessous d'elle.

D'ailleurs, la petite fille tapa avec sa main sur les joues de ses parents en souriant et en babillant.

- Je crois qu'une certaine personne adore qu'on s'occupe d'elle… Plaisanta Séverus.

Ils passèrent donc plusieurs minutes dans le bain à jouer avec Lisa avant de sortir et de se préparer -Constance changeant leurs vêtements avec sa baguette. Ils commendèrent ensuite leur petit déjeuner que Séverus et Constance prirent parfaitement enlacés sur la lit, Constance devant Séverus entre ses jambes et profitant surtout de la bouche de l'autre plutôt que leurs croissants.

- On ferait bien d'y aller. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire maintenant. Tu ne peux pas rentrer à Poudlard et il est hors de question que je rentre sans toi ! Lui dit Constance.

- Et bien, je crois que pendant ces huit mois qui me reste sans magie, nous allons devoir vivre comme de simples moldus, enfin pour ma part. Lui répondit Séverus.

- Et bien nous serons des moldus et nous retournerons à Poudlrad quand tu auras récupéré tes pouvoirs ! Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils sortirent donc, Séverus portant Lisa dans ses bras et se rendirent à l'appartement de Franck. 

- C'est quel appartement ?

- Je ne sais pas. Nous allons voir… 

Constance regarda les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres et toruva le prénom de Franck, ne sachant pas son nom, elle en déduit que "Walters" devait être le sien. 

- Deuxième, appartement 9.

Ils montèrent les marches et arrivèrent devant une porte portant le numéro neuf. De leur côté, ils entendirent les cris amusés d'Annie et son rire.

- Et bien ! Apparemment, ils s'amusent bien ! Lança Constance.

Séverus frappa à la porte et attendit. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes après par Franck qui avait les cheveux blonds aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes cheveux ? Lui demanda Constance.

- Heu…je crois qu'Annie s'amuse beaucoup avec son nouveau jouet !

De l'intérieur ils entendirent Annie lancer :

- Franck ! Regarde, le canapé est en train de voler ! C'est trop marrant ! Oops !

Le "Oops" suivait le grand "boom" provenant du salon. Ils entrèrent tous et virent la pagaille qui régnait dans l'appartement. Des fleurs qui reposaient un peu partout, des animaux qui couraient dans tous les sens, des gerbes d'étincelles qui volaient en toute part, des nuages et des bulles entouraient Annie qui était derrière le canapé.

- Ah salut vous trois ! Passé une bonne nuit ? Leur lança-t-elle.

- Euh oui… mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ? Lui dit Constance.

- Je me suis amusée avec ma baguette pour l'essayer. Franck m'a donné des leçons particulières ! Au fait, je crois que j'ai un peu abîmé le pied de ton canapé… Lança-t-elle en direction de Franck.

Franck se dirigea vers le meuble et remarqua qu'il manquait un pied, ce qui faisait que le canapé était penché. Il éclata de rire devant l'air désolé d'Annie.

- Je savais pas que ça retomberais aussi vite… Lui dit-elle.

- Je sens que tu vas avoir besoin d'apprendre assidument la magie ma Chocogrenouille !

- Ma choco… Commença Constance qui se tût avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ne me dis pas que ton Sévinouchet ne te donnes pas de petit surnom quand même ! Rétorqua Annie.

- Arrête avec tes surnoms ! Lui lança Séverus.

- Oh ! Quel rabat-joie quand même ! Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle te trouve de si attirant !

- Ah ça, je ne te le dirais pas ! C'est privé ! Lui dit Constance en prenant Séverus par le bras. 

- Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Séverus, tu as pris une potion qui agit combien de temps ? Demanda Franck.

- Il me reste encore huit mois. 

- Et qu'avez-vous décidé de faire avec Constance ?

- Quelle question ! Nous allons attendre que la potion ait terminé de faire effet et nous allons vivre comme de simples moldus. Bon je pourrais toujours me servir de mes pouvoirs en attendant. Répondit Constance. 

- Moi je n'ai jamais connu Sévinou… Commença Annie.

- Séverus ! Je m'appelle Séverus !

- Oui ça va Merlin ! On a compris ! Donc comme je le disais avant que Schtroumpf Grognon nous face sa petite crise, je ne l'ai jamais connu en sorcier et je trouve qu'il se débrouille bien en moldu comme vous dites. Bon à part quelques petits trucs qu'il n'a pas compris comme le coup du maquereau et qui m'a bien fait rire ! 

- Le maquereau ? Demanda Franck.

- Il pensait que les flics le recherchaient pour m'employer pour vendre du poisson ! 

Franck et Constance se mirent à rire, mais pas Séverus qui commençait à regretter de retrouver Annie.

- Bon, tu as terminé Miss Chocogrenouille ? 

- Ah non ! Ca s'est réservé à mon titi de m'appeler comme ça ! Lui dit Annie en prenant Franck par la taille.

- Je rêve… Continua Séverus.

- Bon, maintenant que vous savez ce que vous voulez faire, je peux vous aider à vous installer. Il y a un appartement en ville qui vous irais et Séverus, tu pourrais travailler chez un ami moldu à nous.

- Quelle activité ?

- Je pense que ça va te plaire. Herbologiste. Il a besoin d'un assistant pour l'aider dans ses préparations et il m'avait proposé le poste mais comme mon père avait besoin de moi… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Séverus regarda Constance qui lui sourit.

- Très bien. J'irais voir ton ami.

- Et bien voilà ! Vous allez vivre comme de vrais petits moldus, le mari au travail et la femme à la maison s'occupant des enfants. Bon là, il n'y en a qu'un mais c'est la même chose ! Lança Annie.

- Est-ce que ton père n'aurait pas besoin d'un coup de main à la boutique ? J'étais vendeuse dans une librairie en Angleterre. Demanda Constance à Franck.

- Je pourrais lui demander si tu veux. Mais ta fille, je ne sais pas si ça serait intéressant de la garder avec toi, ce n'est …

- Tu veux rire ? Je vais m'en occuper moi ! Il faut bien qu'elle fasse connaissance avec sa nouvelle super tatie ! Lança Annie.

- Ah non ! Je n'ai pas envie que ma fille devienne une excentrique comme sa tante ! Tu vas me l'effrayer ! S'interposa Séverus.

- Une excentrique moi ? Tu rigoles ! C'est parce que toi tu es un trouillard et que tu es renfermé !

- Un trouillard moi ? Je ne suis pas un trouillard !

- A peine, j'ai cru que tu allais me tomber dans les pommes quand j'avais conduit l'autre fois !

- Tu te croyais où ? Tu as failli nous tuer !

- WOW ! TEMPS MORT LES DEUX ! Les coupa Constance en les séparant.

Séverus et Annie la regardèrent avant de se regarder à nouveau et d'éclater de rire. (c'est quelque chose Sévi qui rigole ! ).

- Ah ! Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec mon nouveau beau-frère !

- En parlant de beau-frère. Je t'informe juste que ta sœur et moi allons nous marrier.

- Heu, une minute là. Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous étiez mariés ? Demanda Annie.

- Nous voulons faire un vrai mariage. 

- Je t'expliquerais. Lui dit Constance.

Après avoir parlé pendant un long moment, Séverus et Constance prirent congé d'Annie et de Franck, ce dernier donnant rendez-vous à Séverus le lendemain pour le travail dont il lui avait parlé et l'appartement à visiter. Annie et Franck avaient préféré laisser les deux amants retrouvés seuls, qu'ils profitent enfin de ce moment qu'ils avaient tant cherché.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru te retrouver et trouver une sœur en même temps ! C'est Eddy qui va être surpris ! OH ! En parlant de lui. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait leur dire qu'on s'est retrouvé et que tout va bien ? Lui demanda Constance quand ils furent dehors.

- Pas encore. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire et attendre que la potion ne fasse plus effet.

Constance s'arrêta et le regarda.

- Tu veux être éloigné de la sorcellerie et de tous ceux que tu connais ?

- Je ne veux pas m'éloigner. Je veux juste profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste où nous pourrons être tous les deux, enfin tous les trois avec Lisa. Je veux rattraper le temps que nous avons perdu sans avoir à vous partager avec les autres, comme tu dis. 

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que c'est une bonne idée ! Laissons-les de côté et profitons de ces huit mois, juste toi, Lisa et moi. Et Annie bein sûr !

- Je crois qu'on va la voir souvent avec son nouveau petit ami…

- Elle est rapide contrairement à moi ! Et dire que nous, nous avons vécu pendant plusieurs mois sans ne rien faire et en partageant pourtant le même lit !

- Je crois que l'on s'est arrangé par la suite pour partager réellement le lit ensuite ! Ironisa Séverus en l'enlaçant par la taille.

Ils marchèrent dans le centre ville, regardant les boutiques en montrant à Lisa les illuminations de Noël qui allait ariver à grand pas dans deux semaines. Le premier Noël en famille.

- Tu crois que le père Noël va venir pour gâter notre petite Lisa ? Lui demanda Constance.

- Je pense que oui… et qu'il aimerait bien aller voir la maman de la petite Lisa après la distribution de cadeaux ! Lui dit Séverus en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

En passant devant une bijouterie, Séverus s'arrêta. 

- Regarde… Lui dit-il en montrant les bagues du doigt.

- Et regarde le prix ! Je te signale que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent ! La bague de fiançailles attendra qu'on rentre à Poudlard !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre qu'on rentre à Poudlard pour t'épouser ! 

- Tu veux te marier à la façon moldue ? Pincez-moi je rêve ! Toi, tu veux un mariage moldu ?

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur ! Et je sais que comme toutes les femmes, tu rêves de te marier en blanc avec toutes ces fanfreluches et tout le toutim qui va avec !

Constance le regarda en écarquillant un sourcil.

- Tu parles d'un romantisme ! Mais c'est vrai, que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un mariage comme le font les femmes moldues. C'est tellement… beau ! 

- Tu n'auras qu'à aller avec ta sœur voir les robes de mariées… Moi je n'ai pas le droit de la voir.

- Tu en connais un rayon sur le mariage moldu dis-moi !

- J'ai eu le temps de me documenter pendant ces quelques mois…

- En prison, il y avait des magazines sur les robes de mariées ?

- Non pas de magazines, mais il y avait un détenu qui parlait de sa fiancée et il disait qu'ils se marieraient quand il sortirait. Et il n'arrêtait pas de me saoûler avec la préparation alors que je ne lui demandais rien du tout. N'empêche que ça m'a donné des idées… 

- J'imagine très bien ma petite puce avec une belle robe pour le mariage de ses parents ! Il aurait fallu attendre qu'elle marche, elle aurait porté les alliances ! Ca aurait été drôle ! Lança Constance en embrassant Lisa.

Ils retournèrent à leur hôtel et le lendemain, Séverus se rendit chez Franck pour aller voir l'ami dont il parlait qui proposait le poste d'herboriste. Le dénommé Daniel l'engagea après avoir vu qu'il était très habile dans les préparations. En ce qui concernait l'appartement, ce dernier était situé en centre ville et était certe peu spacieu, mais largement suffisant pour les quelques mois qui leur restait. Constance et Annie les avaient rejoints le midi pour le visiter et les deux femmes s'étaient tout de suite posé sur la décoration et la disposition des meubles -que Constance s'arrangerait pour faire apparaître avec l'aide de la magie. 

- Je sens que je vais me plaire dans notre nouveau chez-nous ! Annonça Constance quand ils se retrouvèrent dans leur appartement avec Séverus et Lisa à la fin de leur aménagement (rapide, façon sorcier !).

- Tu penses que tu t'y habitueras ? Je veux dire que c'est plus petit qu'à Poudlard et tu n'as certainement pas été habituée à vivre précairement… Lui dit Séverus.

- Où crois-tu que j'ai vécu pendant ces derniers mois ? Un studio qui faisait à peine la salle à manger et la chambre ! Et je m'y suis très vite habituée ! Et même si nous n'avions pas un sou, je vivrais avec toi sous les ponts !

- Sous un pont ? Carrément ! 

- Et après ? Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi… 

- Moi non plus je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, ne t'en fais pas ! 

Séverus rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. 

Ainsi débuta leur nouvelle vie en tant que simples moldus. Séverus allait à son travail le matin et revenait le soir, Constance revenant avant lui de la boutique du père de Franck, récupérant Lisa chez Franck où Annie restait avec sa nièce. Elles s'étaient nettement rapprochées et il aurait été drôle de penser que quelques jours auparavant, elles ne se connaissaient même pas ! 

- Tiens, ce n'est pas Constance ce soir ? Demanda Annie en ouvrant au sorcier alors qu'elle attendait sa sœur qui venait récupérer Lisa.

- Non. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Elle a appelé pour que je vienne récupérer Lisa.

- Très bien… Viens, elle est est dans son parc, elle essaie d'avancer à quatre pattes ! 

Séverus suivit Annie dans le salon et vit le parc où Lisa reposait au milieu de ses jouets. Il s'approcha de sa fille qui faisait du va et vient sur ses genoux et ses bras sans avancer. Il s'agenouilla devant le parc et la regarda.

- Bonjour ma belle… Lui dit-il.

Quand elle entendit la voix de son père, Lisa tourna la tête et tomba, étant destabilisée. Séverus se mit à rire tout comme Annie et il la prit dans les bras.

- Je vois que tu t'essaies à la marche ! C'est très bien. 

- Ta chère petite poupinette toute trognon…

- Toujours autant excessive dans tes surnoms… Nota Séverus.

- Oui bref, elle sait faire des bisous ! 

- On peut savoir comment tu t'y es pris ? 

- Bah, je lui ai juste tendu la joue et elle m'a embrassé ! Essaie, tu vas voir !

Séverus écarquilla un sourcil et tendis cependant la joue vers sa fille. A sa surprise, Lisa l'embrassa maladroitement (tout comme le ferait un bébé) avant de le taper malicieusement sur la joue avec sa main.

- Tu vois ! 

- J'en connais une qui va apprécier ! Au fait, en parlant de Constance, elle voudrait que tu viennes avec elle demain, comme c'est samedi.

- Oh ! Je suppose qu'elle veut aller voir les robes. Vous avez arrêté une date ? Qu'on se prépare quand même !

- Nous en discutons encore pour le moment.

- Tu ne penses pas que vous pourriez inviter quelques amis de votre Poule au lard…

- Poudlard. Corrigea Séverus.

- Oui Poudlard. Surtout si nous avons un frangin, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Nous voulons que cela soit discret. Franck et toi serez nos témoins. 

- D'accord. Mais ça ne me dis pas quand vous avez prévu de le faire !

- Normalement en mai. 

- Vous prévoyez loin ! 

- J'ai juste besoin de temps…

- Du temps ?

- Pour économiser. Lui dit Séverus un peu mal à l'aise. Un comble pour un sorcier devenu moldu ! Ne pas avoir d'argent ! 

- Oh ! Allez ! Réjouis-toi ! Je suis sûre que ta chère et tendre se moque de l'argent ! Tu pourras lui acheter sa bague un peu plus tard. Je peux même demander à…

- Ne demande rien à personne ! C'est ma femme, c'est moi qui lui achète sa bague. 

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu devrais peut-être rentrer. Elle doit être revenue maintenant.

- Je pense qu'elle va t'appeler pour demain. Vous verrez ensemble.

- D'accord. Laisse-moi faire un énorme bisou à ma petite poupée qu iest belle à croquer ! Lui dit Annie en embrassant Lisa sur le visage.

- Tu vas me l'étouffer !

- L'étouffer sous mes baisers ! On aura tout vu, grincheux !

- Bon, à lundi.

- Oui c'est ça ! A lundi. Tu te défiles, comme toujours ! Au fait, on fait bien le réveillon ici ?

- Normalement oui. Tu en parleras avec ta sœur.

- Oui Grand chef !

Séverus se contenta de secouer la tête et de sortir de l'appartement, Lisa dans ses bras et son sac à langer passé en bandoulière. 

- On va en profiter pour aller chercher le cadeau à maman. Tu veux bien ? Dit Séverus à sa fille alors qu'ils avançaient dans la rue. 

Bien entendu, la petite fille ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de regarder les passants et les illuminations de Noël en froissant un pan du manteau de son père entre ses doigts. Séverus entra dans la bijouterie et alla au comptoir, débarrassant sa fille de son bonnet .

- Bonjour. Lui dit la vendeuse.

- Bonjour, je viens chercher la bague que je vous ai commandé l'autre jour. 

- Ah, ça devait être ma collègue. Quel nom ?

- Rogue.

- Je vais voir.

Lisa avait remarqué les objets brillants qui les entouraient et aurait bien aimé les toucher si elle avait pu. Elle tendait les mains devant elle, sans réellement savoir où elle les mettaient et voulu attraper à travers la vitre ce qu'il y avait derrière. Séverus souriait en la voyant faire. Il souriat moins cependant, quand il vit un des bracelets passer au travers de la vitre et atterrir à ses pieds.

- Lisa, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? On va avoir des problèmes… Lui chuchota-t-il en poussant le bracelet avec le pied vers le comptoir.

- Voilà ! Je l'ai ! Lança la vendeuse en revenant avec une boîte dans la main.

Elle ne remarqua pas le bracelet qui brillait de mille éclats à ses pieds et se contenta de déposer la boîte sur le comptoir.

- C'est bien cette bague ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant la bague à l'intérieur du coffret.

- Oui. C'est bien celle-ci. Lui dit Séverus en regardant la bague à la pierre flamboyante d'un vert étincelant. 

- Je crois que c'est en bague de fiançaille que vous l'offrez, c'est ce qui est inscrit.

- Oui. 

- D'accord. Je vais l'emballer et je reviens.

Il passa cinq minutes avant que la vendeuse ne revienne avec le paquet cadeau et fasse payer Séverus. Addition quelque peu salée à l'arrivée. Mais il avait réussi à avoir de l'avance sur sa paye en expliquanr son problème à Daniel, son employeur. Ce dernier avait été très compatissant et lui avait donné un mois de salaire prévu pour la fin, mois durant lequel Séverus pourrait s'arranger. 

- C'est une bien jolie petite fille que vous avez là ! C'est à la maman que vous offrez cette bague ?

" Mon dieu, comment tomber aussi bas ? Non, je l'offre à la grand-mère de l'enfant, ça ne se voit pas ?" Se dit Séverus.

- Oui. 

- Elle doit être heureuse. Surtout comme cadeau de Noël, on ne peut pas mieux rêver. Bonnes fêtes monsieur.

- Bonnes fêtes, conclua Séverus en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ce bracelet ?

Séverus ne se retourna même pas pour voir la tête de la vendeuse. Il sortit et rentra chez lui, sentant la bague cogner contre la poche de son manteau.

- Et si on ramenait des fleurs à maman ? Continua Séverus envers sa fille qui le regardait à présent.

Il acheta un bouquet de fleurs en passant et arrivé devant la porte de leur appartement, il le mit dans les mains de Lisa en essayant de les faire tenir. Il sonna et attendit que Constance ouvre.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Oh ! Ma chérie, tu m'offres des fleurs ? Lança Constance en ouvrant la porte.

Elle prit les fleurs et embrassa sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas ton père qui y penserait ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Elle avait une folle envie de s'arrêter chez le fleuriste, je n'ai pas pu lui dire non ! 

Constance l'embrassa en lui souriant.

- Merci, elles sont magnifiques ! Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Ca fait plus d'une demi heure que je vous attends ! 

- On a été se promener…

Ils rentrèrent et passèrent à table, tout comme ils le faisaient depuis quelques jours à présent, ressemblant réellement à une famille de moldus -si on ne faisait pas attention au objets qui flottaient de ci de là pour alléger les tâches ménagères ! 

Le lundi étant le réveillon, Séverus et sa petite famille se rendirent chez Franck pour le dîner. A peine la porte s'ouvrit qu'Annie sauta sur Lisa.

- Wow ! Si elle est pas toute choupinette avec sa robe et ses deux petites couettes ! On dirait un petit lutin ! Sévi, tu as prévu de faire le père-Noël ?

- Comptes là-dessus !

- Ca t'irais bien tu sais !

- Et bien continue d'y rêver, tu ne me verras jamais déguisé en père Noël.

- Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter ! 

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent, Constance laissant Lisa avec son père pour aller aider Annie à la cuisine. Franck resta avec Séverus dans le salon, lui proposant un apéritif.

- Comment fais-tu pour la supporter ? Lui demanda Séverus.

- Je dirais qu'elle ait aussi excentrique tout simplement avec toi ! Elle est bien plus… tendre avec moi ! Tu n'as pas de chance, je crois qu'elle aime bien te faire enrager !

- Et je m'en passerais bien ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à l'imaginer vivre en couple. Une amoureuse de la vie en plein air comme elle !

- Tu serais étonné de la voir ici ! Une vrai petite femme d'intérieur. C'est drôle que l'on se soit rencontré de la sorte ! A croire que le destin joue de notre côté !

Le destin. Le voilà qui revenait jouer son rôle. Pour Séverus, celui-ci avait failli tourner au drame quelques temps auparavant et il s'était révélé son meilleur allier pour retrouver Constance. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Le destin lui était favorable cette fois ! Pas comme au temps où il avait rejoint un certain mage noir, pensant que celui-ci lui montrerait le bon chemin. 

Le repas s'avéra excellent, appuyant les dires de Franck concernant le fait qu'Annie était une vrai petite femme d'intérieur. La distribution de cadeaux eut également lieu avant que l'heure du départ arrive et Séverus ouvrit avec appréhension celui d'Annie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il sortit de sa boîte, un costume coloré qu'il détailla avec dégoût.

- C'est un costume de clown que j'ai fabriqué avec ma baguette. Je me suis dis que ça t'aiderait à te dérider un peu ! Lui dit Annie en riant.

- Je n'ai pas esoin de me dérider. Je sais être agréable quand je le veux et ce n'ets pas avec toi que j'y parviendrais le plus ! Surtout avec des choses dans ce genre…

- Allez, tu le mettras pour jouer avec ta femme !

- Pardon ? Lui dit Constance qui la regardait avec amusement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très approprié pour un moment romantique. Je serais trop déconcentrée pour faire quoi que ce soit ! 

- En tout cas, je ne le mettrais pas. Mais merci quand même. Je pourrais m'en servir pour faire des chiffons !

- Des chiffons avec mon œuvre d'art ? Tu rigoles ! Tu vas me l'encadrer et plus vite que ça ! 

Séverus secoua la tête. L'heure du départ arriva et Séverus et Constance saluèrent Annie et Franck avant de partir. Arrivant chez eux, Constance coucha Lisa et revint vers Séverus qui attendait devant le sapin, deux flutes de champagne dans les mains. Il sentit les bras de sa "future" épouse glisser autour de ses épaules. 

- Joyeux Noël mon chéri…

- Joyeux Noël à toi mon amour. Notre premier Noël et en famille. Je ne l'aurais jamais crû il y a peu de temps. 

Il vit un petit paquet devant ses yeux et le regarda avec surprise.

- Ca, c'est ton premier cadeau…

- Mon premier cadeau ?

- Oui, tu auras l'autre… plus tard. Ouvre celui-ci !

Séverus prit le paquet tendis que Constance s'asseyait à ses côtés en l'enlaçant. Il découvrit une chevalière gravée à ses initiales et à l'intérieur gravé en minuscule : "Pour toujours S.C.L.R."

- S.C.L.R ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Séverus, Constance, Lisa Rogue ! Je pense que ça aurait fait un peu long si je mettais les noms en entier ! 

- Et si il arrive un petit frère à Lisa, tu vas le mettre à la suite de S.C.L.R ?

- Un petit frère ? Sérieusement ? Lui dit Constance en l'enlaçant par le cou.

- Qui sait… un jour…

Constance lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

- Maintenant, voici mon cadeau. Lui dit Séverus en lui tendant le paquet.

- Pour moi ? Oh ! J'adore les cadeaux ! Vu la taille, je dirais que c'est un… piano ! 

- Je pense que c'est une autre musique que celui-ci va te jouer…

Constance le regarda avec amusement et déballa son paquet. Elle resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle vit.

- C'est… c'est… Commença-t-elle.

- Une…

- Une… Ba…

- Une bague, oui. 

Séverus lui prit la boite des mains et en sortit le bijou. Il prit ensuite sa main gauche et la passa à son annulaire.

- Tu veux toujours ?

Constance était plongée dans la contemplation de son bijou et mit un temps avant de répondre.

- Bien sûr que je le veux ! Mais… Séverus, elle a dû te coûter une fortune ! Où as-tu trouvé l'argent ?

Séverus la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce que toi tu en penses. Tu l'aimes ?

- Si je l'aime ? Si je l'aime ? Mais Séverus ! Elle est magnifique ! Je… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire !

- Juste que tu veux toujours m'épouser.

- Mais bien sûr que je vais t'épouser, même si pour moi nous le sommes déjà ! Oh, tu es un amour ! Merci beaucoup ! Lui dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Ils commençaient déjà à sentir le désir monter en eux mais Constance recula un peu en le regardant.

- Tu te souviens que j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi…

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Où est-il ?

- Ah, ça, c'est à toi de le trouver quand nous serons dans la chambre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté un nouveau meuble ! Il n'y a déjà plus de place !

- Pas un meuble ! Je dirais plutôt que c'est quelque chose de décoratif que j'ai fais hier, avec un peu d'aide.

Séverus la regardait avec étonnement. Constance se leva et l'emmena dans la chambre. Elle le fit s'arrêter devant le lit et le laissa mijoter pour qu'il trouve, le sorcier lui tournant le dos sans le vouloir. 

- Je ne vois rien… C'est un cadre ?

- Un cadre ? Non, je ne crois pas… Lui dit-elle en se rapprochant derrière lui et en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. 

Séverus remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose sur ses bras, comme… des manches. Il se retourna et sourit en la voyant dévêtue devant lui.

- Tu es mon cadeau, je m'en serais douté. Mais tu l'es déjà pour moi chaque jour, le sais-tu ? Lui dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Pas tout à fait. Il y a une petite nouveauté cette fois-ci. Regarde bien…

Séverus se recula et la détaillan, ravi, cela allait sans dire. Il fit le tour de sa compagne et regarda le bas de son dos attentivement avec stupeur.

- C'est… un tatouage ?

- Je me suis dis que ça te ferais plaisir… après tout, le serpent est bien le signe de ta maison…

- Il est magnifique… Lui dit-il en faisant courir son doigt sir le dessin qui était haut d'environ cinq centimètres juste dans le creux du dos de Constance. Mais pas aussi magnifique que toi…

Il l'anlaça par les hanches avant de la tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser tout en la soulevant et en la conduisant vers le lit pour l'y déposer délicatement. Cette nuit-là, il fit connaissance avec le nouveau symbole qui ornait le bas du dos de Constance en s'en rapprochant souvent à l'aide de ses lèvres et de ses doigts agiles, donnant à sa promise le summum de leur plaisir et de leur désir partagés.


	27. Un mariage tant attendu

****

Chapitre 27 : Un mariage tant attendu.

Les mois défilèrent rapidement, pour le plus grand bonheur de Séverus qui avait hâte de retrouver tous ses pouvoirs. De plus, il devait se l'avouer, Poudlard lui manquait. Et il lui semblait que Constance éprouvait le même sentiment. Après tout, elle voulait sûrement retrouver son frère après tout ce temps. Ils étaient parfaitement habitués à vivre comme le ferait un couple de moldus -excepté pour les pouvoirs dont se servait Constance pour simplifier leur vie. Lisa grandissait et s'embellissait de jour en jour et elle était la fierté de ses parents. Elle gambadait à présent parfaitement à quatre pattes et essayait d'avancer en se tenant aux meubles. Le mariage aussi se rapprochait. Constance avait trouvé sa robe avec sa sœur et elle la cachait précieusement pour que Séverus ne la voie pas. Séverus, lui, s'était fait accompagner par Franck pour se trouver un costume de marié, peu enjoué pour ce genre de vêtements. Mais il avait trouvé le costume idéal et qui serait aussi discret que son costume de sorcier. Tout de noir vêtu. 

- J'espère quand même que tu mettras une fleur ou quelque chose à ta boutonnière. On va croire que tu vas à un enterrement autrement ! Lui lança Franck en le voyant habillé avec son costume.

- Ce costume sert pour les mariages. Je ne vais pas m'habiller en blanc, c'est littéralement hors de question !

- Et pourquoi pas… en vert ? C'est très tendance ! Et puis j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais le vert. Tout comme Constance.

Séverus devait admettre que l'idée n'était pas stupide. Du vert, après tout, cela représenterait Serpentard pour un mariage moldu ! Après mûre reflexion, Séverus demanda une veste vert foncé -mais il gardait le bas noir en tout cas- et l'essaya. 

- Excellent ! Lui lança Franck en le voyant dans cette tenue. Je crois que ça ira… Je me demande à quoi ressemble la robe de Constance.

- La connaissant, ce doit être une tenue très sobre. Elle n'est pas du genre à mettre de robe à la mode des moldus et très voyante. Contrairement à Annie. Je serais toi, je ferais attention le jour où je la demanderais en mariage !

- On va attendre un peu quand même ! Plaisanta Franck.

Ils étaient repartis de la boutique, Séverus allant récupérer Constance et Lisa à l'appartement de Franck. Les deux femmes étant restées là-bas pour parler de la préparation du mariage. C'était peut-être un mariage en petit commité mais Constance et Séverus tenaient à ce que tout soit fait dans la tradition moldue. Et surtout pour les costumes. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils seraient un peu plus nombreux lors de la cérémonie… 

- Ah ! Voilà nos deux hommes ! Lança Annie en ouvrant la porte sur Franck.

Elle l'embrassa avant de les laisser entrer.

- Vous êtes revenus rapidement dis donc ! Vous avez trouvé le costume de grincheux ?

Séverus lui lança un regard noir en avançant vers le salon.

- Il a un très beau costume si ça peut te rassurer.

- Quoi, pas de noir ? C'est ça ?

Franck lui sourit et lui donna la main pour la conduire vers le salon. Séverus embrassa Constance et chercha Lisa des yeux.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle était là il y a une minute. Lui dit Constance en cherchant à son tour. 

- Je crois qu'elle a trouvé uns occupation… Leur dit Annie en riant.

Elle leur indiqua la direction de la table de la salle à manger et leur désigna le sac à main de Constance.

- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Lisa ? Lança Cosntance en se retenant de rire.

La petite fille avait trouvé le baton de rouge à lèvres de sa mère et se barbouillait le visage avec. Elle tourna sa bouille vers le groupe d'adultes qui l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres et elle leur fit un sourire en babillant. Cela les fit éclater de rire. Constance alla la récupérer et la prit dans ses bras. 

- Et bien, je ne suis pas très heureuse que tu sois déjà attirée pour le maquillage ! Ca promet pour la suite ! Lança-t-elle. 

Quand elle vit son père, Lisa tendit les bras vers lui en gesticulant.

- Oui, va faire un énorme bisou à papa, pour lui mettre du rouge partout ! Ironisa Constance.

Séverus récupéra sa fille en l'aloignant de lui avant de l'emmener vers la salle de bain pour lui enlever le rouge.

- Et bien, tu es charmante avec tout ce rouge.

Lisa babilla pour toute réponse. Séverus la déposa sur le sol pour aller prendre du coton dans le placard. En se retrounant, il vit Lisa qui essayait d'avancer vers une petite tablette où reposaient des produits qui semblaient l'intéresser. Il la vit avec stupeur faire un pas hésitant vers la tablette en tendant la main vers elle. Un second pas chancelant et elle l'atteignit.

- Tu marches ! Constance ! Viens voir ! Appela Séverus.

Cosntance apparut quelques secondes plus tard et le regarda, étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle a fait deux pas toute seule ! Lui dit-il en lui prenant Lisa dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai ? Viens la mettre dans le salon, on va voir ça !

Ils l'amenèrent dans le salon et la laissèrent debout. Constance se plaça en face de Séverus qui restait derrière Lisa et il la laissa avancer. 

- Viens Lisa ! Lui dit Constance en lui tendant les bras.

Lisa commença à partir mais chute. 

Séverus la rattrapa et la remit debout. Annie et Franck qui étaient partis dans la cuisine revinrent et regardèrent la petite fille évoluer vers sa mère cette fois. 

- Oui ! Lança Cosnstance en la réceptionnant dans ses bras.

- Ca y est ! Dites-donc, vous les faites toujours aussi évolués les enfants chez les sorciers ? Demanda Annie.

- Mais ma fille ne peut être qu'évoluée je te signale ! Lui dit Séverus en la regardant d'un air supérieur.

- Ce que tu es bête ! Lui dit Constance en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas tout, mais elle a toujours autant de rouge à lèvre ! 

Elle la déposa sur le sol et l'emmena vers la salle de bain en lui tenant la main.

Ainsi, Lisa fit ses premiers pas. Ce qui arrangerait bien ses parents pour le mariage. Elle pourrait porter les alliances sur un coussin, comme le souhaitait Constance. 

- Ca va paraître étrange quand même qu'on ne soit que cins qu mariage et que Lisa nous apporte les bagues ! Lança Constance alors qu'ils étaient couchés avec leur fille dans leur lit, un soir quelques semaines avant le mariage.

- Je sais. Mais de toute façon, ça aurait été trop si nous avions reçu tous les sorciers ici. Tu imagines un défilé de sorciers dans les rues de Salem ? 

Lisa monta sur le torse de son père et vint se caler contre lui. 

- Et puis Lisa apportera cet oreiller et ça aura le même effet que s'il y avait deux cent personnes !

- Si tu le dis…

Cosntance se cala contre lui et sa fille et ils s'endormirent, Lisa caressant la joue de son père. On pouvait dire que c'était devenu une de ses habitudes pour se calmer ou trouver le sommeil. Caresser la joue de son père. Etrange rituel… 

Ils étaient endormis depuis à peine une heure quand ils entendirent un coup frappé sur le carreau de la chambre.

- Séverus…

- Hummm ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Il y a un hibou sur la fenêtre… Tu veux bien aller voir, il fait un peu froid dehors.

Séverus souleva ses paupières et se leva en bougeant Lisa de son torse, la déposant sur sa mère. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour prendre la lettre qu'il avait dans sa serre. Le hibou piailla avant de s'envoler. Séverus était très étonné de voir cet oiseau. Annie ou Franck utilisaient le téléphone ici. Les hiboux étant trop visibles dans une ville telle que Salem. Il regarda le volatile s'éloigner et referma la fenêtre. 

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Constance. 

- Je ne sais pas…

Séverus alluma la lampe de chevet et décacheta l'enveloppe. En la retournant il vit le seau de…

- Poudlard ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Constance en se rasseyant.

Séverus déplia la lettre et la lut à haute voix.

" Chers Séverus et Constance, et Lisa bien évidemment. Nous avons eu vent de la part de l'institut de Salem que vous seriez parvenu jusqu'à Salem. Ils m'ont contacté concernant une attaque qui aurait eu lieue à la prison de SunValley quelques mois auparavant et dont Constance aurait été la conspiratrice. Rassurez-vous, je leur ai expliqué la situation avant qu'ils ne viennent vous poser des questions. Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas pris contact avec moi pour nous dire que vous vous étiez retrouvé, cela aurait simplifié les choses. Mais je ne vous en veux pas, je comprends la joie que vous éprouvez pour vous être retrouvés . J'ai eu votre adresse par un ami à moi de Salem qui a réussi à trouver votre piste. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir de vos nouvelles pour savoir si tout va bien et pour me dire la date à laquelle vous pensez revenir à Poudlard. Beaucoup de personnes aimeraient avoir de vos nouvelles, tout comme moi. En espérant que vous avez réussi à retrouver une vie normale, j'attends de vos nouvelles dans les prochaines semaines. Votre éternel ami, Albus Dumbledore."

Séverus releva la tête et regarda Constance.

- Ne pas les prévenir hein ? Oui tu as raison. Cela ne servait à rien de leur dire que nous nous étions retrouvés ! Quelle honte ! JE n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie ! Dumbledore vient de nous dire qu'on aurait dû les contacter, tu vois ! J'avais raison !

- Cosntance calme-toi !

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de les contacter et rapidement ! 

Constance se leva et sortit de la chambre.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Coucher Lisa.

Séverus relut la lettre rapidement et quand Constance revint, il alla à ses côtés. 

- Ecoute, je t'ai dis pourquoi je voulais que l'on soit juste tous les deux. 

- Et après ? Ca ne faisais rien de leur dire que nous étions en vie ! 

- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait dans ce cas ?

- Parce que j'étais d'accord avec toi sur le moment ! Mais maintenant, j'ai des remords ! Si Dumbledore n'avait pas parlé aux sorciers de Salem, nous aurions de sérieux problèmes à l'heure actuelle ! Alors un conseil, écris-lui !

- Et tu as besoin de me hurler dessus pour ça ?

- Oui. Pour te montrer ton erreur ! On ne s'est jamais disputé mais je trouve que cette fois, il y a une bonne raison pour ! 

Constance se recoucha en passant les couvertures sur elle et en lui tournant le dos. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. Séverus ne savait comment agir avec elle à présent. Si il savait en fait. Il prit un rouleau de parchemin et une plume et commença sa lettre pour Dumbledore. Il la termina quelques minutes plus tard. Il fut heureux de boir que le hibou de Dumbledore était revenu sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attendait patiemment la lettre. Il la lui glissa sur la patte et l'oiseau s'envola. Séverus le regarda s'éloigner et referma la fenêtre. Il retourna vers le lit et se coucha derrière Constance, l'enlaçant alors que celle-ci s'était endormie. 

Enfin, le jour J, Séverus était encore à l'appartement, Constance ayant emmené Lisa avec elle à l'appartement de Franck où elle s'habillerait avec l'aide d'Annie. Il se préparait, Franck étant avec lui car il le conduirait à la mairie. Alors qu'ils étaient fins prêts et buvaient un verre avant de partir -Séverus étant encore plus stressé que pous le "faux" mariage, ce qui était curieux quand on savait qu'il connaissait sa future épouse cette fois-ci.- ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand ils entendirent des voix dans le salon. Ils quittèrent la cuisine pour s'y diriger et trouvèrent une dizaine de sorciers tous regroupés devant le canapé.

- Séverus ! Lança Dumbledore en voyant son ancien professeur de potions.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers lui et l'étreignit comme il l'aurait fait avec un fils. 

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir enfin ! J'étais vraiment surpris de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles ! Mais en avoir aussi vite après ma lettre et nous inviter pour votre mariage avec Constance me fait entièrement plaisir !

- Où est-elle ? Où est ma sœur ? Lança Eddy qui venait d'arriver vers Séverus.

- Ravi de te revoir aussi… Lui dit Séverus, toujours aussi sarcastique avec lui.

- Joli costume Séverus ! Lança un autre sorcier dont Séverus se serait bien passé d'entendre en ce jour spécial.

- Tu as de la chance que ce soit Constance qui aurait tenu à te voir au mariage sinon je ne t'aurais pas invité Black !

- Toujours aussi aimable ! A croire que la prison ne t'as pas amélioré…

- Messieurs ! Ne commencez pas ! Ah ! Séverus, je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Nous avons hâte de vous retrouver à Poudlard, votre remplaçant est un sombre idiot !

- Voyons Minerva ! Ria Dumbledore.

C'était incroyable. Toute l'équipe enseignante de l'école de Poudlard était ici -sauf les professeurs que Séverus n'appréciait vraiment pas la compagnie comme Trelawney- et il y avait également des élèves qui avaient aidé à la chute de Voldemort. Qui aurait pu lui dire que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy viendraient à son mariage ?

- Félicitations professeur. Lui dirent-ils en s'avançant vers lui.

- Ca change de vous voir avec un costume de moldu. Lui dit Drago qui était accompagné de la sœur de Ron. 

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vois que certaines personnes se rapprochent pendant mon absence… Je pense que vous avez terminé vos études depuis l'année dernière, je me trompe ?

- Non. Mais je poursuis des études de potion.

- Vraiment ? Je ne m'étonne pas.

- Heu Séverus, je ne voudrais pas te presser mais les filles vont s'impatienter…Lui lança Franck qui avait fait le tour des sorciers, habillés en moldus pour l'occasion.

- Oui… Albus, pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ? Appela Séverus.

***

Pendant que les hommes se préparaient et ignorant totalement la surprise qui l'attendait, Constance terminait de se préparer sous l'œil attentif d'Annie. 

- Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en connais un qui va tomber dans les pommes quand il va te voir ! Lui dit Annie quand sa nouvelle sœur apparut entièrement devant elle. 

Constance était resplendissante dans sa longue robe blanche -alors que Séverus s'attendait à une robe toute simple- aux épaules dénudées et se terminant en manches identiques à celles des robes de sorcières (pour marquer le coup !). Elle avait un voile qui lui arrivait juste à la taille et lui cachait son visage mais que l'on distinguait tout de même et qui la rendait mystérieuse au travers de celui-ci. Lisa était prête depuis longtemps et regardait sa mère avec curiosité. Elle avança vers elle et demanda à monter dans les bras de sa mère.

- Oui ma chérie. Nous y allons. 

- Ah ! Je crois que Franck est revenu. Il va nous emmener à la mairie. C'est drôle que tu n'ai pas voulu aller à l'église !

- Je ne suis pas catholique et Séverus non plus. Ca ne sert à rien . La mairie est suffisante ! 

- Ouais… Et moi, comment tu me trouves ? 

- Tu es ravissante ! Il ne va pas falloir beaucoup de temps à Franck pour t'épouser, j'en suis certaine ! Surtout si tu t'habilles plus souvent comme ça ! 

- C'est pas trop mon style ces robes là ! J'aime bien les vêtements souples. 

- Est-ce que la future mariée est prête ? Appela Franck du salon.

- Oui ! Oui ! On arrive !

Annie sortit avec Lisa dans les bras et rejoignit Franck.

- Wow ! Lança ce dernier en voyant sa petite amie.

- Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Regarde cette poupinette si elle est pas trognon comme ça !

- Oui… Pas besoin de se demander qui l'a coiffée avec ces chouchous ! 

- Moi je trouve que ça lui va très bien ces petites couettes ! Bon, Constance, c'est quand tu veux…

Cosntance apparut à son tour et Franck écarquilla les yeux en la voyant, surtout qu'elle avait encore son voile de levé.

- En un mot : Fabuleuse ! Et Séverus qui me disait encore à l'instant que tu aurais choisi quelque chose de discret et de simple ! Il ne va pas s'en remettre !

- Et il n'a pas vu ce qu'il y a en dessous ! Lui lança Annie.

- Annie ! S'indigna Constance, gênée.

Franck se mit à rire et les appela pour partir.

- Vous avez tout prit ? 

- Oui… le coussin pour les alliances ?

- Oui, tout est dans le sac. Lança Annie.

- On y va alors !

Franck les conduisit dans la voiture qu'il avait modifiée pour l'occasion, et il aida Constance à s'installer.

- On est partit ! 

Franck démarra et se dirigea vers la mairie où avait lieu le mariage. Ils arrivèrent près d'un quart d'heures après, sous les regards des passants qui s'exclamaient en voyant la mariée -comme la plupart le font en voyant une future mariée dans une automobile- et surtout quand elle descendit de la voiture.

- On y est ! Pas trop le trac ? Demanda Franck.

- Tu veux rire ? Je suis morte de peur ! Je ne sais vraiement pas pourquoi ! 

- Je pense que j'ai quelqu'un qui va pouvoir t'aider à surmonter ta peur d'affronter UNE seule personne qui se trouve être ton futur mari ! Ironisa Franck.

Il la conduisit devant l'entrée de la mairie, Annie donnant la main à Lisa qui commençait déjà à avancer vers les marches. 

- Attends juste deux secondes. Je reviens ! Lui dit Franck en entrant dans la mairier et en revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec …

- Professeur Dumbledore ? S'exclama Constance.

- Ma chère, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire, vous êtes radieuse ! Et je suis également ravi de vous revoir !

Il l'enlaça comme il l'avait fait avec Séverus, sous les regards étonnés de Lisa et Annie.

- Mais… que faites-vous ici ?

- Oh ! Je passais dans le coin et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un certain mariage. Je me suis permis de m'inviter… Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- N… Non ! 

Constance était perdue. Comment Dumbledore pouvait se trouver ici ? 

- Je crois que votre futur époux vous attend ! Baissons ce voile et allons-y ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le trac passera rapidement ! 

Franck était en train de chuchotter à l'oreille d'Annie pendant que Dumbledore parlait avec Constance et celle-ci faillit crier de surprise quand elle sut la situation.

- On avance et on t'attend. J'emmène Lisa avec les alliances. Lui dit Annie avant d'entrer dans la mairie.

Constance la regarda fermer la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers le directeur de l'école de Poudlard.

- C'est Séverus qui vous a demandé de venir ? Lui demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi perdue.

- On peut dire cela comme ça. Il vaudrait mieux y aller…

- Attendez, comment va Eddy et les autres, j'ai tant de choses à savoir… Après que j'ai disparu…

- Nous en reparlerons le moment venu, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous devez vous soucier de votre futur époux qui doit commencer à s'impatienter à mon avis. Vous connaissez Séverus mieux que personne à présent… Allons-y !

Dumbledore lui présenta son bras et Constance lui donna le sien en lui souriant. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le trouver ici. Il fit ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement de main et ils entrèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall d'entrée et Dumbledore la conduisit vers deux portes encore fermées. 

- Vous êtes prête ?

Constance prit une profonde inspiration et lui sourit.

- Allons-y !

Il fit ouvrir les portes de la même manière et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Constance s'arrêta net quand elle vit les têtes tournées vers elle. Elle avait une expression figée et ses pieds ne pouvaient faire un seul pas. Dumbledore la regarda en souriant.

- Je crois que d'autres ont eu à faire dans le quartier. Cela ne vous dérange pas non plus je suppose ?

Cette fois-ci, Constance ne put rien dire. Elle exorbitait ses yeux au maximum et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Dumbledore la fit avancer un peu très doucement. 

- Vous verrez, ce sera très facile ! N'ayez pas peur ! Séverus vous attend et votre petite fille également…

Cosntance porta les yeux vers Séverus qui se trouvait devant le maire, Lisa à côté dans les bras de sa tante. Son futur époux était très élégant dans son complet vert sombre, son regard porté vers elle, complètement hypnotisé et incapable de détacher son regard de sa future épouse. Elle fit un pas et continua d'avancer, se sentant poussée par une force invisible, se sentant légère comme une plume, ne sachant comment elle progressait aux côtés de Dumbledore. Elle arriva au niveau des personnes assises et elle reconnut les professeurs de Poudlard, puis les têtes des élèves qui étaient venus avec eux pour se battre contre les Mangemorts. Ils étaient tous là. Et IL était là. Eddy était au premier rang aux côtés de Sirius. 

- Eddy ! Lâcha-t-elle, sentant les larmes pointer de plus en plus à ses yeux. 

Son frère la regardait en lui souriant largement et elle lui aurait sauté dessus si Dumbledore ne la conduisait pas à côté de son futur époux. Elle continua de regarder Eddy jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la hauteur de Séverus. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur lui. Il lui souriait et avait du mal à lui parler, cela se voyait.

- Tu… es… magnifique ! Lui dit-il finalement.

Constance lui sourit à travers son voile et se rapprocha de lui. 

- C'est toi qui les a invité ! Comment… Quand…

- Chuuut ! Tu y tenais tellement que je n'ai pas pu te résister. 

Constance ne put résister et se rapprocha de lui en soulevant son voile, afin de l'embrasser.

- Humm hummm. Généralement, c'est à la fin que vous vous embrassez ! Lança le maire.

Quelques rires fusèrent dans l'assistance.

- Toujours aussi impatiente ! Lança Eddy.

Cosntance se recula et regarda le maire. 

- Désolée… Lui dit-elle en rebaissant son voile.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai l'habitude ! Bon, commençons…

Le maire débuta donc son sermont et assena son discours avant d'arriver à l'échange des bagues.

- Les bagues, s'il vous plaît… Demanda-t-il à Séverus.

Séverus se tourna vers Annie qui sursauta.

- Oh ! Oui.. Allez ma puce, c'est à toi !

Elle fit descendre Lisa de ses bras et lui mit le coussin dans les mains. Elle la fit aller à côté de ses parents mais bien évidemment, la petite fille préféra aller faire un tour un peu plus loin. Elle s'avança vers l'allée et regarda les gens qui étaient présents.

- Lisa… viens ! Lui dit Constance.

La petite fille se tourna vers sa mère et pointa son doigt vers la porte.

- Or ! Or ! Babilla-t-elle.

- On ira dehors après ! Viens ! Continua Constance en lui tendant la main.

Lisa s'assit alors et secoua le coussin, faisant rire les sorciers présents. Annie se déplaça alors et la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener vers ses parents. 

- Allez, on donne les bagues à maman et à papa…

Annie les décrocha et les donna à Séverus.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ! Lança Annie.

Elle s'éclipsa avec Lisa sur le côté et le maire continua son discours, tendis que Constance et Séverus se donnaient la main.

- Séverus Fergus Rogue, désires-tu prendre pour épouse Constance Hestia Erwing ici présente ? 

- Oui. Répondit Séverus sans hésiter.

- Avec cet anneau, tu lui promets fidélité et attention jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

Séverus passa l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche de Constance et la regarda.

- Constance Hestia Erwing, désires-tu prendre pour époux Séverus Fergus Rogue, ici présent ?

- Oui ! S'écria presque Constance ce qui la fit sourire.

- Avec cet anneau, tu lui promets fidélité et attention jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

Cosntance passa à son tour l'anneau au doigt de Séverus et ils se tinrent la main en se regardant. 

- Je vous présente Séverus et Constance Rogue ! Annonça le maire à l'assemblée.

Constance ne contint même plus ses larmes de bonheur et Séverus releva le voile de sa femme. Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Des sifflets retentirent du côté des agitateurs de service -Sirius et Eddy, Franck et Annie se joignant à eux avec plaisir- et les applaudissements des autres invités. Constance et Séverus se trounèrent vers eux en leur souriant et Annie leur apporta Lisa qui suivait le mouvement en applaudissant pour s'amuser. Séverus la prit dans ses bras et ils avancèrent avec Constance vers le milieu de l'allée. Constance sauta au cou de son frère quand ils furent dehors, l'embrassant sur les joues, lui disant combien il lui avait manqué. Elle salua tout le monde très chalereusement, spécialement les jeunes sorciers. 

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir ! Leur dit-elle.

Elle continua de saluer tout le monde et ils se rendirent à l'endroit de la réception -qui dut être changé avec le nombre de convives à présent. Ils se rendirent donc dans un restaurant que Franck avait réussi à réserver, où de la musique serait jouée tout autour de la rive d'un lac. Séverus et Constance étaient dans la même voiture, Lisa sur les genoux de sa mère et qui la regardait toujours avec étonnement.

- Tu es vraiment splendide dans cette robe… Lui dit Séverus en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Comme dirais Annie, tu n'as pas encore vu ce qu'il y a en dessous ! Lui dit-elle en écarquillant un sourcil.

Séverus releva la tête et lui sourit. Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant qui avait une vue sur le lac et où les invités les attendaient déjà. Les jeunes mariés passèrent voir les invités en leur parlant, présentant leur petite fille qui avait nettement changée pour les sorciers l'ayant vue à l'âge d'un mois la dernière fois. Annie fit la connaissance très rapidement de son nouveau frère et le courant passa très vite entre eux. Le même caractère joueur et espiègle, ils étaient déjà fait pour s'entendre. Le repas se passa aussi bien que l'ambiance, très détendue -assez étonnant avec la moitié du corps enseignant de Poudlard. Les mariés durent ouvrir le "bal" en dansant la valse, Séverus n'étant pas très à l'aise dans ce domaine mais s'en sortant finalement bien, et les invités les rejoignirent rapidement. 

- Merci pour ce cadeau… C'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie. Chuchota Constance à l'oreille de Séverus.

- Je t'avais dis que je voulais t'offrir le plus beau mariage. J'aurais voulu faire plus grandiose mais je crois que les huissiers auraient participé à la cérémonie ! Ironisa Séverus.

Constance lui sourit et l'embrassa. Le baiser s'intensifia et ils se regardèrent.

- Et si on s'éclipsait ? Lui dit Séverus.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la piste aménagée pour la danse et trouvèrent Annie.

- Laissez-moi deviner, vous rentrez pour votre nuit de noce ? Leur dit-elle sans ménagement.

- Déjà ? Vous êtes vraiment pas patients ! Leur lança Eddy qui arrivait derrière Annie.

- OHE ! Votre attention ! Les mariés s'éclipsent déjà et nous laissent le navire ! Hurla Annie aux autres.

- Annie ! Baisse d'un ton ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'alarmer tout le monde ! 

- Tu dois aller dore au revoir à tout le monde avant de t'éclipser ma belle ! Désolé Sévinou, il va falloir que tu patientes encore un peu avant de…

Eddy empêcha Annie de parler à l'aide de sa main en riant.

- Elle est encore pire que moi celle-là ! Allez Constance, dit au revoir à tout le monde ! Séverus tu peux l'accompagner tu sais ! 

- Annie, tu t'occupes de Lisa alors pour cette nuit ? Demanda Constance.

- Mais oui ! T'en fais pas ! Elle s'est trouvé des nounous en plus ! Tes élèves Sévi sont de très bonnes baby-sitter tu sais ?

Séverus vit qu'Hermione et Ginny s'occupaient de sa fille et pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne protesta pas. C'était la première fois où il allait se retrouver seul à seul avec sa femme, sa véritable épouse cette fois-ci. Ils saluèrent une dernière fois les sorciers et leur fille, Constance ayant du mal à s'en séparer et finirent par partir. Franck leur servit de chauffeur et les conduisit à un autre endroit que leur appartement.

- On peut savoir où tu nous emmène ? Lui demanda Constance.

- Surprise…

Ils roulèrent pendant un quart d'heure et s'arrêtèrent devant un hôtel à l'apparence luxueuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet hôtel ? Demanda Constance, ébahie.

- Votre suite nuptiale. C'est notre cadeau avec Annie et Eddy ! 

- Mais vous êtes fous ! Une suite dans cet hôtel, c'est hors de prix !

- Et alors ? C'est un cadeau qui sert !

- Un cadeau qui sert ? Vraiment ?

- Bah si vous voulez faire un petit frère à Lisa, il faut y mettre les moyens ! Allez les tourtereaux, on est arrivé !

Franck s'arrêta devant l'entrée et laissa le portier ouvrir la portière pour aider Constance et Séverus à descendre du véhicule. Franck les accompagna à l'intérieur, portant un sac -apparemment, ils avaient tout prévu, jusqu'aux vêtements de rechange- et alla annoncer l'arrivée des mariés (pas dur avec leurs costumes !).

- Je vous laisse. Voici votre clé. On ne vous attend pas demain, alors profitez-en bien !

- Mais et Lisa…

- Lisa sera en de bonnes mains ! Profitez un peu de votre nuit de noce et de demain ! Bonne nuit !

Il serra la main de Séverus et embrassa Constance sur les joues avant de s'éclipser.

- Tu le crois ça ? Demanda Constance en continuant de regarder la sortie.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous offrirais ça ! Lui dit Séverus.

Ils suivirent le groom qui les conduisit dans l'ascenseur pour monter au douzième étage. Il les conduisit à leur chambre et ouvrit la porte. Il entra et laissa la porte ouverte. Avant que Constance n'entre, Séverus la ratrappa par le bras et la prit dans ses bras.

- Hou ! On me porte dans notre nouvelle demeure ? Lança Constance en riant.

- Et oui, coutume moldue qui ne me déplaît pas !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Séverus déposa Constance sur le sol. Le groom attendit son pourboire que Séverus lui donna et il les laissa seuls. Il ne leur en fallut pas moins pour retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se hapèrent, cherchèrent les lèvres de l'autre, mélangeant leurs langues dans un ballet infini, se dirigeant lentement vers le lit. Constance le repoussa gentiment avant qu'ils ne se couchent.

- Attends… 

Elle le poussa malicieusement sur le lit et resta devant lui. Elle lui sourit en dégraffant sa robe dans le dos et en la laissant glisser de ses épaules et de la faire chuter sur le sol. Séverus exorbita les yeux en la voyant en sous-vêtements.

- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se rapproshant et en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Wow ! Souffla-t-il en gardant son regard plongé dans son décolleté. 

Constance sourit et d'un geste de la main fit disparaître les vêtements de Séverus avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit, ayant toujours sa lingerie fine à dentelle sur elle, invitant au désir. Séverus sourit et se rapprocha d'elle. Il caressa ce corps merveilleusement enveloppé dans ce tissu si fin et posa ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il ne lui ôta ses sous-vêtements qu'à la toute fin de ses caresses, libérant sa poitrine et passant ses lèvres dessus. Le reste de la lingerie suivit rapidement après ça et ses mains parcoururent l'endroit qui était resté dissimulé et qu'il caressa longuement avant de venir prendre la place de sa main et de les emmener dans une longue et intense sensation de plaisir, s'attardant jusqu'à l'aube pendant plusieurs fois et savourant cette nuit unique dans leur vie et qu'ils auraient dû connaître auparavant lors de leur première union…


	28. Redevenir soimême

****

Chapitre 28 : Redevenir soi-même

Séverus et Constance restèrent enfermés dans leur chambre toute la journée le lendemain après leur mariage. Jamais ils n'avaient passé autant de temps tous les deux de cette manière et cela avait eu l'art de les rapprocher encore plus qu'auparavant. Ils ne retrouvèrent les autres que le jour suivant et Constance s'assura de savoir si sa fille avait été sage et n'avait pas trop embêté sa tante. Eddy était resté en compagnie de Franck et Annie pour faire plus ample connaissance. Le frère et la sœur s'entendaient comme deux larons en foire. Constance était rassurée de les voir aussi proches et aussi vite ! 

- Dis donc Constance ! Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on avait une nouvelle sœur ! Lui dit Franck.

- Je sais, mais Séverus voulait attendre qu'on rentre à Poudlard avant ! Lui dit Constance en lançant un regard amusé à son époux. 

- Je vois… Rien que tous les trois… C'est sûr que ce n'était pas important de nous donner des signes de vie !

- Je te signale que tu étais le premier à me dissuader de retrouver Constance. Termina Séverus en regardant son beau-frère.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Lança Constance en secouant la tête.

Les invités étaient repartis à Poudlard et Constance espérait les revoir rapidement. En attendant, ils avaient retrouvé leur vie habituelle de moldus après ce mariage et se préparaient chaque jour davantage à rentrer chez eux. Le jour où l'effet de la potion cesserait sur Séverus approchait de plus en plus et le sorcier avait du mal à contenir son excitation à l'idée de retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs. Constance n'arrivait même plus à le calmer quand il rentrait le soir de son travail après elle et qu'il regardait le sablier magique qui s'écoulait pour montrer les jours restants.

- Tu es un vrai gamin quand tu t'y mets ! Lui dit-elle un fameux soir où il rentrait.

- Tu serais comme moi si tu savais qu'il ne te reste plus que vingt-deux jours à tenir ! J'en ai vraiment assez de tous ces moldus. Le transplanage me ferait économiser un ticket de bus à chaque fois.

- Et c'est ce que fait le comun des mortels chaque jour… 

- Tu peux parler, toi tu vsa à ton travail en transplanant. C'est facile pour toi ! TU pourrais quand même nous faire transplaner tous les deux pour nous emmener au travail !

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas te faire perdre une seule seconde de la vie moldue ! Ca te permettra de ne plus insulter les moldus après ça !

- JE n'ai jamais insulté les moldus !

- Oh ! A peine ! Qu'est-ce que j'entends tous les jours : "Quelle bande d'incapable ces moldus !" C'est sûr, tu les adores ! Lui lança Constance en souriant ironiquement.

Séverus secoua la tête et alla dans la chambre de Lisa pour la saluer. Il la trouva assise sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau, occupée à gribouiller sur une feuille de papier. Lisa venait de fêter ses un an il y a peu et s'épanouissait de plus en plus et embellissait pour prendre les caractéristiques physiques de sa mère, la rendant très gracieuse tant par ses sourires que par ses mimiques. Elle se faisait à la nouvelle vie de famille qu'elle n'avait pas eue depuis sa naissance et ne lâchait que très rarement son père quand il était là. Etrange pour le ténébreux professeur de potions…

- Bonjour ma princesse… Dit-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. 

Lisa tourna la tête vers lui et sauta au bas de sa chaise pour se jeter dans ses bras en babillant. 

- Il paraît qu'elle a fait voler des objets chez Franck aujourd'hui. Annie était paniquée quand elle a vu les chaises de la cuisine voler autour de Lisa. Lui dit Constance en entrant dans la chambre.

- Et bien, il faudra être prudent, sinon elle va tout faire voler quand nous irons nous promener !

- En parlant de promenade, que dirais-tu d'aller dans le parc ? Il fait encore bon.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Et toi Lisa, tu veux aller dehors ?

- 'Or ! 'Or !

Apparemment, Lisa était pour l'idée d'aller se promener car elle s'agita dans les bras de son père pour descendre. Séverus la laissa aller par terre et la petite fille se mit à gambader, tombant à plusieurs reprises, vers l'entrée pour attraper son manteau qui se trouvait sur la chaise de la salle à manger.

- Je pense qu'elle veut aussi. Continua Séverus en sortant de la chambre en passant son bras autour de la taille de Constance. 

Ils sortirent donc pour aller se promener dans le parc qui se trouvait à quelques rues plus loin. C'était vraiment durant ces moments en famille que Séverus se rapprochaient pleinement de sa fille qu'il n'avait pas vue grandir depuis l'âge de un mois. Ces mois loin de sa femme et sa fille l'avaient horriblement manqué et surtout marqué. Jamais il n'aurait crpu se trouver à cet endroit précis en cet instant, il y a un an. Il y a un an, ils pensaient à protéger Lisa, encore nouveau-né, de Voldemort. Mais en attendant, ils profitaient de ces derniers jours seuls. 

Ainsi se déroula les derniers jours de vie de moldu de Séverus et de sa famille. Arriva enfin le grand jour pour lui de retrouver ses pouvoirs et sa baguette par la même occasion, celle-ci ayant disparue après l'absorption de la potion. Constance ne travaillait plus à la librairie avec Franck et son père à présent, ayant préféré tout préparer pour leur retour à Poudlard. Ils avaient invité Annie à venir avec eux pour découvrir l'école où ils vivaient et où ils allaient repartir. La nouvelle sorcière avait accepté, demandant à Franck de l'accompagner, après tout ils ne resteraient que quelques jours. C'était assez amusant de les voir tous réunis dans le salon de l'appartement de Franck, un verre à la main pour fêter le "retour à la vie" de Séverus. Si cela existait, ce serait un jour déclaré férié pour lui, afin de lui rappeler sa vie moldue pendant une année. 

- Alors Sévinouchet, content de retrouver ta petite baguette ? Demanda Annie en lui souriant.

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Comme ça, je pourrais te clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes ! 

- On verra ! Tu sais, je me débrouille très bien avec ma baguette maintenant ! J'ai à peine décoloré les cheveux de Franck ces derniers temps. 

- J'économise sur le coiffeur avec toi ! Attention Séverus, elle pourrait te mettre une couleur dans les verts émeraude pour aller avec les Serpentards ! Lui lança Franck en riant.

- Je l'aurais empêché de bouger avant, ne t'en fais pas. Répondit Séverus en lançant un regard ironique à sa belle-sœur.

- Pffff ! On verra…

- En tout cas, je…

Séverus cessa de parler d'un coup. Il fronça les sourcils et pressa son abdomen d'où il pouvait sentir les douleurs, les mêmes que lorsqu'il avait bu la potion, un an auparavant…

- Séverus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Constance en posant son bras sur son bras.

- Je… crois que mes pouvoirs… reviennent.

- Viens t'asseoir… Lui dit Constance en le conduisant vers le sofa et en l'aidant à s'asseoir. ( Oui je sais, vu comme ça, on dirait des contractions, mais il n'en n'est rien je vous rassure ! mdr)

- C'est dans cet état que je l'avais retrouvé dans la ruelle l'année dernière. Annonça Annie sans s'inquiéter de l'état de Séverus.

- Tu veux quelque chose contre la douleur ? Demanda Constance en repoussant les mèches de cheveux de son époux en continuant de le regarder avec inquiétude.

- Non… Ca passe…

Séverus termina de fronçer les sourcils et cligna des yeux. La douleur était passée et à la place de celle-ci il pouvait sentir qu'ILS coulaient à nouveau dans ses veines. Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus en lui ! Il regarda Constance et lui sourit. Il se leva ensuite d'un bond et regarda Annie avec un sourire narquois. 

- Comme ça tu veux me teindre les cheveux ? Lui dit-il en continuant de sourire.

- Hein ? Demanda Annie qui ne voyait pas réellement l'importance de la chose en ce moment précis.

- Je crois que je vais te devancer…

Séverus fouilla sa poche et en sortit…

- Séverus ! C'est ta baguette ! Lança Constance.

- Exact ! _Exchangio Hairros_ !

Il avait pointé sa baguette sur Annie et automatiquement, les cheveux de cette dernière prirent une tiente…

- ROSE ! Alors là, je dois dire que tu es très belle comme ça ! Lança Franck avant d'aclater de rire en regardant la tête d'Annie.

- QUOI ? J'ai les cheveux roses ? Ah ! Quelle horreur ! Selvinus tu as franchement mauvais goût ! Pourquoi pas en rouge ! Rouge oui mais pas rose !

- Je croyais que tu apprécierais, vu que tu te conduis comme une gamine de cinq ans, le rose va très bien aux fillettes de ton âge ! Ironisa Séverus.

- Ah ouais ? Attends voir… Heu… C'étais quoi déjà ? Demanda Annie en se tournant vers Franck.

- Exchangio Hairblo ! Lança à nouveau Séverus sur Annie.

Franck la regarda et éclata encore plus de rire.

- Le bleu ne te vas pas mal non plus ! Lança cette fois Constance avant de rire à son tour.

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça ! Très bien ! J'ai appris un sort que j'ai lu dans un livre ces temps-ci… Heu… Attends, je réfléchis ! 

- Annie, de quel livre parles-tu ? Demanda Franck.

- Le livre dans l'arrière boutique au magasin… Ah ! Ca y est ! _Déplacio nudisma_ !

- TU ES FOLLE ? Hurla Franck en essayant de dévier la trajectoire de la baguette.

Le jet sortit de la baguette d'Annie et vint toucher Séverus qui, apparemment, ne s'attendait pas à une telle rapidité pour jeter le sort de la part d'une novice comme Annie. Constance regarda l'effet du sortilège et s'écroula de rire quand elle vit son mari entièrement… nu. Ce dernier devint rouge cramoisi et alla se cacher derrière le sofa en hurlant et Constance vint le rejoindre, toujours aussi écroulée.

- Dis donc, est-ce que c'est une tenue pour aller chez les gens mon amour ? Lui lança-t-elle en lui tendant ses vêtements qui avaient atteri un peu plus loin sur le sol. 

Annie et Franck l'avaient vu disparaître en ne voyant que le strict minimum de son anatomie et étaient pliés de rire. 

- CA ! JE TE PROMETS QUE TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! Hurla Séverus en se rhabillant rapidement et en sortant de derrière le sofa.

- Allez Sévinoutouchou, rigole ! C'est de bonne guerre !

- Tu veux peut-être le même traîtement ? Lui dit-il en la foudroyant du regard.

- Tu n'oserais pas… Le provoqua Annie.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu es trop galant pour déshabiller une femme !

- Une femme peut-être mais une gamine, certainement pas ! _Deplacio…_

Avant que Séverus ne lance le sortilège à son tour, Annie se cacha derrière le sofa à son tour et le sortilège traversa la pièce pour disparaître dans l'air.

- Je dois dire que je suis plus rapide que toi ! Lui lança-t-elle en se relevant.

- Bon, vous n'allez pas nous faire un camp de nudiste quand même ? Demanda Constance en les regardant tour à tour, calmant sa crise de rire.

- Dis-le à ta sœur ! Lui dit Séverus, de mauvaise humeur.

Lisa qui était parti faire un tour dans la chambre revint vers le groupe d'adultes pour aller vers son père. Séverus avait revêtu son costume noir habituel de sorcier et cela sembla impressionner la fillette. Elle écarquila les yeux et les sourcils sans bouger de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Sévichoupinnet, tu fais peur à ta fille ! Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait préféré ta tenue d'Adam ! Plaisanta Annie.

- Ma fille n'a pas peur de moi, elle est impressionnée, c'est tout !

Des "pffff" résonnèrent entre les sorciers présents, même Constance qui souriait face à cet argument.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a peur de son père tout de même ! 

- Mais non ! Ca pour l'impressioner, tu l'impressione ! Ne l'effraie pas trop quand même ! Lança Constance en riant.

Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter, Séverus tentant d'oublier la honte qu'il venait d'avoir quleques instants plus tôt, se promettant de faire payer sa belle-sœur. Ils devaient attendre l'heure pour le portoloin qui était prévue le soir (ils vaient prévu une large fourchette d'heures au cas où la potion continuerait d'agir). En attendant, Séverus se réhabitua à l'utilisation de sa baguette -bien qu'il n'ait pas grand chose à revoir. Un moment où Annie et Franck étaient partis emmener Lisa se promener avec eux en attendant l'heure du départ, Séverus et Constance restèrent devant la fenêtre du salon à regarder l'agitation de la ville de Salem sous leurs yeux.

- Dans quelques heures nous seront de retour chez nous et tous nos ennuis seront terminés. Lui souffla Constance à l'oreille. 

- Cette fois, si un mage noir veut prendre place dans notre monde, évite de disparaître comme tu l'as fais sans me prévenir, ça mévitera de devenir fou pendant quelques mois…

- Je te jures que je n'y ai pensé qu'au dernier moment ! Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire et ça m'a fait comme un flash, quand j'ai vu… mon père se faire… toucher par l'Avada Kedavra. 

Séverus ressera son étreinte autour d'elle alors qu'elle resongeait à la mort de son père. 

- Je ne te quitterais plus… plus jamais… Lui dit-elle avant de se retourner et de déposer sa tête contre son torse.

L'heure du retour arriva et les sorciers se tenaient serrés autour de la chaussure qui servait de portoloin. Bien entendue, Annie ignorait tout de ce système de déplacement et allez expliquer à une excentrique comme elle qu'elle allait voyager à l'aide d'une simple pantoufle…

- Mais comment ça c'est la chaussure qui va nous faire voyager ? Quoi, il faut la balancer en l'air, faire trois tours de piste et sauter dessus ? Je vois pas comment on peut s'en aller rien qu'avec une godasse complètement mitée en plus !

- Tu es trop superficielle. La magie peut parfois être très déroutante. Lui répondit Franck en lui souriant.

- N'empêche que votre magie utilise des chaussures comme moyen de transplort et que vous pourriez avoir autre chose que ça quand même !

- Nous allons partir dans qinze secondes… Annonça Constance en regardant sa montre.

- Et ben ! On n'a vraiment pas l'air tâche tous ensemble autour de cette pauvre vieille chaussure ! Si quelqu'un rentre ici, il va se poser de sacrées questions !

- Tu veux bien me faire plaisir au moins une fois dans ma vie ? Tais-toi ! Lui lança Séverus.

- Attention, je connais d'autres sorts dans le même style que l'autre…

- Cinq secondes ! Annonça Constance.

Au bout des cinq dernières secondes, tous posèrent leur doigt sur la chaussure et ils furent aspirés par l'objet pour atterir juste devant les grilles de l'école de Poudlard. 

- Ah, c'est bien l'Angleterre ça ! Les châteaux pareils on n'en voit pas partout ! S'écria Annie en voyant le bâtiment.

- On est chez nous… Annonça Constance en désignant la structure à Lisa qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Allons-y, à mon avis nous sommes juste arrivés pour le repas du midi avec le décalage horaire. (en fait j'en sais rien du tout ! lol Salem et L'Angleterre, j'ignore combien il y a de décalage horaire ! mdr)

Les quatre sorciers avançèrent, Lisa marchant un peu plus en avant et essayant de ne pas chuter à chaque fois et ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du hall d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Mais alors qu'ils passaient le hall d'entrée, une voix amusée retentie.

- Le professeur Roguy est de retour à Poudlard ! Attention Serpentards, les retenues vont revenir comme le méchant professeur ! 

Peeves avança vers le groupe de sorciers et quand elle le vit, Annie resta sans voix (c'est bien la première fois ! )

- C'est… c'est… un…. f…fan…

- C'est un fantôme ! Termina Séverus pour elle alors qu'il la voyait exorbiter les yeux, visiblement peu rassurée de voir un esprit devant elle.

- Ouh ouh ! Qui est cette mocheté qui vient nous réveiller ? 

Cette réplique de Peeves eut le mérite de faire réagir Annie.

- Comment ça mocheté ? Tu t'es pas vu espèce de clown à la manque ! Va donc faire un tour dans un cimetierre si tu veux effrayer quelqu'un ! 

- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant la petite !

- Tu veux voir comment elle peut te botter les fesses la "petite" ? 

- Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose contre moi !

- Je pense par contre que le Baron Sanglant ne sera pas ravi que tu attaques la sœur de mon épouse… Ajouta Séverus avec son air ironique.

Peeves le regarda et s'éloigna en bougonnant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gigolo ?

- C'est Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Tu t'y habitueras. Lui dit Constance.

La porte s'ouvrit et Eddy apparut en robe de sorcier, ce qui étonna Annie.

- Et ben, vous vous habillez tous pareils ma parole ! Tu étais mieux habillé en costume pour le mariage ! Lança-t-elle.

- Je sais mais on est à Poudlard ! Il va falloir te changer aussi ma cocotte. 

- Tu ne touches pas à ma garde-robe mon poulet !

- Mais bien sûr (et là la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! mdrrrrr).

Eddy claqua des doigts et l'instant d'après, Annie avait revêtu une robe de sorcier dans les tons bleu pâle.

- Ah ! J'ai l'air d'une grand-mère habillée comme ça ! Oh pardon. S'excusa-t-elle quand elle vit la robe que venait de mettre Constance et le sourcil écarquillé de cette dernière.

- Pouvons-nous y aller ? S'énerva Séverus.

- Oui oui Schtroumpf grincheux ! Rétorqua Annie.

S'il avait pu se transformer en chien comme Sirius, Séverus lui aurait sauté dessus à l'instant même. Mais se comparer à son ennemi de toujours l'en dissuadait. Séverus donna le bras à Constance alors que Eddy donnait la main à sa petite nièce. Annie et Franck suivirent derrière eux. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la grande salle et Franck dut tirer Annie par le bras alors qu'elle restait ébahie devant le ciel étoilé au plafond. Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers eux en les regardant d'un air étonné. Les premières années ne connaissaient pas Séverus mais les autres -surtout de chez Serpentard- le saluèrent distinctement en l'applaudissant. Ils avaient eu vent de la raison de son départ et ils n'en revenaient pas qu'il ait renoncé à ses pouvoirs pendant un an pour retrouver sa femme et sa fille. Lisa, d'ailleurs était le principal objet d'observation et de discussion alors qu'elle avançait avec son oncle vers la table des professeurs. Elle lâcha même la main d'Eddy pour avancer toute seule. Elle s'arrêta quand elle arriva devant la table qu'occupait Dumbledore et qui se tenait devant elle. Elle se retourna et indiqua à ses parents en pointant du doigt qu'elle reconnaissait le vieil homme et en babillant des paroles de son répertoire. 

Les sorciers terminèrent de s'approcher et saluèrent le directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous arrivez en fin d'année mais je suis certain que les élèves sont ravis de vous revoir ! Dit-il à Séverus.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr pour ceux des autres maisons autre que Serpentard.

- Vous seriez étonné de savoir ce qu'ils pensent de vous après ce que vous avez accompli…

Dumbledore lui sourit et les invita à prendre place aux côtés des professeurs. Il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude à la table des enseignants mais Séverus reprit son habituelle place, Constance à ses côtés et sa fille sur les genoux. Annie et Franck se plaçèrent à côté d'eux et d'Eddy. Dumbledore resta debout et réclama le silence et l'attention des élèves.

- Chers élèves, je sais que la fin de l'année est proche mais je tenais à vous présenter ou vous annoncer pour les anciens, que le professeur Rogue sera de retour parmis nous dès l'année prochaine pour assurer ses fonctions en tant que Maître des Potions. Les premières années ne le connaissant pas, vous ferez plus ample connaissance avec lui dès la prochaine rentrée. JE ne suis pas sans ignorer que vous savez tous l'explication du départ du professeur Rogue en fin d'année dernière et je vous serais assez reconnaissant de ne pas ennuyer le professeur et sa famille sur ce sujet en le questionnant. Ceci étant dis, je vous annonce également qu'une nouvelle "élève" sera avec vous durant quelques semaines pour apprendre les bases de la magie, car l'ayant découvert tardivement, elle ne pourra suivre le cursus complet. Je vous présente Miss Annie Erwing.

Annie observa le vieil homme qui lui souriait avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le père-Noël là ? J'ai pas bien compris… Demanda-t-elle à Franck.

- Tu vas juste suivre quelques cours l'année prochaine. Rien de bien méchant ! Les bases quoi…

- Et les bases en potion également, je sens que je vais pouvoir me venger de cette blague de tout à l'heure… Lui dit Séverus de sa voix la plus ironique et sarcastique.

- HEIN ? Il est hors de question que j'étudie avec Grincheux ! Et puis quoi encore ? Et je ne veux pas aller à l'école !

Les élèves qui ne perdaient pas une seule miette de ce qui se disait à la table des professeurs du côté de la "nouvelle élève" se mirent à rire en voyant la tête de cette dernière face à l'annonce du professeur Dumbledore. 

- Ecoute, Franck ne peut pas tout t'apprendre, tu verras ce sera très bien ici. La rassura Constance.

- T'as vu l'âge de ces gamins ? Je ne vais pas aller avec eux quand même !

- Ce sera juste l'affaire de quelques semaines, c'est tout ! 

Annie croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, ce qui en fit rire plus d'un. Lisa qui écoutait les adultes parler, observa sa tante avec attention. A la surprise des sorciers, elle croisa ses bras et prit la même expression qu'elle. 

- Montre le bon exemple à ma fille toi ! Lança Séverus à Annie.

- Au moins elle est solidaire avec sa tante ! Très bien, vous voulez que j'aille prendre des cours de magie ? D'accord. Et toi mon petit Sévinanou tu vas pas t'amuser avec moi dans ton cours, je te le garantie ! 

Elle lança un sourire narquois à son beau-frère et se redressa sur sa chaise. Tous étaient repartis à leur repas pendant que les quatre sorciers débattaient de l'éducation d'Annie. Cette dernière se servit largement en nourriture en continuant de regarder Séverus.

Voici comment Annie fit son entrée dans le monde de la sorcellerie et de l'école de Poudlard par la même occasion. A la fin du repas, Séverus emmena Franck et Annie dans leurs appartements situés au deuxième étage. Il retrouva ensuite Constance dans leur appartement dans les cachots. Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il ariva devant la porte de celui-ci, il vit son remplaçant en sortir.

- Oh ! Bonsoir ! Je suis le professeur Helington, votre remplaçant. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus ce soir au dîner, j'étais occupé. Mais je suis ravi de vous rencontrer… 

- Bonsoir. Vous n'avez pas vu ma femme ? J'étais censé retourner dans mes appartements. Abréga Séverus de son ton qu'il réservait à des petits avortons comme cet Helington.

- Oh, le professeur Dumbledore ne vous a pas mis au courant ? Vous ne logez plus dans les cachots mais au second étage. Il vous a fait aménager un appartement pour votre famille.

- Comment ? 

- Oui, dans l'aile réservée aux professeurs.

Séverus le regarda une dernière fois, très étonné et retourna sur ses pas. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il avait de nouveaux appartements et en était très étonné. Il arriva de nouveau dans le couloir du deuxième étage quand il croisa Lisa qui gambadait. Constance apparut rapidement derrière elle, lui courant après apparemment.

- Ah ! Tu es là ! On m'a prévenu qu'on changeait de "maison". 

- Oui l'autre me l'a dit.

- Qui ça l'autre ?

- Mon remplaçant. Il m'a dit qu'on vivait ici apparemment.

- J'allais te chercher justement. Viens voir, cet un bel appartement !

Constance récupéra sa fille et emmena Séverus jusqu'à une nouvelle porte. Elle donna un mot de passe "Salem" et ils entrèrent.

- Nos affaires sont déjà arrivées. Lui dit-elle en l'entraînant vers l'intérieur.

En effet, cela était totalement différent de ce qu'ils avaient connu quand ils étaient dans les cachots. C'était deux fois plus grand et surtout, il n'y avait plus une seule chambre mais deux. Ils étaient dans un salon qui donnait sur une fenêtre d'où on distinguait un jardinnet. 

- Et tu te souviens de la salle de bain réservée aux enseignants ? Lui demanda Constance.

- Oui.

- Et bien nous n'avons plus rien à leur envier, puisque nous avons la nôtre chez nous ! Un grand bain…

Elle se retourna et l'anlaça en le regardant dans les yeux.

- … rien que pour nous deux…

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils firent rapidement coupés dans leur embrassade par Lisa qui demandait un peu d'attention et réclamait les bras.

- Oui ma chérie… c'est chez nous. Lui dit Constance en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils firent rapidement le tour de l'appartement et terminant par le jardin. 

- C'est un charmant coin ce jardin. Annonça Constance en donnant Lisa à son père.

- C'est vrai que ça nous rappelera les ballades dans le parc de Salem. 

- Nous n'aurons pas loin à aller pour se promener avec Lisa cette fois.

- Peut-être que nous pourrons nous promener à quatre un de ces jours…

Séverus regarda son épouse et lui sourit.

- Vraiment ? 

- On ne sait jamais. Je pense que notre destinée nous a déjà apporté beaucoup de bonnes choses, elle pourrait continuer sur sa lancée…

- Je pense qu'il faut donner un petit coup de pouce à la destinée pour cela, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à vérifier… Lui dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Séverus l'enlaça et reposa Lisa sur le sol en lui tenant la main.

- Dans ce cas, je propose que nous rentrions chez nous et que nous donnions Lisa à garder chez sa tante -ça lui fera les pieds- et que nous aidions la Destinée dans ce sens… 

- Et d'assayer la baignoire par la même occasion je présume ?

- Mmmh mmmh… Acquiesça Séverus.

Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Chez eux. Leur véritable lieu de vie qu'ils avaient quitté il y a un an pour se chercher et se retrouver quelques mois après, étant continuellement guidés par cette même destinée qui les avaient amené à se rencontrer un jour et qui changea leur vie à tout jamais…

THE END

Et voilà, une autre histoire d'achevée… Bouhouhouhou ! Je préfère m'arrêter là pour que chacun pense ce qu'il souhaite pour la suite. En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu mon histoire et de m'avoir laissé des messages, ce qui m'a poussé à continuer car avec mes autres histoires, c'était assez difficile !

Mais en attendant, encore merci pour tout et à la prochaine (histoire qui tournera autour de Séverus, c'est sûr ! lol). 

GROS BISOUS GENSI


End file.
